Fifty New Shades
by mussy03
Summary: Fifty shades of grey in a different way. Anastasia Steele has had some difficulties in the past, but she then meets Christian Grey. Ana is 21, Christian is 25. OOC/AU.
1. Chapter 1

***ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E. L. JAMES***

* * *

CPOV

BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP

Time to get up. I get up from bed and go to the bathroom, take a shower, and make my way to the kitchen. I didn't get much sleep last night so i'm in desperate need for some coffee. I see Mrs. Jones in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones."

"Good morning Mr. Grey, what would you like for breakfast sir?"

"Omelet is fine, thank you."

I sit down at the breakfast bar and drink the coffee that Mrs. Jones has brought me. Soon, I get lost in my thoughts. I recently ended a contract with a sub, Leila. She was perfect, long brown hair and blue eyes. She also could handle pain, which I really enjoyed. After being my sub for a few months, she told me that she wanted more. I ended her contract right then and there. I don't do more.

"Here is your breakfast Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones says, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." I begin eating my food.

I have to get to work soon, I have so much to do today. Fuck! And I promised my mother I would attend dinner with a friend of dad's. Today is going to be a long day. I hate mondays.

Pretty soon I am done with breakfast and I let Taylor know that I am ready to go to work. Once we get to GEH, I go straight to my office.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." My assistant Andrea says.

"Good morning Andrea."

"Mr. Grey, you have a 10am meeting with Mr. Andrews. Also, Ros informed me that she needed a word with you as soon as you are available."

"That's fine Andrea, I'll let her know when I can see her. Coffee?" I tell her.

She jumps up from her desk, "Of course, sir." She makes her way to get my coffee.

I enter my office and take a seat at my desk. This is my life. I work, go home and do more work, then I get a little sleep and do it all over again. Not that i'm complaining, this is my dream job. I am the Master of my Universe. My weekends are usually reserved for my subs, if I have one at the current time. I have been a Dom for 4 years now, ever since I was 21. Elena taught me everything I know. I should probably give her a call and tell her that I am looking for another sub.

The day flies by and before I know it, it's 5:30pm. I told my mother I would meet them at the Steele's at 6:00pm. Apparently Ray Steele and my dad go way back, and they know each other from law school. Ray and his wife, Charlotte, invited us over for dinner, and my mother said that I am expected to attend.

I am on my way to the Steele's when I get a text from my brother telling me that they have arrived. I text him back to let him know I will be there in a couple of minutes.

I pull up to the Steele's house and get out of the car. I inform Taylor that I will be here for a couple of hours and that I will let him know when I am ready to leave. I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. The door opens and it's their maid telling me that everyone is in the living room, so I make my way there.

"Christian!" Mia yells

I see my parents, Mia, Elliot, and Mr. and Mrs. Steele all sitting in the living room, but they all stand when they see me come in.

"Christian, oh good you're here.." My mother motions for me to come near, "Ray, Charlotte, this is our son Christian, Christian this is Raymond and Charlotte Steele."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Steele." I stick my hand out to shake theirs.

"Christian it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Carrick and Grace have talked about you quite a bit." Mr. Steele says.

"Welcome to our home Christian, it's a please to meet you." Mrs. Steele says.

"Thank you." I say and give them a nod.

"Well unfortunately Mathew, our son, won't be able to make it. He is currently in California with some of his friends taking a little vacation, but our daughter will be here soon." Mr Steele says.

_I didn't know they had a son and a daughter?_

"Oh yes I haven't seen Ana in while, how is she?" My mother asks.

"She is doing very well." Mr. Steele says with a smile on his face. He must be very fond of his daughter.

"Yes, but I'm wondering why she isn't here yet, she usually isn't late." Mrs. Steele states.

"Oh Charlotte, I'm sure she will be here soon." Mr. Steele tells his wife.

Pretty soon everyone is once again seated and all talking amongst each other. I'm not even paying attention. I just want this damn dinner to be over so I can leave already.

We all hear a door shut really loudly.

"Anastasia, is that you?" Mr. Steele calls out.

I look to the entrance of the living room and I see her. Anastasia. She is beautiful. She is wearing these short shorts that show off her wonderful legs and a blouse with some kind of floral print. She has long brown hair that falls all the way down her back. She has gorgeous pale skin. And her lips, damn! She has these amazing lips that I can't stop looking at. I see her eyes and they are crystal blue, just beautiful. She is one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Hello." Her angelic voice speaks, "Sorry I'm late, there was a lot of traffic." She says nervously while biting her lip. _Damn that lip!_

"Well we're just glad you made it sweetheart." Mrs. Steele says.

She comes towards us and introduces herself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you." She shakes hands with my dad, but when she goes to shake my moms hand, my mom pulls her in for a hug.

"Ana dear, it's so good to see you, how have you been?" My mother asks.

_How does she know Ana? And why am I just finding out about this?_

"I've been good Mrs. Grey, thank you. How are you?"

"None of that Mrs. Grey- it's Grace. And I've been great dear. I haven't seen you in quite some time, you should come over more often." My mother says.

"Of course Grace." Ana says with a smile.

"Well let me introduce you to my children, this is Mia, Elliot, and Christian." My mother says pointing out each of us.

Elliot and Mia say their greetings while I just look at her and nod.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She smiles. Her smile is breathtaking. But she isn't looking at me. _Look at me dammit!_

"Dinner will be served shorty, so why don't we make our way to the dining room." Mrs. Steele says.

We all make our way over to the dining table. Except I see Ana tell Mr. Steele something quietly. _I wonder what she is saying?_

"You all go on ahead, Ana and I will join you in a few minutes." Mr. Steele says. They then make there way to a different room while we all get seated at the dining table.

_Whats going on?_

* * *

APOV

_I can't believe that just happened. Of course things like this always happen to me._

I get to my parents house and I see that the Grey's have already arrived. I go to introduce myself with them, barely looking or making eye contact with anyone. My mother tells everyone that dinner will be ready shortly and she leads everyone to the dining room. I need to talk to my dad now. I pull him aside.

"Dad, I know that we have guests over, but can I please speak with you in your study, it's kind of important." I tell my dad.

He must hear the urgency in my voice because he tells everyone that we will join them in a few minutes. He then leads me to his study.

"Ana, what is this about?" He says as he takes a seat.

"I need to ask you for something, but first I want you to listen to what I have to say, okay?" I say and he nods. I notice that he looks confused and a bit nervous.

"Okay so there is a reason I was late today. After I was done getting ready, I made a quick stop at Dylan's apartment. I wanted to see him before I came here. When I got there, I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. So I used the key that he gave me and I let myself in. It looked like no one was home, but I heard noises upstairs so I went to go check his bedroom." I take a deep breath..

"I opened the door and I saw him with another women. I couldn't believe that he was cheating on me. So I started yelling at him and he just started yelling at me." I pause so i can look at my dad. He looks angry, but is motioning for me to continue.

"Basically one thing led to another and I told him that I don't want to continue with this relationship. He pushed me against the wall and hit me. I ran out of there as soon as possible and came here. I want to get a restraining order." I finish, but I just look down at my fingers.

"I will kill that son of a bitch!" I am startled. I look up at my dad. If he were any more angry he would have smoke coming out of his ears. He stands up and starts pacing the room.

"Dad, I don't want you to get arrested for trying to kill him." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?" He asks me.

My dad comes to sit next to me and examines me to see if i'm injured anywhere.

"No dad, I'm fine. I just don't want him anywhere near me." I tell him.

"Don't worry, that asshole will never be within a mile of you, I will kill him before he gets near you ever again." This is why I love my dad.

"Lets just talk about this later. I just wanted you to know, but there are people out there waiting for us" I stand up and start walking towards the door, "Come on, dad." I say.

He comes to me and he grabs me for a hug. "Annie, I will take care of everything sweetheart, he will not come near you again" He says and gives me a kiss on the head.

"Thanks dad." I look up at him and smile.

"Now lets get back to our guests." And we make our way to the dining room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think (:**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

Me and my dad make our way to the dining room. Everyone has already been seated. My dad makes his way to the head of the table. Mr. Grey is on his left and Mia is on his right. My mom sits on the other side of the table with Grace on her left and Christian on her right. I take my seat between Mr. Grey and Christian, with Elliot sitting across from me.

Now that I've talked to my dad about this I feel slightly better. Our first course is served and we all begin eating.

"So Ana, I believe the last time I saw you, you were very busy with school and such. How has school been dear?" Grace asks me. _Oh great._

"Um actually, I'm not attending college anymore, I dropped out." I say slightly embarrassed.

Now everyone at the table is looking at me. I feel myself blush. _Fuck._

"Oh I'm sorry Anastasia, I didn't know dear." I think she senses my slight embarrassment, "If you don't mind me asking, why?" Graces says.

I look to my left and I see Christian looking at me with a very intense look. _Whoa look at those gray eyes! How did I not notice them before?_

I clear my throat and look at Grace. "Of course not. Um, I just- well I guess school wasn't really for me. I had a lot of stuff going on at the time and school wasn't really what I needed, so I dropped out." I say looking at my hands in my lap.

_Why did she have to ask me that in front of everyone? Ugh!_

"Ana, if you think that is whats best for you and you're happy, then thats all that matters." Grace says and she gives me a warm smile. I give her back a tight smile.

"You know Ana, I agree with you, college isn't for everyone. I think you will be just fine. You know how I know?" Elliot says with a smirk on his face.

"How?" I ask.

"You see my brother over here" He points to Christian, "He went to Harvard for 2 years and then dropped out. And look at him now, Christian Grey CEO billionaire." Elliot states proudly.

"Oh, well that's very encouraging." I say looking down because I'm still a little embarrassed.

Dinner continues and the conversation is not about me. _Thank god! _

Throughout dinner I feel Christian's staring at me. Why does he keep looking at me? I finally get the courage to look back and wow! I never really looked at him thoroughly, except for his eyes, but damn he is gorgeous! He has a strong jaw line, gorgeous copper hair and these really beautiful, full lips. His eyes are my favorite. I give him a small smile and he gives me one back.

* * *

CPOV

Dinner has been very interesting. I have learned that Ana dropped out of school._ I wonder why? I will have to call Welch later and tell him to do a background check. _

Throughout dinner, Ana is very quiet. She keeps looking down at her lap. I continuously look at her until she finally looks up at me. While she is looking at me her lips part. I look in to her beautiful blue eyes. She really is a beautiful girl. She is so innocent and pure looking, but when I look into her eyes I see a hint of sadness.

She gives me a beautiful small smile and I return one.

"So Ana, we have to hang out sometime. We go should out for lunch and thne go shopping." Mia says looking very excited.

"Sure Mia, sounds like a plan." Ana says with a smile.

When everyone is finished with dinner, we all head back to the living room. Ana and I end up sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Oh Annie, I forgot to ask. How is the new apartment? Are you and Kate adjusting well?" Mr. Steele asks.

"Yeah dad, the apartment is really beautiful. Kate and I love it." Ana says.

"Good. Is it safe?" He says.

"Yes dad, it's really safe. Plus me and Kate also put in a security system." Ana answers.

_Did something happen to her in her other apartment?_

"Did something happen in your previous apartment?" Mia asks, reading my mind.

"Um, well-..." Ana says, but is interrupted.

"Yes, some idiot broke into their apartment!" Mrs. Steele says.

_Who the hell broke into their apartment? I will kill the fucker!_

"It's fine, really. Neither me or Kate were hurt. And we moved into a new apartment with more security so everything in fine now." Ana tells everyone.

"Where do you live now?" My mother asks.

"An apartment building called Escala." Ana says.

_Whoa what?! She lives in the same fucking building? YES!_


	3. Chapter 3

**PLA·GIA·RISM **

**(noun)**

**The practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own.**

***A few people have messaged me ****letting me know that someone has taken this story and is making seem like they wrote it. I don't understand why anyone would do that, it is very dishonest and rude. So to the person who is doing this, please stop. Thank you.***

* * *

CPOV

After dinner, it was time to go home. _Ana is my neighbor, I can't fucking believe it._

I get home and go straight to my study. I need to answer some work emails before I go to sleep. I also need to email welch and let him know I need a background check on Anastasia. She is so beautiful and those lips... Her flawless face is all I have been thinking about ever since I saw her. _I wonder if she would be a good sub?_

What am I saying! She is so innocent, she wouldn't know anything about that lifestyle. And a gorgeous face like that probably has a boyfriend. I should just stop thinking about her.. _But I fucking can't, damn!_

* * *

APOV

Having the Grey's over for dinner was really amazing, they are all so nice, but i'm kind of glad to be going home. I just want to jump into bed and forget about things for a few days. _Well, I don't want to forget about Christian.._

After I let everyone know about me moving apartments, Mia told me know that Christian also lives at Escala and that we are neighbors. _Now I get to see his beautiful face again, yay!_

I make my way home and see that Kate is asleep. I change my clothes, brush my teeth and get into bed. I just want to forget about that asshole Dylan. That cheating bastard! He told me that he cheated because I wan't satisfying his 'needs'. _Ugh!_

Maybe I'll wake up early and go work out in the morning. Yeah, i'll do that.

* * *

CPOV

I couldn't sleep last night because all I could do was think about Ana. I woke a few hours before work, so I think I will go workout a little to get my mind off of things. I am meeting with Claude in a couple minutes. I make my way into the foyer and go into the elevator.

I could not stop thinking about Ana. I kept picturing her on her knees in the playroom, looking up at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. _NO! Stop thinking about her!_

Suddenly the elevator comes to a stop on the 15th floor. The doors open and I see her... She looks so hot in her workout clothes. She is wearing some very short black workout shorts and a pink and white sports bra with a pink jacket. Her hair is pulled back into a long braid. She is a natural beauty. She still hasn't looked up at me yet, she has her headphones on and is focusing on her phone.

When she finally looks at me, I feel my breathing come to a stop. Her big beautiful eyes are looking at me. She looks confused to see me. She steps into the elevator and looks at me. She takes off her headphones.

"Good morning Christian." She says smiling at me. _Wow.._

"Good morning Ana, how are you?" I reply.

"I'm good, thank you. And yourself? What a coincidence that we're working out at the same time." She says and giggles.

_Oh my.. That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard._

"I'm also good, thank you. And yes, what a coincidence." I say.

The elevator comes to a stop and I motion for her to step out first. We walk together to the gym.

"So, did you have a good time at dinner last night?" She asks me as we're walking.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time. Your parents seem like amazing and kind people." I tell her. We both get to the gym and I see the Claude there.

"Yes they are, thank you. Well, have a good workout." She says. She goes and finds her way to where the treadmills are. She takes off her jacket, puts her headphones back on and begins her workout. _How the hell am I going to workout when she is right her taunting me with her amazing ass?! Fuck._

So far within the hour, Claude has knocked me on my ass 3 times. I can't focus on trying to workout when all I'm thinking about is the fact that Ana is only a few feet away from me. Claude knocks me on my ass again. _Fuck!_

"Grey, you need to focus!" Claude tells me. _Thanks for the advice asshole. _I just glare and him.

"Why don't you take a break Grey. I want to go see how Ana is doing." Claude tells me. _He knows Ana?! WHAT?_

He goes over to and and taps her shoulder. She stops running and pulls out her headphones. She gives him a small hug and smiles at him. _What the fuck!_

They continue their conversation and pretty soon Claude leads her to where I am. She looks at me and gives me a beautiful smile.

"You two know each other?" I question them with my CEO voice.

"Oh yes, I've known Claude for a couple of years. My dad thought it would be good for my to know some self-defense, so he hired Claude to teach me some moves. But after I became a pro at beating him, I thought I would let him out of his misery and stop training with him." Ana says with big grin on her face.

"Well lets just see how good your are now Ana. Mr. Grey, do you mind? Claude says.

"Not at all." I tell them. I go take a few steps back to watch them. _I really want to see this._

Ana and Claude position themselves across from each other with their hands up to defend themselves. Ana looks very focused, but she is half of Claude's size. _How is she going to take him down?_

Their fighting commences and Claude makes the first move, but Ana moves out of the way. Claude does this a couple more times, but then Ana does a lightning fast kick on him. _Wow.._

Claude stumbles back a few steps, but his hands remain up. Ana quickly takes advantage of his vulnerability and gives him a swift punch on his stomach. The hands that he used to defend himself are now on her stomach. Again, Ana strikes again and kicks claude very hard on the back of his knees, which cause him to fall on his knees. She grabs his arms and pulls them behind him and gets him into head lock. _What the hell? How is this little girl taking down Claude? I should be paying her to teach me instead. I wouldn't mind at all._

I stand there looking at them with my jaw on the floor. _She is amazing._

Claude eventually gives up and Ana releases him and helps him to his feet.

"It looks like I still got it." Ana says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah you do, I taught you well." Claude tells her, "Hey Grey, maybe if you finally get to beat me, you can take on Ana here" He says. _Oh I would love to be around her again when she is wearing those very short shorts._

Ana just gives me a smile and I give her a nod.

"Well guys, as much fun this was, I should be heading back. I need to shower and then I have some work to do." Ana says, "It was good seeing you again Claude, maybe I can kick you ass another day too". She smirks and gives Claude a quick hug.

"You can bet on it." Claude tells her.

"And Christian, it was nice seeing you as well. I have to get going, but have a great day." She tell me with a smile.

"You have a good day as well." I say and give her a smile too.

She walks over to her gym bag that she left by the treadmill. She gathers her stuff and makes her way to the door. She gives me a small wave, and then she is gone.

_Anastasia Steele is an amazing and beautiful woman. And I must have her._

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

It's friday finally, thank god! The past few days have gone by without much happening. My dad called to let me know that he has already started on the restraining order against Dylan. Since Tuesday, that asshole has been calling and texting me non-stop. If he seriously thinks I will talk to him after he cheated on me and attacked me, then he is seriously mistaken.

When Dylan pushed me against the wall and slapped me, I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. I froze. It reminded me of him... When my senses finally came back, I knocked that fucker on his ass and left. That is the last time he will ever touch me again.

I get up from bed and go to the bathroom and take a shower. The warm water feels so good cascading down my body. Christian has been on my mind lately. I still think about seeing him in the elevator and at the gym. He look really good in his workout clothes. He had on these black shorts that hung from his hips, and his shirt made sure his muscles were on full display. _Hmm, he is so sexy._

Tonight Kate, Ethan, Elliot, Mia and I are going out. First we are going to dinner, then clubbing. I wish Matty was here, I really miss him.. But he's in California right now with his friends. I wonder if Christian is coming tonight. Elliot said that Christian doesn't go out much, but he will still ask him. I'm secretly hoping he will come.

I get out of the shower, get dressed, and make my way to the kitchen. I see Kate there with Elliot, sitting at the table. I introduced Kate and Elliot a couple days ago and they really hit it off.

"Good morning Kate and Elliot." I say as I approach them.

"Hey Ana, Good morning." Kate says. She stands and gives me a hug.

I look at Elliot and before I know it, he grabs into a bear hug and spins me around.

"Good morning Ana banana!" Elliot yells spinning me around.

"Elliot, put me down!" I squeal. He puts me back on my feet.

"Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" I ask them.

"No." They answer in unison.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" I ask them with a smirk.

"Yes!" They answer in unison. I giggle at them, they are so cute.

"Hey Elliot, why don't you tell Christian to come and join us for breakfast and then you can ask him if he wants to come with us tonight." Kate questions Elliot.

"I could, but I doubt he'll come. He is a grumpy person." Elliot says. Kate and I giggle.

"How about you call him on your phone and I'll talk to him?" I tell Elliot.

"Yeah! He can't say no to Ana, she is very convincing." Kate says and gives me a wink.

"Okay." Elliot says. He dials Christians number and gives me him phone.

Ring ... Ring ... Ring

"Elliot, what do you want? I'm busy!" Christian yells loudly. I get a little nervous.

"Um hello, Christian? It's Ana." I say into the phone. The phone is silent for a few moments.

"Ana? Oh hello, I'm sorry I yelled. I thought it was Elliot calling to bother me again." He sighs. _His voice is beautiful._

I giggle. "Yes, um- well I was actually-.. what you are doing right now?" _Why am I so nervous?_

"What am I doing? Well I'm doing some work right now.." He says sounding confused.

"Oh, well Elliot came over to our apartment for breakfast and I was wondering, if you weren't too busy, if you would like to join us?" I ask him while biting my lip. _Please say yes._

The phone is silent again. _Oh shit, he's going to say no. I just know it!_

"I would love to join you guys for breakfast." He says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, good. We'll be waiting for you." I tell him. I have the biggest grin on my face.

"Okay, I'll come down in a couple of minutes, see you then." And he hangs up.

"He's on his way." I smile and give Elliot his phone back. Elliot has a little bit of shock on his face.

"Wow, I guess you really are convincing Ana." Elliot says. I give him a wink.

I go to the kitchen and begin cooking. I start making the pancake batter and I crack some eggs into a bowl. Kate and Elliot offer to help, but I tell them to not worry about it. I like to cook, it's relaxing. Ever since I was little, I thought cooking was cool. When I dropped out of college, I thought I would use my cooking skills towards my career. I opened up my first restaurant last year. I guess people really loved the food because the restaurant was very successful. Not that long ago, I opened up a few more restaurants. I guess they are all doing good because it seems we are always booked. I don't really cook at the restaurants anymore, but I did hire the best crew in Seattle and showed them my recipe's. A majority of the things on the menu is my own creation. I go to the restaurants weekly to see how thing are going. I'm thinking about opening a couple more restaurants. Kate has been telling me that I should open my own club. It's not a ridiculous idea, but I'm not really sure.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts with a loud knock on the door. _Christian's here!_

"I've got it!" I tell Kate and Elliot.

I make my way to the door and open it. _Oh my..._ Christian is standing in front of me in a navy blue suit, light blue dress shirt and a black tie. _Shit! He looks amazing! _His messy copper hair looks so good. I wish I could run my hand through his hair. His lips look so amazing and his eyes! They are a beautiful shade of gray. He is much taller than me, probably over 6 feet._ Not that I mind..._

"Hello Anastasia." He says looking at me intently. _I like the way he says my name._

"Hi Christian, come on in." I say. I move aside so he can enter. He comes in and he looks around the apartment. He spots Elliot and Kate and he makes his way towards them.

"Hello Ms. Kavanagh, Elliot." Christian says. He politely shakes hands with Kate. "You and Miss Steele have a lovely home."

"Hello Christian, thank you." Kate replies.

"Hey bro! I can't believe you actually came, Ana must be really convincing." Elliot says. He gives me a grin and a wink. I giggle.

Christian looks at me with a breathtaking smile. I smile back at him.

"Yes well, I'm going to go finish up in the kitchen. Breakfast will be done soon." I say and walk into the kitchen. Christian is really handsome. He probably has a girlfriend. _Damn._

I finish up making breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. I also made some french toast and sliced up some fruit. I'm not sure what Christian and Elliot drink, so I just make some coffee and boiled some water for tea. I know Kate likes orange juice so I grab that. I put all the food on the table and begin setting the table. I call everyone over to the dining table. I ask anyone if they want tea or coffee. Christian and Elliot both say they want coffee, Kate goes for orange juice. I get two mugs and fill it with coffee. I also get some milk, cream and sugar and put it all on a tray. I get myself English Twinning's Breakfast tea- black and weak, of course. I go to the table, give them their coffee's and take a seat.

"This looks amazing Ana banana! And I bet it tastes amazing too." Elliot says. He begins piling food on his plate.

"Well of course it tastes good, Ana is like a freaking chef!" Kate exclaims. I blush.

"Mmmmmmm." Elliot moans over dramatically when he stuffs his mouth with french toast. I roll my eyes. "Wait Ana, are you really a chef? Because this if fucking amazing!"

"Um kind of.." I get interrupted. I look at Christian, but he is already looking at me.

"Ana owns some of the best restaurants here in Seattle. You know Amelia's? Ana owns it!" Kate states proudly. I blush again. _Damn Kate, shut up!_

"Wow Ana, that's amazing! I hear it's almost impossible to get a table there because it's always booked." Elliot tells me.

"Yeah.. I guess it's doing good..." I drift off.

"Ugh! Ana, give yourself more credit!" Kate tells me. I look down at my fingers.

Breakfast continues and Kate and Elliot are talking amongst themselves. I really am glad that Elliot and Kate like each other. Kate is a really good person, she is like the sister I never had and she's always been there for me. She knows everything about me, everything. I know everything about her too. I know I can always count on Kate.

I look at Christian, but once again, he is already staring at me. Oh, I should ask him about tonight since Elliot is a little preoccupied with Kate right now.

"Christian.. Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Mia and I are going out to dinner tonight and then clubbing afterwards. Do you want to tag along?" I ask him while biting on my lip.

Christian's eyes suddenly grow darker and his jaw tenses.

"Oh yeah bro, I forgot to invite you. I guess Ana beat me to it." Elliot tells his brother.

The next thing Christian says is not what I expected. "Is Ethan your boyfriend?" He's staring at me with an intense look. He almost looks angry.

"No, Ethan and I are just friends. Ethan is Kate's brother." I tell Christian looking at him directly in the eye. _Why does he care if I have a boyfriend?_

Christian just looks at me and gives me a nod.

Pretty soon everyone is finished eating. I start taking the plate's and cups to the kitchen. While I'm putting some plate's in the dishwasher, Christian comes in when more dishes and helps me put them in. He accidentally touches my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity run through me. _What the hell was that?_

"Thanks." I smile ay him.

"You're welcome." He replies, "And thank you for inviting me over for breakfast. And about tonight, I'm not sure if I can make it, I'm somewhat busy." _Dammit._

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure that you are busy. You probably have plans with your girlfriend tonight.." I tell him. _Yeah Ana he has a girlfriend. He's not interested in you._

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He says, giving me a serious look, "I don't do the girlfriend thing." _What, he's gay? Fuck, why do all the cute one's have to be gay, ugh!_

"Oh, well then your boyfriend-.." I get cut off.

"I'm not gay, Miss Steele." He says sternly. He gives me an intense glare while running his finger through his hair. _He's not gay?_

"Oh." Is all i say. _He doesn't do the girlfriend thing and he's not gay_? _What is he then?_ "Well if you can make it tonight, thats great. If not, we can all do something another time." I give him a small smile. He just nods at me.

* * *

CPOV

I was really surprised that Ana invited me over for breakfast, but I had a good time regardless. She also invited me to go out with them tonight. She mentioned Kate's brother, Ethan. I haven't met him yet, but I'm sure the fucker has a thing for Ana. I mean, who wouldn't? She is beautiful. I told Ana I wasn't sure if I could go out with them tonight, but the truth is I really want to. I want to spend more time with Ana, but I know that nothing can ever happen between us. She's probably into hearts and flowers. _Fuck._

I'm in my study when I get a call from welch.

"Grey." I say into the phone.

"Mr. Grey, the background check you requested has been sent to you sir." He tells me.

"I'll let you know if I need anything else." I hang up.

I look into my email and I pull up Anastasia's background check.

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB:** Sept 10, 1989, Seattle, WA

**Address: **Downtown Seattle, Escala, Apartment 15A

Seattle, WA 98880

**Mobile No: **360 959 4352

**Social Security No: **987-65-4320

**Banking Details: **Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle, WA 98880

Checking's Acct No 309361: $816,482.13 balance

Saving's Acct: 50.5 million

**Occupation: **Business owner/ Entrepreneur

**GPA: **4.0

**Prior Education: **WSU (2 yrs)

**SAT Score: **2150

**Father: **Franklin A. Lambert

DOB: Sept 1, 1969, Deceased Nov 11, 2001

Adoptive father: Raymond Steele

**Mother: **Carla May Wilks Lambert

DOB: July 18, 1970, Deceased Nov 11, 2001

Adoptive mother: Charlotte Steele

**Political Affiliations: **None Found

**Religious Affiliations: **None Found

**Sexual Orientation: **Not Known

**Relationships: **Not indicated at present

**Medical History: **Hospitalized in 2002: broken leg, bruised ribs, fractured wrist, cuts and bruises all over patients body.

I put down Ana's background and I am shocked. I have so many questions going through my mind right now.. What the fuck happened to Ana?!

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

It's 5:37pm and Christian still hasn't let anyone know if he's going or not. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, he probably wasn't even considering coming out tonight.

Ethan, Elliot, and Mia are al going to come over to mine and Kate's apartment around 6:30pm and then we all are going to leave together for dinner at 7pm. Elliot and Mia insist we go to Amelia's for dinner. Mia said she has been dying to go there, but could never get in, and Elliot said that if my breakfast was amazing, then so will the food at any of my restaurants. I guess we're going there tonight. _Ughhh._

Right now Kate and I are getting ready for tonight. Kate is in the process of doing her hair right now, while I'm still trying to decide what to wear. Kate is wearing the gorgeous low-cut emerald green dress that matches her eyes. Kate looks good in everything.

"Oh Ana, I might not be coming home tonight. If everything goes well tonight then I might stay the night at Elliot's." Kate says and gives me a wink. I laugh.

"Kate, you and Elliot are so cute together. And you must really like him if you're going to do 'it' with him." I tell her.

"Yeah Ana I really do like him." She smiles at me, "And i bet he has huge di-.."

"Kate!" I shake my head at her. _Oh Kate._

"Oh come on Ana! Don't be such a prude. Ya know, I saw the way Christian was looking at you this morning, maybe you'll be getting some too." She winks at me again. I roll my eyes.

"Kate please, Christian Grey does not like me and I don't like him." _Well, I don't think I like him.._

"Ana, you're delusional, he was totally eye-fucking you at breakfast." I bite my lip and shake my head.

"No he wasn't." I tell her, "Kate what should I wear tonight?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Hmm, let's see..." Kate makes her way to my closet, "How about this? It would look great on you." Kate says.

She's holding up very short burgundy colored cocktail dress. It is sheer on top and is sheer under the breasts. It's also very tight, and did I mention really short!

"Kate, I can't wear that, it's too short." I tell her.

"Nonsense! You have an amazing body and you should show it. Where your nude stilettos with it and you will look amazingly hot." She grins at me.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Ana, don't you wanna look good for Christian? If he see's you in this dress he will come in his pants!" Kate laughs.

"Kate, I don't even think he is joining us tonight." I say looking down. _Of course he's not, why would he?_

"You never know." She gives me a wink, "Better safe than sorry." And tosses the dress to me. _She has a point.._

"Come Ana, I'll do you hair for you." She motions me to the bathroom.

_Maybe Christian will come tonight, I hope.._

* * *

CPOV

It's 6:19 and I'm still in my study. In my mind, I'm trying to come up with a logical reason as to why Ana was in the hospital with so many injuries. Not only that, but I didn't know that she was adopted. I mean, she doesn't really look like Mr. and Mrs. Steele, but I just never knew. And her parents-..

A knock on the door brings me from my thoughts. Taylor enters my study.

"Yes Taylor, what is it?"

"Sir, your brother is here." _What does he want._

"Send him in." I say.

"Sir." Taylor says and exits my study.

Moments later Elliot walks in.

"Hey bro, what are you doing, why aren't you dressed yet?" He asks me.

"I'm not going tonight Elliot."

"And why not?" He questions.

"I have some work to do-.."

"No Christian, you are not working tonight." He says interrupting me, "You're going to act your age for once, and come out with us tonight." He says.

"Elliot, I really don't have time for thi-.." I get interrupted.. again.

"Christian, you're 25 fucking years old and all you do everyday is work. Enough work! You're already a billionaire, you don't need more money!" Elliot says loudly. He moves closer to me, "Now get up and go get dressed, because there are 3 beautiful girls and Ethan waiting for us downstairs. Be at the girls apartment in 10 minutes." He finishes and leaves. _Fucking Elliot._

I shut off my computer and make my way to my bedroom to get ready. 10 minutes later, I'm in the elevator going to Ana's apartment.

I go to her front door and knock. Seconds later, Mia opens the door.

"Christian, your coming! Yay!" Mia screams so loud that I'm pretty sure I'm deaf.

"Yes Mia, I'm coming." I say. I go into the apartment and I stop in my tracks.

_Holy fucking shit! Ana looks so fucking hot! _She is wearing this beautiful dark purple dress that is see-through under her amazing tits. The dress is so fucking tight, you can see all her curves. The damn dress is barely covering her sexy ass, so her long legs are on full display. Her long beautiful hair is slightly pulled back and is a little curled. Her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders and down her back. She has not too much make-up on, not that it's even needed.. I have the biggest hard-on right now. _FUCK._

"Hey Christian." Ms. Kavanagh greets me, "This is my brother Ethan, Ethan this is Christian Grey, Mia and Elliot's brother." Ethan moves towards me and sticks his hand out for me to shake. _So this is the fucker._

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, I'm glad you'll be joining us tonight." He says as he shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Kavanagh." I say politely. _What I really mean to say is fuck you._

I move past everyone and make my way towards Ana. "Hello Ana." I say.

She looks at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes. "Hey Christian, I'm glad you could make it." She says with a small smile.

"Well thank you for inviting me." I reply.

"Let's go everyone, the driver is downstairs already." Ms. Kavanagh tells everyone.

We all make our way out of the apartment and towards the elevator. We go down and reach the lobby and go outside to the limo. I inform Taylor to follow us, and to also get a couple more guys to come as security. We all get into the limo and go on our way to the restaurant. This should be an interesting night..

* * *

**Please give me your reviews, I like knowing what everyone thinks. Thank you (:**


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

We arrive at the restaurant and I see Rob, the manager, at the front of the restaurant.

"Hey Rob." I greet him. Kate is standing besides me and everyone else is trailing behind.

"Ms. Steele, welcome!" Rob says with a smile. Rob is one of my favorite employee's, he is so thoughtful and he treats all the guests very well.

"Is our table ready?" I ask.

"Of course Ms. Steele, only the best for you and your friends." He says with a polite smile. He then leads us to our table. Everyone takes their seats at the table. I end up sitting in between Christian and Ethan. Kate is sitting right across from me.

Once the food gets here, I look at Elliot. I want to see his reaction once he tries the food.

"Ana! Are you kidding me?! This is the best fucking food I have ever eaten!" Elliot exclaims, "Mmmmmmm.. Ana, if someone doesn't marry you soon, I will.. for your cooking." I giggle at Elliot's statement. Kate playfully slaps his arm.

"Thank you Elliot, I'll make food for you anytime, even if you don't pop the question." I laugh and give him a wink, which he returns back to me. Christian just glare's at us. _Whats his problem?_

Kate notice's too and she give me a quizzical look like 'whats up with him'?

I give her a look like 'I have no idea' and I shrug.

"Elliot's right Ana, this food is amazing." Ethan says with smile. I smile back.

"Thanks Ethan, I'm glad you like it." I say. I don't know why, but I feel Christian staring at me. So I turn to look at him and I was right. He looks at me for a moment and then her slightly moves his head to glare at Ethan. _If looks could kill..._

After we finish dinner, we eat desert. We listen to Elliot give a couple more appreciative moans, and then pretty soon we all finish. Christian calls the waiter over and tries to give him his Amex.

"Oh Christian, that's not necessary. It's on me." I tell him.

"No, I don't want you to pay." He says. He tries giving his Amex to the waiter again, so I take the card out of his hand and tell the waiter to leave.

"Christian, it's my restaurant, it's on the house." I say sternly.

"Ana, I think I can afford paying for this dinner." He says arrogantly. _What the fuck._

That just pisses me off. I hand him his card back and I say, "Christian, I know you can pay for the meal.. That's not the point. This is my restaurant and you're my guests here. So stop being an asshole and accept it." I say harshly. _Asshole._

He gives me a very angry glare. I give him one right back. "Let's go to the club." I tell everyone. I stand, pick up my clutch and make my way to the car, but not before I tell the waiter that no one is to pay for the meal. I see Rob on my way out and I give him a small smile and wave. Kate catches up with me.

"What was that about?" Kate asks me.

"I have no idea." I say.

We all get into the car and go on our way to the club. The whole way there I don't even look at Christian, but I know he is looking at me. _Good._

"He's looking at you, ya know." Kate whispers.

"I know." I say.

"Ana he totally wants you.." She pauses for a moment, "You should make him jealous." She tells me. _Is she crazy?_

"What.. Kate I don't think thats a good-.." I get interrupted.

"Ana, he was being rude back there. Use this dress to your advantage, and make him just a little bit jealous." She says and gives me a wink.

"Kate, I wouldn't even know how to make him jealous." I sigh.

"Just flirt with other men and dance really sexy, he will go crazy." She says with a giggle.

I giggle back. "I guess I could give it a shot." I tell her with a smile. She winks at me. _Tonight should be fun._

* * *

CPOV

Ana made me really angry at dinner. I know it's her restaurant, but who gives a shit?! I'm just trying to be a gentleman. And throughout the car ride, she doesn't even look at me. _Fucking annoying._

We arrive at MY club, The Mile High Club, and we are immediately escorted to the VIP section.

I walk to Ana and I say, "This is my club, so don't expect to pay for anything. It's on me." I say mockingly. She doesn't say anything, she just gives me a quick glare and turns to go towards Kate.

We order some drinks from the bar and order them up. Everyone is talking and laughing with each other, but I'm not. I'm just looking at Ana the entire time. She is a very frustrating woman. If she were my sub, I would spank her so hard that she wouldn't be able to sit down after I was finished with her.

The girls make their way to the dance floor and begin dancing. I'm sitting her watching them with Elliot and Ethan sitting near me.

"Bro, wants your problem? Why were you so insistent on paying for dinner? It's Ana's restaurant." Elliot says loudly to me, so I can here him over the music.

"Elliot, I was being a gentleman." I say nonchalantly.

"Well you weren't being a 'gentleman' arguing with her." He states. I just ignore him and keep looking at Ana.

Fuck! That dress is killing me. She moving her body to the beat of the music in a very sexy way. I am about to come in my fucking pants! Some fucker comes up to her and starts talking to her. I notice her look at me and smirk. So she is deliberately trying to make me jealous? Well it's working! _Fuck Me!_

* * *

APOV

After taking a few shots, I'm now on the dance floor dancing with some stranger in order to make Christian jealous, and it's working! _Take that you asshole! _He looks like he will kill the guy at any moment. I start dancing with the guy in a very sexy way, _well my definition of sexy_, and Christian looks ever more pissed. The guy turns me around to grind with me and I follow his lead. The guy starts to put his hands on my ass and I take them off.. _Thats a little too far buddy._

"Why don't we get out of here so I can fuck you." The guy tells me. _What the hell, um no.._

"Oh no thank you. I have to be getting back to my friends, but thanks for the dance." I tell him. I start to make my way to Kate and Mia, but this guy pulls me back to him.

"Listen bitch, you have been taunting me with your ass for the last 20 minutes, I'm going to take you home and fuck you." He says.

"No, you're not, fuck off!" I say harshly. I take my hand and start walking away. He follows me and pushes me against the wall really hard.

"I said I'm fucking you, so I am fucking you! Lets go!" He yells. He tries to pull me away.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you!" I yell at him. I pull my hand out of his grasp and when I do, I trip on my feet and fall on the floor. _Ouch!_

I feel strong hands around my waist and they lift me up. I don't have to turn around to find out who it is because I feel electricity run through my entire body, which can be only caused by one person.

"She said no, so leave her the fuck alone before I put you in the hospital!" Christian yells at him. His hands are still on my waist. _His hands feel amazing there._

"She wanted it!" The bastard tells Christian. He then looks at me, "Fucking tease! I don't want you anyways! You're just a fucking whore!" He yells at me. I flinch.

Before I know it, Christian releases me and punches the guy right in the jaw. The guy falls right to the floor. Christian then calls security.

"Take this trash out of my club!" He yells at security. Once the guy is taken out of the club, Christian turns to look at me with a very angry and intense stare.

"Christian, I um-.. thank you.. for saving me." I tell him. He doesn't say anything.

"Christian?" I say. I look at his eyes and they look like grey lava. _Wow he's pissed._

"Maybe if you didn't fucking wear a dress that barely covers your ass, you wouldn't have attracted that asshole!" He yells at me.

"Since when is what I wear any of your business?" I tell him. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"Since you almost got yourself raped Anastasia!" He screams at me. I take a few steps back.

I roll my eyes. "He wasn't going to rape me" I tell Christian. That seems to make him more angry.

"Maybe if you weren't so fucking naive, you would see that he was going to fucking rape you! He was pulling you out of here when you were telling him no! Fuck! Next time, don't fucking dry hump someone or wear a dress that fucking short!" He yells.

"I can wear and do whatever I want, you're not my father or boyfriend!" I reply angrily.

"No I am not, because if I was, after a stunt like that, I would make sure your wouldn't be able to sit for a week." He tells me sternly. His eyes grow darker, "If you want to be a slut, don't do it in my club." I gasp. _What the fuck! I am done with his bullshit!_

Before I know it, I slap him right across the face, "FUCK YOU!" I scream. _Ouch my hand stings now. _

I go to grab my purse from our table and I make my way towards the exit. I hear Kate and the others calling for me, but I keep walking. At this point I have tears running down my face and I don't want them to see me cry. I find a cab up front and I get in quickly. I tell him where my destination is and sit back.

How could Christian say those things to me and who the hell does he think he is? I know I tried to make him a little jealous, but I never meant for all that to happen. He started all of this my acting like an arrogant bastard at the restaurant.

Eventually, the cab pulls up to Escala. I pay the driver and head up to my apartment. I go to wash my face in the bathroom and change my clothes. The whole time my mind is on Christian. I get into bed and start crying. After some time, I drift asleep, thinking about Christian fucking Grey.

* * *

**Please give me your thoughts! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I put my hand on the cheek Ana just slapped me on. Did she really just slap me right now? _You deserved it._ Ana storms out of the club and everyone is calling out for her. I stand still in my spot. _I am such an asshole._

Everyone comes back to where I am standing. Kate is coming towards me and she looks very pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You made her cry and leave, what the fuck did you say to Ana?" Kate yells at me. I don't reply, I just stand there.

"You're a fucking asshole! Stay away from Ana you jerk!" She screams at me and then leaves, Ethan following right behind her. I look at my siblings and get disapproving nods from both of them. They turn and leave me standing there. _Nice job Grey, you asshole!_

What is wrong with me? Why did I say that to Ana? I am so fucking stupid. She probably hates me. It doesn't even matter, it's not like anything was ever going to happen between us. I mean, she certainly isn't going to become my sub. Fuck! I need to speak with Flynn..

* * *

APOV

I wake up and automatically my mind goes to last night. I still can't believe what happened. I get up and go to the bathroom. I look at the mirror and see that my eyes are red and puffy from all the crying last night. I splash some cold water on my face and brush my teeth. I head back into my room and see that it's 9:47am. Kate is probably at Elliot's so I don't expect to see her this morning. I head into the kitchen and I stop when hear noises. I walk to the living room and I stop in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?" I see Kate sitting down in the living room.

Kate stands up and gives me a hug, "I was worried about you." She smiles at me.

"But I thought you were spending the night with Elliot?" I question her.

"Hey, chicks before dicks, right?" She grins at me. I let out a small giggle.

"Kate, that is so kind of you, but you didn't have to-.." She puts her hand up to stop me.

"Yes I did Ana. You're like my sister, of course I had to be here. Now, tell me what the asshole said to you." She pulls me towards the living room and sits me down on the couch.

I tell her everything that happened at the club beginning with the stranger who I danced with, and ending with the conversation I had with Christian.

"That dick! How dare he talk to you like that!" She says, rather loudly, "Do you want me to go and teach him a lesson?" She asks me.

"No Kate, it's okay." I say.

"It's not fucking okay Ana. He's an idiot! I don't care if he is 'Christian Grey CEO fucking billionaire', he shouldn't have spoken to you like that", She pauses for a moment, "Hey! I know which car is his in the parking lot downstairs, wanna go slash his tires and break the windows?" She gives me a smirk and moves her eyebrows up and down. I laugh and so does she. _I love Kate._

"As much as I would love to vandalize a billionaire's car, I'll pass.. But thanks Kate, you truly and the greatest friend- I mean sister I have ever had." I give her a big hug.

"Ana! You're gonna make me cry!" We both giggle.

"Hey, about we get ready, head off to the spa and spoil ourselves. Then after we can have lunch and do some shopping.. What do you think?" Kate asks and gives me a wink.

"Thats sounds great, let's do it." I say. We both go and get dressed, then 30 minutes later, we are out the door heading to the spa.

The spa was wonderful. We both did our nails and got massage's. Kate tried convincing me to get a wax.. down there. I wasn't too sure if I should, but Kate ended making me get it. Holy shit it hurt so bad. After the spa, we go to a small café for lunch. I am focusing on my menu when I hear someone call my name. I look up and I see Dylan.. _Fuck!_

"Ana, hey. I've called you a few times, but you didn't answer.. Can we talk?" He tells me. He looks the same as he did last time.. Tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket.

"No." I say without even looking at him. _Get the fuck out of my face before I knock your fucking teeth out!_

"Ana, pleas-.." He gets cut off by Kate.

"She said no asshole, now leave her alone." Kate glares at him.

"Look Kate, this is between me and Ana, so butt out." He tells her.

"Get the fuck out of our face's before I call the police. I know what you did to Ana, now leave!" Kate says.

He is about to say something, but I stand up and look him directly in his eyes. I have had enough.

"Dylan. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here. You don't get it, do you? We're not together, you cheated on me. I don't want anything to do with you, ever! I don't love you! You're a disgusting excuse of a human and I don't want to be near you ever. Go fuck your whore some more and don't fucking come within 10 feet of my ever again, because the next time you do I will cut your fucking dick off, now leave!" I am out of breath once I'm done talking. He looks at me in shock. I can see the hurt in his eyes. _Good. _He says nothing. He turns around and walks away. I sit back down in my seat.

"Wow Ana, you-.." Kate stops mid-sentence. I look at her and she is looking behind me. I turn around and I see Christian. He is looking right at me. _Did he just see that?_

We keep staring at each other for what seems like a lifetime. Until finally, he speaks.

"Ana, can I please speak with you for a moment?" He asks me. I bite my lip. _Should I?_

Kate says something before I can answer, "She doesn't want to speak with an asshole like you". She snaps at him. He looks pained at Kate's words.

"Please Ana." He pleads, he is looking at me directly in the eyes. I see guilt in his eyes. And another emotion, but I'm not sure what. _Say no, Say no, Say no-_

"Yes." I reply. His face slightly lights up.

"Ana, are you sure?" Kate asks me. I nod. I stand and follow Christian outside of the café. We stop and look at each other. His grey eyes are staring at me. _Those eyes.._

* * *

CPOV

I woke up from my very few hours of sleep and took a shower. I called Flynn last night and I made an appointment with him for this morning. He usually doesn't work on the weekends, but I told him it was an emergency. I got dressed and drove myself there. The receptionist isn't there, but I see Flynn's door open, so I go on in. I knock on the door to get his attention.

"Christian, good morning. Come on in and take a seat." Flynn greets me.

"John." I reply.

"So Christian, what is this emergency?" He asks me.

"Well, you see.. I sort of met someone.." I drift off.

"Someone? As in a women?" I nod, "Okay what about her?" He writes some words down on his notepad.

"Dad had an old friend from law school that he recently reconnected with, so we went over to their house for dinner. That's where I met her. And ever since then she has been on my mind 24/7." I say.

Flynn writes something down. "Continue." He says.

I sigh. "Last night, me, her, her roommate and her roommate's brother, as well as Elliot and Mia, all went out to dinner and then to the club after. She was dancing with another guy and it.. bothered me. That asshole was being very handsy with her. He wanted to take her home with him and she kept telling him no, but he wasn't listening. So I stepped in and punched the fucke-.."

"You hit him because you didn't want him to go with her?" He questions.

"I hit him because he wasn't leaving her alone." I say sternly, "Anyways, he then was escorted out of the club. Ana thanked me and I said some pretty bad things to her." I say.

"What did you say to her?" Flynn asks.

"I told her that she attracted him because her dress was too short and that she was naive. I said some other things too, but towards the end I basically called her a slut." I say quietly.

"And what did she say once you called her that?" He asks.

"She told me to fuck myself and then she slapped me." I reply.

"She slapped you?" Flynn asks me in shock. I nod. "Well it seems like you owe her an apology". Flynn says.

"She probably won't want to see me ever again." I tell him. _But I want to see her._

"Maybe.. maybe not, but regardless she still deserves an apology from you." He tells me. I think for a moment before I nod my head in agreement.

"But why I can't I stop thinking about her? I mean, it's not like anything can ever happen between us." I say.

"You don't want her to become your sub?" Flynn questions me.

"She is too innocent and she has already been through too much stuff in her past, I can't lead her down that road". I tell him.

He looks at me quizzically, "How do you know about her past?"

"I don't know much.. but I did a background check on her." I tell him. He raises his eyebrow.

"I see..", He pauses for a moment, "Well I don't know if anything can or cannot happen between you two, I suppose that is up to you and Ana. But why don't you start with an apology and see where it goes from there." Flynn concludes. _Can something ever happen between us?_

I don't say anything, I just nod my head.

"Christian, I am sure everything will be fine." He gives me a smile, "Now get out of my office." He smirks at me. "I'll see you next week." I nod.

I make my way out of Flynn's office and drive home. On the way I see Ana and Kate walking down the sidewalk. I park my car, get out and begin to follow them.

Ana and Kate go into a café and I follow them in. I hear Ana's conversation with, what I assume, is her ex-boyfriend. _That fucker better not come near her again._ I asked her if I could speak with and after what seemed like forever, she finally said yes. Now I'm standing in front of her, looking at her beautiful crystal blue eyes. _Oh how I wish I could kiss those beautiful pink lips.._

"Ana, about what happened last night wi-.. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. That fucker pissed me off because of the way he treated you and I guess I took my anger out on you. Please accept my apology". I tell her while looking into her. Her eyes look at me and I feel like she knows everything about me. I feel vulnerable in her presence.

She looks at me for quite some time. The silence is killing me...

"Christian," She pauses, "I accept you apology." She says. _Oh thank god!_

"Thank you." I say with a big smile. She gives me a small smile in return. She begins to walk away when I get an idea. "Ana?"

She turns around looking at me quizzically. "Yes?" She says.

"If you're not doing anything on monday night, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?" _Please, say yes!_

She looks down and thinks for a moment. She finally looks back at me, but I can't tell what she is thinking.

She smiles at me, "I would love to." _YES!_

* * *

**Please review! Thank you (:**


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

I don't know why I told Christian I would go to dinner with him, but just looking at his beautiful gray eyes made me want to say yes. I saw so many emotions in his eyes. I can tell that Christian has been through a lot. Every time I'm around him my whole body is alive. I know he was an asshole at the club, but I wanted to forgive him, but Kate doesn't really agree with me..

We are back at our apartment, coming back home from some shopping. Kate is still nagging me.

"But I don't understand why you would go to dinner with him? He's an asshole!" Kate exclaims. She goes to sit on the couch and I follow.

"Kate, I know what he said to me was rude. He apologized and I accepted it." I tell her.. again!

"Okay, but why not just leave it at that? Why go out to dinner with him?" She questions me.

"I just-.. I wanted to." I say nonchalantly.

"You wanted to?" She asks me with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Kate, I can't explain, but when he was looking at me, it's like I had to say yes. I saw some sadness in his eyes and I wanted it to go away. I don't know." I tell her.

"Why do you care so much about him? Do you have a thing for him?" _Do I?_

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean yes, he is good-looking, but it's not only that I..", I pause, "I can't explain, but I just feel something when I am near him." I say.

"Hmmm.. well okay. I'll support your decision, but if he hurts you again, this time I will kill him." She states. I giggle.

"Okay Kate", I give her a smile, "So are you hanging out with Elliot soon since I ruined your plans for last night?" I ask. I stand up and make my way over to the kitchen. I put the kettle on for my tea.

Kate follows me into the kitchen. "Actually..", She drifts off, "He is inviting me to dinner at his place tonight." She gives me a wink.

"Oh I see," I pause, "And a sleepover?" I give her a big grin.

"Possibly." She says. I laugh loudly and she joins in, "What about you, got any plans?"

"No, probably just stay here and relax, but don't worry about me. You have fun tonight." I smile at her.

"Will do." She salutes and goes to her room.

I stand there in the kitchen lost in my thoughts. I have a date tomorrow with Christian, wow. I wonder what will it be like.. If he is an asshole again I will definitely leave. I guess I'll see how it goes.. _Oh shit!_ I should call my dad and let him know about Dylan. I go to my purse and pull my cellphone out. I dial his number and after a few seconds, he answers.

"Annie! How are you sweetheart?" He asks me.

"I'm good dad, how are you?" I tell him through the phone.

"I'm good as well. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" He says.

"Can't a girl just call her dad because she loves him and misses him?" I giggle.

"Of course you can, but i suspect there is more purpose for this phone call." He tells me.

"There is.. Daddy, I saw Dylan today." I say.

"What! What did he say to you? Where were you?" He says angrily.

"I was at lunch with Kate.. Just that he wanted to talk to me, but I told him i never want to see him ever again. I may have thrown in a few bad words too." I say humorously.

"Well I hope you put him in his place. I have already made up the restraining order and it is being sent to him tomorrow." He says. I take a breath of relief.

"Oh good." I sigh.

"Don't worry, he is going to leave you alone from now on. And if he doesn't, I'll strangle him." My dad says in a serious tone.

I laugh. "I know I can always count on you dad."

"Always sweetheart, I love you." He says. I smile to myself.

Soon I end the conversation with my dad and head to my room. Kate has already left to Elliot's so I'm all alone in my apartment. Hmm, what to do? I change out of my clothes and put on some comfy clothes. I grab my tea and a book and go to the living room. Just as I'm about to sit down, I hear a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_

I open the door and I see a 6 foot tall guy in a black suit. He has a buzz-cut and looks very serious. _Who is he?_

"Hello ma'am, My name is Taylor, I work for Mr. Grey. He wanted you to have this." He says. He hands me a small box.

"Oh thank you, but what is this?" I gesture towards the box.

"I don't know ma'am, but Mr. Grey wanted you to have it." He tells me. I look at this box. _What is this? _It's from cartier. I open it and I see that it is a beautiful diamond bracelet. _Why would he give this to me?_

"Is Mr. Grey home right now?" I ask Taylor.

"I believe he is ma'am." He says back to me.

"Can you ask him if it would be alright for me to see him?" I say.

"I'll ask ma'am." He goes down the hallway to make a call. Why would Christian give me this? This is way over the top. Taylor returns back to my front door. "Mr. Grey says that you can come up to his apartment. If you could follow me ma'am." He says.

I go inside my apartment and get grab my person, then I follow Taylor out of my apartment. We head into the elevator and he presses the code for the penthouse.. Of course he lives there. I roll my eyes. We reach to the top and the elevator's doors open. The first thing I see is the foyer. Taylor leads me to a room.

"Mr. Grey is in his study, he will speak to you in there." And he motions towards the door. I let myself in. When I walk in I see Christian at his desk. He looks at me.

I make my way over to his desk and I sit down in the chair in front of him.

"Hey Christian." I say.

"Ana". He says simply. _Well, it's now or never._

"Christian, why did you give me this bracelet?" I ask.

"It's an apology for my behavior last night." He says. He is staring at me very hard.

"Christian, you already apologized and I accepted your apology. I don't want this, it's too much." I say. I grab the box and put it on his desk.

"Anastasia, I want you to have it." He says in a serious tone.

"I don't want it." I say back. I stand up and walk over to the door, "Thanks for the thought, but it's too much. Have a nice night." I say. Just as I am about to leave I feel a hand pull me back.

"I wasn't finished speaking with you. I want you to have it." He says sternly.

"You're not getting it, I. Don't. Want. It." I say slowly so he can understand, "It's too much."

"It's a gift and an apology. You need to keep it." He says. He is looking at me. Gray to blue eyes. _He is so damn demanding._

"No." I say simply. He looks angry now.

"Fine!" He yells. He very quickly walks back to his desk leaving me standing there shocked. _Why does he want me to keep the damn bracelet so badly?_

I walk back over to him. I clear my throat, but he still won't look at me. _Stubborn dick. _I roll my eyes. I grab him by his face and make him look me in the eyes. As soon as I touch him I feel the electricity again. I see so many emotions is his lovely gray eyes. He is breathtaking.

"Christian.." I take a deep breath, "If you want me to keep the damn bracelet so bad, then I will. Thank you for the the gift, it's a very nice gesture." I say. I smile at him.

He looks shocked for a moment that I agreed to keep the gift, but after a moment he gives me a beautiful 100 mega-watt smile. My heart melts at the sight.

"It is my pleasure Miss Steele." He says. He takes my hand and kisses it. _Oh my.._

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you." I say and head back to the elevator. He follows behind to escort me out.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, 7pm?" He asks. I nod. The elevator's doors open and I go in. I turn around and look at him, "Ana." He says.

"Christian." I say back. Then the elevator's doors close. _I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

**Their date is next chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

***I just want to ****thank everyone for the nice comments and messages. I really loved writing this chapter and I hope everyone likes it (:***

* * *

CPOV

I have dinner with Anastasia tonight, and I am a little bit nervous. _Since when do you get nervous Grey? Man up!_

I call Flynn, I want to talk with him about this. I dial his number.

"John. Grey." I say sternly.

"Ah, Christian. How are you?" He asks me through the phone.

"Good. I asked Anastasia to dinner tonight." I tell him. The phone is silent for a few moments.

"You did? As in a date?" He asks me. _Fuck! Is it a date?_

"I guess." I say.

"You know Christian, you don't usually date. Are you planning on having a normal relationship with her?" He asks.

"I don't know John. I apologized to her and she accepted it. I thought that I would ask her to dinner." I say.

"Well I am glad. Do you still believe that nothing can happen between you too? Or are you planning to make her your sub?" He questions.

I sigh. "Fuck! I don't know John. I can't stop thinking about her and I know if I tell her the truth, she will probably run for the hills. I mean, how could she even associate herself with a monster like me?" I say sadly.

"Christian, you are making assumptions about her. You don't know how she will react, she could very well be interested in you too." I scoff. _Yeah right._

"I don't know John." I sigh.

"Just take her out to dinner, and see where it goes from there." He tells me. I sigh. I end the call soon after.

If I do tell Ana about my lifestyle, she won't want anything to do with me. Maybe I should call her and cancel? No! I want to see her tonight.

* * *

APOV

Today is my date with Christian, and I have to say I am a little excited and nervous. Kate told me that she has done some research on him and there aren't any photos of him with other girls. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he doesn't do the girlfriend thing, but what does that mean? He said he isn't gay..

I spend my whole day doing nothing. I am waiting for 7pm. I don't know why, but I am so anxious.

By 5:30pm, I begin getting ready. I take a shower, get out and blow dry my hair. Tonight I am going to wear strapless blue and white dress. It goes a little above my knee's, so it's an appropriate length. I pair in with my black Louis Vuitton stilettos. I wear the diamond bracelet that Christian gave me. _Ha!_ And I pare it with diamond studs and my mothers necklace. The necklace is beautiful silver heart with a sapphire stone in the center. This necklace is my most prized item. My mom and dad gave it to me for my 10th birthday. My dad always said that the necklace matched my eyes. _I miss them so much._

By the time it's 6:55pm, I am completely ready. Now I am just waiting for Christian. At exactly 7pm there's a knock on my door. My heart skips a beat. _He's here!_

* * *

CPOV

I am in front of Ana's apartment right now, I knocked on the door and now I am waiting for her to answer. I've been waiting for this all day. I can't wait to see her.

She opens the door and I finally see her.. _Wow, she looks beautiful._

Ana is wearing this very pretty blue and white strapless dress that is the perfect length. _Thank god. _The dress really compliments her curves_. _She has very minimal make-up on and her hair is long in straight. Her necklace is the same color as her beautiful blue eyes. She is breathtaking.

"Hello Christian." She says, smiling. Her smile makes me lose my breath. She is gorgeous.

"Anastasia, you look lovely." I tell her, "Are you ready to go?" She gives me a nod. We make our way down to the lobby and to the car. Like a gentleman, I open the door for her. She gets in, and I get into the other side and get myself seated. Taylor begins to drive.

"Hello Taylor, how are you?" She says.

"I'm good ma'am, thank you for asking. And yourself?" He says.

"I'm good too, thank you." She says politely. She turns her head towards me, "So Christian, where are we going?"

"Canlis. Have you been there before?" I ask.

"I have, I really like it there, the food is amazing." She says with a smile. I smile back.

"I'm glad." I tell her. The rest of the ride there is quiet. _Talk to her Grey! _

Minutes go by and neither of us said a word. Finally she says something.

"Do you like my bracelet?" I look at her wrist and see she is wearing the bracelet I gave her. I grin.

"I love it. Where did you get it from?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"Some jackass gave it to me." She says seriously. In the rearview mirror I see Taylor grinning. _Bastard._

"I see.." I drift off. Suddenly, she starts giggling. I quickly turn my head to look at her in awe.

"I'm kidding Christian. It really is a beautiful bracelet, thank you. But don't make it a habit of getting me things please." She says, smiling. I nod.

We arrive at the restaurant and I race out of the car to open her door before she can. I take her arm in mine and we head in. The hostess seats us immediately to a private table that has an amazing view. We both are seated. The waiter comes to take our drink order.

"Would you like to choose the wine?" I ask while looking at wine list.

"You can choose." She says. I order a bottle of Barossa Valley Shiraz.

"So Anastasia, how are the restaurants doing?" I ask her while taking a sip of my wine.

"Um, they are doing good. We seem booked all the time, so I guess thats a good sign." She takes a sip of her wine, "Kate keeps trying to convince me to expand. She thinks I should open a club." She giggles. _I can make her giggle my ringtone._

"Do you want to open a club?" I ask

"Not re-.." She gets interrupted by the waiter.

"Have you two decided what you would like?" He asks. He's not even looking at me, just at Ana. _Fucking asshole._

"Anastasia?" I say.

"Ummmm.. Can I get the grilled salmon with a side of rice and veggies?" _You can have anything you want baby.._

"Of course. And you sir?" He looks at me for 2 seconds before he is looking at Ana once again. He is basically eye-fucking her. _She's mine._

"I would like the same, thank you." I say sternly. He looks at Ana one more time before he leaves. _Fucker._

"Where were we?" I say.

"Oh, talking about work, but let's not talk about that anymore." She says.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm.. Whats your family like?" She asks.

"They are very loving and supportive." I say.

"They must me very proud of you- all that you have achieved." She says. I shrug. "What?"

"It's no big deal." I say. She glares at me.

"No big deal? Your kidding me right?" I say nothing. "Christian, you should be proud of all that you have accomplished, and I bet- No, I KNOW your family is proud of you. Grace always speaks so highly of you." She says. I just stare at her blankly. "Okay, well I think what you have achieved is amazing, and I am really proud of you." She tells me.

"You are?" I ask, looking up at her. _She is?_

"I am." She says sincerely. I smile. Then I remember something.

"How long have you known my mother?" I ask her.

"For a few years." She says.

"How did you meet her?" I question. She looks a uncomfortable and kind of pale._ Is she okay?_

"Um, she was my doctor." She replies quietly. _What? Was she her doctor when she Ana was hospitalized? I need to talk to my mother._

Before I can ask her anything else, the fucking waiter comes back with our food. He gives Ana another look and then leaves. Ana and I begin eating.

"Mmmmm." Ana moans. _Fuck! I can feel myself getting hard._

"Good?" I smile. She smiles and gives me a thumbs up. _She's so cute!.. Cute? When did I start saying words like 'cute'?_

"So what is your family like? I understand you have a brother?" I say. A smile immediately appears on her face.

"My family is amazing. My parents are very loving, and they are the best parents ever. And yes, I have a brother, his name is Mathew. He's in California right now, I really miss him." She says. While she is saying this, she is holding onto her necklace. _Why?_

"That's a very beautiful necklace." I compliment.

"Thank you. It was my mothers." She says. _Was her mothers? Her biological mother?_

"Was?" I ask. I immediately regret asking her that. Her face falls and her eyes fill with tears. _Nice going Grey!_

She tries not to look at me. "Um I have to use the restroom, excuse me." She says. She stands and I quickly stand too. I watch her walk, or practically run, to the restroom. Fuck! I am such an idiot.

When she comes back, I pull out her chair for her and help her get seated. I sit down in my chair.

"Ana, I am sorry for asking you that. I won't ask anymore questions." She just shakes her head and begins eating again. I really do feel bad for her. I wish I could take her pain away. For the rest of our meal we don't talk. Eventually, the waiter comes and takes our plates. Ana didn't eat much, I am getting worried.

"Would you like desert?" I ask.

She looks at me for some time before she answers. "Can we go somewhere else for desert?" She asks. I nod and throw a few hundred dollar bills on the table. I stand, help her out of her seat and lead her to the car.

Once we are in the car, I look at her and say, "Where to?"

She smiles at me and shakes her head. She sits forward and whispers something to Taylor. Taylor nods and smiles at her, then begins driving.

"So you're not going to tell me?" I ask.

She gives me a beautiful, breathtaking smile. "Nope." She gives me a wink and giggles. I chuckle.

Taylor has been driving for about 20 minutes until we finally stop. I get to Ana's side and open the door for her. I look at where we are and it's.. a diner? _What?_

"A diner?" I look at her quizzically. She smirks at me. She grabs my hand and pulls me inside. The entire time she is holding my hand I feel my body become alive. Her touch feels wonderful. We are greeted by the host.

"Ana! I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" She goes up to Ana and gives her a hug.

"I've been great Vick, and yourself?" Ana says.

"Good good. Table for two? The usual?" She asks. Ana nods. We then walk to a booth and sit down.

"So I take you have been here before?" I ask sarcastically.

"I have." She says, "I used to come here all the time when I was a little girl." She smiles.

Moments later, the waitress brings over a two chocolate milkshakes and some kind of desert thing. _What the hell is this?_

Ana see's my confused expression and laughs. "It's a funnel cake. Trust me, it's really good." She takes a bite and closes her eyes as she chews.

I look at the desert skeptically. _Does she really want me to eat this? It looks disgusting._

"Oh come on Christian, please try it. For me?" She gives me puppy dog eyes and she pouts. _Damn she looks so cute!_

I sigh. "Fine, I'll try it." I take spoon full of the funnel cake and put it in my mouth. _Oh my god, it's fucking amazing! _I moan.

"I told you!" Ana laughs. _She looks so beautiful when she laughs._

"Yes, you were right." I say, smiling.

Ana and I eat desert. The whole time Ana and I are telling each other funny stories about our siblings. By the time we are finished, Ana has tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. I have a big goofy grin on my face. I haven't had this much fun in years. I feel so great whenever I am around Ana.

Eventually, we make our way to the car and head home. During the ride, Ana gets a little tired and puts her head on my shoulder. By the time we get to Escala, she is asleep. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. I don't want to wake her, but we have to go inside. I get to her side and open the door.

"Ana, we're home. Wake up." I say while shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm." She blinks her eyes open.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I ask.

"No no, I got it. Thanks." She says. She slowly gets up and I grab her hand to help her keep her balance. In the elevator, she has her head on my shoulder. We get to her floor and step out of the elevator. We get to her door and what we see wakes Ana up right away. Her front door is open. I push open the door and we see that everything in her apartment is trashed. My hands ball into fists at my sides.

I hear Ana gasp and I look at her. She has tears coming down her face. _I will find the fucker responsible for this and kill them! Fuck!__  
_

* * *

**Please please please review (:**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

Ring .. Ring .. Ring

"Hello?" Kate says sleepily.

"Kate, where are you? Someone broke into our apartment and trashed everything!" I exclaim loudly into the phone. Christian is having his security check inside of the apartment and he is calling the police.

"Wait what?! I'm at Elliot's right now, should I come over there?" She asks, "Elliot, wake up! Ana said that someone trashed our apartment." She says to Elliot.

"Kate, no. You don't have to come right now. It's late. I'm just going to quickly pack a bag and leave. I'm not staying here tonight. I'll probably go to a hotel or something." I say.

"Are you sure? Have the police came?" She asks me.

"I'm sure, and no they haven't yet. I just wanted to let you know." I say.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night and stay safe." She tells me.

"You too Kate, good night." I hang up. I take a deep breath. _Who would do this?_

I sent a text to my dad to let him know what happened. I then make my way over to Christian.

"Did Taylor find anything?" I ask him.

"There is no one in there and he didn't find a note or anything." He tells me.

I sigh. "Okay. And the police?"

"They are on their way." He says.

"Okay, is it alright if I go in to pack some stuff? I don't want to stay here tonight.. I'll just go to a hotel." I tell him. I'm not looking at him when I say this.

"No way Ana!" He says loudly. I look up at him, "You're staying with me tonight, or however long, until this is all sorted out." He says.

"Christian, it's okay, you don't hav-.." He cuts me off.

"Ana, I want you to stay with me, you need to be safe." He says sternly. His face looks cold.

"Okay.. I am going to go pack some stuff." I say. He gives me a nod.

I go in and look at everything. There is broken glass all over the floor. Every plate in the kitchen is broken. Chairs and table pieces are all around the room, and the couch is flipped over. My eyes fill with tears. I go to my room and see that it looks even worse in there. All my things are broken and there is glass from the mirror on the floor. My jewelry box is thrown on the floor with jewelry spilling out of it. I go into my closet and see that my clothes have been thrown on the floor, some of them are ripped. A sob escapes me. _Who could be so heartless to do this?_

I don't want to look at anything else. I pack a few jeans, t-shirts and sweats. I quickly leave my room and make my way out of my apartment. I see that police have arrived.

"Ma'am, is this your apartment?" An officer asks me.

"Yes, it is." I reply.

"I understand that it is late, but can you tell me what happened?" He asks. I feel Christian's presence behind me.

I nod. "I left my apartment at 7pm to go to dinner with Christian," I point to Christian, "And when we came back the door was slightly opened. Christian pushed open the door and we saw that everything was trashed. I had security check inside to see if anyone was inside and then Christian called the police." I say.

"Do you know of anyone who would do this?" I shake my head. "Thank you ma'am." I sigh.

"Come on Ana, lets get you to bed, you look exhausted." Christian says. I just nod. I feel like I can't even speak.

We head up to Christian's apartment and Christian leads me to the guest room.

"There is a bathroom through there. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know." Christian says sincerely.

"Thank you." I look down at my hands. He then closes the door and leaves.

I go on my bed and start sobbing. I don't know anyone who could do this to me. How could anyone do this? I just want to sleep and forget that this happened. I go change and come back to bed. I cry myself to sleep that night.

* * *

CPOV

I show Ana to the guest room and I leave her. As soon as I close the door I hear her sobbing. I feel my chest get tighter. I want to make all her pain go away. She is such a kind and innocent person, who would have done this? _Whoever did will fucking regret it._

After dealing with security and the police, I finally head to bed. It's late and I know I should sleep, but I can't. All I can think about right now is Ana. I get into bed and lay in bed for what seems like hours before I fall asleep.

I am jolted awake by a noise. I get up and quickly run out of bed. The noise is coming from Ana's room so I run up the stairs and enter her room. She's having a nightmare. Shit! Her whole body is shaking and she has tears coming down her face, and she is screaming. I hear Taylor come in and I wave him off. I go and sit on the edge of the bed and I feel my heart break a little. _What heart? You don't have a heart._ I shake Ana's shoulder's to wake her up.

"Ana, wake up." I say multiple times before she wakes up. She quickly sits up and looks around the room to examine her surroundings. I see the fear in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What happened?" She asks me breathlessly.

"You were having a nightmare." I say gently.

She looks at her hands and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up." I hear her voice crack. _Oh baby, I wish I could take your pain away._

"Ana it's fine. Are you okay?" I ask her. I grab her hand and hold onto it.

She shakes her head slowly. "I'm scared." She says quietly. I feel my body ache for her.

"Do you want me to lay down with you until you fall asleep?" I ask her.

She looks at me for a few moments before she nods her head. I give her a small smile.

She lays down on the bed and I go behind her. Her back is to my front. She turns around to look at me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel electricity run through my entire body. Her lips feel so good on my skin. She looks back at me and smiles. She then turns back around. After a few minutes, I think she has fallen asleep, but then she grabs my hand, without looking at me, and pulls it around her waist. I smile. _This is where I want to be._

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

I wake up and take a quick look at my surroundings. Where am I? Oh I am at Christian's apartment. I try to move to go to the bathroom, but I can't get up. I finally realize that I am not the only one in the bed. I look to my left and I see Christian._ OH MY GOD. _

Did he sleep here last night? I thought he would leave once I fell asleep. Whats even more shocking is that he has his arms tightly wrapped around me, his leg in between mine. _Am I dreaming? _I look at him and he's.. smiling. He looks so beautiful and peaceful. His copper hair is falling over on his forehead. I brush some of the hair off his forehead._ I could stay in his arms forever.. _Unfortunately, my bladder doesn't agree with me.

I slowly and gently untangle myself from him and quickly make my way to the bathroom. After I relieve myself, I wash my face, brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I walk back into the room, he is in the same position as I left him. I should probably let him sleep.

I head downstairs and look around. I have never seen Christian's apartment before. He had white walls and white furniture. It's not very warm, it kind of looks like a museum. I notice a piano in the room, I didn't know Christian played the piano? Suddenly, I get pulled from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I turn to see a nice looking blonde lady smiling at me. "Good morning, I am Mrs. Jones, Mr. Grey's housekeeper."

I smile at her. "Hi, I'm Ana. I'm a friend of Christian's." _Am I a friend? _"I live downstairs on the 15th floor, but my apartment was broken into last night. Christian let me stay here." I say. She looks a little shocked.

"Oh yes, Mr. Taylor gave me a few details. Oh you poor dear. Was anything broken? Are you hurt?" She asks sincerely.

I sigh. "I'm not hurt, but almost everything was trashed in my apartment." I frown. She gasps.

"I'm very sorry." She says with a sad look in her eyes. I smile

"It's okay. No one was hurt and everything else can be replaced." I say optimistically.

She gives me a warm smile. "Are you hungry ma'am?"

"Oh you don't have to cook anything for me, I can manage." I say.

"Nonsense, it's my job and I love my job." She smiles. "What would you like ma'am?"

"Um anything is fine." I smile. She goes to the kitchen and I follow. I sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Would you like some coffee ma'am?" She asks.

"No thank you, I'm not very keen on coffee." I pause. "Mrs. Jones?" She turns to look at me.

"Yes ma'am?" She says.

"Can you please call me Ana? Ma'am makes me feel really old." I say.

She gives me a smile and I giggle. "Ana it is." She says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Would you like something else besides coffee?" She questions.

"Do you have tea?" I ask.

"Yes, what kind do you like?"

"Um Breakfast English if you have it, bag out." I say. She gives me a smile and nod. I smile back.

"Oh, there you are." I turn to my left and I see Christian. I smile.

"Hi Christian, good morning." I say. He comes to the breakfast bar and sits right next to me.

"Good morning Ana, did you sleep well?" He asks.

"I did, thank you. What about you?" I ask.

"I slept surprisingly good." He says. He looks lost in thought.

"Um Christian, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here, and for staying with me last night. I really appreciated it." I blush.

He smiles warmly. "Your welcome."

Mrs. Jones brings breakfast for me and Christian, as well as my tea and coffee for Christian. "Good morning Sir." She says.

"Good morning Mrs Jones, thank you." Christian says. I say thank you as well, and then she leaves me and Christian to eat breakfast.

* * *

CPOV

Ana and I are sitting at the breakfast bar eating breakfast right now. I can't believe that I actually went to sleep last night, I didn't have any nightmares. Ana seems to have a calming effect on me.

"Christian?" Ana says, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You should smile more often." She says. _What?_

I look at her quizzically. She giggles. _I love that sound._

She continues, "You have a really lovely smile and you don't smile enough. Therefore, you should smile more often." I smile at her statement. She laughs.

"Yes Miss Steele." I say, grinning like an idiot.

"So do you play?" She points to the piano.

"I do." I say. "You?"

She smiles. "Yes."

"Hmm, I think I would like to see you play." I say with a smirk.

She stands and takes our plates to the sink. She looks at me, "Okay, but it'll cost you." She winks. She walks over to the piano and I follow. She sits down the pats on the seat next to her, motioning for me to sit down.

She begins playing a beautiful piece. The music starts off slow and gentle, but then changes. Her fingers gracefully glide from the keys. She is really focusing and has a gorgeous smile on her face. She looks at peace and happy. I've never heard this piece before, but while she is playing suddenly everything changes. My apartment is brighter and warmer. I feel so calm sitting next to her. The music soon comes to an end and she looks at me. Baby blue orbs staring directly into my gray one's. _Her lips are calling me._

I grab her face with both of my hands and I look into her eyes. I get closer and she doesn't give me any indication to stop, so I continue. The second our lips touch I feel a pull towards her. I kiss her.. hard. I move my tongue to her lips to gain access into her mouth and she lets me. Our tongues are dancing together. She puts her hands in my hair and slightly pulls on it. _This is amazing. _She let's out a moan and that makes me want her more. I am pretty sure I have the biggest hard-on right now.

Eventually we stop to catch our breaths. My forehead is against her's. I want her.. I want her so bad. I have never wanted anything more in my life than her.. but I don't deserve her.

* * *

APOV

I am kissing Christian! His lips feel so amazing. I can do this forever.. but we eventually stop so we can get out breathing under control. His forehead is pressed against mine. I listen to his breathing, it's slowing down. I look at him and he really is a beautiful sight to see.

I smile, "That was amazing." I say.

"Ana.." He says.

"Yes?" I ask, looking at him.

"I-.." He stops.

"What is it Christian?" I ask. He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I move my head to back to look at him in confusion. "Tell me." I demand.

He gets a pained expression on his face. Okay, now I'm starting to worry.

"Christian, you're making me nervous, please tell me." I plead.

He lets go of me. "Ana, I need to show you something." He says. I nod._  
_

He looks at me for a moment, debating something in his mind. He then grabs me by my hand and pulls me out of the living room. He drags me up the stairs and we stop in front of a closed door.

"Ana, I-.. Just please have an open mind." _What the hell does he have in here, dead bodies?_

"Open the damn door." I say, loosing my patience. He takes one more look at me before he opens the door.

I take a few steps in and look around. The room smells leather and wood. The walls are painted blood red. There is a large bed in the center of the room. Attached to the bed are cuffs and chains. I see on the wall across from the door is a 'X' that has cuffs on each end. I turn my head to the other direction and I see a large wooden bench, and near it is a wooden table. There are whips, ropes and shackles hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room. I see large wooden drawer lined up against the wall. _What the hell.._


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

I am speechless. I don't know what to say. I can feel him staring at me, but I just can't look at him. I want- I NEED an explanation. I mean, what is all this? Does he use this on people. Does he want to do this to ME? I finally glance at him and he is staring at me with, I think, fear in his eyes.

"Christian." I choke out. He doesn't reply.

I take deep breath, "Christian." I repeat. He looks up. "Can we please leave this room so we can talk. I don't want to discuss things while being in here." I tell him.

He looks shocked. "You're not leaving?"

"I just want to hear you out first." I say. I begin walking out of the room and he follows. We both go downstairs to the living room. We both take a seat on the couch. I tuck my legs under me and I face him. His smokey gray eyes are staring at me..

* * *

CPOV

"Okay, first things first, what is that room?" Ana asks me.

I look at her for a moment before I answer. "It's my playroom. I am a Dominant." I say quietly.

Ana thinks for some time before she says, "Like BDSM?" _She knows?_

"You know about that?" I question.

She clears her throat, "Not really. I read a book that had some aspects of it, and I wanted to know more, so I researched it." She says. I can't tell what she is thinking right now. _Dammit!_

I say nothing. She looks at me and asks, "So what do you do in there?"

I sigh. "Like I said, I'm a Dominant and I contract Submissive's. I find what they like and what they need, as well as their hard and soft limits. Then we go from there." I tell her. She looks confused.

"Wait, so you take women in there who listen to everything you say, and have kinky sex with them?" She asks, blushing.

"Kind of, there's more to it..." I drift off.

"Well, explain." She demands.

I sigh. I get up and go to my study. I get a copy of the contract and I give it to her. "Perhaps you will understand if you read the contract. This is usually what I have my subs sign. That- as well as an NDA." I say.

She looks at it and begins reading it. Every page she goes through makes me more and more nervous. I even see her get pale at times.

After what seems like forever, she finally looks at me. Her blue eyes look fearful. _Fuck, she's scared of me! Of course she is, I am a monster._

"Why do you do this?" She asks me in a steady voice.

"I do it because I need control." I say.

"Why?"

"I had a horrific accident when I was a kid. I felt like I was helpless. I need control, I can't live without it. I-.." I stop. She doesn't say anything. "When I first saw you, I wanted you to become my sub." She gasps.

"And you still want that?" She asks. _Do I?_

"I don't know." I say. "It's all I know."

"How did you get into this.. um.. lifestyle?" She asks.

"A friend of mines introduced it to me." I say nervously. She nods.

"I don't know what to say about this. I don't think I can be your sub, but I still need some time to think about it." She says. I give her a nod.

"Christian, I feel like I should tell you something." Ana says nervously.

"What?"

"I- I'm a.. virgin." she says so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

My jaw drops to the floor. _A virgin?_

"WHAT?!" I yell. Ana gets startled by my outburst. "I just told you all that shit about me and you're a virgin? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"When was I supposed to tell you, I've only known you for a week!" She yells back.

I run my hand through my hair. "But why? You're beautiful! I know for a fact guys think you're hot." I say gruffly.

"Christian, you're not the only one with issues." She sighs.

"I'm sorry Ana, it's just- I was not expecting that." I say.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be a Dom." She says, smirking. I smirk back.

"Touché." I say.

She looks at me again and says, "Um, I am going to take a shower." I nod. She leaves.

I can't believe I told Ana and she didn't leave. She really is a brave woman. Oh fuck, what do I do? I want to be with her, my dick is literally aching for her, but I know she's not sub material. And she said it herself, she doesn't think she can be my sub. She has normal relationships, and I don't. I can't lead her down that BDSM road, she is really innocent. For fuck sakes! She is a virgin! And that makes me want her even more. I know if I ever do have her, I will never let her go. But is Ana worth giving up my control?

* * *

APOV

I am in the shower right now and all I am thinking about is everything that has happened in the last hour. Christian told me he was a Dominant. He likes to have crazy kinky sexy with girls and punish them. I mean, I am way out of my league here! I haven't even had sex before! But I want Christian.. My whole body feels alive when I am near him. Maybe we can start off slow, because I don't think I am capable of being his sub. Ugh, what do I do?

* * *

**What do you think should happen? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm either of you?" The detective asks Kate and I.

After my shower, Taylor let me know that Kate, Elliot and my dad had arrived. Soon after, a detective showed up want to speak with me and Kate. We're both sitting in Christian's living room and everyone is surrounding us.

"I don't know of anyone who would do this Detective Clark." I say, "Wasn't there any evidence in our apartment?" I ask.

"No there wasn't. Who ever did this is not stupid." He says, "I also understand that this is not the first time this has happened. In your previous address there was also a break-in, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's the same person." I say.

"And why is that?"

"Because the first time, many items were stolen from our home. This time, nothing was stolen, everything was there, but it was trashed. Obviously someone did this to get back to me or Kate." I tell him. He nods.

"Oh my god!" Kate screams suddenly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I know who did this!" She says.

I furrow my brows. "Who?" I say.

"Dylan." She says. Everyone is quiet for a moment.

"You know Annie, Kate could be right." My dad says.

"Who is Dylan?" Detective Clark asks.

My dad answers before I can. "He is Ana's ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him about a week ago. When she told him she wanted to end the relationship, he got violent with her. So she came to me and told me she wanted a restraining order. It got sent to him yesterday. He probably received it and got really angry. It's not hard to believe that he would be the one who did this." My dad says. I look at Christian and his eyes are dark and his lips are set in a thin line. _Ooooh he's pissed._

"Is that correct ma'am?" I nod, "Well we can't do much because we don't have any proof, but I can certainly give him a visit."

"Thank you Detective." I say.

"Of course ma'am" He stands and he shakes mine's and Kate's hands, "I will call you if anything comes up, thank yo for your time." He says. Taylor then escorts him out.

"I know it was that son of a bitch and I will make him kill him." My dad says harshly.

"Dad!" I whine, "You don't even know if it was him."

"It was, no doubt about it." He replies.

"Ana, I agree with your dad. You're an amazing person and he fucked it up. He is probably mad because you broke up with him." Kate says. I sigh. _Dylan wouldn't do that.. Would he?_

"What are you guys going to do about all your stuff?" Elliot asks us.

"I guess we just have to save what we can and replace everything else, right Ana?" Kate says.

I shrug. I feel so emotionally drained right now. Everything going on with Christian and now Dylan, it's all too much. I feel tears pool in my eyes. I put my face in my hands and begin sobbing. My dad comes to sit right next to me and begins rubbing my back gently.

"Annie, everything will be okay. Don't cry sweetheart." He says in a soft voice. My dad wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I just keep sobbing until my sobs become whimpers. I stay that way until I finally fall asleep.

* * *

CPOV

Seeing Ana cry was heartbreaking. She is really having a hard time with this and I'm not making it any easier. I just put more shit on her already full plate.

Once Ana fell asleep, I move her to the guest room so she can get some sleep. I then come down to join Kate, Elliot and Mr. Steele.

"Ana is having a really having a hard time with this." Kate says.

"I know, I feel really bad for her. She has already been through too much." Mr. Steele states.

"Whats going to happen with the restraining order?" Kate questions.

"It's in effect as of yesterday. That asshole can't come anywhere near her." Mr. Steele says.

"But do you really think he did this to the girls apartment?" Elliot asks.

"I do. I never liked that boy. The second he and Annie started dating, I always kept an eye on them. That, and the fast that he was violent towards Annie." Mr. Steele tells us.

"Mr. Steele, if it would be okay, I would like to hire security for Ana. As well as for you too Kate." I say looking at her Kate, "And until everything is replaced, you and Ana are more than welcome to stay here." I say. I need to keep Ana close so I can protect her.

"That is very generous of you Christian, thank you." Mr. Steele says. He stands up, "Well I must get going, I will see you all another time." And with that Mr. Steele leaves.

"Christian, as much as I would love hanging around here, I think Ana and I will be fine at our apartment. Although I do agree with the security, thank you." Kate tells me. I nod.

"I'm going to go get started on fixing our apartment, help me Elliot?" Kate asks. Elliot nods, "Okay Christian, we'll be downstairs if you need us. Keep an eye on Ana." Kate gives me smirk. They make their way out of my apartment.

I notice Taylor coming from his office.

"Taylor." I say.

"Sir?"

"Any leads?"

"Not yet, Sir."

"Call welch, tell him I want the security camera footage from last night. I want to catch the fucker who did this." I say in my CEO voice.

"Yes Sir." And with that he leaves.

I go upstairs to check on Ana. When I enter the room, I see Ana sitting at the edge of her bed looking down at her hands. I go and sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Ana, everything will be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." I tell her in a soft voice.

She looks up at me with her glassy blue eyes and she mouths 'thanks'. I smile back at her.

* * *

APOV

It is now Friday and it has been a few days since I have seen Christian. The day we saw Detective Clark is the day we movies back into our apartment, even though Christian insisted we stay at his apartment for longer. We hired a cleaning crew and they made our apartment spotless. We have almost replaced everything in our apartment.

Christian hired a stupid security to watch over Kate and I. I don't agree with Christian on this since I know how to defend my self, but he was being his damn controlling self so I guess I'll let it slide this time.

I've been thinking about Christian wanting me to be his sub. He said he doesn't know if he still wants me to be his sub, but I don't think I can be his sub. Kate keeps telling me about how amazing her sex life is with Elliot is. It's actually really annoying. But all this talk about sex has got me to thinking: I want to have sex with Christian.

Only a kiss from Christian got me all hot and bothered, imagine going all the way. Plus he is fucking gorgeous. I want to tell him about this, but I'm a bit nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same?

Today Grace is having a little family barbecue and she has invited me and my family. I think Christian is going to be there, but I'm not sure. Kate says she is going for sure.

I go to my room so I can get my cellphone. I grab it and dial Christian's number and he answers on the first ring.

"Miss Steele."

"Mr. Grey, how are you?" I ask him.

"Why Miss Steele, I am good. And yourself?" He asks. I know he is smiling that sexy smile.

"I am wonderful Mr. Grey." I say, grinning.

"Good. May I ask what is the purpose of this very pleasurable phone call?" He says. I can hear the humor in his voice.

"Actually Christian, I was wondering if you are attending your mothers barbecue today?" I says.

"I am. Would you like it if I was there?" He asks softly, but I can her the anxiety in his voice. _Does he think I don't want him there?_

"Of course, I am looking forward to seeing you." I say honestly.

"You do?" He says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Duuhh." I say rolling my eyes.

He chuckles. "Okay, then I will see you there"

"Okay, see you there" I say and hang up. _Yay!_

* * *

CPOV

I arrive at my mothers house and I head to the kitchen. I see my mother there.

"Mother." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian, I'm glad you're here. How are you sweetheart?" She asks

"I'm good mom, how are you?" I ask

"I'm good. Your grandparents are in the back with everyone else, why don't you go say hello." I nod and she waves me away.

Ana said she wanted to see me. Ever since she said that, I've had the biggest grin on my face. I haven't seen her in days and I actually really miss her. I can't wait to see her.

I head into the backyard. and I see my grandparents. I go and greet my parents I talk with them for a few minutes until I finally see Ana. _She is so fucking beautiful._

She is wearing baby blue dress that matches her beautiful eyes. Her is naturally wavy and falling down her back. She is smiling her beautiful smile. I look at her until she spots me. I walk her way.

"Christian!" She gets on her tip toes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ana." I smile.

"I'm glad to see you, I've really missed you." She says.

"You did?" I ask, still shocked that she actually missed me.

"I did, a lot." She tells me.

I smile, "I missed you as well."

"I was actually wondering if we could talk after the barbecue?" She says. _What does she want to talk about?_

"Sure." I say.

"Ok I'll see you later." She smiles at me one more time before she leaves.

What does any want to talk about? Is she going to say she doesn't want to see me anymore? Great, now I have to wait until this fucking barbecue is over. _Fucking shit! _


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

I've been enjoying myself at the barbecue for a couple of hours now. I have met a lot of Christian's relatives and they all have been really nice. Every now and then I notice Christian staring at me. He looks worried for some reason.

I feel hands grab me around my waist. I try getting out of their hold, but they are too strong.

"Heeey Anaa bananaaa!" Elliot screams. He is spinning me around and I am squealing like a little girl. I notice Christian's family is looking at us, grinning.

"Elliot, put me downnnnn!" I am laughing so much.

"Say please." Elliot teases. I see Christian looking at us.

I stretch my hands out for him, "Christian, heeeeeeelp." I'm still laughing.

Christian is grinning from ear to ear. He puts his drink down and starts walking my way. Once he reaches me and Elliot, he grabs me and starts spinning me again. _Some help._

"Christian!" I scold. "Put me down!" He and Elliot just laugh, until finally he stops. When he puts me on my feet I feel slightly dizzy. "Jerks." I mumble. They are still laughing.

Kate joins Elliot, Christian and I. "Ana Banana, are you going into the pool with us?" Elliot asks.

"No, I didn't bring my bikini." I say, bouncing from foot to foot.

Christian grins at me. "I'm sure Mia has one you can borrow." Elliot replies.

"It's okay, I don't really feel like going in anyways." I say truthfully.

"Okay, we'll see you." Kate responds quickly. She and Elliot walk away away, hand and hand. _  
_

"Hey." Christian smirks.

"Hey." I reply.

Right before Christian can say anything else, I hear a name calling him.

"Christian darling, how are you?" I look to my side and I see a tall, older blonde lady. She has a black dress with black shoes and a black hat. _Is she dressed for a funeral? _She notices me and she gives me a fake smile. Something about her gives me the creeps.

"Hello Elena." Christian says flatly.

"Well don't be rude Christian, introduce me to your little friend here." She says. I also notice she puts a hand on Christian's shoulder which he jerks away from. _What the fuck?_

"Elena, this is Ana. Ana this is Elena, a friend of my mothers." Christian explains.

"Hello, I'm Ana Steele. It's nice to meet you." The last 5 words are a complete lie.

"Elena Lincoln." She responds with her fake nose up in the air.

I can't take her fake attitude anymore. I excuse myself from the conversation and make my way inside the house. I head into the kitchen where I see Grace.

"Hi Grace." I smile.

"Ana dear, are you having a good time?" She questions.

"The best, you and Carrick sure know how to throw a party." I giggle. She joins in.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." She replies sweetly.

"I am, thank you. Do you need help with anything?" I ask.

"No no dear, I've got everything covered. You just enjoy yourself." She says and leaves the kitchen.

I go the fridge and get a bottle of water. My thoughts are still on Elena. She was giving me really weird looks. How can someone as nice and sweet had Grace be friends with a nasty thing like her?

"Ana?" Christian brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I respond. He doesn't say anything. He just grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs into a room that looks like used to be his. "Your room?" He nods.

"Ana what is it that you wanted to talk to me about later? Do you not want to see me anymore?" Christian asks me. I notice the anxiety in Christian's voice. Oh fuck. That's why Christian was giving me worried looks the entire day.

"Christian," I sigh. "What I have to tell you isn't bad, but I need to tell you when we are alone." I tell him.

"We are alone." Christian exclaims.

"I mean completely alone, not with all of your family downstairs." I respond.

"Ana, no one will bother us here. Please, I need to know what you want to say, it's been driving me crazy all day." He pleads.

"Okay." I go to sit and the bed and Christian follows. "The first thing I want to tell you is that I've thought about this whole sub thing, and I'm still not sure I can be your sub. And truthfully, I don't think I want to." I see fear in is eyes for a second, but then he composes himself. His face becomes hard and cold.

"So you don't want me." He says in a menacing tone. I shake my head vigorously.

"Let me finish." I pause, "I don't want to be your sub because that kind of relationship is so.. empty. I don't want to always be told what to do, told how to dress and speak, what to eat and who I can see. If I did become your sub, I feel like I would loose myself in trying to please you, and I have to put myself and my needs before I put yours." I say sadly.

"Ana.." I stop him.

"I'm not done." I stare at him, "That being said, I want a normal relationship with you. I want to be able to kiss you, to hold your hand. I want to come bother you at work." I grin at him, "I want to cook you food and I want to do fun things with you. And I want to make happy and make you smile more often. I know you don't do normal relationships and I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I want to try and have a regular relationship." He looks so lost right now. _I better wrap this up._

I continue, "But more than anything, I want you to make love to me." I finish. I see so many emotions cross his face, but the main one: fear.

"You.. you want me?" He asks to confirm everything he just heard. I nod.

When he doesn't say anything for a few minutes, I start to get anxious. "Christian?" No reply.

I hop on his lap and straddle his hips. I grab his face and look at his gorgeous gray eyes. "I want you." I say, "I want you to make love to me." I lean in and kiss him.

His lips are so soft and warm. I feel electricity running through my body. He starts to kiss me back. He puts his hands around my waist. I tug on his bottom lip with my teeth and he moans. That only makes me want him more. He stops kissing me and puts his forehead on mine.

"Ana.. We can't." He says in a husky voice.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I am fifty shades of fucked up." He replies.

I grin. "So am I." I kiss him again, "Christian please, take me home and make love to me. I want you so much." Now my voice sounds husky.

He looks like he's debating what he should do. "Please." I plead.

He takes me off his lap and stands. I look up at him and see the lust in his eyes.

he grabs my hand and leads me out.

"Lets go." He tells me. I smile to myself. _Finally!_

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

Christian and I quickly make our way downstairs and say our farewells. I get my keys and and walk towards me car, and Christian follows.

"I'll drive." Christian says. I shake my head.

"My car, I'll drive. Now get in dear." I say sweetly, my voice filled with humor. He grins at me and gets into the car.

The trip to Escala is taking forever. I know I am already wet from mine and Christian's very hot kiss. I try driving as fast as I can, while staying within the speed limit. We finally arrive there, thank god! I park my car and we go into the elevator. As soon as the elevator moves upward, Christian pins me against the wall of the elevator and begins kissing me. The elevator doors open to his apartment and he pulls me out, leading me to his room. We pause at the entrance of the room.

"Ana are you sure? We don't have to do this." Christian tells me, but I can see that he wants this just as much as I do.

"I'm sure." I smile at him. He picks me up bridal style and gently puts me on his bed. He begins kissing me again, moving his hand up and down my body. He grabs my breast and squeezes them tightly. I moan. I have never been more turned on.

Christian stand me up in front of the bed, his hypnotizing gray eyes searching mine. He pulls my dress off me and throws it on the floor. I then kick my shoes off. I am now only in my bra and underwear. I feel slightly embarrassed and I blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are beautiful." He says honestly.

He starts kissing me again. First on my lips and then he moves to my neck. I moan in pleasure. His hands reach around to unclasp my bra and it drops to the floor. He takes my breast in his and message's them while still kissing me. My whole body is on fire. I need him now.

I push him back and he looks slightly confused. I begin unbuckling his belt and he kicks off his shoes and takes off his socks. I unzip is pants and help him out of them. I can see a huge bulge on his boxers. _Wow, he looks really big! _I reach for them him of his shirt, but he stops me for a moment.

"Ana, please don't touch my chest or my upper back." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Is all I manage to say. I grab the hem of his shirt and gently, without touching him, I pull his shirt off. On his chest I see several small red circles. _Who did this to him? _I don't want to question him now, so I'll ask him another day. I put my arms around his neck and start kissing him. He lifts me up and lays me down on the bed. He goes to his drawer and quickly takes on a condom.

"I don't need it. I'm on the pill and I'm clean." I say in a husky voice.

"I'm clean too" He says and abandons the condoms.

He begins kissing me. He starts at my lips and moves down to my shoulders and breasts. He begins suck on my nipples and biting on them. _Oooooh my.. _I let out a moan. This feels so good. He continues his kissing and starts to kiss my navel and hips. My panties are dripping wet at this point. He gets to my sex and he rips my panties off of me. Fuck that was so hot!

Christian moans loudly. "Fuck Ana, you're soaked." I slightly blush and let out another moan and he begins cupping my sex.

"Christian please." I don't even recognize my voice anymore, I am so turned on.

"I need to taste you Ana". Christians says in a lustful voice.

He begins kissing my inner thighs. Fuck! I feel like I'm going to explode soon. He gently kisses me and makes his way to my sex. He kisses me there too.

"Mine." Christian says seriously.

His tongue is invading my sex, he is kissing and licking me. He then thrusts his finger inwards and I let out a very loud moan. Christian growls. He continually pushes his finger in and out, I might come at any second.

"Christiaaaaan." I moan. He takes his finger out and climbs onto me. I see pure hunger in his scorching gray eyes. He takes off his boxers and his erections flies out. Holy shit! It's huge! _How is that going to fit?_

Christian's see my expression because then he slightly chuckles. "Don't worry, you expand too." He mutters.

He puts his erection and the entrance of my sex and kiss me chastely on the lips.

"Are you sure? You can still stop this?" He asks me. I give him a nod.

He kisses me once more before he slowly pushes his erection in. FUCK! I feel a snap and I know he has ripped through my virginity. It hurts at first, but he feels so good after a moment. I moan out loudly. He stays still to let my body adjust to him.

"Are you okay?" He questions. I see the concern in his face.

"I'm fine, just please be gentle." I pant. He nods

He starts moving in and out very slowly so I can get used to the feeling. After some time, he thrusts into me slightly faster.

"Christian, faster." I plead.

He begins rapidly moving, thrusting himself into me. I am moving my hips to his, meeting his every thrust. I feel the walls of my sex wrapping tighter around him.

"Fuck Ana, you're tight! So good!" He growls.

He is slamming into me rapidly and I know pretty soon I will come. I think Christian is too because I feel him going even faster.

"Mmmmmm ohhhh." I moan.

"Fuck Ana, I'm going to come!" He says while still thrusting into me.

"Me too. Christian please." I beg. he growls in my ear.

He thrustI into me one more time and I feel my pleasure rip through me. Christian thrusts a couple more times before he lets go as well. We are both moaning and panting at our orgasms. Christian pulls out of me and I wince.

"Fuck Ana, are you okay? Did I hurt you? He questions. I just shake my head because I don't think I can talk right now.

Christian lays next to me and we are both trying to get our breathing under control. That was so amazing. Now I know what the fuss is all about. And with Christian, it's even more special.

"That was amazing." I say while looking at the ceiling. I feel like I am still dazed.

Christian plops himself on one elbow and looks at me. "Amazing, eh?" He says, grinning.

I nod. "I wouldn't mind doing that again." I say honestly. i give him a wink.

"Oh great, I've created a monster." He says while chuckling.

"Your monster." I say sincerely.

His tone becomes serious, "Mine." He nods his head in agreement.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I wake up feeling great for once. I notice Ana is sleeping next to me and she has an arm wrapped around my waist. I smile. Words can't describe last night. Ana is amazing. Sex with her is the best sex I've ever had. I loved watching her come, and knowing that I did that to her. More importantly, I was her first and I feel so honored that she let me.

Ana told me she wanted a normal relationship. I don't know if I can do that, but I do know that I must have Ana. I spend all my time thinking about her. I know that I would do whatever it takes to protect her and to make her happy

I know I have much more to tell Ana about my past. I'm not sure how she is going to take it, she will probably run when she finds out. But I will do whatever it takes to keep her.

I am watching her sleep and she looks so cute. She is curled into my side. I put my hand on her back and gently rub it. She didn't eat much yesterday and we both didn't have anything after the barbecue, so she must be starving. I notice Ana begin to stir a little. I give a little kiss on her forehead and she blinks her eyes open. When she see's me, she smiles her breathtaking smile.

"Good morning." She says in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning beautiful." I respond. She blushes. _I love her blush._

"Did you sleep well?" She asks.

"I did." I pause. "Ana?" I say nervously.

She wakes up at my tone of voice. "Yes?"

"I don't know if I would be good at it, but I'll try. I'll try having a normal relationship for you." I say sincerely.

She blinks a couple of time. "Really?" She asks quizzically.

"Yes, I never wanted more before, but I do with you." I say honestly.

She sits up and kisses me very passionately and smiles.

"Now how about we go take a shower and I get you fed." I tell her. She nods.

I pull the duvet off of us and stand. Ana blushes when she realizes that we are naked. I give her a wink. I lead her to the bathroom and let the water run for a few seconds before I motion for her to get in. I follow her in. The water feels so good, I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth. I can feel Ana looking at me and I smirk.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I tell her humorously. She giggles.

"Well you're always staring at me." She counters.

"I do, who would be able to stop looking at your beauty? Guys are always checking you out." I say harshly. She blushes wildly.

"You know Grey, you have quite a bit of admirers yourself." She pouts. I just laugh. _She is fucking adorable._

I reach for the shampoo, but Ana stops me. She grabs it and squirts some onto her hand.

"I'll wash your hair." She smiles at me. I bend down a little so she can wash my hair.

"Mmmm." I moan, this feels so good. She laughs. After she's done, I rinse my hair out and I squirt some shampoo into my hand.

"I'll wash you." I say, grinning. She nods. I start washing her back and shoulders. I rub her flawless skin very gently. I make my way to her chest and I make sure her breasts are extra clean.

"Hmm, I think my breasts are clean enough." She states, smirking at me.

"Just making sure." I tell her. I make my way down her body and towards her sex. I cup her sex with my hand and she moans. She is so fucking sexy. I part her legs with mine so I can get better access. I kneel down and start kissing her sex and that only makes her moan more. I notice that she is already very wet.

"Miss Steele, you're soaked." I say in a husky voice.

"Christian, please." She pants. _Whatever you want baby._

I pick her up and push her against the wall. She immediately wraps her legs around my waist. If I don't enter Ana soon my dick will explode.

I start kissing her and nibbling on the ear. She pulls on my hair and lets out another moan._  
_

"Christian please. I need you." She pleads.

"What do you want baby?" I question.

"I want you, now." She says in a shaky voice.

I smile, "Your wish is my command baby". I put my erection in front of her opening and slow sink into her.

I groan, "Fuck Ana you're so tight. You feel so good baby."

"Christiaan." Ana moans. I beging thrusting into her faster. I can feel the walls of her sex clenching my dick.

"You're mine." I say in my Dom voice.

"Yes, please." She is breathing harshly. I know she will come soon. I thrust into her harder and pretty soon she comes at the same time as me. Holy fuck! Ana is fucking amazing. I hold onto her until our breathing evens out. Once it does, I gently put her down, but not before I give her another passionate kiss.

"Well Mr. Grey, I said it before and I'll say it again.. That was amazing." Ana says in a breathy voice, smiling.

"I agree Miss Steele. You are fucking amazing." And we're kissing again.


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

I am in Christian's kitchen cooking breakfast for both Christian and I. He is in his study answering some work emails. I think I am going to make waffles, bacon and eggs. After our steamy hot shower sex, Christian let me borrow his shirt and a pair of boxers. I know that I can get my clothes from downstairs, but I like wearing Christian's clothes.

I grab Christian's iPad and put on some JLo. I sway my hips to the rhythm of the music while cooking.

Christian said he would try to have a normal relationship for me. I am so happy that he is because I really like Christian.

I start plating our breakfast when I feel hands grabbing me from behind. I turn around and see Christian smirking at me.

"You look very sexy dancing in my clothes." He says. _Can this man get any sexier?_

"Thank you. Just in time, breakfast in ready." I announce. I get our plates and put it on the breakfast bar. I get some fruit that I sliced up, as well as Christian's coffee and my tea, and I put there as well. Lastly, I get the syrup and whip cream and head over to the chair next to Christian.

I sit down and slightly wince. Christian notice's me.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, looking slightly worried.

I blush. "I'm just a little sore." I reply.

He looks upset all of a sudden. "Ana, I'm sorry. In the shower- I shouldn't have done that. You're just getting used to-.." I cut him off.

"Christian I'm fine. I like what we did in the shower so don't beat yourself up about it." I tell him. He just sighs.

"Honestly Christian I am fine. In fact, sex with you is wonderful, so it's worth being sore." I say with a wink.

He grins. "Wonderful?" I nod. "Well I'm glad to be of service Miss Steele." He says humorously.

"Good, Now eat your breakfast sweetheart." I say sweetly. He laughs.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Christian asks me.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I haven't made any plans for today. What about you?" I question him.

"Well, I am going to spend the day with one of my favorite people." He says, grinning.

"Oh? I say with raised eyebrows.

He gives me a kiss on the nose. "You." He says. My heart just melts.

"Well you are definitely one of my favorite people too." I kiss him on the cheek. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Would you like to go sailing at my boat?" Christian asks. _Oh no.._

"You have a boat?" I say nervously.

"I do." He responds.

I close my eyes for a moment before I reply. "Sure, sounds like fun." I smile. _I'm fucked.._

* * *

CPOV

Ana and I are on our way to 'The Grace'. We have also invited Elliot and Kate to join us so they will meet us at the marina. I notice Ana is kind of fidgety on the car ride there.

I grab her hand and look at her. "Are you okay baby?" I ask her, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm just excited." She says sweetly, while biting her lip, but I can tell that she's not telling me everything. I just nod.

We arrive to the marina and we see that Kate and Elliot have already arrived. We make our way to the boat, but the whole time there, Ana is gripping my hand really tightly.

"Mr. Grey!" Mac exclaims.

"Mac." I shake his hand. "You remember my brother Elliot. This is Ana and Kate." I motion to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mac says.

I show Ana and Kate to the bedroom so they can change. I am with Elliot while we are waiting for them.

"So you and Ana huh?" Elliot questions with raised eyebrows.

"Elliot.." I say sternly.

"Come on man. I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you." He winks at me.

"I really like her man. She is amazing." I say in awe.

"I can tell, your face lights up when you see her. And she really is a great girl." He says. "Plus it doesn't hurt that she is a fucking amazing cook." He laughs. I join him.

Pretty soon the girls come out and join us. Kate is in a bikini, but Ana still has a dress on.

"You're not going in the water?" I ask her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Um no, I don't really feel like it." She says nervously.

"Are you sure? Are you okay baby?" I question with concern. She looks nervous.

"Christian, Ana is on her period." Kate says boldly. Hmm, Ana must have gotten it now, because she wasn't on her period this morning.

"Kate!" Ana blushes. I chuckle.

"It's okay baby, we'll just stay aboard." I say softly. She nods.

While Kate and Elliot go for a swim, Ana and I relax on the lounge chairs.

"Are you having a good time so far baby?" I ask. She stands from her chair and comes over to sit in my lap. She give me a very passionate kiss.

"I am having a wonderful time, you have an amazing boat. Thank you." She says sincerely. I smile. "Ahh, there is that sexy smile that I love." She comments._ She loves my smile?_

"I-.." I'm about to say something when Elliot runs up to us, dripping wet.

"Ana Banana, come and give me a hug." Elliot says wickedly.

"No Elliot, you're wet!" Ana exclaims. But that doesn't stop him. He grabs Ana from my lap and gives her a bear hug while spinning her around.

"Now come on, lets get you in the water!"

Ana has a look of fear on her face as Elliot runs towards the water. She is pleading with him to put her down, but he is not stopping. I follow them.

"Elliot, put her down!" I yell.

"Nu uhh." He says laughing. "1…. 2…"

"Elliot, let go of Ana!" Kate screams from the water, but it's too late.

"3!" And with that he throws Ana in. She is screaming until she splashes in the water.

Ana doesn't emerge from the water fast enough so I jump in after her. _Oh no._

She finally comes up and the look on her face is heartbreaking. Her pupils are dilated and she looks terrified. She is screaming and crying, while trying to stay afloat. It looks like she is having a panic attack. I quickly swim over to Ana and hold onto her tightly.

"Ana, baby I've got you." I say. I swim back over to the boat and get her up safely. The moment we are on a flat surface, Ana gets on her hands and knees and begins throwing up.

"Elliot, go get some towels!" I say in my CEO voice. I kneel by Ana and gently rub her back. Kate comes next to us and gets a hold of Ana's hand.

"Ana, you're okay. We've got you." Kate says soothingly. Kate must know more about this.

After we get Ana dried off, she goes with Kate to change her clothes and I am still confused as fuck. Elliot looks mortified for doing this to Ana.

"Bro, I didn't know. I was just joking around. I am so sorry." He says apologetically. I just wave him off.

Kate returns back without Ana. Where is Ana?

As if she read my thoughts, Kate says "She is taking a nap." I nod.

"Kate, what happened?" I question.

"It's not really my place to say. Ana should be the one to tell you." She mutters.

"Kate, please. I need to know." I plead with her. She sighs.

"Let's just say Ana has had a tough childhood. She doesn't really like to go in the water, she is slightly scared." Kate says sadly.

"Slightly? She was having a fucking panic attack!" I snap.

"Christian, you have to ask Ana about it." She concludes.

It's been a couple of hours and I go to check on Ana. It's time to eat and I want to make sure she gets some food in her. I go into the bedroom and see that she is already awake and is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at her lap.

"Ana?" She lifts her head to look at me. "Can you tell me what happened?" I sit next to her and grab onto her hand.

She sighs. "Christian, it's a long story."

"Please."

"Christian- I.. I just have had some bad things happen to me in the past. And the whole water thing- I kind of have a little fear of water, or drowning in it." She says. She looks as pale as a ghost.

"Ana, you don't have to tell me everything right now, but promise me you will when you are ready." I plead.

"I promise."

"Okay, well lets go get you some food. You must be hungry." I say and she nods.

We both get up and make out way to the table where Kate and Elliot are already seated.

"Ana, I am really sorry. I didn't know that you would react that way and it was supposed to be a joke." Elliot says apologetically.

"It's okay Elliot." Ana says quietly.

"Please forgive me Ana banana." Elliot gives a small smile.

Ana smiles. "Elliot, really it's fine. Just don't do it again." Ana says.

"You have my word." Elliot salutes and Ana giggles.

For the rest of the day, we all enjoy each others company and have a great time. When the day is done, I take Ana back to her apartment and put her to bed. I shrug off my clothes, until I am in my boxers, and join her in bed. I drift off to sleep while holding onto my Ana..

* * *

**Please review (:**


	18. Chapter 18

***I would just like to thank everyone for the nice reviews (: I like how the story is coming along so far. If there are any questions or ****requests, please message me directly. And of course, please leave me review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!***

* * *

APOV

_"Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything." I plead._

_"You fucking bitch, I will do whatever I want. You're mine now!" He screams. _

_He hits me again with his fist, cause me to fall backwards. I yell out in pain._

_"Please! Please!" I beg._

_"You whore!" He says with a kick to my stomach._

_"Ana!" I hear Matty's voice._

_He then picks me up and takes me outside to the lake._

_"You worthless piece of shit!" He roars at me while he throws me into the water, keeping my head down._

_I try screaming, but I can't breath. I'm drowning, I can't breathe._

_"Ana.."_

_"Ana.."_

"ANA!"

I am jolted awake. My breathing is ragged and I am soaked in my sweat. It takes me a few minutes to realize that I am in my bedroom and Christian is sitting in front of me with worry all over his face. He is gently stroking my cheek.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks eyes filled with concern. I can't manage to speak right now so I just nod. He takes me in his arms and keeps me there until my breathing is under control.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I know I need to tell Christian, but I'm scared.

"Not right now." I say quietly. He nods. "Can we go shower?"

"Of course." He says as he leads me to the shower. I get in and I wait for Christian to join me. He comes in and takes me in his arms for what seem like hours. Soon, we begin our shower.

It's when Christian and I are dressing that I see the little round scars on his chest again. I still haven't asked Christian about it. Christian's notice's me look at them and he quickly puts on his shirt.

I sit at my vanity and begin brushing my hair. Christian lifts me up and sits down on the chair with me in his lap. He takes the brush and begins brushing my hair. After he is done, he gently braids it for me. Hm, where did he learn to do that?

"Thanks." I say. I give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He gives me a heartwarming smile. "Anytime." He then lifts me and we walk hand and hand into the kitchen, where I make Christian a 'delicious breakfast', according to Christian. After we are finished, I lead Christian back to my room and get on the bed. Christian puts his back against the headboard and motions for me to sit in front of him, in his lap. I have to tell him..

"Christian, I think I am ready to talk about it," I pause. "But I want you to promise me something"

"Anything." He says without hesitation.

"Promise me, that when you are ready, you'll tell me everything." I say while staring into his stormy gray eyes.

He thinks for a moment before he responds. "I promise." I nod.

I take a deep breath. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm adopted.."

* * *

CPOV

_Oh fuck!_ Ana told me she is adopted and I already know. Should I tell her I know? If I don't, it means I am lying to her.

I sigh. "Ana, I know."

She looks at me quizzically, "How do you know?"

"I sort of did a background check on you." I say sheepishly.

Ana's eyebrows furrow. "What? Why?" She questions.

"I wanted to know more about you."

"Well, what else do you know?" Her lips form into a thin line. _Oh shit!_

"Ana I am really sorry, I just wanted to know you more. And not much, I just know about your parents and that you were in the hospital." I say.

She doesn't say anything, she just looks down. I lift her head up to make her look at me and I see that she has tears in her eyes.

"Ana, baby. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to snoop. I just wanted to know more." I tell her softly. She just shakes her head. _Oh no, did I fuck up everything?_

"I was 12 when my parents were killed." She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "Someone broke into our house and shot them."

"Ana, I am so sorry baby." I tell her sympathetically. She sobs and I hold her into my arms until she is done. My heart is breaking for her.

"I was there when my dad was dying." Her voice cracks. _Oh baby. _"He told me he loved me and then I held onto him until he was gone." She is crying again and I hold her until she stops. I am so speechless I don't even know what to say. My poor Ana..

"Ana, baby I- I am sorry." She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

She takes another deep breath. "After my parents passed away, I became an orphan. I was put into an orphanage, but I wasn't there for long. I was soon adopted by what seemed like a nice family. The woman's name was Maria and her husband's name was.. Stephan." She spits his name out with such venom.

"What did the fucker do to you?!" I say immediately. She just puts her hand up for me to stop. I nod.

"They had another child with them whose name was Mathew, A.K.A, my brother. At first, living with them was okay. They seemed pretty normal. Maria was nice, but I had a weird feeling about Stephan. After a few months of living with them, Stephan became more… weird. He would always look at me and tell me I was very beautiful. After some more time, Stephan started to drink a lot. He would come home late and start yelling at everyone, but mainly me. He-.. " She pauses and closes her eyes. I take a hold of her hand and give her a reassuring squeeze. "He started to get violent with me."

At this point, my blood is boiling and I am ready to murder this fucker, but I won't.. yet. I motion for Ana to continue.

"Many times Stephan would hit me with his fists and he would kick me. I would call out for help, but everyone was too scared to stand up to him. He later started to use things like his belt or his golf clubs. If that wasn't enough, he would verbally abuse me. He told me I was worthless and a whore." At this point, Ana has tears coming down her beautiful face. I gently wipe them away. She continues, "That lasted for a few months. Stephan would hit me a lot and he would lock me in my room for days without anything to eat. One night, it got really bad. Stephan came home and instead of going after me, he went after Matty. I couldn't take it anymore so I went in there and told him to stop. He didn't like that so he beat me. He threw me around everywhere. He then took me to the lake outside of the house and tried drowning me." Her voice cracks and she is shaking. I wrap her into a hug.

"Ana, my Ana…" I say soothingly as I rock her back and forth. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again." I reassure her.

She composes herself a little. "Later that night, I woke up and I saw Matty looking at me. He was so ashamed of himself, that he never stood up for me before. So that night, Matty and I left. We walk and walked until we were stopped by someone. It was Ray. He saw the condition Matty and I were in and he took us to the hospital. That's where I met your mom, she was the doctor who took care of me. I was unconscious for a couple of days because I was injured and severely malnourished. Matty and I told them everything. Stephan, was arrested and put away for a very long time. Ray and Charlotte did the best thing for us, they adopted Matty and I. They saved us. But even after, things were still hard, as you saw with my reaction to the water. I saw many therapists, but it didn't help. I-.. I just miss my mom and dad so much." She finishes with tears flooding her face.

At this point my whole body is frozen. My chest hurts and I feel numb. And more than anything, I am fucking pissed. Someone hurt my Ana..

I hold onto Ana tight and she cries into the crook of my neck while holding onto her necklace.

"Ana baby, I am so sorry. I know sorry means nothing, but I am. I want you to know that I will always protect you." I pause and then I pull her away so I can look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Ana I-.. I love you."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

I am looking at Christian with my jaw on the floor. Did he just say he loves me? Love?

I like Christian a lot, but do I love him? I don't know.

"I love you." He says again.

"Christian, I…" I drift off. Hold shit! I don't want tot let him down. He face looks confused and pained. I don't ever want him to be sad. I care about him so much. I love the way he put his hands through is his hair when he's irritated it. I love his mesmerizing gray eyes. I love his smile. I love when he holds me tight. I love his scent. I love that he makes me feel safe. I love… LOVE. I do love him!

"Ana, you don't have to say it…" _  
_

"I love you!" I blurt out. He looks shocked at first, but he then gets the biggest grin on his face.

"You do?" He asks.

"I do. I love you." I say while stroking his cheek.

"Oh Ana…" He kisses me.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I hear Christian let out a irritated growl because I have to stop our kissing.

I don't recognize the number, but I still answer.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Miss Steele, it's Detective Clark." I tense a little. A detective calling on a early sunday morning? This can't be good.

"Oh Detective Clark, how are you?" I ask politely. When I say this, Christian sits up straight and looks at me.

"I am good Miss Steele, you?"

"Good."

I hear him cough. "Well I have some news for you. I went to go see Dylan, but he wasn't there. I got into contact with his mother, Mrs. Cole, and she said she had no idea where he is. Since we don't have any evidence, we cannot search his apartment. And since, we don't know his whereabouts, there isn't much I can do except wait for him to return." He tells me.

What? Dylan left. Fucking coward. "I see Detective Clark, so what can we do now?" I ask.

"There isn't much. I already looked at the security camera's and we didn't see anything suspicious. If it helps, I would recommend you to get more security." He responds.

I scoff inwardly. "Okay, well thank you Detective Clark. Please let me know if you find anything else."

"Of course ma'am, have a nice day."

"You too, bye." I hang up the phone. I don't have a minute to let everything sink in because Christian decides it's the best time to play 20 questions.

"What did he say? Was it the fucker? Are they going to arrest him? Are you okay?" He demands. I sigh.

"He's not here. There isn't anything they can do." I say sadly.

"What! That fucker trashed your apartment! He could hurt you!" Christian is now pacing the room.

I put my head in my hands. Christian sits next to me and beings to rub my back. I take a deep breath.

"Christian, he left. They didm't have enough evidence to get a search warrant for his apartment. They asked his mom and she didn't know where he was." I sigh. "He recommended I get more security." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I am already on it. You will have at least 3 people with you at all times." He gets up and starts pushing buttons on his phone. _What!__  
_

"Christian, I don't need security." I say. I swear he is crazy. I can defend myself, I don't need his men following me everywhere.

His eyes flash with anger. "Ana, you DO need security. I also don't want you to drive, your security can-.." I cut him off.

"Are you nuts? I am not having security and no one is driving me around except for me. Plus, you saw me with Claude, I know how to defend myself." I say harshly. This seems to get him even more mad.

"Ana, I don't give a shit. You are going to have security and that is final!" He yells at me in his CEO voice. _Ha! He is hilarious if he thinks I am letting him do this._

"Christian Grey!" I scream. His eyes widen with shock. "Don't you fucking dare! I don't want nor need your goddam security. And another thing, you do not make decisions about my life without me. I control my own fucking life so get over yourself."

"Anastasia. I am doing this to protect you, and I told you I will always protect you. Goddammit, why do you have to be so fucking stubborn! Just fucking obey me for once!" He says menacingly.

"I am not your fucking sub Christian, I will not fucking obey your ludicrous demands!" I say sternly. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Ana, I know you are not my sub, but please baby. I want you to be safe and this is the only way I can besides locking you in my house." He pleads.

Damn him.. I sigh. "Only 1 body guard." I say, trying to compromise.

"2!" He counters. I sigh again.

"1 with me, one watching me from afar." I say. I am not going to budge anymore.

He thinks for a moment before he finally says, "Deal." I nod. "Now come to bed so I can make love to my beautiful girlfriend." He says, grinning.

"Girlfriend?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"Isn't that what you are?" He asks, giving me a shy smile. _Aww!_

I tap my finger on my lip to make it look like I am thinking. "Hmm, I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend.." I say humorously.

He smirks. He stands and pulls me into his lap. "Miss Steele, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"I accept, boyfriend." I kiss him on the cheek. He chuckles.

"Good, now lets fuck." He says deadpanned.

"Christian!" I scold. I playfully slap his arm.

"I mean make love." He winks at me and then he makes love to me all morning.


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

Ana and I spent the whole day yesterday lounging around. Ana had opened up to me so much and I feel somewhat guilty that she doesn't know everything about me. If I told her she would probably leave me, but I don't want her to. I love her. I, Christian Grey, love Anastasia Steele. She is the perfect woman and she is mine.

It's monday today and that means I have to get back to reality.. work. The second I left Ana's apartment today, I already missed her. I am here at work, reading boring emails, and all I can think about is Ana. Her beautiful blue eyes and her breathtaking smile. Her long wavy brown her and her lips. I can't stop think about her perfect pink lips. The things I could do with those lips.. _Stop it Grey! _I need to stop this or else I will have a fucking hard-on at work, and that's kind of unprofessional. _Ha!_

When Ana told me about that fucker that hurt her, I wanted to kill him. She said he was arrested, but I want to know more about him. I will make him pay for hurting the woman I love. I already told welch to look into it.

It's about lunch time, so I decide to call Ana because I really miss her. I dial her number, and she answers on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" Her angelic voice fills my ears. I am already smiling and she hasn't said more than two words to me.

"Hey baby." I say into the phone.

"Hey Christian, whats up?" She asks.

"Nothing baby, I just miss you. What are you doing right now?" Maybe we can go out to lunch together. _I hope because I miss her like crazy._

* * *

APOV

I am in the elevator at GEH when Christian calls me. I called Taylor ahead and asked him if Christian was doing anything. When I found out he had no lunch plans, I thought I would surprise him with lunch. I made Christian and I subs and some mac and cheese. I told Sawyer, my body guard, to drive me there and I told him not to tell Christian I was here so I can surprise him. As I am making my way through the lobby to his office, I see his assistant and she gives me smile and nod. Taylor must have told her who I was. I stop in front of the doors to Christian's office.

"Nothing baby, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me?" He asks. I silently giggle.

"I can't Christian, I told Kate I would go to lunch with her. I'm sorry." I say apologetically, but on this inside I am secretly laughing.

I hear Christian sigh. "It's okay. I guess I will just order lunch and have them bring it to my office." I hear the sadness in his voice. My poor baby.

"Christian?" I say brightly into the phone.

"Yeah?" And with that I open the doors to his office and let myself in. Christian doesn't notice because his back is facing me and he is looking out at the view. _This is going to me fun. _I quietly walk closer to him.

"Christian!" I squeal. He turns around quickly, shock written all over his face. I drop my bags and run to him and jump in his arms. I give him a really hard kiss because I really missed him. When I pull away he has the biggest grin on his face. His eyes have lit up and he looks so happy. I smile.

"Ana? What are you doing here?" He asks while putting me down, but still holding onto me.

"Surprising my boyfriend with lunch." I give him another kiss.

"But I thought you had plans with Kate?"

"Nope." I say, shaking my head.

"I see. So not only are you amazing in bed and a wonderful cook, but you are also a great actress." He says humorously while raising an eyebrow.

I blush. "Amazing in bed?" I question, he nods. "Well Mr. Grey, I'm glad I can amaze you in bed. As for my acting, I just wanted to surprise you." I smile sweetly at him. "I love you."

"Hmmm." He closes his eyes. "Say it again." He demands.

"I love you." I purr into his ear.

He kisses me. "I love you so much Ana, you have no idea." I feel him getting hard. Suddenly, I get an idea. _Hehehe._

This morning I asked Kate for some tips for sex. She gave me a few ideas and I really want to make Christian happy, so why not give it a shot.

I pull away from him and he gives me a questioning look. I grab his hand and lead him to his desk. I pull out his chair.

"Sit." I point the the chair. He looks confused, but he complies. I bend down so I am eye level with him and I hold on to his hands.

"I want to do something. Don't move." I command in a serious voice. It must work, because Christian's eyes widen and he sits up straighter. _Yes!_

I go to the door and make sure it's locked. I then go over to Christian and straddle his hips. I grab his face with my hands and I look deeply into his confused gray eyes. I smirk. I begin kissing his perfect lips, but then I move over and starting kiss king him on his neck. I hear him growl a little. I smile against his neck.

I get off of him and give him my best seductive smile. I get on my knees and rub my hands up and down his crotch. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. I pull his pants down a little so I can see his briefs. I see his impressive bulge and I smirk. I pull down his briefs and his erection springs out. I lick my lips. I begin stroking him with my hand and I hear him gasp. I look up at him through my lashes and see his eyes are closed. His hands are gripping that arm rests so hard that I am afraid he might break it.

I give him a chaste kiss on his hand and he looks at me. I mouth 'I love you' and he smiles at me.

I grab his erection tighter and kiss it. I hear him moan. I take him into my mouth and start sucking at a slow pace. I start moving slightly faster.

"Oh Ana…" Christian groans in pleasure. I suck even faster. I take him into my mouth all the way. I am surprised I don't gag.

"Christ Ana! Don't you have a gag reflex?" Christian exclaims. I take him in all the way again. "Ssssss." Christian hisses.

I take him out of my mouth and start carefully licking his balls. I love this, it turns me on to please Christian.

I take his full length and start bobbing my head up and down. "Ana, I- I'm going to come. If you don't want-.." He stops suddenly.

"Fuck!" And with that he comes in my mouth. It feels weird, but I like it. He tastes good, salty.

I give his erection another kiss before I tuck it back in and I pull up his briefs and pants. I stand up and I sit in Christian's lap.

"Did you like that?" I ask him.

He mouth is open and he looks really surprised. I guess I did a good job.

"Like it? Fuck, Ana. That was fucking amazing! Fuck!" I smile widely at his words.

"So you're pleased?" I ask brightly.

"Pleased?" He scoff's. "Ana, your are fucking wonderful. Pleased is an understatement. I am blown away." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I blush. "Good, now lets eat."

"What's for lunch?" He grins.

"Subs with a side of my delicious mac and cheese." He gives me a gorgeous boyish smile.

"Hmm, you are perfect. I fucking love you." He kisses me all over my face. I giggle. "I fucking love that sound."

I smile. "I love you." And with that, we eat our lunch.

* * *

**Like it? (:**


	21. Chapter 21

***In this chapter, Elena is more involved in the story. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put her in the story at all, but I then decided I would. I just want everyone to know that I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I actually teared up at a few times. As always, please give me your thoughts, or any suggestions/ideas. I like knowing everyone's thoughts. Enjoy (:***

* * *

CPOV

I am heading back home right now after a shitty day at work. The best part of the day was when Ana joined me for lunch. I can't wait to see her beautiful face again.

I have Taylor and a few more security trying to locate that fucker Dylan. So far they haven't found anything, but once they did I will kill him.

Elena has also been trying to contact me for the past few days. She told me that she found a perfect sub for me and I told her I wasn't interested. She started telling me that I needed one and that it's been a while since I've had one. I demanded she stop. I am in love with Ana and I don't need nor want a sub.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when my phone starts to ring. It's my mother.

"Hello mother." I say into the phone.

"Christian, how are you darling?" She asks.

"I am good mom, and you?" I tell her.

"Good as well. Listen, I want to have invited to Steele's to dinner tonight and I would like for you to come as well. I believe Elliot is bringing someone." She says.

"Sounds great mom. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay dear, I'll see you." I hang up.

Soon I am at Escala and I go straight to Ana's apartment. I want to see her. I knock on the door and I am greeted by Elliot.

"Her bro. Ana isn't here." He tells me.

"What, where is she?" I say, slightly worried.

"Your place." He gives me a wink before he closes the door.

I head up to my apartment and I see her. She is in the kitchen with Mrs. Jones and they are giggling at something. It feels fucking amazing to come home to this.

"And what are you two laughing at?" I say as I approach them.

"Nothing that you would be interested Mr. Grey." Ana tells me with a wicked smirk. Mrs. Jones makes her way to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

Ana comes over to me and gives me a hug. "Hello baby, how was work?" She asks me.

"I'm sure you don't want the details of my very boring world of mergers and acquisitions." I reply. She furrows her brows.

"Why wouldn't I want to know about your day?" She looks at me quizzically.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it, it's not that interesting." I shrug.

She takes me by the hand and leads me to the living room. She sits me down and takes a seat next to me.

"I want to know about your day. Tell me please." She looks very sincerely.

"You do?" I question. She takes a hold of my hand and nods.

I tell her about my recent deal with the taiwanese and about the few meetings I had today. She looks generally interested which really surprises me. I have never told anyone about my day nor has anyone ever sat down with me to listen. She even gives me some of her own opinions and ideas, which are actually pretty helpful. When I am done telling her, she smiles at me and snuggles into my side.

"Thank you." I say.

She looks up at me, but doesn't move. "For?"

"Just listening." I tell her in awe.

She blinks a couple times before she says, "You know, I love you Christian, and I care about you. I enjoy hearing about your day, and your thoughts." She tells me with such a caring tone that I really do believe her.

"I love you." I tell her. She just smiles at me and nods. "So my mom called me earlier."

"About dinner?" She questions.

"Yes. Do you want to go?"

"Of course." She says without hesitation. "I know that Elliot has some idea that we are dating, but do your parents?" She asks me.

"I haven't told them, but I am sure Elliot has." I chuckle.

"Okay, well I am ready, so we can leave whenever." She says.

"Hmmm, I was hoping to take a bath with you. And possibly do other things." I smirk.

"And what would those other things be?" She grins at me.

"Oh, I'll show you." I wink, then I pick her up and take her to my bedroom.

* * *

APOV

Christian and I are on our way to his parents house. As Christian is driving, he is holding onto my hand and rubbing my knuckles very gently. I look at him in awe. He really is very handsome. Strong jaw, messy copper hair, fierce gray eyes… No wonder why almost all of Seattle's women go weak at the sight of him. He is so easy to love, but I don't think he knows that. Christian still hasn't told me much about his past, but I hope that he will soon.

"Enjoying the view?" Christian asks, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I answer, honestly.

He smirks at me. "We're here." He announces. Christian gets out and comes to my side to open my door. _What a gentleman.. MY gentleman._

We walk hand and hand to the front door where we are greeted by a shocked Carrick and Grace.

"Hello Christian." Grace gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And Ana, it's very nice to see you sweetheart." She gives me a hug.

"You too Grace, thank you for inviting me to dinner" I smiled kindly at her. She smiles back.

"Son, Ana.. Welcome!" Carrick says cheerfully. He gives Christian a pat on the shoulder, but gives me a hug. _Hmm, even his family doesn't touch him._

We all make our way into the house and into the living room where we see everyone. After all the greeting with mine and Christian's family, as well as Kate, we are soon told that dinner is ready. But the next think I see makes me cringe.

"Everyone, this is my dear friend Elena Lincoln. I have invited her to join us for dinner." Grace says. _Hmph, I thought this was a Grey and Steele ONLY dinner, and Kate._

She greets everyone happily, but when she see's me, her face changes slightly. _Bitch._

"Christian darling, how are you?" She asks him. I notice her hands touch Christian's shoulder and slide down slightly to his chest and he lets her. _WHAT THE FUCK._ I am beyond pissed right now. I don't even touch him there.

I think Elena notice's my anger because she smiles smugly at me. _Fucking rat-faced whore._

"Anastasia, it's lovely to see you again." She smiles her fucking fake smile.

"Mrs. Lincoln." I say in my coldest voice. Christian notice's my tone and he gives me a worried look. Oh, I will make him fucking suffer.

I can usually sense things and I know for a fact there is something going on between Christian and Elena fucking Lincoln.

We all head over to the dining table. I take my seat and Christian sits next to me, looking at me warily. Elena is sitting right across from me. _Great._

We all begin our first course and everyone is conversing amongst themselves.

Christian taps my shoulder and I look at him with my best poker face.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, confusion and concern in his beautiful gray eyes.

"Mmhmm." I say, turning my attention back to my food.

I stay quiet throughout dinner, until the bitch herself talks to me.

"Anastasia, I just love that dress of yours." She tells me.

"Thank you." I say, without even looking at her.

"Yes, and I bet you have many guys chasing you, you are really pretty. Do you have someone special?" She asks. _HA!_

I nod. "I do."

"Oh, who is the lucky man?" She questions with her fake nose up in the air.

"Christian Grey." I tell her in a serious voice. The whole table becomes quiet.

"Oh my gosh Christian! You and Ana are dating? Why didn't you tell me!" Mia nearly screams.

"Yes Mia, we are." Christian answers. I look at Grace and she is looking at me lovingly. Meanwhile, Elena looks like she has been hit in the face.

"Well, I think thats wonderful." Grace says sweetly.

"I agree." My dad says.

"Yes, wonderful…" Elena drifts off.

The rest of dinner is pretty relaxed. I know Christian keeps looking at me, but I don't even look at him. I mean, I am his girlfriend. He lets that fucking cockroach touch him, but not me? What the fuck is that about?

After dinner, Christian tells everyone that he is giving me a tour of the house, but I know he just wants to ask me what is going on. We head on upstairs to Christian's bedroom.

"Ana, what the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this?" I say nothing. "Ana?" He pleads.

I take a deep breath. "Christian, what the fuck is going on between you and Elena?" I ask.

I watch his eyes widen. _I fucking knew there was something going on with them._

"Nothing, Elena is just a friend of my moms." He tells me.

"Don't do that Christian!" I snap.

"Do what?"

"Lie. I don't fucking tolerate it." I say with such venom in my voice that Christian actually looks shocked.

"Ana, she and I are business partners." He says coldly.

"Christian, you really think I am fucking stupid don't you?" He is pissing me off more. "I can tell there is more going on between the two of you."

He sighs. "Ana, I'll tell you when we get home. I don't want to talk about-.." I cut him off.

"I don't give a shit about what you want right now! I saw her fucking touch you!" I yell. He looks pained.

When he says nothing, I finally give up. "Get out." I tell him harshly.

"Ana, pleas-.." I cut him off again.

"No, you don't want to tell me and I don't want to speak with you right now. I need to think, leave me alone." I say.

"Ana, for fuck sakes-.."

"Get out!" I scream. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. Christian looks horrified, but he complies and leaves the room.

Oh my god. What the hell! I cannot believe Christian, why is he not talking to me. And why is that stupid bitch touching him? I'm not even allowed to touch him there! I know for a fact if someone touched me like that, Christian would murder whoever did. So what the fuck! I take a few minutes to compose myself, before I finally head out. When I do, I see the fuckng bitch herself. _Great.._

"You know you will never be what Christian needs." She says in a smug voice.

"I don't really give two shits about what you say." I say in an icy voice.

"You should dear, I know what Christian needs, and it's not you."

"You know nothing about Christian and I." I say sternly.

"Actually, Christian and I have known each other for years. He and I have a long history. I suggest you stop seeing him, or else." She tells me.

"Are you threatening me? Mines and Christian's relationship is none of your fucking business. And I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself." I want to knock her out.

She laughs, she fucking laughs. "Relationship? Christian will leave you the second he discovers you can't give him what he needs." She displays her fake smile.

She is really getting on my nerves. I walk past her, but she puts her disgusting claws on my shoulder. I spin around and push her arm off of me.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" I scream.

I hear footsteps and I see Elliot come up the stairs. "Ana, Mrs. Lincoln? What's going on?" He asks looking really confused.

"Oh nothing dear, we were just-.." I cut the bitch off.

"This piece of trash right here is not keeping her damn hands to herself, keep her the away from me." I tell Elliot and make my way downstairs.

I go to the living room and take a seat next to Kate instead of Christian. He looks sad that I don't sit next to him, but I don't care right now.

"Is everything okay?" Kate whispers in my ear. I shake my head. She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

Soon, Elliot and the snake join us. Elliot comes to sit next to Kate and I. I notice the snake sit next to Christian. _I will strangle her._

"Ana, what is going on?" Elliot questions me. I just shake my head. I am too pissed of to speak. I see Christian looking at me with a pained look. He looks miserable. I feel my heart break a little for him.

I don't want to be a bitch towards him, but he's not being fair. He is lying to me. He lets her touch him and not me. He won't open up to me. I told him everything about myself. I feel so hurt from his actions. I wish my parents were here, they would tell me all the right things. God, I miss this so much..

"Ana?" My mom says, looking at me with concern. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

I feel my bottom lip tremble. I know I will cry soon, and now everyone is looking at me. Damn!

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just not feeling well right now." I say apologetically while looking down at my hands. "Christian, I'm not feeling good, can you please take me home?" I say in a tiny voice.

Christian quickly makes his way over to me and kneels in front of me. "Of course. Are you sick?" I shake my head. "Okay, lets go." He then helps me to my feet.

I give everyone, except for the bitch of course, a hug, as well as my apologies. They all ask if I'm okay and I tell them I am. My dad looks really worried, but I reassure him that I am fine.

Christian leads me out to the car and opens my door. I get in and watch him as he makes his way to the driver's seat.

He takes a hold of my hand. "Are you okay baby?" He asks, his face both filled with concern and pain.

I take my hand out of his grasp and simply shake my head. I don't want to talk to him right now. I focus my attention towards the window.

He breaths heavily. He then starts the car and begins driving.

Once we drive away from the house, I put my head in my hands and begin to sob. I sob the entire ride home. When we reach Escala, I open my door and walk straight to the elevator without looking at Christian. He quickly makes his way to me. We head up to my apartment in silence. When I reach my door, I turn around to face Christian, but I still don't look him in the eyes.

"I am going to go to bed, goodnight." And before he can say anything, I go into my apartment and shut the door. I make my way to my bedroom and go into my bed, not bothering to change. I cry into my pillow until I fall asleep.

* * *

**Review please (:**


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

I am in my study and all I can think about is what happened tonight. Ana is so mad at me. I know I should have told her more about Elena, but I don't want to tell her all this fucked up shit. Even when she directly asked me what was going out between us, I couldn't give her a straight answer. Oh god.. And seeing Ana cry nearly broke me.

"Christian." I turn and see Elliot standing at the door of my study.

"Elliot, what do you want?" I ask him impatiently. Elliot walks over to my desk.

"What's wrong with Ana?" He questions with curiosity.

"Nothing Elliot…"

"Bullshit!" He exclaims. "Elena said something to her." Elliot informs me.

"What do you mean?" I question him. _What the fuck did she say to Ana?_

"I don't man, but I saw them upstairs and Ana looked pissed. She told me that Elena wasn't keeping her hands to herself and to keep Elena away from her. Dude, I don't know what Elena said, but Ana looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of her" Elliot says. I'm. shocked, but more than anything, I am angry

What.. The.. Fuck.. I will kill Elena.

* * *

APOV

I wake up and my thoughts go to last night. Shit, I don't even want to think about it. I feel like I might have overreacted a little, but I was really pissed. Christian wasn't telling me the truth and he let that witch touch him. And more thane anything, she fucking pissed me off. UGH!

I get up from bed and jump into the shower. As I am in the shower, I think about my mom and dad, I miss them so much. When I am done, I get dressed right away in a pair of jeans, a blouse and flats. I make my way to the kitchen and stop in my tracks. I see Kate, Elliot and Christian sitting at the table drinking coffee. They all notice me standing there and look at me.

"Good morning Ana banana." Elliot greets me with a smile. I smile back.

Kate comes to me and gives me a hug. "Good morning Ana." She says softly.

"Good morning." I say quietly.

"Thank god you woke up Ana! Kate was about to cook! You have to save us!" Elliot says sarcastically. Kate narrows her eyes at him and I giggle.

"Well, I don't want anyone to get food poisoning so okay." I say, winking at Elliot. Elliot and Kate begin laughing while Christian just shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

I head into the kitchen and began taking out the things I need. A few moments later, Christian joins me.

"Hi." He greets me, but doesn't make any effort to touch me.

"Hey." I say, my voice giving nothing away.

"Ana, please." Christian pleads, stepping closer to me.

I sigh and for the first time in what seems like forever, I turn and look him directly in his eyes. "What?"

"Talk to me." I hear the desperation in his voice.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him.

"Ana, I know you are upset with me, I am not completely sure why-.." I cut him off.

"You want to know why? Because you're not telling me the truth. I directly asked you if there is something else going on with you and Elena, and all you said was that you two are business partners. That may be true, but you and I both know there is more than that." I pause. "And the worst part? You let her touch you, but you don't let me." My voice cracks.

Christian looks horrified. "Ana.." He says with so much pain in his voice. I put my hand up to stop him.

"Why don't you let me touch you? Or why won't you at least tell me the reason why I can't? I told you everything about myself Christian, because I love you and I trust you, but you don't trust me. And you keep things from me." I tell him sadly. At this point I have tears coming down my face.

I see so many emotions cross Christian's face: Anger, sadness, fear, surprise...

"Ana, I am sorry I haven't told you and I do trust you. This relationship thing is new to me. I never had to do this.. before." He looks at me with molten gray eyes.

"I understand that Christian. And I may have overreacted a little yesterday, but I was so mad at you. I still kind of am. And that fucking bit-.." I get cut off.

"What did she say to you Ana?" Christian demands with anger in his voice. I sigh.

"She told me that I wasn't what you needed, and that you would eventually leave me. She told me to break up with you, or else. I went to leave, but she put her filthy hands on my shoulder to stop me from leaving, so I pushed her hand away." I say angrily.

Christian looks pissed. He runs his hand through his hair multiple times. "I will give her a piece of my mind, don't worry baby."

I pause for a moment. "Are you going to tell me?" I plead questioningly. He sighs.

"I am, yes." He tells me.

"Good." We don't speak for a few minutes. "You know, I was seconds from bitch slapping her." I say to break the tension. It works.

Christian laughs. "That would have been quite a show." He says, giving me a smirk.

His face suddenly becomes serious. "Ana, I just want you to know I am sorry and I really am trying." He says sincerely.

"I am sorry for overreacting." I say. He gives me a smile and pulls me into a hug. He holds me really tight against him and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

We stay like that for a little until I break away.

"I better get started on breakfast." I say. "Are you staying?"

"I would, but I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight and we'll have a chat." I nod. "Okay, see you baby. I love you." He looks slightly worried.

I smile. I get on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

He smiles his 100 mega-watt smile. And with that he leaves my apartment. I can't wait to talk to him finally.

* * *

CPOV

I am heading home from work today and I am going to tell Ana. I am a little nervous.. What if she leaves me?

I call Ana and find out that she is already at my apartment. I head into living room and see her sitting there on the couch, reading a book. I smile.

"Hey beautiful.' I say, making my way over to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She looks at me lovingly and smiles.

"Hey handsome." She says, grinning.

"Are you ready to talk?' I ask, nervously.

"Yes." She says. She gets closer to me and holds my hand. I tighten my grip on her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She says without hesitation. "You can start from that bitch though." She suggests.

I take a deep breath. "Do you remember how I told you a friend introduced me to that lifestyle?"

"Yes?" She looks at me quizzically.

"It was Elena." I say. The color drains from Ana's face._ Fuck!_

"What? She.." Ana drifts off. I nod. "She was your sub?"

"She was my Dom first, but after I wanted to become a Dom, she was my sub for a little so she could teach me." I say quickly.

"When did she show you this lifestyle?" Ana asks me. Oh fuck.

"When I was 15." I say through gritted teeth.

The second those word leave my mouth, Ana runs. FUCK! This is what I was afraid of! I knew she would leave!

I wait to hear the ding of the elevator, but I never do. I get up and look for Ana.

I look in my room and I notice the light in the bathroom is on. I go in and I see and her heaving into the toilet. I take a breath of relief and I quickly get to her and hold her hair back while rubbing her shoulders gently.

When she finally stops, I ask her, "Are you okay baby?" She looks so pale. _Oh baby._

"No Christian I am not. She took advantage of you!" She yells.

I am confused. "You threw up because of that?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "Yes! You just told me that a fucking evil bitch took advantage of the man I love, how the fuck do you want me to react?"

She loves me still, thank good. "Ana, it wasn't like that." I tell her.

"Christian, she is a fucking pedophile." She tells me harshly. I sigh.

"Just let me tell you everything, okay?" She nods. I lead her to my room and sit on the bed with her. I face her and take a deep breath.

"Before I came to live with the Grey's, I had a difficult life. My birth mom was a crack whore and she had a pimp. Her pimp- he would-.." I pause. Ana holds my hand reassuringly. "Her pimp would hurt her, and when I tried to stop him, he would hurt me. I was his fucking ashtray." Ana gasps.

Tears fill her eyes and her bottom lip quivers. I brush away her tears with my hand. "Don't cry baby."

"How can I not?" Her voice cracks. She shoes her head. "Keep going."

"When I was 4 my mom took her life. I was with her for 4 days before the police found us. I remember being so hungry. My mom, Grace, she saved me. She took care of my and gave me a home. I will always be grateful to her." I smile. "When I was a teenager, I was a really troubled kid. I got into fights and got drunk a lot. I couldn't stand people touching me. If someone did, I felt like it burned. I was ruining my life. Elena said that she could help me. She made me her sub to help me get my life under control. I was a horny 15 year old and, at the time, she was a hot older woman. I was her sub for 6 years. After her, I contracted other subs, and well, you know the rest." I say.

I look at Ana and she looks shocked. She is just looking at me. Tears form in her eyes and I hear her whimper.

"Ana, don't cry please. I can't stand to see you sad." I say, wiping her tears away. _  
_

* * *

APOV

I am sitting on Christian's bed, looking at him. Tears are all over my face.

Christian has had such a hard life. I think of a hungry 4 year old with wild gray eyes and copper hair, and my heart breaks. How could anyone be so cruel? This has effected Christian to this day. He doesn't let anyone touch him or get close to him, except for that manipulative bitch. I want to fucking kill her. She has made Christian so distant from his family and everyone else. I hate her so much.

"Baby?" Christian looks at me with concern filled in his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry Christian. I am sorry that happened to you when you were a kid. I am sorry about your mother." I sob.

Christian pulls me to him. I put my head in the crook of Christian's neck.

"It's okay baby, it was a long time ago." He says softly.

"It's not okay. I hate her." I say viciously.

"Ana, she helped-.." I pull away from him.

"NO! She didn't fucking help you! She is a horrible person! She basically raped you! I know you say you wanted it, but you were too young to understand. She took advantage of you." I say angrily.

"Ana, she taught me control and how to fuck, thats all." He says briskly.

"Exactly Christian! She taught you how to fuck. To fuck.. With no emotion, no love. She made you so distant from your family. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you were happy while you were fucking your subs?" I say harshly. Christian looks taken back.

He looks at me in shock and doesn't say anything. _Thats what I thought._

"How would you feel if I told you that Stephan did to me what Elena did to you?" I ask. Christian balls his hands into fists and his jaw tenses.

"I would fucking strangle him." He says harshly.

"Then you know how I feel." I say. He sighs after a moment and nods.

I feel so emotionally drained. I can only imagine how Christian feels. It's also pretty late.

"Christian, can we talk more tomorrow? I really want to go to bed." I tell him.

He looks at me with fear in his eyes. "Do you still love me?" _What the hell?_

I roll my eyes. "Of course. I'll always love you Christian." I kiss him on the cheek.

He shoulders drop in relief. "I love you too, lets sleep." And we do.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

APOV

When I wake up the next morning, I don't get up right away. I lay there and look at the ceiling, letting my thoughts consume me. I think about Christian, the man that I love, and about his past. I think about that manipulative bitch who took advantage of him. But more than anything, I think about our relationship.

I love Christian so much, and the thought of being without him is heartbreaking.. But is Elena right, can I really not give Christian what he needs? He has spent the last 10 years participating in this lifestyle, how can he just stop? I want to be with him and please him, but I don't think I can ever go into that room, it scares the shit out of me.

But.. Christian is trying this whole relationship thing for me, and I know that he is scared as well. What does that say about me? That I won't do anything for Christian? Because I would. Here he is giving up his lifestyle for me, and I'm not doing anything for him.

I finally look at Christian and he is sleeping peacefully, with his head on my shoulder. He has his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. Looking at him, I wish I could take his pain away.

But first, I want to murder that horrible excuse for a woman. She is a disgusting excuse for a human being.

"What are you thinking about?" I am pulled out of my thoughts by Christian. He is smiling at me.

"You." I say simply.

"And what about me?" He asks.

I gaze at him lovingly. "I love you. I love you so much. I don't think I could go on another day without you, but I'm scared."

He face fills with confusion and worry. He quickly grabs me and hugs me tightly. "What are you scared about?"

I sigh and my eyes begin to fill with tears. "That i'm not enough."

"Ana Ana Ana.. Baby, you are everything." He says trying to reassure me.

I am about to say something when my phone rings. It's a private number.

"Hello?"

"Ana." I shoot up from bed the second I hear his voice.

"Dylan?" I say into the phone. Christian looks at me with wide eyes. He sits up too.

"Ana, I miss your voice."

"Dylan, what do you want?" I question.

"You." He says with no hesitation.

I ignore his answer. "Were you the one that trashed my apartment?"

"Ana, I want you back." He tells me. I huff.

"Answer the damn question Dylan." I demand.

"Yes Ana, I did, but I only did it because I was mad at you and I want you back." I scoff.

"Well I am mad at you, what should I do?" I say sarcastically.

"I will get you back." He hangs up. I look at my phone shocked.

"What did he say?" Christian asks me worriedly.

"He said he did it." I say, still shocked. He did it?

I hear Christian growl. "That fucker! I will make him pay! Him and-.." He stops. _And?_

I look at Christian and he has a strange look on his face.

"And?" I question, raising a brow.

"No one." He says sternly without looking at me. _You're not fooling anyone Grey._

"Christian." I grab his head and make him look at me. "And?" I say slightly harsh.

A few moments pass before he answers. "Stephan." Whoa, I wasn't expecting that.

"What about him?" I ask, still confused.

"I am having my men look into him." Christian says sternly.

"Why? He is in jail.." I say.

"Because I will make that fucker pay for what he did to you!" He snaps.

I glare at him. What the fuck? "No." I shake my head.

"No? Ana, I-.." I cut him off.

"Christian he is going to be in jail for a long time, what else can be done?" I ask him. I really want to know what is going through that handsome head of his.

"Making him stay even longer. Maybe paying him a visit."

"Nope. Not happening." I dismiss the idea right away.

"Ana-.."

"Nope." I repeat.

"Ana, he hurt the woman I love. I am going to make him pay." He says menacingly.

"Christian, should I also look for your mother's pimp? Because he hurt the man I love and I could make him pay too." I say angrily.

"Ana, that's not the same." He says in a frustrated voice.

"It is exactly the same Christian. I don't want you to be digging around in my past. It's the PAST, so I don't want to deal with it in the present. And when were you planning on telling me this plan about paying Stephan a visit?" I question.

"I would have, eventually." He says sheepishly. I scoff.

I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

Christian can be really frustrating sometimes.

* * *

CPOV

Ana can be really frustrating sometimes. Can't see she that I want to make that fucker pay for what he did to her. I told her I would always protect her and I intend to keep my word.

After a few moments, I go and to the bathroom to see Ana. She is brushing her teeth.

I walk to her with a smirk on my face. "That's my toothbrush."

She looks at my through the mirror. "I know, I need to brush my teeth."

"I could've gotten you your own toothbrush." I say amused.

She grins at me. "Nahhh, I rather use yours." I chuckle.

I start to strip my clothes off for my shower, but I notice Ana looking at me.

"Like what you see?" I say smugly. She rolls her eyes. _Hmm, that makes my palm twitch._

I hop into the shower and start washing my hair. Ana opens the door to the shower.

"Yes?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow. "Want to join me?" I wink.

"No, I am gonna head home, I need to change and I also need to call Detective Clark and tell him about Dylan. So i'll see you later?" She asks.

I grin wickedly. "Oh baby." I shake my head. I grab her arm and pull her into the shower with me.

"Christian!" She squeals while she is getting soaked from the shower. "Now i'm wet." She pouts. _She is so fucking adorable._

"I like you wet baby." I say in a lustful voice.

She glare's at me. "Christian, really? I have to get home and make some calls and you have to go to work."

"Come to work with me?" I ask.

She looks surprised by my request. "What, why? I'm not going to be of any use there."

"You'll be of use to me." I grin at her. "Come one baby, I can show you around the place, we could have lunch together. I don't want to be away from you." I pout playfully. She giggles.

"Okay why not, but only this time." She says.

"Deal." I say. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

APOV

Christian and I are on our way to GEH. When Christian asked me to go to work with him, I was slightly surprised, but the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. Seeing Christian in is hot CEO form would be kind of fun, and I wouldn't mind spending the day with him.

We arrive to GEH and Christian quickly makes his way to my door to open it for me. I thank him and we walk hand and hand inside. In the lobby, I notice a lot of people looking at us. What the heck?

"Christian, why is everyone looking at us?" I question.

He grins at me. "No one has seen me with a girl before."

Ohhhh. I am sure everyone is shocked, and their faces confirms it. We walk into the elevator and head to the 20th floor. When we get there, I notice even more people looking at us with shocked expression.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." His assistant says.

"Good morning Andrea. This is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." He introduces me, smiling. He looks so happy.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Steele." Andrea says politely.

"It's nice to meet you too." I respond.

"Mr. Grey, you have a meeting in 5 minutes." She informs Christian.

Damn, now I have to wait for Christian until he is done. I guess I didn't really think this plan through.

"Thank you Andrea." Christian says. He faces me. "Let's go baby." He leads me to a conference room. What?

I halt at the door. "Christian, why am I here? You have a meeting." I asked confused.

"Do you think I brought you to work with me so I can stick you in my office? No way, your coming with me. Besides, I want to show all these fuckers my beautiful girlfriend." He says smiling down at me. _Awwww._

"Christian, I could just wait-.." I get cut off.

"Nope. Come on, lets go." He takes me into the room where I see a bunch of men there. They are all looking at me.

Christian goes to the head of the table while still holding onto my hand. Everyone stands up. "Gentleman, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. She will be here during the meeting." The men looked shocked.

"Hi everyone." I say nervously while blushing.

Everyone gives me their greetings and then we all sit down. Christian, of course, sits at the head of the table and I am directly on his left. This is so fucking weird. Christian smiles at me reassuringly.

It's been about 20 minutes and I am just sitting here watching everything. I am following along and I actually understand everything that's going on. Apparently, they are talking about some shipyard in Taiwan that Christian is interested in and they are talking about everyone losing their job if they can't convince the taiwanese to sell them the shipyard.

Every once and a while I get a strange look from someone. I guess they think it's weird that I am sitting here just watching them.. I mean it is weird.

Christian has been holding my hand under the table the entire time, gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. He smiles at me every now and then, but he looks completely focused. He really is a brilliant man and he loves what he does. I am in awe of him..

"What do you think Ms. Steele?" I get pulled out of my thoughts by the gentleman across from me._ Oh shit! _I think they were talking about why they should invest in the shipyard and how it would be profitable.

"Well Mr…" I question.

"Andrews." He states.

"Mr. Andrews." I smile politely. "I agree that purchasing this shipyard would be helpful for GEH. More importably, it will insure that everyone currently working there will be able to keep their jobs. With access to this shipyard, GEH can import items there and back. Also, it wouldn't hurt having an agreement with the taiwanese. They have significant amounts of coal deposits that can be useful for GEH." I say.

Everyone looks shocked and impressed. Christian is beaming with pride.

"Well Ms. Steele, I am impressed. Who would have thought that your are actually very intelligent and not only eye-appealing decor." He says.

Fucking asshole. How dare he speak to me that way. I feel Christian tense and I know he will loose it any second.

"Mr. Andrews, you should be ashamed of yourself speaking to a lady like that. I am not a mindless piece of meat for you to look at." I say harshly. He looks taken back at my tone of voice.

Before he could speak, Christian talks.

"Mr. Andrews, my girlfriend is an amazing person. Not only is she beautiful, but she is extremely intelligent. I will not have you speak that way to her. Get the fuck out of my building immediately." Christian says with so much venom in his voice.

His eyes widen. "Mr. Grey, I meant no-.."

"Out! Now!" Christian snaps and he slams is fist on the table, making me flinch. Christian's jaw is tense and he looks fucking pissed. I can almost see smoke coming out of his ears. Me, as well as everyone else at the table, look shocked.

Mr. Andrew quickly leaves the room. The meeting continues, but Christian still looks angry. I give him a reassuring squeeze and a smile. He closes his eyes for a moment before he returns the smile.

The meeting goes on for about another hour before they are finally finished. Christian and I make our way to his office. The second we walk in, Christian lifts me up and kisses me passionately.

"I was moments away from killing that asshole." Christian says when we break apart. I am still in his arms.

"He was rude, but it's okay." I say with a shrug.

"It's not fucking okay. How dare he speak to you like that. He will definitely not be working with me anymore." Christian says harshly. I smile at him sweetly. He really does love me.

Right before I can saying something, Christian's intercom goes off.

Christian sighs and puts me down. He makes his way over to his desk.

"Yes Andrea." He says, slightly irritated.

"Mr. Grey, I am sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you." Oh fuck..


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

Oh fuck, I can only imagine whats about to happen right now. Ana looks so fucking mad right now.

"Ana, I can send her away." I tell her softly.

She shakes her head. "No, I want to see her. And I want to know why she is visiting you at work."

Before I can say something, Elena enters my office.

"Honestly Christian, I don't know why I had to wait to-.." She stops when she see's Ana. "Well well well, look whose here."

"Elena, what do you want?" I ask sternly. Ana looks murderous.

"I'm here to see you Christian." She says, but the entire time she is looking at Ana.

"Well I am kind of busy Elena." I say.

"I see, busy with your.. girlfriend."

"Yes he is busy with his girlfriend. You can leave the same way you came in." Ana tells Elena harshly.

Elena laughs, but that seems to piss Ana off more. _This should be interesting.._

* * *

APOV

I am standing in Christian's office with this fucking bitch troll looking at me smugly. Oh how I want to break her fake fucking nose..

"Oh dear, I can visit Christian whenever I want to. A mousy thing like you should know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Elena." Christian warns.

The fucking audacity of this bitch. "Elena, you should really choose your words carefully because I am moments away from ruining your nose job. Now if you don't mind leaving, I was about to give my BOYFRIEND some amazing office sex." I say arrogantly with a smirk. Elena looks as pale as a ghost.

"Christian, you should tell your pet here to not speak to me that way."

"No Elena, you need to shut the fuck up and not speak to my girlfriend like that!" Christian snaps. Elena blinks in surprise.

"Girlfriend? This little gold digger hear?" Elena laughs. I have officially had enough.

I make my way over to here and slap her right across the face with a loud smack. She stumbles back a little, but catches her balance. When she looks at me she is beyond shocked, but hey! I warned her.

"How dare you! Christian, control your-.." She is cut off.

"DON'T! Leave my building immediately!" Christian yells.

"Christian, I am trying to protect you. She can't give you want you need." Elena exclaims. Christian takes a few steps toward her until he is right in front of her._  
_

"She is what I need. I don't want anyone but her. Leave." I beam with pride. I fucking love Christian.

The bitch looks defeated. She looks at me with hatred. "You have no idea who you are dealing with missy!" And with that she storms out of Christian's office.

Christian goes over to his intercom. "Andrea, I want Mrs. Lincoln off of my visitor's list. She is not allowed here."

I take a deep breath. Christian walks over to me and put his hand on my cheek. I lean into his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I sigh. "Yeah." I smile.

He smirks at me before he says, "Office sex, huh?" I burst out laughing, and so does he. Christian always knows how to make me feel better.

* * *

CPOV

It's been a couple of days since the whole thing with Elena happened. Ana has spent everyday with me and it has been the best. I can honestly say that I am happy for the first time in my life Ana has slept over everyday this week. I want Ana to live with me. I know that she lives right downstairs, but I like the feeling of coming home to Ana. I don't know how she would feel about this though because she and Kate just moved here. All I know is I want her and I can't get enough of her.

I am in my study doing some work when Taylor enters.

"Sir."

"Yes Taylor, what is it?"

"We just saw a few sightings of Mr. Cole, Miss Steele's ex-boyfriend. He has been driving by Escala multiple times in the last hour Sir." _That fucker._

"What can we do Taylor?" I question, irritated.

"Not much Sir, he is driving around and isn't violating the restraining order. All we can do is keep on eye on Miss Steele and him." He says.

"Right.. Is she in her apartment?" The last time I spoke with her she was at home.

"Actually Sir, I believe she and Mrs. Jones are in the kitchen as week speak." I see a ghost of a smile of Taylor's lips. I know in the past few days Ana has really become close with Taylor, Sawyer and Mrs. Jones.

"Thanks Taylor."

"Sir." And he leaves my study.

I shut dow my computer and make my way into the kitchen. The sounds of Ana's giggles fill the room. I smile to myself. As I enter the kitchen, I see Mrs. Jones and Ana in conversation. They are both smiling and giggling.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, Ana." I greet them.

"Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones and Ana say in unison. They both burst out laughing and I join them. _Wow, with Ana I feel so light and happy._

I stand next to Ana who is sitting on the bar stool. I turn her to me and give her a long, hard kiss. I know it's only been a few hours since I've kissed her, but I miss her and her perfect lips.

"Hmm, someone seems happy to see me." Ana smiles at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Always." I say. Ana blushes. "I love your blush."

This makes her blush even more. "Thank you?" She giggles and I chuckle softly.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I ask

"No I can't, sorry." She mutters apologetically.

"Why?" I frown dramatically. She rolls here eyes.

"Because I hate you and I don't ever want to see you again." She says sarcastically and rolls her eyes again. I narrow my eyes at her. "My brother comes home from California today and I am picking him up from the airport soon." Ahh, yes. Ana has been talking about her brother so much. She is really fond of him and she tells me they are really close._  
_

"I can have Taylor pick him up." I offer.

"No, I want to do it. He's my brother and I miss him." I sigh.

"Sawyer will drive you." She glares at me. "Please." I add nicely.

"Okay. I need to leave in about 20 minutes." She says.

"Okay, I will inform Sawyer." I say. She nods.

* * *

APOV

I am in the car with Sawyer driving, and we are on the way to the airport to pick up Matty. I can't wait to see him, I've missed him.

"So sawyer, got a special someone in your life?" I smirk at him. He grins at me.

"No Miss Steele."

"Oh come on Sawyer, none of the 'Miss Steele' crap. Call me Ana." I say cheekily.

"Ana." He confirms. I crack a smile.

Soon, I feel the car do a sharp turn. I jerk forward in my seat.

"Sawyer, what was that?" I question. He doesn't answer, he takes his phone out.

"T, there is a car that seems to be on our trail." Sawyer says into the phone. What?

Suddenly I hear a loud crash and the car is spinning around. The last thing I hear is Sawyer yelling..

* * *

CPOV

I am in my study when Taylor barges in. "Sir, Sawyer and Miss Steele were being followed on their way to the airport. They were hit by the same car. They are in an ambulance on the way to the hospital." My world stops and I feel like I can't breath. _My Ana.._


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

"Taylor, drive faster!" I shout from the backseat.

I am on my way to the hospital to see Ana, and I am anything but calm right now. My chest feels tight and I feel so out of control. I already called my mom and she said she should meet me there. The entire ride there I keep telling myself that she will be okay. I am scared, I have never been more scared right now. I love Ana, and if I loose her then I might as well die because I am nothing without her.

We pull up at the entrance of the hospital and I don't even wait for the car to come to a full stop before I jump out of the car. I go inside and I see my mom with Ana's parents. I rush over to them.

"Mom, is she okay?' I ask her, the panic evident in my voice.

"I'm not sure Christian. When she came here she was loosing a lot of blood." She says while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to see her mom, she needs to be okay." My voice actually cracks at the end. _Ana.._

"She will be fine, Ana is a strong woman." Mr. Steele says. I can't answer so I simply not.

"I will go see if I can find out anything." My mom says.

Now we wait in the private waiting room. I pace the room, letting my thoughts go to Ana. Ana.. the woman I love. My first girlfriend.. My only love. I bet anything it was that son of a bitch Dylan. When I find that asshole I will kill him with my own damn hands. He did this to Ana. Ana… My baby.

Suddenly I notice someone enter the waiting room. He is a tall man with green eyes and dark brown hair, and he is wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. I also notice he has tears in his eyes.

"Mathew!" Mrs. Steele exclaims. This is Ana's brother.

Mr. and Mrs. Steele make their way towards him.

"How is she?" He asks while he hugs his parents.

"We don't know son. Grace went to check on her." Mr. Steele answers. He just nods. He looks around the room until his eyes finally land on me. He walks over to me.

"You must be Christian. Ana talks about you all the time, in fact, she never stops talking about you. I'm Mathew, her brother." We shake hands.

"Christian Grey." I barely choke. He gives me a smile small.

"She will be okay man, Ana is a fighter." I don't say anything, I merely node.

45 minutes.. 45 fucking minuties. That's how long I have been waiting in this damn room. I have been pacing this damn room and I am a mess. My mother has came over a few times telling us that they were working on Ana, but there was no news.

Ana's family is here, as well as mine, and even Kate's family. We are all waiting for news.

Finally, my mother comes into the room. Everyone stands, but I run over to her.

"Is she okay?" I ask in a rush.

My mom gives me a small smile. "She is fine. She had some bleeding, but they have stopped it. Ana has a mild concussion, as wells as some cuts and bruises, but she is okay now. They are taking her to her room as we speak, so we can all visit her soon. I do believe that she is asleep however."

Oh thank the heavens. She is okay.. Ana is okay. I feel like I can breath a little better now.

"I need to see her." My voice is strained. My mother nods.

My mother leads me, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Steele and Mathew to her room. When we are outside of her room, Ana's parents face me.

"Christian, you should see Ana first. We'll give you a few minutes with her." Mr. Steele says. I nod at him thankfully.

I open the door and I take a couple of steps into the room. I see her.. Ana. She looks so small and cold, she's asleep. She has a few cuts and bruises on her arms and a few on her face. I walk deeper into the room and sit on the chair next to the bed. I take a hold of her hand.

"Ana.." I whisper out. I put her hand on my cheek. I need to feel her touch. I look at her and I feel my heart sink. This was my fault. I told her I would protect her and I failed her.

"Ana, I am so sorry." My voice cracks. My vision gets slightly blurry and I know I have tears in my eyes. "I love you so much."

I don't know how long I sit there, but pretty soon I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look and see that it is Mathew.

He smiles at me sadly. "She loves you too, and she will be okay." I nod. _Please wake up soon Ana.._

* * *

Today is saturday and it's been two days since Ana had been admitted in the hospital and she still has not woken up. I have been in the hospital with her the entire time.

"Christian, I told you, Ana is fine. Her vital signs are good. She will wake up when she is ready." My mothers says.

"Mom, I miss her. She's needs to wake up." My voice is hoarse.

"Oh sweetie. She will wake up. Why don't you go home and get some rest." My mother says.

I shake my head vigorously. "I'm not leaving her." I say sternly.

My mothers gives me a sad smile. "Okay, I need to get back, but I will see you later." I nod.

I look at Ana and I notice that some of her bruises have began to fade, but they are still noticeable. That last couple days have been the hardest in my life. Ana brought my life some much happiness, and without her I feel so lost. _Please wake up baby._

I hear knock on the door and I turn to see Mathew. He walks deeper into the room

"Hey Christian." He says quietly.

"Hi." I say simply.

"How is she?" He asks.

"My mother said that she is fine physically. She said that she will wake up when she is ready." I tell him in s strained voice.

"Everything will be alright." I nod. "Christian, I can see that you really care for Ana, in fact anyone with eyes can see it." He says to me.

"I love her."

"And she loves you too. The way she speaks about you, and her face lights up when she does, I can tell she really loves you." I smile at his words. "But Christian, Ana has been through so much in her life. She is the strongest person I know. She is so kind and selfless and gentle. I know you love her, but I am warning you, if you ever hurt my sister, I don't give a fuck who you are, I will fuck you up. I will always look out for her. And you better treat her like a damn princess, because she deserves that and more." He says in a threatening tone. I am taken back a little.

I look him directly in the eyes and say, "I love Ana, and I will never hurt her. She is everything to me and I will always protect her." I say intently. He nods at me.

* * *

I am still sitting at the side of Ana's bed when I hear a knock. I see Taylor.

"Anything Taylor?" I question.

"Sir, I don't think the person who hit Miss Steele and Sawyer was Mr. Cole. Sawyer insures me that it did not look like Mr. Cole driving, but he is not entirely sure. The reason I believe it was not Mr. Cole is because I don't think he would do this to Miss Steele if he claims to want her back."

"Do you have any ideas who it could have been?" I am getting pissed. If it wasn't that fucker than who was it?

"I have my suspicion's Sir, but no one I could point out for sure."

I sigh. "Thanks Taylor."

"Sir. If you don't mind me asking, how is she? Mrs. Jones has been worried about her." Taylor asks. I know he and Mrs. Jones really care for her.

"She is good, the doctor says she will wake up when she is ready. How is Sawyer?"

"He is good, he only had a few cuts and bruises, nothing major." He informs me. I just nod and with that he leaves.

I take a hold of Ana's hand and stroke her knuckles. "Ana, baby. Please wake up soon. I miss you and I love you so much." I say in a hoarse voice. "Please baby."

I drift asleep that night with my head leaning on the bed and I am holding on to Ana's hand.


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

It's saturday.. Ana is still not awake. Why won't she wake up?!

I've been in this damn hospital room for TWO days. I have been going out of my mind. Taylor hasn't found any leads to who did this to Ana, but whoever did I will murder them. My mom keeps telling me to go home and get some rest, but I can't leave her. I need Ana.

"Christian, sweetheart. She will wake up soon." My mother says gently from the door.

"Why doesn't she wake up now?!" I snap.

"Christian, you haven't been sleeping. You need to get some rest."

"No mom, I need Ana to come back to me." I say harshly. My mother just sighs and leaves the room.

Now I feel like a dick because I yelled at my mom, great!

I take a hold of Ana's hand. "Ana, baby. Please. Wake up." My voice cracks. "I need you, oh god do I need you. I'm nothing without you. I love you, please wake up." I say hoarsely. _Please Ana.._

* * *

APOV

Ouch! Why does my head hurt so much? And why is everything dark?

I try to open my eyes and I finally do, but everything is blurry. Where the hell am I?

When my vision clears, I notice that I am at the hospital. My head hurts a lot and I'm kind of sore.

I am really confused and I have no idea what happened. I look to my right and I see Christian. He has his head on the bed and his hand is holding mines tightly. I use my other hand to run my hand through Christian's beautiful copper hair.

Christian's head quickly rises and my hand falls down on my lap. I look at Christian and he looks so tired. He has red eyes and dark circles under his eyes. His clothes are wrinkly and he has some stubble on his face. It looks like he hasn't slept for days.

"Ana?" Christian looks as if he can't believe that i'm awake.

"Christian." I choke out. My throat is really dry.

"Ana!" Christian exclaims. His face lights up and he gives me a breathtaking smile. He gets closer to me and kisses my hand multiple times. "Ana baby. I've missed you so much. You're finally awake! Let me get my mother."

Christian runs out of the room and returns second later with Grace following.

"Ana dear, how are you feeling?" Grace asks while checking my pulse. Christian is beside me holding my hand while stroking my knuckles.

"My head hurts a little and i'm a little sore, but i'm fine. Oh and i'm thirsty." I smile. I notice Christian looking at with concern filled in his gray eyes. "H- How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days." Christian answers.

"What happened?" I ask, kind of nervous.

"You don't remember?" Christian asks quizzically. I shake my head. He looks to his mother.

"Try to remember your last memory sweetheart." Grace tells me.

Hmmm, what was I.. Oh! I was on my way to get Matty.

"I remember I was on my way to get Matty, then I heard Sawyer scream and everything went black." I say.

Christian is silent for a moment. "You and Sawyer were in a car accident. We'll talk more later." He says, ending the discussion. I nod. Soon a nurse brings me some water and I take a few refreshing sips.

"Okay, so when can I go home?" I ask Grace.

Grace smiles at me. "You should be okay to leave tomorrow."

I take a breath of relief. "Thank you." Grace and the nurse leave the room, leaving only me and Christian.

Christian sits in the chair nest to the bed and takes my hand again.

"I've been out of my mind without you." Christian says in a low voice. "I love you." His voice cracks.

I feel tears in my eyes. I can only imagine what Christian has been like this past few days. If the role's were reversedrel, I would have a really hard time.

"Christian, I love you so much." I stroke his cheek with my hand. He leans into my touch and he looks so lost. _Oh Christian.._

Before I can control myself, I suddenly let out a yawn. Christian chuckles. "Looks like someone is sleepy." I nod. "Sleep baby."

"Go home Christian, you need to get some sleep. You look like you have been ran over by a truck." I say.

"I'm not leaving you Ana." He says sternly. "I'll sleep in this chair." I scoff.

I move to one side of the bed and lift the blanket, inviting him to sleep with me. I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

He smiles. "No Ana, I don't want to hurt you." But I can tell he wants to. I guess he just needs more convincing.

"Please Christian." I pout. "I sleep best with you."

He thinks for a moment before he reluctantly agrees. "Fine."

He climbs into bed next to me and pulls me to him. I lay my head on my shoulder and put my arm on his stomach.

"I missed your touch baby." He says in a soft voice. I just smiles and drift to sleep.

* * *

I am woken up and I notice that Christian is still asleep. I look up and I see Grace stand there, smiling at us.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hello dear. You family came by earlier, but saw you two sleeping, so they left. They will be back." Grace tells me. I nod and move a little so I can get comfortable.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to wake him up so you can be comfortable?" Grace asks.

"No, i'm fine. And I want him to sleep, he seemed really tired." I say while rubbing his stomach.

"He stayed here the entire time, he wouldn't go home. He hasn't slept much either. He really loves you." Grace says sweetly. I notice her wipe away a stray tear.

"I love him too, so much." I say honestly.

"I know. Anyone who looks at you two can see the love. Ana I owe you everything, you've helped Christian so much in the short time you've known him." Grace says.

I nod. "All I did was love him. And he's done a lot for me too." I yawn a little.

"Go to sleep dear, i'll wake you and Christian up later." I nod and she leaves the room.

I kiss Christian on the shoulder and lay my head back down. Christian Grey is the only man for me.


	27. Chapter 27

***Enjoy (:***

* * *

APOV

When Christian and I wake up the next day, Grace let us know that I was being discharged. I'm so glad that I get to go home. I change into the clothes that Taylor brought for me and we soon head out. On they way out of the hospital, there are a few paparazzi? Why the fuck would there be paparazzi? I quickly get into the car and Christian follows. The entire ride there Christian is holding onto me, in fact, Christian has been close to me ever since I woke up. I think this whole accident has really effected him, he's been acting a little strange.

The car drives into the parking garage and then comes to a stop. Christian rushes to my side and opens the door.

"I love you." He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile. "I love you too."

We head into the elevator and I notice Christian press the code for his penthouse.

"Why are we going to your apartment?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Because it's safe there and I need to protect you." He says.

"My apartment is safe." I counter.

"Dammit Anastasia! You're staying at my apartment until I find who did this!" Christian snaps. I blink a few times, confused by his outburst. I also notice his hands balled in fists.

I take a deep breath. "Then I need to get somethings from my apartment." I say softly. I press the button to my floor.

"I'll have Taylor bring whatever you need." He says sternly. _Not happening._

"Christian, I already agreed to stay at your apartment. Now I'm getting my fucking stuff from my apartment. And after that, we're having a discussion about your behavior." I say and walk out when the elevator doors open, not allowing him to answer. Christian must be bi-polar because he has a lot of mood swings.

I head into my apartment and take it all in. I haven't been here in days and I really miss it. Although I haven't lived here long, it has felt like a home to me. I head to my room with Christian on my trail. I go to my closet and get a couple of duffle bags. I start putting my clothes and undergarments in the duffle bag. Once I have my clothes packed, I make sure I have my necklace.

"Are you ready?" Christian asks. I nod.

He grabs my bags and we head up to his apartment. The entire way there we are silent. I wonder what the hell is bothering Christian. He has been acting different these last few days. Maybe this whole accident has really go to him more than I thought. Heck, he's been so uptight and adding even more security.

As soon as we enter his apartment, he gives Taylor my bags and goes straight to his study. _Hmmmm._

I follow him because I want to know whats going on. I don't even knock, I just let myself in. I shut the door loudly so he is aware that I am there. When I enter, he is giving his back to me and facing the window.

"Not now Taylor." He says without turning around.

"Christian." I say gently. He turns around and looks at me for a while. I see some emotion on his face, but I can't put my finger on it. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer. I listen to his steady heartbeat for a moment, it's very relaxing. I pull away from him and motion him to sit on his chair. When he does, I sit in his lap while I gently stroke his cheek. He closes his eyes as if her were in pain.

"Christian. You've been acting different for a few days and I want you to tell me why. Please baby." I plead. He opens is smokey gray eyes and I see guilt. _Huh?_

"Ana.. You were in the hospital. I had to wait for you to wake up and I can honestly say it was the worst few days of my life." He pauses and grabs my hand. "It's my fault baby. I told you I would protect you and I failed."

"Christian-.." I get cut off.

"If something worse had happened to you, I don't know what I would've done. My life is nothing without you." At this point I have tears rolling down my face. "I didn't keep you safe and that's my fault." He says sadly and looks down. No way in hell is my Christian going to feel this way.

"Christian." He doesn't move or say anything. "Christian." I say more harshly. He slightly lifts his head, but isn't looking at me.

_Ugh, why do I have to been in love with someone so stubborn? _I grab his head and make him look at me. His scorching grays eyes are looking into my blue ones.

"Christian, it wasn't your fault. You-.."

"Ana, how can it not? I said I would keep you safe and I didn't." He says roughly.

"Christian Grey." I say in an angry voice. His eyes widen slightly at my tone of voice. "It was not your fault. You had no idea that was going to happen and you had no control over that. I know how you need control, but the bottom line is, that's something you can't control." I sigh. Christian looks so lost and sad. "I want you to stop blaming yourself immediately. I don't like seeing my very handsome boyfriend sad and beating himself up about something that isn't his fault." I say with a smile.

He just looks at me with a blank stare. "No Ana, I could have-.." I cut him off. I am starting to get pissed.

"Oh my god Christian! Stop! You couldn't have done anything else." I have tears in my eyes and Christian looks pained. "I don't want to go back and forth on this. I just want to forget it happened and go back to my life. And i don't want you blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control. I love you and I just want to be with you without this bullshit." I plead. I close my eyes and I am starting to feel lightheaded. I sag into Christian's arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" Christian asks in a urgent and worried tone. He strokes my back gently.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little dizzy." I say, still dazed.

"Let's get you some food." Christian picks me up and carries me to the kitchen. He seats me at the breakfast bar, and I put my head down. I guess I shouldn't have spoken so loudly, because my head is pounding. Grace said because of my mild concussion that I could be experiencing some headaches and dizziness, especially with my medication.

I hear Christian rummage around the fridge before he makes his way over to me. I look up at Christian and I see concern filled in his face.

He hands me a glass of water. "Drink." He commands. I begin taking a few small sips while Christian is staring at me intently. I hear the ping of the microwave and Christian goes to take out whatever he put in. He fills two bowls with the food and brings them to the breakfast bar. Mac and cheese.. I smile.

He takes a seat next to me and looks at me cautiously. I know he is probably thinking of the worst possible things.

I pick up my fork and take a bite. "Christian, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I say reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" He asks, still looking worried.

"I am, thank you for the food. But you know what would make me feel better?" I ask.

"What?"

"If you could stop blaming my boyfriend, who I love, for that accident. It would make me feel 100 times better." I smile. After a few moments, he reluctantly smiles back.

"Okay." He says and takes a bite.

"Good." I give him a chaste kiss on he lips before I turn my attention back to my food.

* * *

I have just gotten out of the shower and now I am getting dressed. I feel much better now that I have eaten and showered. Once dressed, I make my way out of Christian's bedroom and look for him. I check his study and, of course, he is in there. I knock on his door to get his attentions.

He looks up and when he see's that it's me, he grins. "How was your shower baby?"

I walk over to him and I sit on the chair facing his desk. "It was good, I feel much better now."

I don't know why, but just looking at Christian in his dress shirt, which has the top buttons open to reveal his chest, makes me want him. His copper hair looks sexy as fuck and he is looking at me with his beautiful eyes. Maybe it's the fact the Christian and I haven't made love in days, but I really want him. I think he notices the way I am looking at him because he smirks.

"Like what you see Miss Steele?" He says in a sexy voice.

"No." I say in all seriousness. His face is priceless. I giggle. "I love what I see." I say seductively while biting my lip. I notice Christian's eyes darken.

Christian rises from his chair and kneels right in front of me, sitting in between my legs.

"Hmmm, I love you." He says in a hoarse voice. Christian grabs my waist and begins kissing me slowing. All he has done is kiss me and I am already wet. He then moves to my neck and makes a trail of kisses to my jaw.

"Mmmm.." I moan. Christian grabs my shirt and pulls it off me. He then quickly takes off my bra and begins sucking on my nipples.

"Christian.." I moan again.

"I love your breasts baby." He says while continually sucking, kissing and biting them. I feel everything down there respond to his words and touch. _Oh, I miss his touch so much._

Christian starts taking off my pants and now I am in just my panties. I lean forward in my chair and start unbuttoning his shirt. Christian stands and takes his clothes off until he is left in his boxers. Damn, he is so fucking hot. He has a very lean body, but it's very muscular. I see his impressive bulge and I blush.

Christian picks me up and sits me on his desk, pushing away his work papers and laptop. Christian sits on the chair and begins kissing my inner thighs. I lean back on my hands to give him better access.

"Ahhhh." He continues kissing me and he finally pulls off my panties.

"Ana, you're soaked. Hmm, you really want this." He says in a lustful voice. He begins kissing and licking m sex. I feel my whole body tighten and I feel like it's on fire.

"Yes Christian." I moan loudly. "I want you."

He then puts a finger in me and begins thrusting in and out. Ohhhhhh.

"Fuuuuck, Christian." I gasp. I feel like I make explode soon.

"You taste so fucking good Ana." He growls. He is kissing me again while rubbing my clit. I put my legs on his shoulders and grab onto his hair. He moans.

"Please." I pant.

"What do you want baby?" He stops and smirks at me. _Fucking bastard._

I am about to fucking explode and he stops? Hell no.

I push him back onto the chair roughly and pull is boxers off. He amazing erection springs free and I am in awe. I get off the desk and straddle him. My body is aching for him.

Christian looks shocked at my roughness, but I could care less. I am so damn horny I can't even think straight. I grab his erection with a firm grip and he moans.

"I want you to put your big dick in me right now." I say in a husky voice. His eyes widen.

He stands and grabs my hips and lays me on his desk again, putting his erection at the entrance of my sex.

"Anything for you baby." And with that he slams into me.

"Ahhhhhhh." I moan. Christian is thrusting in and out at a fast speed, but I feel I am already about to come.

"Christian." I groan.

"Fuck Ana, you're so fucking tight." He groans. "Say my name baby." He commands in a sexy voice.

"Christiaaan.."

"Again!" He growls, thrusting into me faster.

"Christian. Christian. Christian Grey!" I pant. I feel the walls of my sex tighten around him. Oh how I've missed this.

"Ana." Christian growls.

"Christian, please faster.." I moan. He thrusts into me even faster and pretty soon, I scream out in pleasure. He slams into me a couple more times before he finds his own release. I am panting hard right now, that was so fucking amazing.

He pulls out of my and picks me up and wraps me into his embrace.

"I've missed that Ana. That was great." Christian says. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." I say truthfully.

He pulls me away slightly to look at me. He looks nervous. "Move in with me?"

* * *

**Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

Ana is looking at me with shock in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Move in with you?" She questions. I nod. "Why?"

I clear my throat. "Ana, we basically are together all the time, we might as well move in together. And I want to be closer to you, I want you to live with me." I say genuinely.

"Christian, I live an elevator ride away from you." She scoffs. "And I just moved into my apartment. And what about Kate?"

"What about her Ana? Kate is an adult, she can live without you." I say impassively.

She sighs. "Christian, it's very nice for you to ask, but don't you think thats a little too rushed? I mean, we haven't even been dating that long. And like I said, it's not like I live far away." She says softly.

"I love the thought of coming home to you after along day of work Ana, and I love you. I want to be able to sleep with you every night in OUR bed." I say breathlessly.

Ana pauses for a moment before she says, "Can I think about it please?"

I take a deep breath. "Of course baby." I kiss her on the forehead.

"Thank you." She says sweetly. Out of nowhere Ana giggles.

I look at her with a questioning smirk. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that we're naked in your office, talking about this." She giggles again and blushes.

"Yes, and you are definitely a fine sight." I kiss her chastely on the lips.

"We should get dressed." She says and begins picking up her clothes.

"Clothes are optional. I wouldn't mind watching you walk around the apartment with nothing on." I grin.

"Christian." She scolds.

I raise my hands up defensively. "Just an idea." I say with a wink.

* * *

Later that night, I am in my office and Ana is sleeping. I told her I would finish soon, and meet her, but I'm still in here working. I haven't told Ana anything about the deliberate attack on her, and she still thinks it's an accident. She barely got back from the hospital today and there hasn't been anytime for me to tell her. I say that, but the truth is I don't want her to be scared. I want to keep her safe.

I am meeting with Taylor, Sawyer and 2 new security that I have hired. Taylor and Sawyer are going to give me every single detail about what the fuck happened and what they plan to do.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say.

Taylor, Sawyer and the 2 new guys make their way in. I stand to greet them.

"Sir, this is Ryan and Reynolds. I believe they have the skills necessary to keep you and Miss Steele safe."

I nod. "Sawyer, I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yes Sir." Sawyer says.

"Taylor informed me that you don't think it was Mr. Cole who did this. Explain." I command.

"Sir. While I was driving, I got a glance at the car behind us. Although I wasn't able to see the driver's face before we were hit, the person driving did not look like a male."

I am confused. "So it was a female?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"I think so Sir." Sawyer says briskly.

If it wasn't that fucker, who the fuck was it?!

* * *

APOV

I wake up in the morning to an empty bed._ Where is Christian?_

I go to the restroom and relieve myself before I head out to fine Christian. In the kitchen, I see Mrs. Jones.

"Good morning Mr.s Jones." I say politely.

"Good morning ma-.. I mean Ana." She smiles gently and I return the smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you. And um, do you know where Christian is?" I question.

"I believe he is in his study." Mrs. Jones says.

I smile. "Thanks."

I rush out of the kitchen and go towards Christian's study. I am about to knock when I hear Christian on the phone.

"Welch, I don't care what you do, I want to know who is responsible for this!" I hear Christian yell. Wow, he sounds angry.

It's quiet for a moment. "Then find out where Mr. Cole was at that time!" He screams. Why is he talking about Dylan?

I knock on his door and let myself in, not waiting for him to invite me in. He turns to look at me and he looks worried. He hangs up the phone call, but is still looking at me.

I step forward and clear my throat. "Why weren't you in bed this morning?" I ask him.

"I had some work to do." He says with no emotion in his voice.

I fidget with my hands a little and get closer to him until I am standing in front of him. "Why were you talking about Dylan?" I say nervously.

Christian sighs and grabs my hand. "Ana." He says nervously. "Your 'accident' wasn't an accident." He states. _What?!_

I tense a little. "What do you mean?" I choke out.

"Baby, we believe that it was a deliberate attack." He looks at me with concern.

I take a few calming breaths. "So someone wanted to do this?"

"Yes." Who? Who would want to do that? Oh my god! Is it Dylan?

"Dylan?" I say in a quiet voice.

Christian pulls me into his lap and gently rubs my back. "We don't know for sure, but Sawyer tells me he doesn't think it is a male."

"A woman?" My mind directly does to Elena. I know she is a bitch, but would she does this? I sigh. "Do you think it could be that bitch?"

Christian looks taken back, but composes himself quickly. "I don't think she would go that far." I merely nod and Christian sighs. "Ana, I don't want you to be afraid. I will keep you safe." He says sternly. I look into his gray eyes and I believe him. I trust him with my life.

I take another calming breath. "Thank you."

Christian smiles at me. "Have you eaten yet?" I roll my eyes. His eyes slightly darken._  
_

"No, I haven't. I was planning on waking up to my sexy boyfriend today and eating breakfast with him." I say.

He rises an eyebrow. "Sexy, eh?" I nod. "Well, let's go get you fed so you can enjoy breakfast with your sexy boyfriend." He smirks. Christian picks me up and pulls me over his shoulder. He starts to walk the kitchen.

"Christian, put me down!" I squeal. He simply laughs and gives my ass a firm slap. "Oww!" He laughs even more. I reach down and give his ass a firm slap.

"Oh Miss Steele, you shouldn't have done that." He says humorously. He gives me a even harder slap.

I pout. "Caveman." I murmur as he sets me down on the bar stool.

"Your caveman." He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and another on my nose. I giggle.

"My man." I smirk and he smirks back.

* * *

After breakfast, Christian soon left for work. He said that he was busy and had an important meeting and a ton of work to do. I was kind of disappointed because I wanted to spend time with him. He said as soon as he was done he would come back.

I am all alone in his apartment and I am fucking bored. It's been a few hours since he left and I need to find something to occupy myself with. Hmmm, what to do?

Since Christian demanded that I don't leave his apartment, I have to find a way to entertain myself.

My phone rings suddenly. It's Kate.

"Hey Kate." I say into the phone. I make my way into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

"Hey Ana, is Mr. CEO still locking you up in his house?" Kate says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

I sigh. "He is just looking out for me." I say, even though what Kate is saying feels true.

"Please, he doesn't have to make you stay at his apartment. Come on Ana, grow some balls!" Kate exclaims. _Oh Kate._

"Christian just cares about me and wants to keep me safe." I counter

"I care about you too, but i'm not keeping you as my prisoner." Kate states. "He keeps you there, meanwhile he goes out having a blast." She scoffs.

"He's at work." I state.

"Actually, he and a family-friend are at his club eating lunch. Elliot told me." Kate tells me. _What?_

"Christian said he had an important meeting and a ton of work to do, he didn't say he was going to lunch." I frown. I know it's not a big deal that he went to lunch, but he said he said he was very busy with work. "Do you know who he went with?"

"Elliot told me that he went to lunch with one go his mothers friends, I think it was that Mrs. Lincoln who we saw at dinner with the Grey's. I guess her and Christian are business partners too." WHAT?!

"You're kidding me.." I say shocked. Why would Christian go to lunch with her?! And why didn't he tell me?

"So why does he get to prance around while you sit besides yourself and do nothing?" Kate questions. As much as I don't want to listen to Kate, I do. I mean, he is out there enjoying lunch with that bitch, meanwhile I am here bored out of my fucking mind. He said he was only going out because he had work, instead he is with the snake.

At the point I am furious. After what she said, he is out with her. Not here with me.

I'm not his fucking sub for him to order me around.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing right now?" I say suddenly.

"Nothing, why? Want to do something?" I hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes." I say. "Do you want to get some lunch?" I smirk. _This should be interesting._

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29

CPOV

After I left my apartment, I called Elena. I wanted to ask her if she had anything to do with what happened to Ana, so I told her to go to lunch with me. When Ana asked me if I thought Elena had something to do with her accident, it made me wonder if Elena would do that. If she did have something to do with this, I will fucking skin her alive. I also want to tell her to back the fuck off. I am happy with Ana and she needs to understand that.

I didn't tell Ana I as going to lunch with Elena, she would freak out. I know I should tell her, and I will, just not yet.

After my meeting, I was on my way to my club to meet Elena. Elliot calls me while I am heading there.

"Hey bro, where are you?" Elliot asks.

"I'm driving, what do you want Elliot?" I ask firmly.

"Well I came by GEH and you assistant said that you were done working for the day. I was thinking we could go for lunch. Are you heading home?" He questions.

"No." I say.

"Then where are you going? Are you meeting with Ana?"

"No, I am heading to lunch." I say slightly irritated.

"With who?" Elliot asks me.

"I am meeting with Mrs. Lincoln. We need to discuss some business."

"Elena Lincoln? Really Christian, what business do you have with her? I don't like her, and I don't think Ana does either." _If you only knew Elliot._

I clear my throat. "Just some business regarding her salons, that's all."

"Well okay bro, I guess I'll catch you later." He says.

"Bye Elliot." I hang up.

* * *

I arrive at my club and I head in. I see Elena sitting there and I go to join her.

"Elena." I say as I sit down.

"Oh Christian darling, how are you?" Elena says.

"I'm good." I state.

"Good, good. Well I am glad you came back your senses. I found there perfect sub for you. Her name-.." I cut her off.

"I'm not here to talk with you about that Elena." I snap.

"Then why are we here?" She questions.

Before she can answer, a waiter comes and gives us our appetizers and drinks. Once he leaves, I look back at her.

"Did you have anything to do with Ana's accident?" I say angrily.

She fucking laughs. "That's why you brought me here? To talk about that mousy little thing." She says with venom in her voice.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that." I say through gritted teeth.

"Do you really think she can give you what you need? Or that you can give her what she needs. You don't do love Christian. Love is for fools." Elena states.

"Then I must be a fool because I love Anastasia." I state angrily. Elena gasps.

She shakes her head. "Have you told her everything?"

"I have told her enough." I say firmly.

"Have you told her how fucked up you are? Or why all your former subs look the same?" She smirks. I am seething.

When I say nothing, Elena laughs. "Do you think she would ever be with you once she finds out? She will leave the second she knows how truly fucked up you are."

I close my eyes. Ana loves me and I love her. She said she wouldn't leave me, but is Elena right? I am fucked up. I get subs that look like the crack whore and I punish them and fuck them. Ana will hate me once she finds out, she will run for the fucking hills. I can't loose Ana, she is my life. I am nothing without her. Just those few days while she was in the hospital nearly killed me. But I also need to tell her eventually, I can't keep this from her.

"This is why she can't give you what you need." The sound of Elena's voice makes me open my eyes. "You need control, not love. You are the Master of your Universe, and Ana is nothing. She isn't capable of giving you what you need."

"Shut the fuck up Elena. Ana gives me everything I need." I say harshly.

"When she leaves you, I will be here for you." She says, smirking, while putting her hand on mines.

Right before I can say or do, I hear raised voices coming towards us.

I look to my right and I see… Kate and Ana? _Oh fuck!_

"What the fuck!" Kate screams when she see's Elena's hand on mine. I quickly pull my hand away. Ana is just standing there with no emotion on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I question. I am looking at Ana, but she's not looking at me.

"We'll ask the damn questions!" Kate snaps. "So you make Ana stay at your apartment while you're here with this old witch!" Kate yells. I ignore her.

I get up from my chair and go to Ana. I reach for her hand, but she pulls away from me. _Oh no.._

"Ana, it's not what it looks like." I say nervously. "Elena and I were just-.." I get cut off.

"What Christian?! What are you doing here with that bitch?!" Ana yells at me. She is really angry right now.

"Ana dear, Christian and I were dis-.."

"Was I fucking talking to you?!" Ana yells at Elena. "You are nothing but a fucking pedophile. You deserve to rot in hell!" Ana screams. Elena looks as white as a ghost.

Ana turns to me and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are glassy and I see pain in her eyes.

"Oh baby." I reach for her put she slaps my hand away. My eyes widen.

"You." She points at me. "Why would you go to see her, after all that she has said to me?" She says harshly. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Ana, I was going to tell you. I was telling her that I only want you and no one else. And I told her to leave us alone." I say anxiously.

"Yeah, you two looked pretty fucking cozy holding hands." Kate says. I glare at her. _Fucking Kate._

Ana is looking down and she looks emotionless. She looks so sad and it's killing me.

* * *

APOV

I feel so numb right now. Christian and Elena were at lunch together, holding hands. He says that he was telling her to leave us alone, but why did he have to have lunch with her to do that? And why didn't he tell me? I know for a fact if Christian saw me at lunch, holding hands with my ex, he would go nuclear. I am hurt, mad, confused, shocked, and much more. I can't believe Christian is with this fucking snake. I fucking hate her, and he knows that.

"Baby." Christian says as he steps closer to me. I take step back.

"Don't. I don't want to be near you right now." I say coldly. I need to be away from him for a little. And I am too mad and hurt to speak with him.

I hear Christian gasp. "Ana, please." He chokes out. It's heart breaking to hear his voice so pained, but I am so hurt right now.

"I'm going to go home." I say, still not looking at him.

"Ana." His voice cracks. I feel my chest tighten at his tone of voice.

I shake my head and rush out to the exit, Kate by my side the entire way. I feel the tears fall down my face. _Oh Christian.._

* * *

**What do you think should happen? (:**


	30. Chapter 30

***Hey everyone! I apologize for not publishing more for a couple of days, I have been busy with school lately. Anyways, as always, enjoy!***

**Guest- First off, Ana was not in a coma, in fact, I did not use the word 'coma' at all. She was unconscious for a few days and had a mild concussion, as well as some cuts and bruises. Even if Grace is a pediatrician, I am sure that she had enough knowledge to deal with a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises. I also did not say that she had 'serious head trauma'. Yes, Ana was in an accident, but thankfully it was not that serious. Now, since Ana was not in a 'coma' or didn't have 'serious head trauma', Ana was able to go home within 24 hours. **

* * *

APOV

It has been a couple days since I saw Christian at the restaurant. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since then, but he has tried. He has called me numerous times and has sent flowers. I ignored everything. He hasn't come to my apartment at all, which is wise for him, but he still has security with. Sawyer and some guy named Ryan are ALWAYS with me and it's annoying. I would tell Christian to send them back, but I don't want to talk to him or see him right now. I feel so betrayed right now. Christian went to see her and didn't even tell me, he lied.

I am in the kitchen making myself some tea when Elliot and Kate come enter the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Kate pulls me into a hug. Kate has been my rock for the last few days.

"Hey Kate. Elliot." I smile at the cute couple.

"Hey Ana Banana." Elliot grins.

"Elliot and I are going to dinner, do you want to join us?" Kate asks.

I shake my head. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Kate questions with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sure, you two have fun." I say.

Kate nods. "I'm going to go change, i'll be right back." Kate tells Elliot. Elliot gives her a kiss and she goes to change.

Elliot leans on the counter. "So how are you Ana?"

"I'm fine." I say dismissively.

"No. I mean how are you really?" Elliot asks while leaning closer to me.

I sigh and turn to look at Elliot. "I'm not doing well."

"I can see that by looking at you Ana, but tell me how you feel." Elliot says. I don't' say anything. Elliot puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ana." I sigh again.

"I feel sad and betrayed. And I just want to be comforted by my boyfriend, but I can't. I love Christian so much, but why did he do that? Why did he lie?" My voice cracks.

"Ana, I'm sure Christian didn't mean to lie. He just wanted to protect you." Elliot says softly. I furrow my brows. _Protect me? Ha!_

"But he did lie Elliot, why did he? When I got there he and that bitch were holding hands. What am I supposed to think?" At this point I have have tears in my eyes.

"Look, I don't know about them "holding hands", but I have a feeling that was Elena's doing, not Christian." I shake my head, exasperated. "Listen, I've spoken with Christian and he won't talk to me at all. These last few days he hasn't left his apartment, all he does is sulk and drink." Elliot informs me. I am shocked.

"What?" I ask, not believing what I heard.

"Ana, Christian hasn't been doing good. I went to check on him before I came here and he's a mess. Taylor told me he has barely come out of his study and he hasn't eaten much. I went to talk to him, but he was just too drunk. I told him to go shower and sleep it off, but he yelled at me. He told me to get out. He's is having a really hard time right now. I know that you're still mad at him, but can you help him out? He's not taking care of himself." Elliot tells me.

I can't believe it. Why is Christian doing this? I'm the one who was hurt by him, so why is he acting like this? Even though I'm hurt and pissed at him, my heart still ache's for him. I still love him so much.

"I'll talk to him." The words fly out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Thanks Ana." Elliot says with a genuine smile. I give him a small smile. _Christian.._

* * *

When Elliot and Kate left, I showered and got dressed quickly and made my way to the Elevator.

I am a little nervous.. Oh who am I kidding? I am so damn nervous and anxious. I wonder what i'm going to see when I head up there.

I reach Christian's apartment and I am met with Taylor. I step into the foyer.

"Hi Taylor." I smile slightly.

"Miss Steele." He nods.

"How is he?" I ask.

Taylor sighs. "Not so good Miss Steele. He has been locked up in his study and doesn't come out unless it is necessary."

I frown. "I'm going to go and talk to him." I say softly. Taylor nods and I walk past him to go to Christian's study.

I stop at the door and stand there for a moment before I knock on the door. No reply. I knock again, louder.

"Leave me alone Taylor!" I startle at the sound of Christian's loud voice. _What the hell._

I barge into his study and slam the door closed. When I look more carefully at the room, I gasp.

There are bottles of alcohol everywhere, papers all over the room. Christian's laptop is on the floor in piece's and furniture is flipped over and torn. _Wow._

Christian is sitting in his chair, facing the window. I notice he is holding a glass filled a amber liquid.

"Get the fuck out Taylor." Christian says venomously. He still doesn't know that it is me in here.

How dare Christian speak to anyone, let alone his staff, like this. That kind of attitude is disrespectful.

I march right up to Christian and snatch the glass away from his hand. Christian's swivels his chair around and he looks angry. He is about to say something, but stops when he see's it's me.

His eye's widen. "Ana?"

I look at Christian and he looks like a mess. His wearing the same clothes he was wearing at the restaurant, his eyes are red and he has stubble on his face. His copper hair is a mess and has dark circles under his eyes, from lack of sleep. His beautiful eyes look so pained, and overall he looks like the lost little 4 year old boy I have imagined. _My poor Christian._

"What the hell Christian?!" I say, angrily.

"Ana?" Christian blinks a few times. "What.." He drifts off.

I take a deep breath. "Christian, why are you doing this?"

"Because I fuucked uuup." Christian slurs.

"You did, but I'm not going to talk about that right now. You lock yourself in here, get drunk and you are being an asshole towards you staff, why?" I demand.

Christian shakes his vigorously. "I aam soooo sorry Annna. 'M sorry I didn't teeell you." His voice cracks.

Oh Christian.. I sigh. "Christian, we'll talk later. I am still mad at you, but right now I need to take care of you." I pull him up so he stands and I put my arm around his waist, trying my best to help him.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up and to bed." I start walking, but Christian doesn't move.

Christian shakes his head. "Noo, I neee- ed to talkk to you b'fore it's too late." He says with an urgent tone in his voice.

"No Christian, you're drunk. I'll talk to you when you are better. Now come on." I try to walk, but he still doesn't move. "Christian!"

"Promise?" He looks at me with pleading eyes. I almost cry at the sight of Christian, he looks miserable.

"I promise. Come." And with that we begin walking. Christian steadies himself by placing an arm around me. _I miss being in his arms so much._

I am having trouble helping Christian because he is so heavy and tall, he's like a tree!

We make our way to his bathroom, barely. It's a miracle we made it without falling.

I seat Christian on the chair in the bathroom and go to fill the tub with warm water. Once it is filled, I make my way back to Christian and help him get undressed. He is looking at me the entire time. Once his is undressed, I help him into the tub. I roll up my jeans and take a seat on the side of the tub while putting my feet in.

"I'm going to wash you hair, hand me the shampoo." I say. Christian hands it to me.

I squirt some shampoo in my hand and begin washing Christian's hair. He closes his eyes while I am washing his hair and lets out a couple of soft moans. I smile at how cute he is. When I am done, I rinse off his hair and I begin washing his body. I skip his chest and back and wash everywhere else. Once I am done with that, I rinse him off and stand to get him a towel. I help him stand and wrap a towel around his waist. Very carefully, I help him out of the tub and into his bedroom, where I seat him on his bed.

I head into his closet and get him some clothes. I come back to Christian and I place his clothes on the bed.

"I'll be right back." I tell him. I walk into the kitchen and get him some water and Advil. When I return to the room, Christian is still sitting on his bed, staring off into space. I place the water and medicine and the bedside table and walk back to him. I help him stand and grab a towel to dry his body. I put his clothes on and sit him down again. I sit behind him and begin towel drying his hair. When I am done, I stand gather the towels to put them in a pile on the floor.

Christian grabs my hand and looks at me. "Thank you." He says sincerely.

I give him a small smile. "You welcome." I grab the water and pills and hand it to him. "Take these and drink all of the water." Christian complies and hands me the glass when he is done.

I pull the blankets of the bed and motion for him to lay down.

When he does, he looks at me. "Stay with me?" He pleads.

I smile. "Okay." I go around and jump into bed. Christian reaches for me and pulls me to him, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. I miss this, I miss being in his arms.

Christian and I lay there, and pretty soon I am getting sleepy. Christian is quiet so I think he has fallen asleep already.

"I love you." Is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep in Christian's arms.

* * *

**Give me your thoughts on what should happen! And review please (:**


	31. Chapter 31

APOV

I am jolted awake by a loud scream. _What the hell is that?_

I sit up, slightly confused on my location, but I look around and I remember that I am in Christian's room.

I look to my right and I see that Christian is the source of the screaming.

"No!" Christian shouts. His face is contorted and he looks like he is in pain.

I pull the blanket off and sit on my knees and get closer to him. I grab his shoulders and begin to gently shake him.

"Christian, wake up." I say softly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"No, no! Don't leave me, please!" He yells. I notice that there are tears coming from his eyes. _Oh no!_

I shake him harder. "Christian!" I am getting really worried now. "Christian, baby. Please wake up!"

Christian jumps awake and sits up. He looks around the room before his intense gray eyes land on me. I reach for the lamp on the bedside table and turn it on. I look back at Christian, but he's already looking at me. Christian's shirt is drenched in sweat.

I breathe in relief. I grab onto Christian's hand. "Are you okay?" I say, looking into his eyes. He nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly.

He stays quiet for a moment. "I can't believe you're here, I thought I dreamt you." He says.

I shake my head. "Nope, i'm really here."

"Why?" He questions. My eyes widen at this question.

"You needed me, i'll always be there for you when you need me." I say sincerely.

Christian looks pained at my words. _Why?_

"You deserve better than me, we shouldn't be together." He says quietly. _WHAT._

"Christian, don't say that." I close my eyes to stop tears from spilling from my eyes. Hearing him say that we shouldn't be together is too painful.

"Ana-.."

"Please." I croak. I open my eyes and look at him. "We'l talk in the morning, let's go to sleep." I say. Christian nods.

"Oh, hold on." I say. I stand up and go to Christian's dresser. I pull out a fresh shirt and walk back to him. He looks confused.

"You're drenched in your sweat." I say and gesture towards him.

He takes the shirt from me and says, "Thanks." I smile and walk back to the other side of the bed. I get under the blanket as Christian changes his shirt. Once he is changed, he lays down and pulls me closer to him. My back is to his front and his arm is around my waist.

"Goodnight Christian." I say sleepily.

"Goodnight Anastasia."

* * *

CPOV

I wake up in my bed and I notice that Ana isn't here. _Was that a dream?_

I jump out of bed and rush to the kitchen. I could've sworn she was here last night.

As I approach the kitchen, I hear talking. When I get closer, I see that Mrs. Jones and Ana are chatting while Mrs. Jones is cooking.

I take a breath of relief. She's here, she stayed. _Thank god._

Ana must have heard me because she turns around and looks at me. She gives me a small smile.

"Good morning Christian." Ana says sweetly. I walk to her and sit next to her.

"Good morning Ana." I say. I turn to Mrs. Jones. "Good morning Mrs. Jones."

"Good morning sir, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever Ana is having is fine." I say. She nods and goes back into the kitchen.

I turn towards Ana. "Thank you." I say.

Ana furrows her brows. "For what?"

"Coming over and staying with me. I know that we have some things to talk about." I say.

"I'll always be there for you." Ana says in a way that makes me feel cherished. "And yes, we need to talk." Those words scare the shit out of me, what if she tells me she doesn't want me anymore? I can''t live without her.

Soon Mrs. Jones comes with our breakfast and we begin eating. The entire time, we eat in silence. Ana looks like she is thinking really hard about something, I wonder what it is. With each second passing, I am getting more and more nervous. I can tell she is going to leave me. I am such an idiot.

"Christian." I get startled from my thoughts by the sound of Ana's voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a bit.. anxious." Ana says cautiously. Her blue eyes are looking at me in confusion and concern.

"Yes, I am just thinking. Are you ready to talk?" I say nervously.

"Um, yeah. Let's talk." Ana gets off of the bar stool and walking towards the living room and takes a seat. I follow and sit not too far from here.

I take a deep breath and I mentally prepare myself for this talk.

* * *

APOV

I am seating on the couch with Christian, about to have this talk. To talk about why he lied to me.

Looking at Christian, he looks really nervous.

I take a deep breath. "Why did you lie to me?" I say in a controlled voice while looking at him with my poker face.

Christian looks at my face, trying to find any emotion. He sighs.

"Ana, I am so sorry. When I went to speak to Elena, it was only to tell her to butt out of our relationship and to see if she had anything to do with your accident. I was going to tell you after I had spoken to her." He says, looking at me intently.

"When I got there, you looked like you were doing more than just talking." I scoff. "She had her damn claws on you."

"She put her hand on me and you saw before I could take my hand away." Christian says.

I sigh. "Christian, I believe that you didn't do that, but you did lie. Twice, and both times it has been about her. Why do you keep on lying to me when it comes to her?" I tell him. I can feel my anger starting to reappear.

"Ana, I.. I just want you. And I am afraid if you knew how truly fucked up I am, you'll leave me. Elena was my old life, my life before I met you. And before I met you, my life was dull.. It was nothing. I don't want Elena to get in the way of our relationship, which is why I didn't tell you I was meeting with her right away."

"But Christian, do you think lying to me is going to make me stay?" I question him.

He doesn't answer right away, which confirms what I am saying is true. "I'm sorry Ana." Christian says to me with pained eyes.

I take a hold of his hand and look into his beautiful eyes. "I know you are Christian. When I saw you with her at the restaurant, I felt so betrayed. I didn't understand why you didn't just tell me. You asked me to move in with you." I pause. I notice Christian visibly becoming more tense. "How am I supposed to move in with you when you're lying to me? How can our relationship work without communication and trust? I understand what you said, but I don't want you keeping things from me, even if you think it is going to make me upset."

"I know Ana, I am sorry. I won't lie again, I promise." He says gently. "Please don't leave me." Christian pleads. My heart almost breaks at his lost expression.

I sigh. "I don't think I could not be with you even if I wanted to. I love you too much." I say honestly.

Christian's shoulders fall in relief. He grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "Oh thank god." He says. I hug him back.

I pull back from him suddenly and he looks at me in confusion.

"If you ever lie to me again, I will hang you by your toes and cut off your dick." I say in all seriousness.

Christian looks shocked at my words. I burst out laughing at his facial expression. I lay on the couch and I let my laughter take over. Once I am done, I look up at Christian.

He looks at my with a ghost of a smile, but he still looks quizzical.

He picks me up and places me in his lap.

"I will never keep anything from you again." He says sincerely. I smile.

"Good." And with that he kisses me passionately on the lips. It has felt like forever since I have felt his lips on mine.

"I love you." Christian says once we break apart. "I love you so much. You have no idea." My heart melts at his words.

"I love you too." I say.


	32. Chapter 32

**Guest- ****I don't appreciate your comment and I don't want it. And I do think you are being disrespectful. If I remember correctly, in FSOG Ana did not wake up for almost 24 hours and she was NOT considered in a coma. Also, the definition of concussion, which is what I wrote Ana had, is:**

**CONCUSSION**

**'A concussion is a minor traumatic brain injury that may occur when the head hits an object, or a moving object strikes the head. It can affect how the brain works for a while. A concussion can lead to a bad headache, changes in alertness, or loss of consciousness.'**

**Someone can be unconscious and not be considered to be in a coma. In fact, it is normal to sleep too much when you have a concussion, you can google it. Also, Ana went home the next day, not the same. As for Grace being Ana's doctor, she is her doctor because I wanted her to be. Ana, was not in a coma, therefore, I believe Grace was able enough to take care of her.**

**Instead of focusing on the hospital scene and trying to correct me, perhaps you should read the story and enjoy, or not, I don't care. I do not want you questioning everything I write. If you don't like my story and it doesn't make sense to you, then don't read it. This is my first story and I don't expect myself to be a professional, as I hope no one else does since this is fan fiction. **

**I honor and I respect what I write, in fact, I am proud of it. Writing is one of the hardest things for me, which is one reason why I decided to write a story. I wanted to write this story because I love the FSOG Trilogy and I was tired of many author's writing a story and stopping, and never finishing story. And there are other reasons.**

**All of this being said, keep your nit-picking and unappreciated comments to yourself. I did not ask for it.**

* * *

CPOV

After Ana I spoke with each other, she went home. I told her to stay, but she said she had to do somethings. I didn't want her to leave my apartment, but I gave in when she showed me her puppy dog eyes. Of course I have three security on Ana, which she reluctantly agreed too. _As if she had a choice._

When she left, I hopped into the shower and got myself ready for work. I have so much to do today, meeting after meeting.

I am in my room getting dressed. I am nearly done when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say.

Taylor enters the room with a strange look on his face. "Sir."

"Yes Taylor, what is it?" I ask.

He looks at me cautiously before he speaks. "Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you. I told her you were not available, but she is insistent."

I instantly feel my jaw tense. "Very well, I will be out in a moment to speak with her." I say sternly. With a nod, Taylor leaves my room.

What could Elena possibly want right now? What ever it is, she can forget it.

I head out of my room when I am done getting dressed. I go towards the living room, where I see Elena. Her back is to me.

"Elena, what do you want?" I say, making her turn around at the sound of my voice.

"Christian, darling. How are you?" Elena asks.

"What do you want?" I ask again, irritated.

"Now Christian, is that any way to speak to a friend?" She smirks. I want to wipe that fucking smirk off her face.

"Elena, I am loosing my patience. Tell me what the fuck you want or I will have security escort you out." I say harshly.

Elena blinks in confusion, but composes herself quickly. "Christian, I just wanted to talk. We didn't get to finish our conversation at the restaurant."

I nearly growl at her. "What Elena?!" I snap.

She smiles at me smugly. "You asked me if I had anything to do with Ana's accident." I almost loose it when those words come out of her filthy mouth. My hands ball into fists at my sides.

"Did you?!" I say in a menacing tone.

She laughs. "Oh Christian, you're pathetic. Don't you see what that mousy thing is doing to you, you have lost your control." I'm done.

"Taylor!" I yell. Taylor quickly enters the room. "Get this piece of trash out of here." I say loudly.

Taylor nods and goes towards Elena. "Mrs. Lincoln." Taylor motions her to leave.

"I'll keep in touch Christian." Elena says before she walks away. I am seething at this point.

Taylor enters the room moments later. "Taylor, Mrs. Lincoln is not allowed in this build or GEH. I don't want her anywhere near Ana."

"Sir." Taylor nods and leaves the room.

Fuck!

* * *

APOV

I am at one of my restaurants, Tolio, speaking with the manager. We are discussing how the restaurant has been doing since opening.

"We have been booked for this entire month." The manager, Aaron says.

I smile. "That is really good Aaron. Your great managerial skills have made this restaurant a place people want to come to."

"Thank you Ms. Steele, but it was also your food. Your recipe's are amazing." Aaron says kindly.

I blush slightly. "Thank you." I really admire Aaron, and he is definitely great at his job. He treats the customers very kindly.

It's around 12:30 when we are done talking, I leave Aaron's office and begin leaving. I make it out of the restaurant with Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds following closely behind. Christian insisted that I let Sawyer drive me, and I, being the best compromising girlfriend that I am, agreed.

"Where to ma'am?" Sawyer asks as we approach the car.

Before I can answer, my phone rings. I take down at it and see that it is Christian.

"One second, it's your boss." I grin. Sawyer grins back. "Hey Christian." I say sweetly into the phone.

"Ana, where are you?"

"I just finished meeting with the manager at my restaurant. I am about to hop in the car, why?" I ask.

"Elena came to my apartment." Christian says blankly.

I freeze for a moment. "What?"

"She came to talk to me." He says.

I take a deep breath. "And what did the bitch want?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"She wanted to finish the conversation we began at the restaurant. I eventually had security escort her out." He pauses. "Ana, I think she may have had something to do with your accident." Christian says tensely.

"What makes you think that?" I question with furrowed brows.

"She was talking about your accident and then laughing." He responds icily.

"That bitch." I say angrily.

"I'm not sure of anything, but it's possible." He says. I sigh. "Where are you heading now?" He asks.

"I'll probably head home now." I say.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'.

"Well I am done with my meetings, do you want to go to lunch?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say brightly into the phone. Christian chuckles.

"Ok, I'll meet you at my club in 15 minutes."

"Okay, sounds good." I agree.

* * *

I arrive at Christian's club and I am immediately see Christian standing out front, on his phone. He looks so handsome in is charcoal gray suit. I step out of the car and walk quickly to Christian. He looks up from his phone and smiles when he see's me.

"Hey baby." He says. He gives me a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Hey." I say, grinning like an idiot.

"Come on, lets go eat." I nod. Christian takes a hold of my hand and leads me inside the club. We are greeted by what I assume is the manager.

"Mr. Grey, ma'am. Welcome." He nods

"George." Christian says. Christians pulls on my hand and walks us over to our own private dining room.

When we reach the table, Christian pulls out my chair like a gentleman.

"M'lady." Christian says with a cheeky grin. I smile.

"Thank you." I take a seat. Christian goes around the table and sits in his own seat.

The waiter soon comes to our table. "Good afternoon Mr. Grey, ma'am. May I take your drink order?"

"Would you like to choose the wine?" Christian asks. I normally would let him choose, but I think I want to choose this time.

"Actually, I would." I say boldly. Christian looks surprised. I look at the wine list. "Pinot Grigio." I say, handing the list back to the waiter.

"Yes ma'am." The waiter leaves to get our drinks.

Christian looks at me with an amused face. "Excellent choice." He says.

"Thank you." I smile. "So how was work?" I ask.

"It was okay. Just some paperwork and a couple of meetings. What about you?" He asks.

"I was just meeting with one of my managers to see how things were going." I say. Christian nods.

Soon the waiter comes with our drinks. "Have you decided what you would like to eat?" He asks us.

"I'll have whatever Christian is having." I say, smiling at Christian admirably. He smiles.

"We'll have a raspberry avocado salad and then a sirloin steak cooked well-done with veggies. Also, a side of the chef's mac and cheese." Christian says.

"Yes sir." The waiter says.

"Actually, not the raspberry salad for me." I say quickly. The waiter nods and leaves.

Christian looks at me quizzically. "Oh, I am allergic to raspberries." I explain.

Christian looks slightly shocked. "Oh, I didn't know baby, i'm sorry. Do you want me to order a different salad?" He says.

I shake my head. "No thanks." Christian nods.

Soon the waiter brings Christian's salad and he begins eating. While he is eating, I am telling him about some of my plans for the restaurants. I stop taking when I hear my phone beep. I look at it and I see a text from Kate. I look at it and in seconds I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Christian asks with a amused look. I can't answer him properly because I am laughing so much.

When I finally calm down, I look at Christian, who is grinning wildly.

"Can you tell me what has you laughing so much?" He asks.

I giggle. "I got a text from Kate, but it was Elliot who sent it." I let out a little laugh.

"And?" Christian urges me to continue.

I take calming breath. "He sent me a picture of you." I say cheekily. I bite my lip to stifle my laugh.

Before Christian can say something, the waiter arrives with our food. As he is putting on food in front of us, I am grinning at Christian. His lips are in a hard line, but I can tell that he is slightly amused. Once he leaves, I start giggling.

"So what is this picture that keeps making you giggle like a school girl, hm?" Christian asks with raised eyebrows and a small grin.

I take out my phone and send him the picture. His phone beeps and he looks at his phone. His face is priceless.

This picture is of a young Christian who is playing with a younger Mia, as well as a young Elliot. Mia is wearing a princess dress and is having a tea party with Christian and Elliot. What makes me laugh is that Christian is wearing a pink tutu and looks like he has make-up on. Elliot is wearing a tie in the picture, and has a shit-eating grin on his face. Christian has a grumpy look on his face, matching the one he is looking at me with right now.

I begin laughing loudly again. In a way, this picture is adorable. Christian must really love Mia if he was willing to dress up for her.

"It's not that funny." Christian grumbles. This makes me laugh more. Soon I have tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry." I say breathlessly. Once my laughing has dissolved. I wipe the tears from my face. "You really do look cute."

"You can stop laughing at me now." Christian says while pouting. I smile at my cute boyfriend.

"Christian, I love this picture. It just proves how much you love your siblings." I say sincerely.

Christian gives me a shy smile. "Yes, I do."

"I know you do, now lets eat this food. I want you to take me home and make love to me." I say sweetly.

Christian gives me a dazzling smile. "Of course baby." He grabs my hand and kisses it repeatedly.

Once we finish, Christian takes me back to his apartment and makes love to me for the rest of the day. Later on, I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**:)**


	33. Chapter 33

***I am sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've been very busy. But I have made this chapter longer than how long I usually write them. I hope you all enjoy (:***

* * *

CPOV

I wake up and I look to my right to see my Ana. I have my arm wrapped around her waist and she rests her hand on my forearm. Our legs are tangled together and our faces our inches away from each other. Ana looks so peaceful and beautiful. She is breathing steadily and her hair is draped on her back and a little on her face. I don't move, I just take in her beauty.

If someone told me a year ago that I, Christian Grey, would be in a relationship with someone, I would have laughed in their face. It's strange how everything feels so natural with Ana. She is like a breath of fresh air.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." Ana brings me from my thoughts. Her eyes are still closed, but she has a smirk on her face.

"What can I say? You truly are a sight." I say softly. Ana opens her eyes and I am met with mesmerizing powder blue eyes.

I never understood the term 'breathtaking' until I met Ana. She literally takes my breath away.

Ana gives me a small smile. "Good morning." She says softly.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I ask her, while moving a small strand of hair from her face.

"I did. You?"

"I always sleep well when I am with you." I say honestly. "I love you."

Ana looks at me for a moment before she moves closer to me. She reaches my face and gives me a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." She says sweetly. I grab her face in my hands and begin kissing her again. I feel Ana's hand stroke my cheek and I moan. I move one of my hands and run my hand up and done her body. While twirling her tongue around with mine, Ana begins to moan softly.

"Mmmm Christian." She says dreamily.

"Yes baby?" I ask. I start trailing kisses from her cheek down to her neck.

"Make love to me." She says.

I smile against her cheek. "Anything you want baby." I roll over so I am on top of her and I pin her hands to the side of her head. Ana and I are already naked from last night.

"I want you Christian."

"I want you too baby." I continue kissing her on her neck, trailing down her body. I am met with her breasts and I take them into my mouth. I begging kissing, sucking, and licking them.

"Ahhhh." Ana moans.

"You have the most amazing breasts Ana." I say, sucking on one of her nipples and pinching the other with my fingers. "Mine." I growl.

"Mmmmmmm. Yours." Ana groans loudly. She is making me desire her even more.

I trail kisses lower down her body. I reach her inner thighs and begins kissing them gently. I begging cupping Ana's sex and she moans loudly.

"Oh Ana, you're soaked. I love this, I love that I can do this to you." I say lustfully.

"Ahhhh." My baby moans aloud as I begin kissing her sex. I insert my tongue into her wet folds and begin licking. She tastes fucking amazing.

"Christian please." She pants. "Ohh please please please." She is begging now.

"What do you want baby?" I say hoarsely.

"I want you inside of me. Ahhhhhh." Ana moans as I insert my finger into her. I am rubbing her throbbing clit. "Christiannn.."

I take my finger out and climb up her body so that we are face to face. I put my dick at her entrance.

"Your wish is my command." I tell her and then I slam into her. She feels so fucking amazing. Her sex is clinching my hard dick.

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight." I groan loudly. Ana will be the death of me!

"Mmmm Christian, faster!" She pleads. I thrust into her harder.

"Say my name!" I growl.

"Christian.." She chokes out.

"Again!" She is meeting my every thrust.

"Christian, Christian, Christian!" Ana yells. "Faster baby. Ahhhh."

"You. Are. Mine." I say in between each thrust. "Only mine." I groan.

"Yours." Ana pants. I feel her sex starting to quiver, so I know she will come soon, as will I.

"Come with me baby." And with that I slam into her harder. Ana comes the same time I do and it feels like I'm on cloud 9.

"Ana.." I pull out of her and I notice her wince slightly. "Are you okay baby?" I question with concern. I lay next to her.

Ana takes a few breaths before she answers. "I'm fine. I'm just a little sore from all of last nights activities." She says.

Oh yes, last night Ana and I fucked so many times. By the time we were done, Ana was exhausted and I was pretty tired myself. But Ana is fucking amazing, how can I stop fucking her?

"I am sorry baby, I wasn't thinking." I say, slightly feeling guilty. "How about a bath?"

"Sounds good." She looks at me and smiles softly. _Breathtaking. _

* * *

Ana and I are sitting at the breakfast bar eating breakfast. After our bath, we both got dressed. I am dressed in a gray suit and Ana is wearing a light pink floral dress that I had Taylor get for her.

"You know, Taylor didn't have to go to the trouble of getting this dress. I live right downstairs so I could have gotten my clothes from there." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I like this dress on you. You look gorgeous." I say. Ana blushes a little. It still surprises me that Ana blushes when I compliment her, although I don't mind seeing her cheeks turn pink.

"Thank you." She says. Just as I am about to respond to her, my phone rings.

"Grey." I say briskly into the phone, without checking the caller ID.

"Now is that anyway to greet your mother Christian?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry mother, how are you?"

"I am wonderful Christian, and yourself?" She says.

"Good as well."

"That's good. I was calling because I wanted to know if Ana was attending the Coping Together gala next week?" My mother questions.

Oh shit! I totally forgot about that. I haven't even mentioned it to Ana. Ana looks at my surprised expression quizzically.

"I haven't asked her mom, but I will. I will let you know." I say.

"Okay dear, I just wanted to know. Ray and Charlotte will be attending and they said they weren't sure about Anastasia." My mother tells me. "But you have a good day and let me know."

"Will do mother, I'll talk to you later." I say and than hang up.

"What did your mom say?" Ana asks.

"Well actually, I need to ask you something." I tell her.

"What?"

"My mother is hosting a charity event in about a week. She called me to ask if you were going. With everything that happened, I forgot to ask you." I pause. I look at Ana and grin. "Miss Steele, would you do me the honor of being my date?" I say, giving her my best smile.

She gives me a beautiful smile in return. "Why Mr. Grey, I would love to be your date, but I should warn you, I have a boyfriend." She giggles and winks at me.

I smirk. "A boyfriend you say? Please, tell me more about said boyfriend."

"Well he is tall, has beautiful gray eyes and a lovely smile. He is very sexy and is the most passionate person I have ever met, with the biggest heart. He makes me feel beautiful and safe." She pauses. "He is a bit overprotective, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She says mockingly. My heart swells at her words.

"Well Miss Steele, I should warn you that I have a girlfriend. She has the most mesmerizing blue eyes and very alluring pink lips. She is definitely the sexiest woman ever. Not only is she beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. I am truly in love with her." I say in awe as I stroke her cheek.

"I love you." She pauses for a moment. "But don't tell my boyfriend I said that." She giggles and I chuckle.

"I love you too baby. So much." I pull her into a longing kiss.

* * *

APOV

After breakfast, Christian had to go to work. We said our goodbye's and I head back to my apartment. When I went in, I saw Kate in the kitchen eating some ice cream.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" I tease as I enter the kitchen.

"Mmm, you know I love ice cream. I might marry Ben & Jerry's one day." Kate says over dramatically. I giggle.

"Looks like Elliot has some competition." I say in humor.

"Maybe. So what are your plans for today?" Kate questions me.

"No plans, what about you?" I ask.

"None." She pauses for a few seconds. "You know what this means right?"

I am about to answer, but Kate beats me to it. "Girls day!" She exclaims.

I giggle. "Okay, why not. We should tell Mia to join us too." I tell her.

"Sounds like the perfect day. Shopping, spa, lunch!" She says.

* * *

Kate and I phoned Mia and told her about our plans for a 'girls day'. Soon after, Ryan drove us to pick Mia up and then take us to the shops. We have been shopping for an hour now and we are at the third store. Kate and Mia can shop forever. _Ughhh._

I am looking at some dresses when Mia and Kate call for me. I notice Ryan is still close, but is keeping his distance. I am still not familiar with Ryan. Sawyer couldn't be here today because he had to fly back home for a family emergency.

"Yes?" I say, making my way over to them. Mia and Kate are both holding up some very sexy lingerie.

"Ana, you should get this. You would looking amazing in this!" Kate says loudly.

"Kate, I don't think I could pull that off." I say meekly.

"No way Ana, you have an amazing body!" Mia counters.

"Plus, I am sure Mr. moneybags wouldn't mind seeing you in this." Kate winks. I blush furiously. _Dammit Kate! Christian's sister is right here!_

"Kate!" I scold.

"Come on Ana, he would come in his pants the-.."

"EW, I did not need to know that!" Mia says, covering her ears.

"Yes Kate, enough!" I say intently. Kate just huffs and puffs.

"Have you gotten a dress for the gala next saturday?" Mia question, changing the subject.

"Yes, I have!" Kate states excitedly.

I shake my head. "No, I haven't. Christian just asked me to go with him today." I inform them.

"Are you going to go with him?" Mia asks.

"Yes, of course." I smile.

"Well, we need to find you a dress asap!" Mia squeals.

We have been shopping for a while now. Kate and Mia have dragged me to a billion stores, and have made me try on almost everything. I like shopping, but Kate and Mia don't know when to stop. But it was worth it because I found the most beautiful dress that fits like a glove. It is a blue strapless dress. On the top, it starts off light blue, but as you go down the dress, the color becomes a darker shade of blue. It is very low in the back, finishing it off with a bow. I also found matching shoes that are so high, I know I will fall with my clumsiness.

Kate and Mia love the dress and insisted I get it, and I agreed immediately, its gorgeous. Now Kate and Mia are looking for matching jewelry to go with it.

We are still at the store when Christian calls me.

"Hey baby." He says when I answer the phone.

"Hi Christian."

"What are you girls doing now?" He asks curiously.

"Well we are still shopping, but we'll be done soon.. Hopefully." I scoff.

"Hang in there baby." He chuckles. "What do you plan on doing after?"

"Well, we're planning to go to the spa, and then after that, get a bite to eat." I say.

"Okay baby, have fun. And do make sure you eat." I roll my eyes. "I know you are rolling your eyes." _How does he know that?_

"So what if I am?" I challenge. I hear his intake of breath.

"Oh baby, you don't know who you are messing with." He says in a husky voice.

I giggle. "Oooh, I'm scared." I tease.

"You have no idea how much I want to spank you." He says in a very stern voice. _Whoa!_

I gasp and freeze. _Spank me? He wants to spank me? Like one of his subs?_

"Baby?" Christian says, concern filling his voice. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry if I scared you." I still don't answer. "Ana?"

I clear my throat. "Yes, i'm sorry, you just.. surprised me." I say quietly.

"Just forget I said that." He says impassively.

"Okay.. Well I should get going now, but i'll see you later." I say into the phone.

"Okay baby, i'll see you. I love you." He says. I hear something in his voice, but i'm not sure what it is.

"Love you too, bye." And with that, I hang up.

Christian wants to spank me? I'm not exactly repulsed by the idea, but i'm somewhat shocked. I mean, I know couples can do that, but can I? Why can't I? Christian is trying this relationship for me, so why can't I try a little kink for him? I don't know, but I am really nervous about this. My sexual knowledge is not that high, in fact, I know nothing about sex. Christian is an sex expert, a sexpert, and I only know what he has done with me. I know why Christian got into the whole BDSM thing, for control. I'm not sure if I will every be able to go into the playroom, but I can spice up our sex life maybe? Ugh, I need Kate's advice.

* * *

We were finally done shopping after Mia and Kate found some jewelry to go with my dress. They also bought a shitload of stuff for them. Poor Ryan had to take all the bags to the car. We finally are heading to the spa. Mia is telling us to go to some salon that her and Grace go to often. She said that Christian is a part owner. I didn't know he was though.

"What is the place called?" I ask her as we get into the car.

"Esclava." Mia tells us.

"Oh, I have heard of it." Kate says. "The place is supposed to be really high-class."

I turn my head towards Ryan, who is in the driver's seat. "Esclava please Ryan." I look at him through the rearview mirror and he looks slightly nervous. "Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am." He says.

"Then go." I say sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He says hesitantly. _Whats up with him?_

We are driving there and Mia and Kate keep talking about the gala next week. Meanwhile, my thoughts go to Christian's earlier comment. I want to make Christian happy, I really do. He deserves it, but I am kind of nervous. Elena's words come back to haunt me. Am I enough for Christian? Is he getting bored of me? Oh fuck, I hope he isn't. I love Christian and I don't want to be with anyone else.

Soon I am brought out of my thoughts when the car comes to a stop. We exit the car and walk into Esclava salon's. As we approach the front desk, we are greeted by the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Miss Grey, good afternoon." She greets kindly.

"Hello Greta, these are my friends Kate Kavanagh and Ana Steele." Mia gestures towards us.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Esclava. What do you ladies plan to do today?" She asks us.

"Just the usual.. Manicure and pedicure, wax, facial, massage.. All that good stuff." Mia says excitedly.

Greta smiles. "Very well."

"Mia?" Says a voice. I know that voice. _Oh hell no._

"Mrs. Lincoln, hello." Mia says sweetly. The bitch makes her way closer to us. When she see's me, I see an evil smile appear on her face.

"Well hello ladies." She says in that nastiest tone of voice. "Ms. Kavanagh, Ms. Steele." _Fucking cunt. _"What can I do for you today?" She is still looking at me smugly. I want to beat the shit out of her.

Out of no where, Ryan bursts into the salon and rushes towards us.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey demands we leave at once." Ryan says.

"What do you mean leave, we just got here?" Mia questions with furrowed brows.

I pull Ryan aside so I can talk to him. "Ryan, did you know this is _her _salon?" I question.

"I did ma'am, but you had insisted I go. I checked in with Taylor and he and Mr. Grey told me to get you out of here immediately." He says briskly.

I nod. "I didn't know it was her salon." I say in a disgusted tone. I sigh. "Lets get the hell out of here."

I make my way back to Mia and Kate and tell them that I am going to leave.

"Ana, why are you leaving?" Mia questions me. Shit! What do I say?! '_Well Mia, that bitch in there molested your brother and she is pure evil.' Yeah Ana, perfect._

"Well actually, I am feeling a little sick." I lie. Mia looks like she doesn't believe it.

"Oh come on Ana, you look fine." Kate says, not believing my lie at all.

I sigh. "I just feel a little nauseous." I say apologetically.

"Well if you're not feeling well, we can all just leave." Mia says.

"You don't have to not go guys." I say to both of them. "You stay and enjoy." I force a smile on my face.

"You sure?" Kate asks quizzically.

"Yes." I say.

Mia and Kate look at each other questioningly. "Okay Ana, feel better." Mia says.

"I'll see you at home." Kate says.

"Okay, I'll send Ryan back to get you guys, i'll see you later." I say and quickly leave to the car, with Ryan near me.

Oh fuck! What were the chances of that being the bitches salon. Ugh!

Ryan and I head into the car and he begins driving back to Escala.

"Are you in trouble Ryan?" He looks at me quizzically through the mirror. "You know, for taking me to the bitches cave."

Well! Ryan actually chuckles for the first time since I have met him.

"I am sure I will hear it from Mr. Grey, but I don't think anything too serious. It was a mistake on my part ma'am, I shouldn't have taken you there." He says apologetically.

I give him a smile. "It's okay." He nods his head once.

The rest of the car ride is quiet. I can only think about me not being enough for Christian. He needs control and I am not giving it to him. I am starting to get exhausted with all these thoughts in my head.

Once we reach Escala, I sigh. I can only imagine what Christian is going to say.

* * *

CPOV

Fucking Ryan! That idiot took Ana to Esclava!

I have been in my apartment waiting for Ana to arrive. I hope fucking Elena didn't say anything to her.

"Sir?" Taylor says.

"What Taylor?"

"They have arrived sir. Miss Steele is making her way up through the elevator."

"Thanks Taylor." He nods and leaves.

I walk over to the elevator and wait for Ana to arrive. I hear the familiar ping of the elevator and soon Ana enters my apartment.

"Ana."

"Hey Christian." She says quietly. I pull her into a hug.

"I am sorry baby. I didn't know you were planning to go there. And fucking Ryan took you there." I say the last part through gritted teeth. I mean seriously, that fucking moron took Ana to Elena's salon.

"It was a mistake Christian, it's okay. I kind of made him take us there." She says calmly. I pull her out of my embrace and look at her.

"It's not okay, he shouldn't have taken you there. He is supposed to keep you safe, not take you to straight to Elena!" I snap.

"I know Christian." She sighs. I can tell something else is bugging her. I grab her hand and pull her towards the living room. Once there, I take a seat and I sit her in my lap. I stroke her cheek softly.

"Whats wrong baby?" I ask, worried.

"Nothing Christian." She says impassively.

"Did Elena say something to you?"

"No." She replies quietly.

"Then what? I know something is bothering you baby, tell me." I say, exasperated.

She sighs. "I'm just a little tired Christian." She's looking down at her hands. I put a finger under her chin and lift her head so she can look at me.

I kiss her forehead. "Okay baby, why don't you take a nap hm?" I suggest. I know something is on her mind, but I won't press her anymore.

She smiles softly. "Okay." I carry my Ana bridal style, and walk towards my room.

"I can walk Christian." She says mockingly.

I smile. "I know." We reach my room and I gently put her on my bed. I take off her shoes and I tuck her in.

I kiss her chastely on the lips. "I'll wake you in a little, i'm going to go do some work."

"Okay." She says sleepily. Ana almost immediately drifts off.

I don't know how long, but for what seem like hours, I stay and watch Ana sleep. My Ana.

* * *

**Tell me what you think (:**


	34. Chapter 34

***Sorry about the delay, once again :( I think the Coping Together Gala will be next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!***

* * *

APOV

When I wake up, I don't get up right away. It takes me a few seconds to realize I am in Christian's bed. It is still light outside, so it's probably not that late. I am a little warm so I throw the blanket off of me. I grab Christian's pillow and hold it close to me so I can breathe in his scent.

My mind drifts off to Christian's spanking comment. I feel awful. Christian has been doing the whole BDSM thing for years, and he is used to it. He needs control. Christian gave that up to be in a relationship with me, but i'm not giving him the control he needs. His playroom makes me feel uneasy, but I want to give Christian what he needs. I don't know if I can go in the playroom.

Then again, you never know unless you try, right? I can try once, and if I don't like it, I don't have to do it again. _Ugh._

My mind is going to burst from all these thoughts roaming through my head.

I finally get up from bed and head over to the bathroom. I relieve myself and make my way back to the room so I can grab my phone. I haven't checked my emails in a while, so I better do that.

But as I get closer to the bedside table, I feel a slight breeze. I look towards the window and I see the balcony doors are open. They were closed when I went to the bathroom. _What the fuck?! _

"Christian! Taylor! Gail!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I turn around and run out of the room as fast as my feet will take me. As I am coming out, I see Christian sprinting towards me, with Taylor and Gail close behind.

When Christian reaches me, he takes me into his embrace. "Ana, whats wrong?" He asks frantically.

"I woke up from my nap and then I went to the bathroom, when I came back, the balcony doors were open!" I say quickly. "I know for a fact they were closed!"

Christian looks at me in horror. "What?!" He turns to Taylor. "Taylor, search the apartment. I am taking Ana away. Escort Gail out of the apartment and make sure no one is to come back unless it is safe. Have Sawyer and Reynolds accompany us." Christian says in a demanding voice.

Taylor nods once. "Sir." And with that, he and Gail leave.

Christian turns back to me. "Lets go baby." He takes a hold of my hand and leads me towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I ask him while trying to keep up with his long strides.

"To the Grace." Christian says in a tone of voice that silences me. _  
_

I don't question Christian anymore, I just follow him. We both make our way to the parking garage and walk towards Christian's car.

Once we are on the road, I can tell that Christian is in deep thought. I want to ask him, but I am a bit hesitant. The entire ride, he is holding onto my hand and gently stroking my knuckles.

Soon enough, we arrive at the marina. Christian rushes to my side ands opens my door. Christian leads me onto his boat and we are greeted by Mac.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." He nods at us.

"Mac, I apologize for the short notice. We will be done in a couple of hours." Christian tells him.

"No problem sir." And with that, Mac leaves.

I take a deep breath. Now I am on this damn boat surrounded by water, and I can't go home. _Great._

* * *

CPOV

I can tell that Ana is a little apprehensive being on the Grace because of what happened last time she was here, but this was the best option. My apartment isn't completely safe right now and Ana's safety is my number one priority.

I turn towards Ana. "Are you hungry baby? You haven't eaten anything." I say softly.

Ana looks at me while fidgeting with her fingers. "Um, yeah sure." She says quietly.

I smile knowingly at her. "Come." I grab her hand and swiftly take her to the kitchen. When we get there, I grab the food that I had one of my staff prepare, and I take Ana to the seating area on the back of the yacht. Once there, I pull the chair out for Ana and I get her seated. I take the food out, which consists of sandwiches, veggies, a salad, and some cut up fruit, and place it on the table.

"Eat." I command. Ana just looks at the food and doesn't make any move to eat it. "Ana?" I ask worriedly.

Her head snaps up. "Yes?"

"Whats wrong baby?" I say gently.

"Nothing." She says impassively. I take a hold of her hand and squeeze reassuringly.

"Ana, come on. You can tell me." I tell her.

She takes a deep breath. "Well Christian, everything that has happened in the last hour have been less than flattering. How do you want me to react?" She says sternly. I am slightly taken back at her sudden abruptness.

"Ana, you're safe. Don't be scared baby."

"I'm not scared Christian, i'm annoyed and a little pissed. Because someone is after me, probably my psycho ex, i'm not safe at my own apartment, or even yours. I have three men constantly following me whenever and wherever I go, and I am on this damn boat, when all I want to do is go home." Ana curls up into a ball on her chair and hides her head into her arms.

I feel heart break for my Ana.

I rush over to her and lift her into my lap while I am sitting down. I gently stroke her hair.

"Ana, you know I will never let anyone harm you right?" I question. Ana slightly raises her head and gives me a small nod. I smile softly.

I gently cup her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb. "I will always protect you Ana. You are the most important thing in my life and I would die before I let anything happen to you. You are my life." I say honesty, gazing into her hypnotizing eyes. Ana looks at me in awe. "I love you."

She graces me when her beautiful smile. "I love you too."

* * *

APOV

It's been a couple of days since the whole incident at Christian's apartment. Taylor informed Christian that there were no signs of anyone entering the apartment, but I know for a fact that the balcony doors were closed before I left for the bathroom.

Christian has been close to me since then. I can tell that he is worried about me, especially since I lashed out on him while we were on his boat.

Christian is in his study, doing some work, while I sit in Christian's living room and watch TV. I am watching my favorite show, Supernatural. I love this show! And one of the main characters, Dean, is so cute.

I have watched about 2 episodes when Christian comes out from his study and joins me on the couch.

"Hey baby." He kisses my cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the best show in the world." I say over dramatically with a smirk.

"HA, I rather pull my teeth out then watch this mind-cluttering show." Christian says mockingly, while grinning.

_Whoa Grey! _"Actually, I like watching the show because my future husband stars in it." I tease, gesturing towards the TV.

Christian lips form into a hard line. _Hehehe. _"He's so hot!" I exclaim, fueling his jealously.

Christian looks at the screen and scoffs. "Him?"

On the inside I am laughing, but I try to give him my best pokerface.

"Yes him." I state smugly. "I bet he is good in bed." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. Christian's face is priceless! If he were anymore mad, he would have steam coming out of his ears. I burst out laughing.

I am laughing so hard, I have tears streaming down my face. I lay on my back and let the laughter take over. When I stop, I sit myself up and look at Christian. He looks slightly amused.

"Good in bed, eh?" He says mockingly. I nod, biting my lip to stifle a laugh. "I'll show you good in bed." He winks as he gets closer to me. I giggle loudly.

But before Christian can do more, I hear someone clear their throat in the distance. Christian growls.

I turn to see Taylor standing at the entrance of the room.

"What is it Taylor?" Christian snaps.

"Sir, your brother and Miss Kavanagh are here." He says formally. Christian groans inwardly.

In moments, Elliot and Kate enter the room.

"Hey bro!" Elliot walks over to me and gives me a bear hug. "Ana banana."

"Hey Elliot." I go towards Kate and give her a hug. "Kate."

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Christian says impatiently.

"Woah, chill bro. Can't a man visit his younger brother?" Elliot grins.

Christian doesn't answer, he just glares at Elliot.

I clear my throat. "Have you guys had dinner yet?"

"Not yet." Kate answers.

"Neither have we. I was actually about to start making dinner, would you like to join us?" I ask politely.

Elliot smirks. "Why Ana, that is very kind of you to ask. And yes, Kate and I would love to join you, thank you." Christian looks slightly irritated.

"Okay, Kate and I will begin cooking, so you two can have some brotherly bonding time." I wink at Christian. He looks at me with narrowed eyes, but has a smile smile on his lips.

Kate and I begin walking to the kitchen, but not before Christian stops me.

"I will fuck you tonight." He whispers into my ear. I gasp at his boldness.

I feel myself blush and walk swiftly to the kitchen.

* * *

I have decided to make lasagna and a salad to go with it. I have Kate making the salad, while I focus on the lasagna.

"So are you like living here Ana?" Kate questions as she is cutting the vegetables.

I furrow my brows. "What?" I ask, confused.

Kate scoffs. "Well, you're here all the time Ana. I barely see you."

I sigh. "I'm sorry Kate." I say sadly. Wow, and I haven't even told Kate that Christian asked me to move in.

"What?" Kate asks.

"What what?" I say questioningly.

"I can tell there is more on your mind Ana. What aren't you telling me?" She asks.

I walk to the fridge. "I don't know what you're talking about Kate." I say nervously.

"Spill." Kate demands. "Now Steele, come on."

I sigh. "Christianaskedmetomoveinwithhim." I say in a rushed tone while looking anywhere but at Kate.

It's quiet for a few minutes. I put the lasagna in the oven and Kate still hasn't said a word.

I look up at Kate cautiously. She looks at me impassively.

"He lives an elevator ride away from you, how close does he need to be?" Kate states.

"Kate-.." I get interrupted.

"I mean seriously Ana, he is controlling your every move and you just let him!" Kate exclaims. _Woah, what the heck?_

"Christian doesn't control me." I counter.

"Oh, doesn't he?" I shake my head. "He has you here all the time. He has bodyguards following you everywhere. I mean, jeez Ana. Does he pick out your clothes and tell you who you can and can't hang out with?"

Okay, now she is pissing me off.

"Whats your problem Kate? Christian is not my father, he doesn't tell me what to do! He has bodyguards because, in case you haven't noticed, I currently have someone out there trying to hurt me!" I say loudly. "Christian asked me to move in with him, which I think is a nice gesture. So I don't know why you are acting like this."

"Ana, we just moved in together not that long ago. So now you're just going to ditch me and leave with your hot-shot boyfriend?" She says angrily. _Who the fuck pissed in her cheerios?_

"Kate." I say sternly. "I'm not ditching you." She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

I am seething at this point. "Oh my god! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why can't you be a FRIEND and be happy for me, instead of shitting on everything!"

I really don't get her! If it was her, I would be more than happy for her. I wouldn't be making her feel bad.

Elliot and Christian enter the kitchen. "Whats going on in here?" Elliot asks.

Neither me or Kate say anything, we just glare at each other.

Kate is the first to speak. "Chicks before dicks, right Ana?" Kate says mockingly.

I grit my teeth together. "I'm not putting my relationship before you Kate." I try to say nicely, but it comes out strained.

I notice that Kate looks at Elliot strangely. I furrow my brows.

Kate is like a sister to me, she knows everything about me, and yet she is making me feel like shit. I don't know what Kate is thinking right now, but whatever it is, I don't like. After all this time being friends, I would think that Kate would support me, not bring me down. And I cannot except what she said about me and Christian. I'm not putting Christian before Kate, but if she see's it like that, then thats on her.

I take a deep breath. "You know what Kate, if you can't be happy for me and my relationship with Christian, then maybe it's best we aren't friends." Kate's jaw drops and Christian and Elliot look shocked.

"Ana.." I interrupt Kate.

"No." I say sternly. "If Elliot asked you to move in with him, I would support whatever decision you made and I would help you every step of the way with whatever you needed. The way you acting right now is not like my best friend. And what you said about me and Christian is completely disrespectful."

I shake my head. I can't even believe this, and by the looks of it, neither can Kate.

"I will take my belongings out of the apartment tomorrow." I say sadly.

The oven beeps, letting me know the lasagna is done. I take the lasagna and put it on the stove. I turn to Christian. He is looking at me worriedly.

"The lasagna is good to go. I've lost my appetite and i'm going to bed." I turn to Elliot. "I hope you like the lasagna." I give him a small smile. I rush out of the kitchen and head towards Christian's room.

When I reach the bedroom, I walk to the window and look at the beautiful Seattle skyline.

I sigh. I just lost my best friend.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews would be nice (:**

**Thank you, xoxo.**


	35. Chapter 35

**BEFORE YOU READ:**

**First off, I would like us all to take a moment and remember all of ****those innocent people who lost their lives on 9/11. Today, 13 years ago, was a very tragic day. I apologize to anyone and everyone who lost someone at that time. **

**Now, I apologize for not posting sooner. I have been somewhat busy. I have made the chapter extra long so I hope you all enjoy (:**

* * *

CPOV

Elliot, Kate and I stand in the kitchen with our jaws on the floor. What the fuck just happened?

"What did you say to her Kate?" Elliot questions.

"Nothing Elliot." Kate says without looking at him.

"Well obviously something happened!" Elliot exclaims.

Kate rolls her eyes. Without saying a word, Kate goes to leave the apartment with an exasperated Elliot on her trail.

Once they are out of sight, I quickly make my way towards my bedroom. When I enter, I notice Ana leaning against the window, looking out at the view.

I make my way closer to her. "Ana?" No response. "Baby?"

She turns around and I feel my heart slightly ache. I notice tears in her eyes. _Oh baby.._

I pull her in for a hug and hold on to her tightly, rubbing her back gently. We stay like that for what seems like forever. Ana is the first to break the silence.

"Does the offer to move in with you still stand?" I look back at her puzzled.

"Of course baby. You want to tell me what happened?" I say, silently pleading with her.

Ana sighs. "Kate was saying that she felt like she hasn't seen me much because I am always here. I told her you asked me to move in and she went crazy!" Ana says exasperated. I know she is being serious, but she is so goddam adorable. I can't help but smile.

Ana continues. "She was questioning why you would ask me when we are neighbors. Then she started saying things like I am letting you control me and I do whatever you tell me to do blah blah. Then she said that whole 'chicks before dicks comment' and-.." She sighs. "I just don't know what her problem was. I was hoping she would be happy and support our relationship, but she wasn't." Ana finishes sadly.

I run my hands through her hair. "Well she wasn't right for saying that." I state calmly.

"Yeah.." And drifts off.

"Are you sure you want to move in?" I ask her.

She looks at me quizzically. "You don't want me-.."

"It's not that baby." I say, interrupting her.

"Then what?" She asks.

"I just want you to want to move in with me for the right reasons, not because you are pissed at Kate." I respond. But I really do want her to move in with me. Just the thought of coming home to Ana gives me instant joy.

"Christian, truth be told, I wanted to move in with you anyways. When I told Kate, I was going to tell her that I wanted to move in with you, but her unwelcome reaction stopped me." Ana kisses me passionately on the lips. "I want to move in with you." She says softly.

I smile "Good." I connect my lips with Ana's. At first, our kiss is slow and loving, but soon it becomes intense and fast.

"Oh god Ana, what you do to me." I gesture to my already rock hard erection. Ana blushes wildly and bites her lip. I kiss her hard and bite on her lower lips. She lets out a moan.

"Christian." Ana moans. I lift Ana up into my arms and lay her on the bed. I hover over her and continue kissing her.

I start taking her clothes off one by one. Soon, she is only in her bra and panties.

She looks at my body up and down. "Well Mr. Grey, I do believe you are wearing too much clothes." She smirks. I smirk back.

I back up and stand, while Ana is still laying down on the bed. "I believe I am Miss Steele, care to give me some assistance?" I grin.

She grins back. "Of course."

Ana scoots forward on the bed and stands so that she is right in front of me. She look deeply into my eyes with her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She reaches up to my shirt and, with some of my help, she pulls it over my head. The air in the room is thick and I can feel Ana's body heat. Every time she touches me, my body comes to life.

I notice Ana looking at my chest intently. She looks like she will cry at any moment.

"It was a long time ago Ana, it's fine." I say softly while stroking her cheek.

She doesn't respond and shakes her head. I know she want to be able to touch me, and I want that too, but it's still hard. No one has touched me there.

Ana begins unbuckling my jeans and she pulls them down, along with my boxers. She licks her lips.

"See something you like?" I say humorously.

Ana nods. "I see someone I love, always." She says while looking at me. I gasp. Ana makes me feel so fucking cherished.

"Lay down, I need to taste you." I say hungrily. Ana complies.

I grasp Ana's hands and place them above her head. I slowly begin kissing her neck, moving at a deliciously slow pace. Ana is panting and moaning slowly.

I descend down her body. I take off her bra and hold onto her breasts and begin kissing her inner thighs.

"You fit perfectly into my hands Ana." I say hoarsely.

"Mmmmm." Is the only reply I get.

Once I get to her sex, I slip my tongue in between her wet folds. She tastes fucking delicious!

"You're so wet baby, and all for me." She moans loudly.

"Christian, I need you inside of me." She groans.

"I will baby, soon. I want to make you come, I want to make my Ana come. I want to see your face when you are in pleasure. You're mine Ana." I growl.

I lick harder and I begin thrusting my fingers inside of her. Ana is moaning louder and louder each time. I get a firm hold of her thighs while my tongue is assaulting her sex. Ana grabs onto my hair and pulls hard.

"Ahhh!" I yell.

"Christiannnn." Ana is pushing me closer to her. "Please Christian." She pleads.

I am devouring her, and soon she comes loudly. Her sweet juices are all over her sex and I lick them off.

I look at her, breathing heavily. "How was that baby?"

"I want to come when you are in me." Ana says breathlessly. I grin.

"You want more?"

"I want you all night!" She exclaims.

I chuckle. "You're insatiable baby."

"Only for you." She says.

"Mine." Ana and I make love the rest of the night until we fall asleep, holding onto each other.

* * *

APOV

The week flies by, and before I know it, it is saturday. The Coping Together Gala is today.

The day after I told Kate that I would be out, I did. I showed up to the apartment with Sawyer. I begin packing somethings from my room. Kate was in the living room the entire time, not even paying attention. She didn't stop me either so I guess she didn't care. Whatever.

I am now fully moved in with Christian and it is great. He gave me a bunch of room in his closet and bathroom. Mr. Jones has been very kind and welcoming too.

Christian gave me a tour of his apartment and I was shocked to find out he has a library.. A library!

When we passed the playroom, Christian was tense. I kind of wanted to go in and see again, but I didn't want to make Christian more uncomfortable. I have still been hesitant about the whole playroom thing. I think I want to tell Christian to do something kinky with me, and if all goes well, we can go into the playroom.

Right now I am in mines and Christian's room, getting ready for this Gala. I am sitting at the vanity applying make-up when Christian enters our room. I smile. _Our room. I love saying that._

"Hey baby." Christian greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." I smile sweetly. I go back to my make-up.

"You look beautiful." He tells me.

I stop and scoff. "Christian, I don't even have my make-up on yet." I roll my eyes.

Christian's features become hard and tense. He kneels down to me so he is eye level.

"Ana." He says slowly. "You look beautiful with or without make-up, you are always beautiful."

I smile. "You're beautiful too, with or without make-up." Christian chuckles. "Now go shower, we have to leave soon." I shoo him with my hands.

Christian laughs softly. "Yes ma'am." Christian stands to go to the bathroom and I watch his amazing ass as he does.

* * *

Christian has showered and dressed and is waiting in the living room for me.

I put on my amazing blue faded gown, and it looks great on me. My hair is in loose waves and I have not too much make-up on.

I am putting on my shoes when Christian walks in.

"Baby are you-.." Christian stops. I look up at him quizzically.

"Whats wrong?" I ask with furrowed brows.

He comes closer to me and puts his hands on my waist.

"Ana.. You look gorgeous baby. So so beautiful." I smile shyly.

I look over Christian. He is wearing a black tux, and damn he looks amazing. Christian Grey in a tux, yum!

"You look pretty handsome yourself Grey." I smirk.

"Not as beautiful as you.. And very fuckable." His whispers the last part, and it sends chills down my body.

"Thanks." I say. "Ready?"

"Almost. You're missing a few things." He says. _What?_

Christian goes to his closet and comes back with a couple of boxes. He hands me the first one.

I open it. It's a mask. I look at his questioningly.

"It's a masquerade Gala." He answers. I nod once and I put on my mask on. It's beautiful. It is silver and it has little crystals going around them. There is a hint of blue, which is perfect because it matches my dress.

Christian hands me the other box. It says cartier on it. I look up at him questioningly and he gestures for me to open it.

I open the box and there are two gorgeous tear-drop diamond earrings. I gasp.

I look up at Christian. "They are lovely, but why?"

He smiles softly. "Because you deserve nothing but the best baby. And there is more to come."

I blush. "Christian, you don't have to-.."

"I want to. I love you." He says. He kisses me passionately.

We break apart and I smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Christian and I are on our way to the event, which is at the Grey's house.

Christian is holding on to my hand the entire ride. The ride is quiet, but not awkward quiet. It's a comfortable silence.

We arrive at the Gray's house and it looks amazing. There are also a bunch of photographers along the entrance.

"Stay near me and don't answer any of their questions." Christian instructs. I nod.

Christian opens the door and he gets out. He holds onto my hand and helps me out of the car. When I am out, I am instantly blinded by the flashes of the cameras. Christian wraps an arm tightly around my waist.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey!"

"Who is she?!"

"Is she your girlfriend?!"

"Do you two plan on getting married?!"

_Jeez married? _These people are annoying.

Once we reach to the entrance of the house, I take a big breathe of relief. I hear a loud squeal to my side.

"Ana!" Mia screams. She pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. She is wearing a cherry red dress that looks amazing on her.

"Hi Mia. You look great."

"You look amazing too Ana!" She exclaims. I blush and thank her.

"Okay, i'll see you guy later!" She says and runs off.

Christian and I make our way inside. We walk to the backyard where I see a huge tent. The tent is located near the lake and the boathouse. We enter and I am in awe. Everything looks beautiful.

There are tables and tables of people. In the back, there is a large stage with a dance floor in front of it. There are lights hanging around and in the center is a beautiful chandelier. Tons of flowers are all around the room.

"Your mother did an amazing job, this place looks amazing." I tell Christian.

"Well thank you dear." Grace startles me from behind.

I smile. "Grace." I go over to her and give her a hug, which she returns.

"I''m glad you could make it dear, you look beautiful." She tells me. Grace looks really great. She is wearing a coral colored evening gown. Her sandy-colored hair is curled and it looks amazing.

"Thank you Grace. You look amazing as well. And you did a great job with this place." She smiles at me kindly and turns her face to her son.

"Hello Christian." She put a hand on Christian's cheek, but doesn't hug him. I frown. _He doesn't hug Grace?_

"Hellos Mother, you look wonderful." He says.

"Thank you dear. I have to get going, but I will see you two soon." And with that, Grace leaves.

* * *

For the last 30 minutes, Christian took me around and introduced me to some business associates oh his, aka people I don't really know.

Christian and I walk towards the table when I hear someone call my name.

I turn to my side and I see some guy in a mask. His voice said familiar, but i'm not sure. He gets closer to me._  
_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask. He takes off his mask. I pale instantly.

Oh shit! It's Dylan.

I freeze. What is he dong here?

I feel Christian tense beside me as well.

"Ana, you look flawless." He says.

I ignore him. "What are you doing here?" I ask tensely.

"This is an invitation only event!" Christian hisses. I see Taylor front he corner of my eye. He looks ready if anything happens.

Dylan smiles at him smugly. "I am invited. My parents do a lot of charity all over Seattle."

Christian looks at me for confirmation and I nod. I sigh.

"You need to leave." Christian says menacingly. Christian looks murderous.

"I don't have to do anything." Dylan says to him. I glare at him.

"Are you an idiot?!" I yell. Christian and Dylan look shocked at my outburst. "I have a restraining order against you, therefore you cannot be near me." I state.

Dylan shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know you would be here." He is smirking at me, bastard!

I scoff. "Yeah right! This is Christian's parents charity and I am with Christian, of course I would be here." I hiss.

"What the hell!" I hear from my right. I look and I see my dad walking towards us with Carrick. He looks like he is ready to kill someone.

"What are you doing here?! You know Ana has a restraining order against you!" He says loudly. I notice people around us are starting to watch us.

Carrick looks angry as well. "Leave, or we will call security to escort you out." He says in a controlled voice. Dylan scoffs and doesn't move an inch.

My dad walks over to him until his face is inches from his face. "You leave my daughter alone you worthless piece of shit." My dad says with venom oozing out of his voice.

Before I can even blink, Dylan launches for me and he starts kissing me on the lips. I push him away, but he doesn't budge.

Christian and my dad pull him off of me and I fall to the floor on my behind. I am trying my best to get air in and out of my lungs.

My mother and Grace walk swiftly over to me and help me to my feet. They are both bombarding me with questions, but I can't even answer.

I look towards Dylan and I see Christian is holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I hear Christian yell loudly. Christian punches him square on the jaw and Dylan falls to the floor.

"If you ever come near Ana again, I will fuck you up!" Christian screams at him.

Carrick calls security and soon two security guys come and take him away.

Christian rushes over to my and looks at me with concern. He pulls me over and sets me on a chair. He kneels in front of me and holds onto my hand. Grace and my mother stand behind Christian, looking at me with worry.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks.

I am still shocked. I'm not able to speak so I just nod.

Carrick and my dad come towards me. "Annie, he has been escorted out. He's not here." I nod, relief filling my body.

"Ana." Christian says worryingly. "Please baby, talk to me." He pleads.

I take a calming breath. I hug Christian and put my head on his shoulder. Christian wraps his arms around me and hold on to me tightly.

"I'm okay." I say quietly.

* * *

Soon Christian and I take our seats for dinner. We are seated with mine and Christian's family, and Kate.

Kate sneaks peaks at me, but I just ignore it.

Christian glances at me from time to time to make sure I am okay. He worries too much.

Fucking Dylan. Does a restraining order mean nothing to him?

We all begin eating a delicious three course dinner. I eat as mush as I can, but it's not enough to please Christian. I just can't eat right now. When they bring our desert, I only eat a couple of bites before I stop. Christian looks at me with concern.

Everyone at the table is talking amongst themselves and I am spaced out. I still cannot believe Dylan. What the hell does he think he is doing coming here? He knows I don't want him anywhere near me.

The sound of the microphone pulls me from my thoughts.

"Good evening everyone! I will be your host for the night. We will be starting the first dance auction, where ten lovely ladies will auction off their first dance. We will begins in a few moments." The MC announces.

"Are you ready Ana?" Mia asks.

"For what?" I ask.

"The auction of course." Mia states. _What?_

"Um Mia-.."

"Well I signed you up so you have to come." Mia tells me.

"Mia!" Grace and Christian scold in unison.

Christian turns to me. "You don't have to baby."

I shake my head. I stand, and Christian stands quickly. _What a gentleman._

"It's fine. Lets go Mia." Mia squeals and pulls me over to the stage. I look at Christian and give him a small smile.

Mia and I walk on to the stage and stand with the other girls.

"Ana, this is Lily, a friend of mine. Lily, this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend." Mia intrudes me to one of her friends. She is a strapless emerald colored dress and her mask matches.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I say kindly.

"So _you're_ Christian Grey's girlfriend." She looks at me with disapproval in her eyes.

Before I can say anything, Mia answers. "Yes Lily, she is. Christian loves Ana, so stop being rude." Lily's face is priceless. I laugh loudly. Lily leaves with a huff.

"Thanks Mia." I smile.

"Anytime." She smiles back.

Soon the MC announces that it is time for the auction to begin. Me and the other girls line up on the stage. I see all the men surrounding the stage. Christian is in front, smirking at me.

The first girl is up and men are auctioning off for her, but the entire time I am looking at Christian.

"He really loves you, you know." Mia says.

I smile at her. "I love him too." I say sincerely.

"I know Ana. You have really helped him Ana. Nobody thought Christian would ever let someone into his life, in fact we all thought he was gay." I laugh at that, as does Mia. I remember when I thought he was gay.

Mia continues. "Christian had a hard time in the past. I guess I'm really happy to see Christian act like a normal guy. And that's all because of you Ana."

I smile. "All I am doing is loving him Mia. He really is an amazing person, and so very sweet. I know people only see his CEO exterior, but I just see him for who he is, and I fell in love with that." I tell her honestly. Mia gives me a sweet smile and we both pay attention to the auction.

* * *

CPOV

Ana looks beautiful standing on the stage. She truly is a vision.

"And now we have Miss Ana." The MC says. And steps forwards, blushing.

"Ana speaks fluent Chinese, is keen on yoga and practice's ballet." The MC says jokingly. Let's start the bidding at-.." I cut him off.

"10,000." I say aloud.

"15,000." Who the fuck was that? I look and I see someone I do not recognize.

"20,000." I counter.

"Well it looks like we have some high-rollers tonight!" The MC exclaims.

"25,000." The stranger says. Who the fuck is this guy. I notice Ana is looking a little nervous.

"50,000!" I yell loudly. No one with fucking dance with Anastasia but me.

The strange man smirks at me. "55,000." He says.

I have had it. "500,000!" I roar. I hear audible gaps around me. Ana looks shocked.

"500,000 wow!" The MC exclaims. "Would anyone like to counter?" He looks over to the stranger. He shakes his head. _That's right you fucker._

"Sold to Mr. Christian Grey!" The MC says.

I walk around to the side of the stage and I wait for Ana. She makes her way down the steps and I put my arms around her waist.

"Christian, that was an insane amount of money!" She exclaims. _Oh Ana._

"Ana, I think I can afford it. Plus, I am not letting another fucker dance with my girlfriend." I say sternly.

"Who was that guy?" Ana questions.

"I don't know baby." I tell her. "I need to go speak with Taylor."

"Okay, I need to go to the restroom anyways." She says.

"Come, i'll escort you." I say and lead Ana to the restroom.

While she is in there, I talk to Taylor.

"Who was that man?" I question.

"I don't know sir, he did not look familiar." Taylor says.

"I want to find out who that fucker is!" I snap.

"Yes sir." Taylor says impassively. I look towards the restroom and I notice Ana is talking to someone. As I get closer, I recognize who she is talking to. Fuck.

* * *

APOV

As I walk out of the restroom, I am stopped by a woman. She takes off her mask. Elena!

As if this night couldn't get more crazier. Both mines and Christian's exes are just killing the night.

"Anastasia, lovely to see you here." She says.

I glare at her. "What the hell do you want?!" I say harshly.

"My dear, no need to be rude. I just wanted to talk." She smiles arrogantly at me.

"I don't want to hear a word you say." I begin walking away, but that bitch puts her claws on me. I slap her hand away.

"Now listen missy, I warned you to break it off with Christian, and yet, you're still with him."

I actually laugh at her. "You have no control on me you evil witch. I can do whatever the hell I want." I say sternly.

"Christian is mine. I made him. You could never understand our relationship, and you certainly cannot give him what he needs." She says smugly.

Before I can answer, Christian steps in front of me, putting a reasonable distance between me and Elena.

"She gives me everything I need." Christian says angrily.

"Please Christian, tell me. Are you enjoying just plain vanilla? Soon you will get bored with this mousy little thing." The bitch says.

"Shut the fuck up Elena, or I will have security drag you out." Christian warns.

"Tell me, have you told Anastasia why all your subs look the same?" She smirks. _What is she talking about?_

I look at Christian and he looks furious. "That is none of your goddam business Elena, not leave!" He snaps.

Elena laughs and walk away. I remain quiet. What did she mean by all his subs look the same?

Christian turns to look at me. "Are you okay?" He asks nervously. I see fear in his eyes.

"What was she talking about?" I ask him.

Christian sighs. "We'll discuss this at home." I nod.

* * *

Christian and I make our way back inside. The MC announces that it is time for the first dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Christian asks.

I grin. "Well, you payed for it." I say mockingly. Christian grins widely.

He leads me to the dance floor and we begin dancing to 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

Christian is holding me close to him and looks at me with love in his eyes. I don't notice anyone else but him.

'I love you' he mouths. I nearly melt in his arms.

'I love you too' I mouth back. Christian smiles at me shyly.

We dance for what seems like forever, moving to the beat of the music. The entire time we are looking back at one another, with awe.

I rest my head on Christian's arm. I take in his scent. I could be in his arms forever.

When we finish dancing, Christian leads me to the side of the house, by the lake, so we can watch the fireworks. Christian holds onto me as we watch. I have never been more happy in my life.

* * *

**Please tell me any thoughts, suggestions, or anything (:**

**Thank you for reading, xoxo.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone!**

**In this chapter, I have decided to bring in Jose. I'm not sure if anything huge will happen with him, I guess we will have to wait and see. I really do appreciate all the kind reviews, they inspire me to continue writing. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

APOV

"Ahhh!" I scream.

"Fuck Ana, you're so tight baby!"

"Christian! Harder!" I moan loudly. Christian begins to thrust into me at a rapid speed.

"You." Thrust. "Are." Thrust. "Mine." Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Yours.." I say breathlessly. "I'm going to come."

"Come for me baby." And with that I explode at the same time as Christian. He collapses next to and takes me into his embrace.

We stay silent for a moment so we can control our breathing. Christian is the first to speak.

"You're fucking amazing Ana." He kisses me on my head. "God I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

"Promise me you won't ever leave me." I hear the anxiousness in his voce.

I look up at him, but he is already looking at me. "Never."

* * *

After our amazing morning sex, Christian had to go do some work in his study. I am now lying in bed, enjoying the peacefulness.

I soon get up to take my shower. When I am done, I change and head into the kitchen. I should probably start making breakfast. Mrs. Jones doesn't work on the weekends, so I get to cook food for Christian.

Just as I am about to begin cooking, enters the kitchen.

"Hey babe, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask him. Christian comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Actually, my mom just called me to ask if we could come over for brunch. Do you want to go?" He asks me

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I give him a small smile, which he returns.

"Okay, we'll leave in about 20 minutes." I give him a nod and head of into our room to get ready.

* * *

CPOV

Ana and I are in the elevator, going down to the parking garage. As we approach my R8, Ana stops me.

"Can I drive?" She asks me.

"Ana, I wouldn't be comfortable with you driving." I say tightly.

"Pleeeeease." She gives me her best puppy dog pout. _How can I ever say no to her?_

I sigh. "Fine." Ana squeals. She jumps into my arms and kisses me all over my face. If I knew I could make her this happy by driving my car, I would have done this ages ago.

I go to the drivers seat and open the door. "After you." I gesture her towards the car. She gives me a dazzling smile and takes a seat in the driver's seat. I quickly go around and take my seat on the passenger side.

Ana excitedly puts the keys in the ignition and start the car. She reverses the car out quickly.

"Slow down baby." I say tensely.

Ana narrows her eyes at me. "I know how to drive Christian."

"Yes Ana, I know." I answer back.

"In fact, I am an excellent driver." She states proudly. I just roll my eyes.

Ana exits the parking garage and goes out on the main street. She slowly comes to a stop at the red light and she reaches for the radio.

"Ana, I don't think you should be listening to music." I say sternly, stopping her actions.

"And why is that?" She asks.

"Because your attention needs to be on the road." She rolls her eyes. My palm is twitching now.

"Christian, I can multi-task. If radio's were that dangerous, they wouldn't put them in cars. Now shut up and enjoy the ride." Ana says exasperated. _Did she just tell me to shut up?_

"Shut up?" I repeat.

"Yup." She reaches the radio and turns on a song, but I don't hear it. Ana told me to shut up. No one has ever told me to shut up before, no one would dare speak to me like that. I look at Ana one more time before I start grinning. I love her smart mouth.

Once I am done with my thoughts, I notice Ana is singing.

"Cause I may be bad, but i'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me…" My jaw drops. Does she know what she is saying?

"What are you singing?" I ask incredulously.

"Rihanna." She says nonchalantly and shrugs. "I like it-like it, come on come on.." She continues her singing.

Once again, I am grinning like a fool.

* * *

We finally arrive to my parents house. Ana is actually a pretty good driver, she puts all of her focus on the road.

"I told you I am a good driver." She gloats as we walk up to my parents front door.

I smile and shake my head. "Yes, you are." I say honestly. I knock on the door and my mom greets us in no time.

"Ana." My mother gives Ana a warm hug. "Christian." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on in."

I take Ana's hand in mine and we walk together inside. My dad approaches us.

"Ana, Christian. Welcome." He greets.

"Hello Mr. Grey." And replies kindly.

"None of the Mr. Grey hoo-haa. It's Carrick." He smiles.

"Carriack." Ana nods and gives him a small smile. We all make our way to the living room where we are greeted by Elliot, Mia and Kate.

However, I notice Ana and Kate don't really say anything to each other. Kate tires to look at Ana, but Ana acts as if she doesn't even know she is there.

"Hey bro!" Elliot says loudly.

"Elliot."I nod.

"Okay everyone, we'll be heading outside for brunch." My father announces.

We all make our way outside and take our seats. I, of course, sit next to Ana. My mother and father sit at each end of the table. I am sitting on my fathers left, and Mia is next to Ana. Kate and Elliot are across from us. I notice another plate setting.

"Is someone joining us?" I ask quizzically.

"Actually yes." My mother confirms. "Elena will be joining us." I freeze. I notice Ana tense beside me.

Just before I can say more, Elena shows up.

"I am sorry i'm late everyone." She says apologetically, making her way to her seat.

"Nonsense, you're just on time." My mom says.

I look at Ana and she is already glaring at Elena, who is smirking at Ana.

Fucking great.

* * *

APOV

Motherfucking fuck! Cruella Deville herself is sitting right across from me. I badly want to walk up to her and beat the shit out of her. I want to hit her so hard that the Botox will spill from her fucking face. I cannot believe this pedophile is sitting at the same damn table as me. I have no idea how anyone can ever be friends with this pathetic excuse for a human being.

"Ana." I am pulled out of my thoughts by a concerned looking Grace. "Are you alright dear?"

I look around the table and I notice everyone is looking at me questioningly. Elena is looking at me smugly. To my right, I see Christian looking at me uneasily.

"I'm fine." I give her a small smile. She gives me a smile too, but doesn't look convinced.

The conversation continues on as we all enjoy our brunch. Mia is telling everyone about how successful last night was. Soon, Elena tells us a boring story about something that happened at one of her salons, but I don't listen to that bitch.

How fucking dare she even show up here.

"Ana!" Mia exclaims loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Christian planned something for next week?" She asks brightly. _What is she talking about?_

"What is next week?" I ask with a furrowed brow.

"Christian!" She narrows her eyes at him. Christian just shrugs in response. She looks back at me. "Of course Christian wasn't going to tell you, but Saturday is Christian's birthday." She informs me.

Shit, what kind of girlfriend doesn't know her boyfriends birthday? I mean, half of Seattle knows his damn birthday. I could have googled him and I would have found out.

"I didn't know." I say sadly, looking down at my lap.

"It's not your fault Ana, Christian should have told you." Mia says.

"I don't like to celebrate my birthday." He says. He looks back at me and cups my cheek. "The only thing I could want for my birthday is to spend the day with you." Swoon!

I grin widely.

"Aw guys stop! I'm getting cavities from all this sweetness!" Elliot exclaims. The entire laughs, except for Cruella of course.

Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and see that it is Matty.

"Excuse me." I say and make my way inside.

"Hey Matty." I say into the phone.

"Hi little sister." He greets. "What you doing?"

"I am actually at brunch with the Grey's right now, why?"

"Aww! I wanted to hang out with my little sis." Even though I can't see him, I know he is pouting. I smile.

"Well, I am free tomorrow.." I drift off.

"Perfect! Oh, and you'll never guess who is in town." He says.

"Who?"

"Jose." He informs.

Jose and my brother have been friends for years. Jose went to WSU and we were actually pretty good friends until I dropped out. After that, we didn't hang out as much. He has been in LA hosting a few art shows. His career is really taking off.

"No way. I haven't seen him in ages. What is he doing here?" I ask curiously.

"Well, he is actually having an art show here." Matty informs me.

"Oh, I see. Well I should probably get in touch with him then."

"Well actually, I was thinking that he could hang out with us tomorrow. You can bring that Christian of yours along, and we could all hang out." He suggests.

"Well, i'm not sure about Christian, he is working. But I will for sure hang out with my favorite brother." I smirk.

"I'm your only brother." He says matter-of-factly.

"Still." I say.

"Okay, wel I won't hold you from the Grey's. I'll be in touch."

"Okay, bye Matty." I say.

"Bye Annie." And we hang up.

I put my phone in my pocket and head back outside. I take my seat next to Christian and begin eating.

"Is everything okay dear?" Grace asks.

"Oh yes, it was just my brother." I tell her. She nods.

"I didn't know you had a brother Anastasia." Elena asks with her fake lips curled into a smug smile. I feel Christian grasp my hand from underneath the table.

"Yes, I do." I answer, not even looking at her. A thought comes to my mind and suddenly, I grin. "So Mrs. Lincoln, anyone special in your life?" I ask.

Not only does she looked shocked, but everyone at the table does.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to ask someone such personal questions?" She says, rudely.

I smile. "Well, I do believe you have asked me about my relationships." I state.

"Well, that is none of your business!" She snaps. I glare at her.

God give me strength. It is taking all my power not to punch her in the face. If it wasn't for Christian, I would tell everyone what a sick monster she is. But I don't. Why? Because Christian is blind and doesn't see her for the animal she really is.

Mia tries to divert the attention away from me and Elena, and luckily it works. We are still glaring at each other from time to time, but thats all.

When brunch is done, we head back inside. Christian and I soon tell everyone that we are going to leave. They all try to convince to stay, but we insist we must go. After a brunch like this, I just want to go back him and spend time with Christian.

When we finally convince everyone that we really must leave, and after saying our proper farewells, we exit outside and head to Christians car.

He opens the passenger door for me, and motions for me to get in. But before I can, Christian holds my face in between his hands and gives me a longing kiss.

"I love you." He says when we break apart.

"I love you too." With that, I hop into the passenger. Christian goes to the driver's side and gets in.

Soon, we are driving away from Bellevue and on our way home. The entire time, my hand is in Christians. We don't talk on the ride home, we remain silent. But it's not awkward, it feels just right.

* * *

Christian and I enter the apartment.

"I have to go check some work emails." Christian says apologetically.

I smile. "It's fine." He gives me a smile and a chaste kiss before he leaves to his study.

I make my way to the living room when a thought suddenly occurs to me. I head upstairs and stop once I am outside of Christian's playroom. _Please be unlocked._

I grab the knob and turn it slightly. To my luck, the door is unlocked. I open the door and go inside. Turning on the lights, I see that the rooms looks the same since the first time I saw it. Red, red walls is the first thing I notice.

Being in here isn't as scary as it was the first time, although, I don't think i'm ready to do things in here. I want to start off slow.

"What are you doing in here?" I jump from my skin at the sound of Christian's voice. I turn around and I see him standing in the doorway, looking at me quizzically.

"I was.. looking around." I say hesitantly.

Christian walks closer to me. "For what?"

"Christian." I take a deep breath. "I don't think I can be in your playroom yet, but I do want to try some stuff. I want to try and play."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading, xoxo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone!**

**A couple things before you read the story. I will be busy for the next couple of days because of school. For that reason, I will be adding this chapter(37) and the next one(38) at the same time. I don't like to leave you guys waiting for another chapter for long. Secondly, and as always, I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

APOV

Right now, I am standing in Christian's playroom, with a gaping Christian standing in front of me.

"What are you talking about Ana?" Christian asks warily._  
_

"I want to try and-.." I am cut off.

"I heard what you said. What I want to know is why?"

I take a deep breathe. I square my shoulders and look him directly in the eye. "I want to make you happy Christian, I want to give you want you need." I am about to say more, but he cuts me off.

"You do give me what I need!" He exclaims. He runs his hands thought his hair.

"Christian.." I sigh. "Just listen to me for a minute, and don't interrupt me." I plead. It takes him minute, but he reluctantly gives me a nod. "A few days ago when you said that spanking comment-.."

"I didn't mean that! I told you to forget I said that!" He says, interrupting me.

"Christian.."

"I don't need this Ana, I need you. Don't let Elena.." I cut him off.

"Christian!" I snap. "Just let me explain for fuck sakes!" I say, loosing my patience.

He sighs. "Okay."

I close my eyes and take a calming breath before I continue. "When you said that, it got me thinking. Christian.." I pause. I step closer to him and hold onto his hand while looking into his cloudy gray eyes. "You have never done this whole relationship thing before. This relationship stuff is all new to you. The only thing you're familiar with is this." I gesture towards the room. "You've given this up for me. And you do so many things for me: You make me feel safe and beautiful. You make me feel cherished and, more than anything, you love me.

"When you said that spanking comment, it made me realize all the things you do. And it also made me realize what little I do for you. I know you were in this lifestyle because you need control, and I feel like I don't give you enough of it. You tried being in this relationship for me, and yet, I don't try this for you." I motion towards the room again. "I want to make you happy, and I want to give you want you need: control. I don't think I am ready for this room yet, but I do want to do some kinky things with you." I conclude.

Christian doesn't speak, he just looks at me with a mix of emotions on his face.

"Christian?" Nothing.

"Christian?" Nada. "Please say something." I plead.

He closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again. His scorching gray eyes are looking at me intensely.

"Ana. You give me everything I need." He repeats.

"But Christian, I want to do this." I counter.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. "Ana, I love so much that you care about me enough to do this, but I don't want you to do this for me. If anything, I would want you to this for you, but not for me. You're not my sub Ana, you're my girlfriend-.." I interrupt.

"I didn't say I wanted to be your sub Christian, I said I wanted to try some kink."

He sighs. "I heard what you said Ana." He pauses. "I am perfectly fine with our sex life." _Just fine?_

I look up at him. "Fine? If you were, you wouldn't have said you wanted to spank me." I protest.

Christian looks at me and I can tell that I am right by the look on his face.

Suddenly he pulls away from me and runs his hands through his hair. "Fuck!" Christian begins pacing the room.

"Whats wrong Christian?" I ask quizzically.

"You want to know whats wrong? God Ana, of course I want to bring you in here and play. Of course I want to spank you. Of course I want to tie you up and fuck you hard, but I can't!" He exclaims loudly.

"Why?" I ask.

He stops pacing and looks at me. "Because then you'll see the monster I really am." And with that, he leaves the room, leaving me there with my jaw on the floor.

* * *

CPOV

I had to leave that damn room. I need to calm down.

I head into my study and pour myself a drink, which I finish in one gulp. As I am pouring myself another, I hear a knock on the door.

I sigh. "Come in."

I turn around and I see that it is Ana who has entered. I take a seat in my chair and take a sip of my drink. The entire time and stands there and watches me.

She moves deeper into the room. "You're not a monster." She says. I scoff inwardly. _If only you knew._

When I don't say anything, Ana moves until she is standing right in front of me. Her crystal blue eyes are staring at me like that can see into my soul.

"You're not a monster." She repeats.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I say briskly.

She sighs. Ana takes the drink out of my hand and places it on my desk. She takes a seat on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. My arms automatically curl around Ana's waist.

"Christian Grey, I am going to say this one more time." She says angrily. "You're not a monster."

I sigh. "I'm sorry Ana, but thats just not true." I shake my head sadly.

If she knew the reason why all my subs look the same, she would run for the hills.

Ana leans her forehead against mine. "You can think that, but I will make it my life's mission to show you that you're not." I'm not looking, but I can sense the smile in her voice.

"If you say so." I say. She pulls back and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Spank me." She purrs. I breathe in harshly.

"Ana.." I warn.

"I want you to spank me.. Sir." Sweet motherfucking jesus! I nearly come in my pants!

"Ana, I can't." I say. Ana frowns.

"Christian, I don't understand the problem." She says.

Fuck! Expressing how I feel is something I never had to do.

"Listen Ana. Before I met you, my life was dull. I wasn't close to my family, I didn't have any friends, or relationships with anyone for that matter. But then you came into my life." I smile widely. "You came in with you smart mouth and changed everything. I don't want you to leave me."

"And you think some kink will cause me to leave?" Ana questions.

I run my hands through my hair. I am getting frustrated.

"You want to try?" Ana nods. I take her of my lap and stand. I stick my hand out to her. "Come."

* * *

APOV

I grab onto Christian's hand and let him take me to wherever he is going.

Christian walks swiftly to our bedroom while I am trying not to fall behind. Once we reach there, Christian stops in front of the bed. He turns around and grabs my face in between his hands.

"Are you sure?" He asks anxiously.

I nod. "Yes."

Christian looks at me once more before he begins kissing me. His hands are all over my body. I feel the electricity bolt through my body and I feel myself become alive at his touch.

"Mmmmm." I moan loudly.

Christian breaks our kiss and looks at me with his mesmerizing gray eyes. His intense look is getting me hot and bothered already. I bite my lip to stifle another moan.

Christian's eyes grow darker. "Don't bite that lip." He grasps my chin and pull my lip down.

Christian bends down a little and begins trailing kisses down my neck. I feel his expert hands reach for my shirt. Before I know it, he has my shirt off, as well as my bra, and he is already beginning on my jeans. Once he unbuttons them, he slides them off of me, leaving me in my panties. He steps back and looks over my body.

"You're so fucking beautiful Anastasia." He says, looking at me with his lustful eyes.

"Spank me." I say as seductively as I can, but deep down, I am really nervous.

In seconds, Christian is seated on the bed with me laying down on his lap. I feel his hands cupping my ass.

"You sure baby?" He asks.

"Yes." I say with no hesitation.

"Hmmm.." Christian is gently rubbing my backside. "We'll do five swats. I want you to count Anastasia."

"Okay." I say nervously.

Christian starts rubbing my ass again. When I am about to ask him why he is taking so long, he finally does it.

SMACK.

"1." I choke out. It didn't hurt that bad, but it was still pretty hard.

SMACK.

"2." I gasp aloud. Okay, that was was a little harder.

SMACK.

"3." I can feel myself getting wet.

SMACK.

"4." At this point, I am panting. Only one more!

SMACK.

"5! Fuck!" I scream. I am so close to coming.

Christian picks me about and kisses me hard. Christian is breathing harshly, and so am I! Wow! I never thought I would feel this way after a spanking. Maybe I should be bad more often..

Christian sits be on the bad and walks to his closer. When he comes back, he has a tie in his hand. A silver tie with a small pattern on it. What does he plan on doing with that?

Christian must see my confused expression because he says, "I'm going to bind your hands." He says hoarsely. I gape at him.

Christian walks towards me and gently picks me up. He sits me on the bed and goes to tie my hands behind my back. Once he is finished, he lays me down and begins kissing me everywhere.

"I am going to fuck you so hard baby. Do you want that?" He growls. I don't answer. "Answer!"

"Y-yes." I choke out.

"Yes what?"

I furrow my brows. What the hell does he want me to-.. OH!

"Yes sir." I hear Christian's harsh intake of breath. His eyes immediately become more darker and his lips are parted in desire.

Christian continues his kissing from my neck down to my breasts. I want to run my hands through his copper hair, but this damn tie is not allowing me. Every kiss Christian gives me is making me more wet and breathy. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. It is a strange feeling, but so intense at the same time. I feel like my entire body is on fire.

Christian takes off my panties and moves his kissing down to my sex.

"Ahhhh." I groan as Christian begins his sensual torture with his tongue.

"Quiet!" Christian yells. I startle at his voice.

"Don't come until I tell you to." He commands.

What the hell? How am I supposed to control that?

Christian is continuously kissing me down there. Right when I think I am going to come, he stops.

What the.. I am about to fucking die here!

Before I know it, Christian is face-to-face with me, looking at me with his steely gray eyes. I see the desire roaming in his eyes.

"I am going to fuck you now." He says. Before I can react to his statement, he slams into me.

"Fuck!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I want to touch him, I want to touch him so badly.

I can feel myself building with desire already. I know I will come soon, and judging by the look on Christian's face, so will he.

"You're mine Ana, only mine!" He growls. I am panting too hard to even respond. "Who do you belong to?" He is thrusting into me rapidly.

"You! Oh fuck, only you Christian! Please!" I plead.

"Beg Ana. I want you to beg me to let you come." He says hoarsely, thrusting even harder. The assertion in Christian's voice is driving me towards the edge.

"Please Christian, please let me come. Please!" I beg. I need to come or I will explode.

"You have no idea fucking hot this is, watching you beg." He grunts.

Christian is slamming into me so hard, his balls are hitting against me, making a sound.

"Come now." Christian demands. His words are my undoing.

"Oh yes.. yes.. YES!" I scream. I come violently with Christian. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fuck!" Christian screams and collapses on me.

The was the most intense orgasm I have every felt. I am barely even breathing at this point. Christian settles next to me and begins untying my wrists. Once he does, I begin rubbing them. I notice the imprint of his tie has left the same pattern on my wrists. I feel so relaxed and loose.

Holy shit! That was so fucking hot. I definitely do not mind doing that. Watching Christian in control and pleased makes me understand why he did this. This was fucking amazing.

"What do you think?" Christian asks, still trying to control his breathing.

I look at him for a moment before I answer. "Amazing."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I liked writing this chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

APOV

After the amazing sex, Christian and I took a bath together. We made love again and afterwards, he took me into our bedroom and made love to me again.

"You're insatiable!" I say while walking to the kitchen. Christian is right on my trail.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining." Christian says jokingly. His has a huge smile on his face, which makes my heart melt.

I smile at him. "No, I was not complaining." I agree.

I walk into the kitchen and Christian takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" I ask. I open the fridge and pull out a pitcher of sweet tea. I pour myself some and look up at Christian to silently ask if he wants some. He shakes his head.

"How about we head out for dinner?" Christian suggests. I take a sip of my drink.

I shrug. "If you want." I walk to the breakfast bar and take a seat next to him. Christian takes my hand.

"Whatever you want baby. If you want us to eat out, then we'll eat out. If you prefer us to stay in, then thats what we'll do." Christians tells me. I smile.

"Lets go out." I say.

Christian kisses me on the cheek chastely. "Whatever you want baby."

* * *

CPOV

Ana and I are sitting in my R8, on our way Tilth, a new restaurant that has recently opened. Of course I only want to take Ana to the best restaurants.

As we head there, I see, out of the corner of my eye, Ana reach for the radio. I grin when I remember the song she sang today.

Throughout the ride there, I listen to Ana softly humming to the music. I have my hand on hers the entire time.

Ana is wearing a beautiful coral colored dress that reaches right about he knees. Her hair is cascading down her shoulders and around her slim face. Her beautiful blue eyes are sparkling and he lips look softer than ever. She looks beautiful, but then again, she always does.

When we reach the restaurant, I quickly get out and walk to Ana's side. I open Ana's door and help her get out. The Valet gives me my ticket and we head to the front.

"Mr. Grey, welcome. We have your table all ready. If you could please follow me." The host leads us to our table.

I pull out Ana's chair and help her get seated. Once she is, I take my seat.

The waitress comes forth to take our order. "Welcome to Tilth, my name is Rebecca." I notice her eyes widen when she see's me. "I- I will be your server for tonight. May I take your drink orders?"

I look at Ana and I see her narrow her eyes at her. _Jealous Ana is adorable._

I clear my throat. "Would you like to choose the wine baby?" I ask.

She looks back at me with her powdery blue eyes. "You choose."

I smile softly at her. I quickly look over the wine list before I hand it back to the waitress. "Sancerre." I say to the her.

"Yes sir." She says and quickly leaves to get our drinks. When she is gone, Ana crosses her arms on her chest and begins huffing.

I chuckle. "Whats wrong baby?"

She pouts. _She is so cute!_ "That waitress with ogling you."

I laugh. "Don't worry baby, I only have eyes for you." I say honestly. Ana smiles softly, but she still doesn't look convinced.

We look over our menu's and pretty soon, the waitress comes back with out drinks.

"Have you decided what you would like?" She asks, looking at me only. She doesn't even pay attention to Ana. I can see Ana almost seething in her seat.

"Baby?" I ask Ana.

Ana gazes at me for a moment before she looks at the waitress. The waitress still hasn't stopped looking at me. Jeez, doesn't she have any manners.

"Excuse me?" Ana says to the waitress.

She blinks and blushes, embarrassed that she was staring at me too long. "Yes?" She says, looking at Ana.

"When you are done eye-fucking my boyfriend, I would like to order my meal." Ana says sternly. I want to laugh loudly, but I hold it in.

"Oh y-yes, my apologies. What can I get you?" She says embarrassingly.

"I would like the seared scallops with vegetables." Ana says.

"Yes ma'am. And you sir?" This time she doesn't make eye contact with me. I smirk.

"I'll have a steak, well-done, and a side of vegetables." I hand her our menu's.

"Your orders will be done soon." She says quickly and leaves.

Now I let out a laugh. Ana looks at me quizzically.

"What?" She asks with furrowed brows.

I chuckle. "You baby. You're so adorable when you're jealous."

She scoffs. "I wasn't jealous." I grin at her and raise a brow. Ana gives in and smiles. "Shut up." She blushes.

"Nothing to be jealous about baby." I say reassuringly.

Soon, the waitress brings us our orders without so much as looking at me. Ana really scared her. I smile at the thought.

Throughout dinner, Ana and I enjoy each others company. We eat and make small talk. She tells me stories about how her and her brother used to get into trouble for doing various things. I feel so light talking with Ana, but thats the Ana effect. She makes me feel normal and loved.

Ana tells me how her brother called her today during brunch and asked if they could spend time together. Ana says she is planning to spend time with him tomorrow, and she asks me to tag-along.

"I would love to baby, but I don't want to come in between your sibling time." I say.

"Oh, it won't just be me and Matty. He said that he is going to ask Jose to join us." She informs me.

I stop my fork mid-air. "Who the flying fuck is Jose?" I snarl. Ana eyes widen with shock.

"Christian!" Ana admonishes.

"Who is Jose?!" I repeat.

"Well, Jose is a friend of me and my brother's." Ana explains.

I simply shake my head. "No." No way is she spending the day with another man who probably wants into her panties.

"No what?" Ana asks questioningly.

"I'm not allowing you to hang out with him." I state firmly.

The look Ana gives me makes me slightly nervous. She looks like she is ready to kill me.

"You will not, I repeat, NOT tell me who I can and cannot hang out with, ever!" Ana snaps. If looks could kill..

"I do not want you being around another man." I say, feeling my anger starting to surface.

"I don't care." Ana says. "I don't need your permission to do things Christian."

"Ana-.." She cuts me off.

"I don't ever want you in the presence of a woman. In fact, all the women who work at GEH, fire them." She says petulantly.

I nearly loose it. "What?!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "If you are going to tell me who I can and cannot be around, it's only fair I tell you the same."

"I will not fucking do that! And you will not see that boy." I say angrily.

"Bite me." Ana says mockingly. "I will do whatever I want!" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" I snap. It's a good thing we're away from a majority of the restaurant, or i'm pretty sure people would be looking at us like we're crazy.

"Or what?" She rolls her eyes again. _Oh the things I would love to do to that mouth of hers._

"I will spanking the living shit out of you." I say in a low, menacing tone.

"Fuck you." She says sternly. Just before I can say more, I hear someone call out for me.

"Sir?" I look to my right and I see Leila. FUCK!

Ana looks at Leila, then at me, then back to Leila. The look on her face is enough for me to know that she knows who Leila is. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Ana." I say calmly.

Ana looks at Leila's appearance, then back on her own.

"We look the same." Ana whispers. Oh hell!

* * *

**Thoughts? Tell me what you think should happen next (:**

**Have a lovely day, and thank you for reading. Xoxo.**


	39. Chapter 39

APOV

I sit frozen in my seat. Standing next to the table is someone who looks almost exactly like me, Leila. She has long brown hair that is not much different from mines. Her eyes are blue, and she is petite. She is taller than me, but not by much. It doesn't take me long for me to realize who she is.. Or was.

"Leila, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Christian snaps at her. I notice her lower her head and look down to the ground.

"I apologize sir, but Mrs. Lincoln-.." My ears perk up at those words. Inwardly, I roll my eyes. _Bitch._

"What has Elena got to do with this?" Christian interrupts. I'm not looking at him, but I can hear the anger in his voice, he sounds livid! _He should see how mad I am. Just wait tell I get my hands on him._

"She said that you wanted to renew the contract sir. She sent me." I hear her say meekly.

Christian growls, he literally growls. "I'm not interested in that. You stay away from us." He says menacingly. "Taylor! Escort Ms. Williams out."

I hear some movement, but I still don't look up. I don't want to look up at hime right now. First, he acts like a controlling asshole when I mentioned Jose, and now this. His damn sub just shows up to out table, SENT BY his ex-fucking-pedophile. And to top it all off, Leila and I look the same. I mean, I know Elena hinted about his subs looking the same, so I know there is more to this. This can't be that Christian just likes brunette's with blue eyes, it has to be more than that.

"Ana?" Christian says, pulling me from my thoughts. I don't respond.

I hear him sigh. "Ana, please don't."

I raise my head quickly and look at him angrily. "Don't what?!" I snap.

His face is impassive. "Don't over think this."

I look at him incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? How to you want me to think? How do you want me to react to this?" I question.

"She's my past-.." I cut him off.

"Huh, funny. It's seems like your past continues to show up in your life." I scoff. I wrap my arms around my chest.

"So does yours." He says, matter-of-factly.

"I am serious Christian, what the fuck! First, you act like a dick, telling me who I can't hang out with. Newsflash, you're not my fucking parent. Second, your, " I whisper the next word, "Sub comes here, sent by that disgusting excuse for a woman you call a 'friend'. Me and Leila look exactly the same!" I exclaim.

"You have some similar qualities-.." I cut him off again.

"Similar qualities my ass! We look the same!" I pause to take a breath. Christian is looking at me warily. "Elena asked you if you had told me the reason why all your subs looked the same. So tell me, why?" I am close to walking out of this restaurant if he doesn't answer me soon.

"Ana.." He drifts off. I look at him, waiting for him to continue. He doesn't. I grab my purse and stand.

"Where are you going?" He asks warily.

"Home." I state. I walk away from our table and make my way out of the restaurant. Knowing Christian, he probably won't be too far behind. I exit the restaurant and go to the front of the entrance.

"Do you have a ticket ma'am?" The valet asks me. Just before I can ask him to call a taxi, Christian speaks from behind me.

"Yes, we do." He says impassively. He hands the valet the ticket, and in minutes he brings the car around. I don't wait for Christian to open my door, I go in the car myself. Christian makes his way to the driver's seat and starts the car. I can feel him look at me once more before he begins driving.

We arrive at Escala in no time. Again, I don't wait for Christian to open my door. I make my to the elevator with a sad-looking Christian following. As the elevator takes us up, I feel Christian's gaze on me. I know if I look at him I'll be a goner. The air the the elevator is thick. Once the doors open, I rush out of the elevator. I step into the main room, not sure what to do with myself.

"Ana." Christian says cautiously. I don't answer, but I look at him, willing for him to continue. "I'm scared."

I furrow my brows. "Of what?"

It seems like forever before he answers. "Losing you." All the anger leaves my body at his words.

Now I am even more confused. I drop my things on the floor and walk until I am right in front of him, looking directly in his eyes.

"Why would you loose me?" I ask.

"Because Ana, I am fucked up. Really fucked up. It's a miracle that you're with me now, and you love me. If I tell you, I know you would leave me." He says with a pained expression on his face.

"Christian, that's not-.." He cuts me off.

"I always knew you would leave me. I'm not good for you." He says, looking down to the ground.

I can't even imagine my life without Christian. Everyday I love him more and more. It's ridiculous that he thinks I would leave him.

I close my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts. "Christian, I'm not going to leave you." I state.

"Ana.."

"No!" I snap. His eyes widen at my outburst. "I'm not leaving you. I love you, so stop saying that." I pause. "Just tell me." No response. "Please." I say, pleadingly.

He sighs. "Ana, I- I take women who look like you into the playroom because you all look like my mother."

I pause. Grace? We don't look anything.. OH.

I gasp in realization. I feel like his words just slapped me in the face.

He whips his subs because they look like his birth mom? I look like his mother?

I look at Christian and I see that he is looking at me cautiously.

"So I can't be what you need." I state. I can feel my eyes burn and fill with tears.

Christian eyes widen in panic. "No Ana, you're everything that I need." He runs his hands through his hair multiple times.

I don't respond, my mind is filled up with too many thoughts.

"Ana?" He say nervously.

I sigh. "I want to go to bed." I say quietly, fidgeting with my hands.

I notice Christian visibly relax. "Okay, lets go to bed." He reaches for my hand, but I move it away before he can grab it. He looks at me fearfully.

"I'm going to go to bed in one of the guest rooms." I say, not looking into his eyes.

I hear him gasp. "Why?" His voice sounds strained.

"Christian, you've told me some pretty big information today. And you were out of line during dinner. I just need some time to myself."

He doesn't answer right away, but when he does, I can tell by his voice that he doesn't like what I had to say.

"Okay." He says. "You take our room, I'll stay in one of the guest rooms." I don't want to argue so I just nod.

"Night." I say. I begin walking towards the room, but not before I hear Christian's barely audible 'goodnight'.

* * *

**Xoxo.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I apologize for not posting for some time. I've been extremely busy with school and this weekend was my sister's birthday too, so I had no time to write more. I stayed up to write this chapter and I hope you all enjoy (:**

* * *

APOV

Waking up without Christian's arms wrapped around me is.. strange. I know we haven't been dating that long, but his arms feel like they are supposed to be there. His body is supposed to be pressed against mine and his breath is supposed to be on me. Without Christian, I feel like there is a void. And there is.

Last night I could not sleep. So many times I wanted to get Christian and just have him hold me. I probably got only a total of 3 hours of sleep. I know I should be angry with Christian for the way he acted when I mentioned Jose, but after what he told me, I just feel confused… Or maybe numb is a better word.

I know Christian would never physically hurt me intentionally, but the fact that he hurts girls that look like his birth mom is just… Wow. And I look like her. How can I have a relationship with a man who wants to hurt me?

_No Ana stop!_ Elena wants this to happen, she wants to harm our relationship.

I am sitting at the breakfast bar eating some yogurt and granola when Christian strides into the room, while using his phone. He looks freshly showered and amazing in his gray suit. It isn't until he is right in front of the breakfast bar that he finally notices me.

"I can eat breakfast at the dining table if you want. Or I can just get breakfast at the office." He says softly. I furrow my brows. _Am I that much of a bitch that i've alienated him from his own home?_

I shake my head violently. "Don't be ridiculous Christian." I am tempted to roll my eyes, but I refrain.

Christian gives me a faint smile and nod and takes a seat next to me. "Did you sleep well?" He asks.

Should I tell him the truth, or should I-.. Nah i'll stick with the truth.

"Actually, I didn't. You?" I ask.

Completely ignoring my question, he says, "Why? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Nightmares?" He looks really worried.

"You weren't there." Three simple, yet truthful, words.

He looks pained and shocked at my words. He doesn't reply, but I know he is thinking about something.

Mrs. Jones soon approaches Christian and asks what he would like. Once she is gone, I decide that I should talk.

"So, what are you doing today?" I say casually.

Christian looks surprised, but composes himself quickly. "Work."

I slowly nod. "Oh, how.. fun." I finish lamely.

I see a ghost of a smile playing on Christian's lips. "What about you?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'm just gonna hang out with Matty."

Christian's face becomes tense. "And Jose?"

"Yes." I give him an icy look, daring him to say anything. "You're more than welcome to join us if you want."

Christian's lets a minutes pass before he answers. "No thats fine." He shakes his head.

We sit silent for a few minutes while eating. The silence is driving me crazy. And another thing, Christian shouldn't get angry because I am hanging out with another guy. If I had a dime for every time some girl eye-fucked Christian, I'd be richer than him.

I sigh. "Christian, look I know that what you told me yesterday was a bit surprising, but it doesn't make me love you any less. It's shocking, and I wish I could understand more, but I still love you and want to be with you." I say softly. I take his hand into mine and place it on my cheek. I've missed his touch so much.

He looks at me intently. "I have a shrink." He says, shocking the hell out of me.

I hold his gaze. "Okay?" I say. Why is he telling me this now?

"We can go together, see him. He can explain better than I can." He says.

I nod my head slowly. "Okay." We sit in silence for a little more before Christian stands from his seat.

"I should get going, I have an early meeting." He says softly.

"Okay." I say and take another bite.

His face looks really sad all of a sudden. "What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I'll miss you." He whispers.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "I'll miss you too." It sounds like a question.

Christian eyes widen slightly. "You will?" I just look at him in shock.

"Of course I am, why would you think anything less?"

He doesn't say anything, but his face gives me the answer.

"I still and always will love you. And I don't plan on leaving you." I stand from my chair and rush into Christians arms. His wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. I can feel his body relax against mines.

"I love you too." He says after a moment.

* * *

When Christian left for work, Matty called me to tell me to meet at noon at some new italian café. He wouldn't tell me what were doing after. Of course Matty wouldn't tell me.

I am on my way to the italian café. I am driving myself, not Sawyer. I told Christian that I would be safe with my brother so he didn't need to have Sawyer follow me, but of course that's not the way Christian does things. He was starting to become angry with me, so I told him that Sawyer could watch me from afar and thats it. He wasn't too happy about that, but I don't care. I know he just wants Sawyer near because of Jose.

Once I reach the café, I park my car and head in. I spot Matty immediately.

"Annie!" Matty jumps from his seat and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Matty!" I squeal, returning the hug. I pull back and look at him. I've really missed him.

We take our seats. "Hows my little sister doing?" He asks. Even though Matty isn't biologically related to me, his is the closest thing I have to family.

I smile. "I'm doing great. You?"

He gives me a warm smile. "I'm good too banana." He winks. I giggle instantly. Elliot isn't the only one who calls me 'banana'.

I nod. "So where is Jose?" I question.

"Well we are meeting him after lunch." He says while looking over his menu. I glance at mines too.

"And where are we meeting-.."

"Nope, not telling." He grins at me.

"Ugh, fine." I say petulantly. He chuckles.

Soon the waiter comes to take our orders. Matty gets ravioli and I get spaghetti and meatballs, aka one of my favorites.

"Thank god you're not one of those girls who eats like a crouton and a glass of water." He rolls his eyes.

I giggle. "I don't think Christian would like that either." I say.

"Ah, so how did Annie Steele meet Christian Grey, CEO billionaire?" He smirks at me.

"Oh, mom and dad invited his family for dinner. Thats where we met, but we were also neighbors."

"I see. Were?" He questions.

"We live together." I state. The waiter brings us our food and I begin eating.

"And what did Kate think about you moving a few floors away?" He says jokingly, but I can tell her is serious.

Matty and Kate never really saw eye-to-eye. Matty doesn't like Kate that much and Kate isn't crazy about Matty either.

I look down at my plate. "She.. I don't know. I told her and she went thermonuclear on me. I have no idea what her problem is." I shrug. Matty scoffs. I raise my eyes to meet his.

"She is jealous." He says.

I move my head back, shocked. "What do you mean? She's not jealous." I shake my head.

He scoffs again. "Oh come on Ana, she is. She always has been."

I look at him incredulously. "What could she possibly be jealous of?"

"Ana, Kate is nothing like you. You're so kind and sweet, and Kate is nothing like that. And now you have Christian, which is great, but that is making her even more jealous." He explains.

"No Matty, Kate has a boyfriend too." I tell him.

"Who?"

"Elliot Grey." I say.

"Grey? As in Christian's brother?" I nod. "Ana, it makes sense. You are with Christian, CEO billionaire, and she is with Elliot, who owns Grey Construction?" He asks.

"Yes, but I still don't get-.." He cuts me off.

"Even when you two barely met in college, I could tell she was jealous of you." He says.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about Kate anymore, and she isn't jealous." _She's not jealous, right?_

Matty shakes his head. "Whatever you say." And he continues with his meal.

* * *

Once Matty and I finished our meal, we left the restaurant. Matty took a cab here, so he is coming with me. Since I don't know where we're going, Matty is driving.

"Man Ana, I love your car." He says. I have Mercedes CLA 250 in black. Ray got in for me about a year ago and I have loved this car ever since.

"I do too." I smirk. "So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p'.

I sigh. "Okay, so is there a special women in your life?" I wink.

He laughs. "No, no lady."

"And why not? You're pushing 26 Matty, you better find someone before it's too late." I giggle. His birthday is July 25th, aka next month.

He rolls his eyes. "26 is young." He says.

"I know." I giggle. "You'll find someone soon. Some amazing girl that will take your breath away."

He smiles widely. "Maybe, we'll see."

We drive for a little more to wherever the hell Matty is taking me. The whole time Matty is telling me about his adventure's in California. According to him, he and his friends had an 'Uhhmazin' time.

Pretty soon, my phone alerts me with an email.

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Your day**

**Date: June 13, 2011 1:21PM**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

How is your day so far? Having fun?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: My day**

**Date: June 13, 2011 1:24PM**

**To: Christian Grey**

My day is good so far. Matty and I are having a great time.

What about you? How's your meeting?

Ana

* * *

I get an instant reply.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Dreadful**

**Date: June 13, 2011 1:25PM**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

What about your friend Jose?

My meeting was anything but fun. In fact, half of these men don't know what they're talking about.

I have meetings after meetings, all equally boring. I hope you're having a better time.

I am about to go to lunch. Have you eaten?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I scowl at my phone. Of course he would ask about Jose.

* * *

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Of course**

**Date: June 13, 2011 1:27PM**

**To: Christian Grey**

I did eat. Matty and I had lunch.

I have to go, i'll see you later.

Ana

* * *

I throw my phone into my bag as soon as I send the email. I don't want to see his reply.

Soon, Matty pulls into a parking lot and parks. I look around the place questioningly, but I have no idea where we are. I notice a large building in front of us, but I don't see a sign or anything.

"You brought me to an empty parking lot?" I say quizzically.

He chuckles. "No silly, it's what is inside the building."

"Which is?" I ask. Matty gets our of the car and I follow.

"Well lets go in and see." Matty and I walk to the entrance and make our way in. We walk down a hallway until the room opens up.

"Ice skating?" I ask. Matty and I haven't been ice skating in years. We would always go when we were little kids.

"We've had so many good times on the ice. I kind of think of it as our special thing." He smiles.

He's right. We would always come here with and without our parents. We could be here for hours, and some of our best memories were on the ice.

I grin. "Our thing?" He nods. "And Jose's thing too?"

He softly laughs. "No, but we haven't seen him in a while so I can make an exception for him this time." I giggle.

"Ana! Matt!" I hear from behind. Matty and I turn around and we see Jose walking towards us.

Matty and Jose do their bro hug and exchange a few words. Jose then turns to me. He pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ana."

"Hey Jose." We pull back from each other. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

He smiles at me. "I've been here and there. I'm in town because I am actually having an art show here." He says.

I give him another quick hug. "Congrats Jose! I'll definitely be there."

"Yeah man, we'll both be there to support you." Matty says.

Soon, we all go to put on our ice skates and head out on the ice.

I love ice skating. When I was little, it would always make me feel like a princess, when I don't fall down. I have fallen down so many times on the ice, but I still love it.

Matty, Jose and I go around the rink a billion times, while laughing at some old stories. At some point, Matty and Jose think it would be a good idea to play tag. We eventually end up falling on our butts, laughing. I am truly having the best time.

Once finished, we go onto solid ground. We've been here for a few hours and I am tired. I drink about half my body weight in water.

As I am taking off my skates and putting on my shoes, I hear my name being called.

I look up and I see Sawyer. "Yes?"

"Mr. Grey is on the phone for you." He puts his phone in front of me.

I take it from him. "Thank you." He nods and walk not to far.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?!" Christian snaps at me.

"My phone was in my purse." I say.

"Are you sure you weren't too busy with that boy?" He says.

I roll my eyes. "We were ice skating."

"What! Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

I scoff. "I've ice skated before Christian." Matty and Jose look at me questioningly, but I wave them off.

"I don't give a shit Ana, it's not safe. Were you even wearing protective gear?" He exclaims.

"I've ice skated before." I repeat calmly.

"For fuck sakes Ana, I don't care. I want you to come home now." He says sternly. _Not happening._

"I'll be home when we're done." I say icily.

"If you don't go home with Sawyer right now-.." I cut him off.

"What are you going to do Christian, huh? Are you going to," I whisper the next word, "Spank me?" I challenge. I hang up the phone before he can even respond. Sawyer makes his way back and I hand him his phone.

"What was the all about?" Matty asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

* * *

After we left the ice skating rink, Matty, Jose and I went to an early dinner. We had more laughs during dinner. Once finished, we said our farewells to Jose and left. I dropped Matty at our parents house and I then made my way to Escala.

It's about 7 when I walk through the foyer, I notice the apartment is quiet. I don't see Mrs. Jones or Christian. I go into our and take a warm shower. I then change into my comfy pi's and go on my search for Christian.

I go to the first place I think he would be at, which is his study. The door is closed so I knock.

"Come in." I hear from inside. I make my way in and I see Christian sitting at his desk working on his laptop. He doesn't look at me as I enter.

I walk deeper into the room and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Christian's desk. I sit and wait for him to say something, but when he doesn't, I break the silence.

"Hey." I say lamely.

He doesn't look up from his laptop. "Hi."

I sigh. "So are you going to tell me why you went all crazy on me on the phone?"

He looks up from his laptop and gazes at me. He closes the laptop.

"You didn't answer my calls." He says tensely, as if that's an explanation for his behavior.

"I didn't. I wasn't holding my purse while ice skating."

"Do you know how dangerous-.."

"Christian." I admonish. "I know how to ice skate, I have been ice skating ever since I was a kid." I tell him. "Now tell me why you were going all weird on me on the phone."

He sighs. "I didn't like that you were with the boy."

"We're only friends. And I haven't seen him in forever. I love you Christian, not him." I state. I walk over to him and sit in his lap. He pulls me into his embrace.

"And I you." He says. He puts his face into my hair while holding onto me.

"You have nothing to be jealous about." I say softly.

"You still want to be with me, even with what I told you last night?" I can hear the anxiousness in his voice.

His news last night was shocking to me, but I still love him so much.

* * *

CPOV

I sit in my study with Ana on my lap, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes." She whispers.

I pull and look at her with shock. "Really?" I ask incredulously.

She gives me a small smile. "Although what you told me is shocking, I can never see myself without you Christian." She pauses. "Do I remind you of her?"

Her question throws me off guard. "No." I answer honestly.

She motions for me to continue. "You're nothing like her. You're gentle and so innocent. You're my everything. I don't see her in you."

She smiles shyly. "Okay." She leans her head on my shoulder.

I smile back. "You look tired."

She nods her head. "I'm exhausted actually. I didn't get any sleep last night and ice skating is really tiring."

I rub her back. "Lets go to bed." I gently lift her into my arms and begin walking to our room.

Once there, I place Ana and to bed and I quickly strip out of my clothes. I notice her eyeing me.

"See something you like?" I smirk.

"I do, but i'm too tired to do anything about it." She yawns.

I chuckle. I make my way to bed and join her. I turn off the light and get closer to her. She instantly moves closer to me, her back to my front. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me.

"Goodnight baby." I say gently.

She says something inaudible and I chuckle softly.

Ana falls asleep quickly. Soon, I drift off to sleep while holding on to her, listening to her breathing.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading, xoxo.**


	41. Chapter 41

CPOV

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy. Sleeping next to Ana is always the best cure.

Yesterday, when Ana went with Jose, I thought I would lose it. I had a conversation with Flynn over the phone and he made me somewhat relax. I trust that Ana wouldn't do anything to harm me, but I don't trust the boy.. Or any man for that matter. Ana is mine and everyone needs to know that.

I shift around the bed and my hand searches for Ana. When I realize that she isn't in bed, I jump out of the bed quickly. Where the hell is she? Did she leave me? I wouldn't blame her if she did, I am too fucked up for her.

I rush out of the room and head straight for the main room. I hear voices as I walk there. When I arrive at the kitchen, I am met with a man sitting at the breakfast bar. _Who the fuck is this prick?_

"Who are you?!" I snap at him. He turns around and looks at me wide eyes. He looks like he can be in his early twenties, dark hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin.

Just before he can answer, Ana emerges into the kitchen. She smiles at me and makes her way towards me, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Christian." She pulls me towards the man. "Christian this is Jose, Jose this is Christian, my boyfriend." _So this is the fucker._

He stands and offers me his hand. "Hey man, it's nice to meet you. Ana has told me great things about you."

I take his hand and give him a firm shake. "Nice to meet you." _Not really._

I gaze at Ana and give her a look like 'what the hell is he doing here'.

She gives me a look like 'be nice'. _  
_

"Come Christian, join us for breakfast." Ana says. _You bet your ass I will._

* * *

APOV

I'm sitting in between Jose and Christian at the breakfast bar.. And it feels really tense. So far, every conversation during breakfast that I have had with Jose, Christian gives Jose subtle hints. He kisses me every 2.5 seconds, wraps his arms around me, embraces me.. Jose doesn't even seem to notice or care. Christian needs to see that Jose and I are only friends.

Jose called me this morning and asked to have breakfast with me, so I invited him over. Before Christian was with us, we were talking about his art show that is coming up soon.

"So Ana, can I ask you something?" Jose says.

I smile softly. "Shoot." I put a piece of pancake into my mouth.

"You know my art shows thats coming up?"

"What art show?" Christian asks immediately.

I glance at Christian. "Jose is having an art show here in Seattle to display his photographs. Matty and I are supporting him." I turn back to Jose. "Continue."

Jose smiles before he continues. "I heard that you have some of the best restaurants here in Seattle and I was wondering if you cater? Just some hors d'oeuvres."

I grin. "I don't normally cater." I pause for dramatic effect. "Buuuuut, I might be able to for a friend."

Jose's smile becomes instant. "Thanks Ana! You're the best." He puts a hand on my shoulder. I can hear Christian practically growling from behind me.

* * *

When Jose leaves, I go to our room and begin undressing for a shower.

Christian walks into the room furiously. "I don't like him." He states.

I don't answer, I continue undressing until I am only in my bra and panties.

"What are you doing?" He says sternly.

I turn and gaze at him. "Undressing for a shower." I say.

He walks behind me and wraps his arms around me. "You look fucking edible. So beautiful." He growls into my ear. The sound of Christian's voice fuels my libido.

Christian kisses the side of my neck and I moan in response. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Fuck work, I want you." His voice is seductive. He turns me around and presses his mouth against mines. Our kiss is longing and heated.

Christian abandons his shirt and pants. My eyes fall directly onto his chest, his scars. I want so badly to run my hands over his chest. I want to kiss each one of his scars and take his pain away. I want to feel him.

"Go ahead." I jerk my head upwards to mer his gaze. I look at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Touch me." He says. If I could see myself, I am pretty sure that my face is hilarious.

"Wh- Are you sure?" I question. "You don't have to-.."

"I want to. I want you to feel me." He says.

I look into his eyes and I can tell he is serious. I lead him to the bed where we both take a seat. I sit on my legs in front of Christian. I look at his chest once more before looking back at Christian. His jaw is tense and his eyes are wide and smokey.

"You sure?" I ask again. He simply nods.

I raise my hand and move it towards Christian. The second my fingers touch Christian's chest, I feel him tense. I immediately remove my hand, but he stops me.

"Touch me." He whispers.

I resume placing my fingers on Christian's chest. I let them rest there for a moment to allow him to adjust to my touch. I lay my flat palm over his hear. I hear his harsh intake of breath and my eyes immediately snap to his face. His eyes are screwed shut and he is breathing hard. This time I don't take off my hand. I begin stroking his chest, allowing his copper chest hairs tickle my palm.

I place my hand over a scar and I let my eyes roam of them. I take my face closer to him and give him a loving kissing on his scar. I hear him gasp.

"More." He says breathlessly.

I Continue kissing each one of his scars, and when I am done, I give him one more gentle kiss on his beautifully sculptured lips. He wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss.

"I love you." He says once we break apart.

"I love you too." I pant.

Christian carries me bridal style towards the bed. He takes off our undergarments and begins gently kissing me. I feel his muscular hands all over my body. His touch makes me feel like I am on fire. He kisses every inch of my body, loving me. I am loving his body, loving him. I am caressing his face, stroking his cheek and kissing him with everything I have. This time we have sex is so much different, it is so much more.

* * *

Later that night, Christian and I stayed in, enjoying each others company. We made love countless times. Christian didn't even go to work, which really surprises me. He says I am much more important than work.

I wake the next morning in bed, thinking about the day I had yesterday with Christian. How he made love to me, how he made me feel beyond cherished. With Christian, I feel beautiful inside and out.

I hear the water running from the bathroom. Christian is probably taking a shower. I can imagine him washing that hot body of his. His...

I am startled from my thought by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Miss Steele, this is Rob." Why is he calling at this time? It's like 6:00am.

"Yes Rob, is there a problem?" I ask. Suddenly Christian walks in to the room with only a towel around him. He gives me a quizzical look.

"Actually Miss Steele, I arrived at Amelia's to do some inventory before we open, but when I got here, the restaurant was vandalized." He says.

I gasp. "What?" _Whats with Dylan trashing everything, jeez!_

Christian comes barreling to my side. He takes a hold of my hand and looks at me, concern all over his beautiful face.

"Yes ma'am. What would you like me to do?" _What does he think? Call the damn police!_

"Call the authorities, I will be there shortly." I hang up.

"What happened?" Christian asks immediately.

I rise from bed quickly. "My restaurant has been vandalized." _  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. xoxo.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

APOV

Arriving at the restaurant, I am speechless.

Tables and chairs have been thrown around the room. Broken glass and silverware cover up a majority of the floor. The lights that were hung up are now spread out on the ground. It is a total fucking mess.

"Miss Steele." Detective Clark's voice comes form behind.

I turn towards him. "You arrest that son of a bitch now!" I snap. I have had it with Dylan, he is the one who hurt me, not vice versa. And all he has been doing is making my life complicated.

"Miss Steele, please calm down." Is he fucking kidding me?

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" I can feel Christian move closer to me, but I step forward so that I am directly in front of Detective Clark.

"That pathetic excuse of a human has been harassing me for weeks! And what have you and your men done? Nothing." I am so fucking angry right now.

"Miss, I understand that you're stressed-.."

"No! I have had enough of his shit! He cheated on ME. He assaulted ME. He has been harassing ME. And I have told him time after time to leave me the hell alone. For fuck sakes, I got a damn restraining order! You," I point at him with a stern finger, "have done nothing whatsoever to stop him. He has violated his restraining order when he forced himself on ME at the Coping Together Gala. If I am continuously being harassed, and I can't count on the fucking police, then what the hell do you expect me to do, hm? Calm down maybe?" I take a deep breath and storm out of the restaurant.

* * *

CPOV

I am beyond shocked. Detective Clark and I stand there for a moment with out jaws on the floor. However, I compose myself quickly.

"My girlfriend is right, that fucker does need to be arrested. He did violate his restraining order, in fact, I would have expected him to already have been under arrest for such actions." I say harshly. I retreat from the restaurant and go in search of my Ana.

I find her in the back of the restaurant, sobbing into her hands. I feel my chest tighten.

I walk over to her and hold her into my embrace. I gently run my hands up and down her back.

"It's okay baby, we'll clean up this mess. The damages aren't permanent. And as for the fucker, I will find him." I reassure.

Ana looks at me with glassy eyes and nods. I wipe her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"Why don't you go home baby, i'll take of everything here." I suggest.

She shakes her head vigorously. "No, it's my restaurant, I should deal with it. I wanted to remodel it anyways." She gives me a tight smile, but I can see right past it. I give heh cheek a chaste kiss.

"Everything will be okay." I smile at my beautiful angel.

* * *

Ana insisted I go to work so that she could deal with everything at the restaurant. I was hesitant at first, but she is very convincing. Plus, I can began looking for the fucker who did this. Ana says that it has to be Dylan, but I want to make sure.

"Welch. Grey." I say into the phone. I am in the car with Taylor up front.

"Mr. Grey, what can I do for you sir?"

"I need the CCTV for Amelia's. It has been vandalized and I want to know who did this." I says sternly.

"Of course sir, when do you need it?" He says.

"As soon as possible. I am heading to GEH as we speak, bring it up when you have found it." I hang up.

The rest of the ride my mind drifts to Ana. I must protect her no matter what, she means everything to me. She has had to deal with too much these last few days, and i'm not really helping. All I have done is add more shit. Maybe I could take her on vacation for a little while? I'm sure she would love that.

Once we arrive at GEH, I stride out of the car and make my way through the lobby, and into the elevator. Once I reach my floor, I am greeted by Andrea.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, I have a few messages for you." She says.

"From who?"

"Mrs. Lincoln sir." I automatically become tense.

"I'll handle it." I tell her and make my way to my office.

I call Elena immediately.

"Well hello dear, how are you?"

"Enough of the bullshit Elena, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you have gotten over that mousy little thing and are ready for a new sub." _Is she fucking kidding? _"I know someone who would be-.."

"This stops now Elena. I don't want you interfering in our lives anymore. I have half a mind to liquidate the salons, don't push me." I warn.

She laughs. "Oh Christian, you've gone soft." I hang up. I don't want to hear her. How could I ever believe she was a friend?

* * *

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

Welch walks in. "Mr. Grey, I have the CCTV you requested."

I give him a nod and grab my cell phone. "Taylor, come to my office." I hang up.

Once Taylor arrives, I have Welch set up my computer so we can view the tape. We gather around my desk and carefully watch. I notice someone walk towards the restaurant, but I can't identify the face. The person looks like a man because of his build, but it is too dark to see his face completely.

"What I don't understand is why didn't the alarm go off?" I question.

"Sir, I believe that they disabled the alarm. When we arrived there earlier, I went to check on the alarm system myself. It has some sort of virus that made the system shut off." Taylor informs me. "Also, I don't believe this is Mr. Cole." He says, pointing to the screen.

"Then who the fuck is it?" I say angrily.

"I'm not sure sir, but the man on the screen looks bigger than Mr. Cole. Mr. Cole could have had some involvement with this, but we're not sure sir."

I look at Welch. "I want you to find out where Dylan was at this time. Also, I want you to run a facial recognition on this and find who this fucker is." I order.

"Yes sir." And with that, Welch leaves.

"Taylor, I want Sawyer with Ana at all times. Have Ryan follow discreetly. Also, put someone on Dylan and on Elena." I say.

"Yes sir, anything else?" He asks.

"That will be all." I say.

* * *

APOV

"Rob, I want knew lights hanging here. Replace all the tables and chairs with the ones I showed you, as well as all the the silverware. I want to remodel this entire restaurant." I say.

"Yes Miss Steele, should I call Jay to do the remodel?" He asks. Jay is my go to guy who constructs and designs all my restaurants.

"Actually no, I will contact someone else." I say. Rob gives me a nod and leaves his office.

I take out my cell and make a call.

"Ana banana!" Elliot's voice fills my ear.

"Hey Elliot, how are you?" I say.

"I'm good banana. I haven't heard from you since.. well in a while." I know he means since the whole Kate thing.

"I know. Listen, I have a job for you, if you're available." I tell him.

"What kind of job?" He questions.

"Well Amelia's was actually vandalized last night-.."

"What! Do you know who did this?" He interrupts.

"No I don't, but Christian is on it. Anyways, I was going to do a remodel to the restaurant, and I thought now would be there best time. I was wondering if Grey Construction was available to assist me with the remodel?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course!" Elliot exclaims. "I will definitely help you out, it's a done deal. No charge."

"No Elliot, I am going to pay for this." I say.

"No way Ana, it's not needed." He says.

"I want to Elliot, pleeeease." I whine.

I hear him huff. "Fine. I will need to come and do a few estimates, and then we can starting talking designs."

"Okay, you can come around and look anytime. And Elliot, thanks."

"Anytime banana." He says.

* * *

By the time the restaurant is cleared and cleaned, it is almost noon. I decide to call Christian, but he beats me to it.

"Hey Christian."

"How everything going there baby?" He asks.

I sigh. "Good. We have the pace cleaned up. Earlier I called Elliot and asked if he could help with the remodel. He said yes."

"Oh good, Elliot is brilliant at what he does." Christian says proudly. "So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing. I think I am going to go home." I say.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"No."

"And why is that?" He says sternly.

"Christian.." I sigh, again.

"Ana, you need to eat. You didn't eat any breakfast either. Do I have to feed you myself?"

"Jeez Christian, I was a little preoccupied this morning. In case you haven't noticed, my restaurant was vandalized." I say sarcastically.

"Don't give me your smart mouth Anastasia, that is no excuse not to keep yourself fed." He says angrily.

"It's not an excuse. I didn't just sit here and do nothing Christian, and it's not like I didn't eat on purpose. It just slipped my mind." I respond.

"Slipped your mind? Ana, you need to eat!" He exclaims.

I scoff. "Yes SIR." I hear him growl on the other end. "Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than argue with you." I hang up.

Mother fucking asshole. I hate it when Christian goes all CEO on me.

* * *

I arrive at Escala and I am greeted by Gail.

"Hey Gail." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Ma'am-.. Ana." She smiles. "Would you like me to make you something for lunch?"

I should say no just to piss Christian off, but I am hungry. "Yes please." I take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Anything in particular?" She asks. I shake my head. She goes into the kitchen and begins cooking.

Moments later, I hear the ding of the elevator. Mr. CEO himself strides into the room. I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Mrs. Jones." He nods towards her and then looks at me. "Ana."

"Mr. Grey." I say impassively. He takes a seat next to me. "Why aren't you at work?" I question.

He frowns. "Do you not want me here?"

"I was just curious." I reply.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I scoff.

Gail brings me a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of tomato soup. Mmmmm, it looks good.

"Thanks Gail, this looks amazing." I smile kindly.

She returns the smile then turns to Christian. "Would you like something Mr. Grey?"

"I'll have the same as Ana." He says.

Gail nods and heads back into the kitchen. I begin eating.

Sweet Jesus! Gail makes the simplest foods taste amazing.

"Mmmmmmmm! Gail, you're the best!" I exclaim. She looks at me and smiles softly.

I sneak a look at Christian and I see him with a big grin on his face.

"What?" I question.

"I like watching you eat." He says.

I take another bite. "Glad I can entertain Grey." I say mockingly.

I hear his soft chuckle and automatically the annoyance I had towards him vanishes. I giggle.

"I love that sound." He says softly. I give him a chaste kiss on his cheek and go back to my delicious food.

Soon Gail brings Christian's food and he begins eating too. I hear him moaning in response to Gail's food and I giggle at him.

He looks at me amused. "Something funny?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Would you like to go to Aspen?" Christian asks out of the blue. I turn my head to look at him in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"You know, Aspen." He smirks. He finishes his food the same time as me.

"Why?" I say quizzically.

He takes my hand into his. "With all this shit going on, I just feel like you could use a break." He says sweetly.

I smile at him. "You don't have to-.."

"I want to." He says genuinely. "I have a house in Aspen that I would like to take you to. We can just relax for a few days."

"We should tell Elliot, Mia, and Matty to join us, if that's okay with you."

"Whatever you want baby." He says.

I jump out of my chair and pull Christian out of his. I stand in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Okay, lets go to Aspen."

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks, xoxo.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Just a quick filler chapter. I will post another one soon.**

* * *

APOV

Later that day, I begin packing my clothes. Christian told me that we would leave tonight. He also told me the he could have Mrs. Jones pack for me, but I declined. It's my stuff so I feel like I should pack myself. I told Christian I could pack for him too, but he told me not to worry about.

I am nearly finished packing when Christian walks into our room. He comes from behind and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Done?" He asks.

"Yeah, basically finished." I say. I place my hands on his arms and I rub them. I could live in Christian's arms.

"I have to tell you something." He says in a voice that makes me turn around. He looks like he is concerned or nervous maybe.

"What?" I ask.

"I called your brother and Mia and they will be joining us. When I called Elliot, Kate was present while I was asking him, and she kind of invited herself and her brother." Christian is looking at me with worry.

I roll my eyes. Of course Kate would do that.

"I guess there is nothing we can do about her now, so whatever. But if she even says one thing to me, I won't hesitate slap her." I say bitterly.

Lately, i've been really angry towards. It's kind of like a delayed reaction, but I have every right to be. She was my friend- practically sister, and she insults me and my relationship. And with all that Matty told me, I just got more angry.

Christian looks at me intently. "You sure? I can tell her that you would feel more comfortable if she didn't come?"

I sigh. "It's okay." I give him a weak smile. I rub the back of my neck. I feel like I need to relieve tension, maybe I should go to the gym.

Christian looks at me quizzically. He takes a seat on the bed and pulls me to sit in between his legs. He places his hands on my shoulder and begins rubbing them.

"Mmmm, that feels good." I say.

I hear him quietly chuckle. "I'm glad to be of service Miss Steele." He says softy, yet seductively in my ear.

I run my hands up and down his thighs. "If you keep doing that, I am going to fuck you." I feel myself getting wet at his comment.

Well I wanted to relieve tension, so I guess this is the best way.

I turn around and I straddle his hips. I look deeply into his intense gaze. I place my lips on his and it's like an explosion. Christians places is hands all over my body and is kissing me intently. I give his tongue entrance into my mouth and he gladly takes it. His expert tongue moves along with mine. I know that I am soaked at this point, but that is the Christian Grey effect.

He picks me up and place me on the bed. He traps both my hands above my head and hovers over me.

"I have wanted to be inside you all day." He says with a husky voice.

He takes off all my clothing one by one until I am naked before him. I grin at him.

"I think someone is wearing too much clothes." He smirks at me and undresses himself. He grabs my legs and pulls me closer to him. My legs now resting on his shoulders and Christian begins licking my sex. His tongue going is in between my wet folds. In no time at all, I can already feel myself building.

"Ana, you're soaked baby. Soaked for me." He moans.

"Please." I plead. "Oh please."

He removes his mouth from my sex and place his erection at me entrance. He teases me, rubbing against me. I nearly loose it! I am too damn horny to tease right now. I push him off me and down on his back next to me. He looks shocked, and to be honest, I am too.

Once I have him there, I nearly jump on him and slide myself on his impressive length. I moan in pleasure as I lower myself onto him. Christian groans in response.

"Fuck Ana, you're so hot baby." Christian places his hands on my ass and moves me up and down on him. "Fuck me baby."

With Christian's assistance, I bounce on him, moving his erection in and out of me at a fast pace. Christian removes his hands from my ass and transfers them to my breasts. He takes my nipples in between his finger and pinches them.

Before I know what is going on, Christian rolls us over so I am the one under him.

"If you tease me again, I will bite your dick off." I warn breathlessly.

He lets out a hearty laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it." Christian begins thrusting at me at a rapid speed. I know I will come soon.

"Mine. You're mine Ana." He growls.

"Yours. Please Christian." I pant. He is thrusting at me at a constant speed. "Faster."

He picks up the pace. "You're so tight baby, and all mine. Come Ana." His words are my undoing. I come violently, as does he. Christian falls onto me, his head resting on my chest.

I take a few moments to control my breathing. "I love you Christian, so much." I close my eyes and run my hands though his hair.

"I love you Ana."

* * *

CPOV

It's about 7 when Ana and I are boarding my jet. Ana's face when she saw the jet was priceless, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

The others are already there and they are seated. I notice Ana doesn't even look at Kate, but Kate is gazing at Ana.

"Christian!" Mia screeches. "Ana!" She strides towards Ana and gives her a enormous hug.

"Hey Mia, I'm glad you can come." Ana says.

I make my way towards everyone else and I greet them all. Ana does the same, but she purposely ignore's Kate. I notice her brother look at them as well. Ana introduces everyone to her brother and he kindly greets them all.

"Mr. Grey." My pilot Stephan greets.

"Stephan, thank you for doing this on such short notice." I say.

"Of course. We should be clear all the way sir." He informs me.

I nod. "Good."

We all take our seats, and I am of course sitting next to my Ana. Her brother is sitting next to her as well. Stephan informs us to fasten our seat belts and that we will be taking off shortly. Soon enough, the plane begins moving down the runway. I look at Ana and I see that she is clawing at the armrests and her eyes are tightly shut. I take her hand in mine.

"Are you okay baby?" I say gently.

Her brother answers for her. "Annie hates takeoff's and landings." He looks towards Ana. "Don't worry sis, it'll be over soon."

She cracks her eyes open and gives Matty a weak smile. She takes a hold of his hand and closes her eyes once again.

I gently rub her knuckles with my thumb to reassure her.

* * *

APOV

"Baby, wake up. We've arrived to the house." I hear Christian say to me.

Once we got off the plane, we got into a car that would take us to Christian's house. As soon as I sat in the car, I fell asleep. I don't know how Christian does it, traveling is exhausting.

"Hmm." I say sleepily.

Christian softly chuckles. "Do you want me to carry you?"

I don't answer, I just nod. Christian gives me a quick peck on my forehead and takes me into his arms bridal style. I hold onto Christian tightly and nuzzle my head into his chest. He tenses at first, but soon relaxes instantly. I smile at this.

I feel us walk into a warmer habitat, but I still keep my eyes closed.

"Do you want a tour, or do you want to sleep?" Christians asks.

Still keeping my eyes closed, I say, "I want to go to sleep in your arms."

I hear the smile in his voice. "Okay baby."

Christian carries me into what I assume is our room. He lays be on the bed and undresses and puts me in one of his shirts. I finally get enough strength to open my eyes. I see him turning the lights off and he then joins me in bed. He lays behind me and wraps his arms around me. I turn my head towards him and give him a quick peck.

"I love you." I mumble before I drift off to sleep in my Christian's arms.


	44. Chapter 44

**I stayed up a little so I can write this, so I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

CPOV

I wake up earlier than Ana the next morning. I stay in bed for a little just to watch Ana sleep. Her hair is lightly fanned over her face and her breathing is steady. I push the hair off her face and gently stroke her cheek. Ana stirs a little, but not enough to wake up. After looking at her for a little longer, I finally decide to get up. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and I notice everyone is in there.

"Where's banana?" Elliot asks. Kate doesn't say anything, but she looks at me curiously.

"She's still asleep." I say.

"She must have been tired." Mathew says. In the corner of my eye, I notice Kate roll her eyes. I narrow my eyes at her.

"She is, I wanted to let her sleep in. She was exhausted last night." I tell him.

"But she is alright? She's not sick or anything?" Mathew asks. I hear a scoff from Kate.

"Is there a problem?!" Mathew snaps at Kate. She looks back at him, then me, with shock.

"No, of course not." She says impassively. She is really pissing me off.

"Elliot, may I speak with you?" I say sternly. He gives me a nod and I lead him to the living room.

"Sup bro?" He says.

"Elliot, I am loosing my patience. The only reason I allowed Kate to rudely invite herself and her brother is because she is your girlfriend and you asked me to. I brought Ana here so she can relax, not to stir shit up. If you don't control your girlfriend, I will have her on the first flight back to seattle." I say angrily.

He sighs. "I know man, I'll have a chat with her." I give him a curt nod.

* * *

APOV

I wake and I immediately reach for Christian. I right away notice he isn't in bed. I sit up and take a look at my surroundings. In front of the bed there is a bid dresser. To my right there is a window with closed shades. I get to my feet and pull the shades open. I am stunned by the view. I see a large amount of trees surrounding the area, and then sun is shining brightly, showing the true beauty of the land. Even though my family and I did travel from time to time when I was young, we have never went to Aspen.

After I look out at the view for a little while longer, I make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself. The bathroom has a large bathtub and a separate shower next to it. Even the sinks and toilet look nice. This bathroom outshine's the one at Escala.

I head downstairs and I am immediately met with the living area. The room looks like the one upstairs, but not as nice. There are white couches in the room surround a fire place with a large TV hung over. The fire is on and it fills the entire we with warmth. There are more windows here to show off the amazing scenery outside.

I turn right and find myself in the kitchen. I see Matty on here filling his cup with coffee.

"Hey Matty." I say as I walk up to him.

He smiles when he see's me. "Annie." He gives me a tight hug.

"Where is everyone?" I question.

"They should be in the next room. Christian's housekeeper has made an amazing breakfast. Come on." He motions for me to follow.

He leads me out another door and we enter a room with a large table in it. Everyone is sitting at the table and it is placed with food, but no one is eating. I also notice Christian isn't here.

"Look who I found." Matty says.

"Banana!" Elliot exclaims.

"Ana!" Mia and Ethan say at the same time. Nothing from Kate.

"Hey guys." I smile brightly.

"Christian was just-.." Mia gets interrupted.

"Oh there you are." I hear Christian's voice behind me. I turn around and I am met with my extremely handsome boyfriend. I make my way over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Good morning." I say.

He wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss on my head. "Morning baby. I was just about to get you for breakfast, but it looks like you beat me to it." He says. He then leads me to my seat and helps me sit.

Christian sits at the head of the table and I on his left. Next to me is Elliot and next to him is Kate. Across from me is Matty, then Mia and Ethan next to her.

"This looks amazing." I say cheerfully. And with that, we all begin eating.

I help myself, seeing that I am really hungry. Christian has a huge smile on his face as I head. Inwardly, I roll my eyes.

Throughout breakfast, there is pleasant conversation amongst all of us. I do my very best to ignore and not listen to Kate. However, every time I talk, I hear her huffing and scoffing. I know I am not the only one noticing because I can see Christian and Matty glaring in her direction, but I don't do anything. Also, the next thing I notice puts a smile on my face.

Matty is totally flirting with Mia. He is making conversation with her and trying to be his charming self. Ha!

"So what should we do today? Tonight we're definitely going clubbing, but we need to do something during the day." Mia says.

"We could go fishing." Elliot suggests.

"No way Elliot, we are not going boring fishing." Mia says. I giggle.

"Then what?" He asks.

"Well you guys can go fishing, but us girls can go shopping." She says brightly.

Oh god, the last time I was shopping with them was torture. They were stopping at every store. And Kate and I aren't even on good terms so it'd be even more torturous.

Christian looks at me warily. "What do you think baby?" He asks.

I notice that only is Christian looking at me for confirmation, but the entire table. Even Kate.

I sigh. "Sounds good." I say less than enthusiastically. Christian stills looks at me cautiously, but doesn't say anything.

Yay, shopping with my ex-bestfrind and a shopaholic. _Great._

* * *

Mia, Kate and I have been to several store's. Each of them being more torturous then the next.

I am looking around at a few dresses when Mia comes walking quickly to me.

"Ana, this dress is so you! You have to try it on." She says.

I look at the dress and I feel my eyes widen. The dress, if you can call it that, is a white and silver cocktail dress. It has long sleeves and his backless, and it's is short as hell. Seriously, why does Mia show me clothes like this.

"Mia, that's a bit short." I say.

"Well duh Ana, we're going clubbing. This is what you were to clubs. Plus, it would look so good on you!" She says. I sigh.

"She's not going to wear that." Kate mumbles.

"And why wouldn't I?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"Don't kid yourself Ana, you're a total prude." She says.

It is taking everything I have not to slap her. I turn to Mia. "Okay, I'll get it." I tell her. She squeals in response.

I turn back to Kate. "I don't know what your problem is, but get over yourself." I walk away from her.

Soon, well after a million more stores, we make it back to the house. The guys are still fishing.

I head to my room and take a warm shower. The warm water pouring over my body feels like bliss. Soon enough, I finish showering and step out. When I am done getting dressed, I hear a knock on the door. It's Mia.

"Hey Mia." I smile.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asks.

"Of course." I move aside so she can enter. Mia goes to sit on the bed.

"So whats going on with you and Kate?" She asks.

I sigh. "She said some very ride things about me and my relationship with Christian. I told her I couldn't be friends with someone like that." I shrug.

"Ok, but why is she acting so bitchy?" She questions.

I shrug again. "Matty says she us jealous of me, but I don't know why."

"Who wouldn't be jealous of you, you're beautiful. Heck, I'm jealous." She giggles.

I giggle too. "Oh please Mia, you're beautiful yourself." I compliment. She smiles.

"So, your brother…" She drifts off.

The grin immediately appears on my face. "Yes?"

"He's kind of cute." She says shyly. Aw, she's blushing!

"You like him?' I ask.

She looks hesitant at first, but she nods. "I think he is really handsome, and I wouldn't mind getting to know him." She smiles.

"I think he would like to know you too." I say honestly.

"Really?" I nod and she smiles again. "So do you want me to help you get ready? We can get ready together. I could do your hair?" She asks.

"I would love that." I smile.

* * *

Almost a couple hours later, Mia and I are done getting ready.

Mia, as always, look gorgeous. She is wearing a navy blue, strapless cocktail dress. The dress is covered in little sparkly things. Mia truly looks amazing in it.

I am wearing the dress I found earlier, and wow it is short. The dress barely covers my ass! Mia added some curls to my hair and help me with my make-up. She smothered a dark charcoal colored eyeshadow on me, making my blue eyes really stand out. My lips are cherry red and along with the dress I am wearing, I have on a high pair of silver Louis Vuitton's. I normally don't have this much make-up on, or wear anything this short, but I think I look hot.

I am startled by a voice from the entrance of the room, which almost makes me loose my balance, but I catch myself.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" _Shit._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everyone! I wasn't planning on posting so soon, but the reviews ****and PM's motivated me to write. I hope you guys enjoy (:**

**Also, I'm so happy that I have nearly 300 followers! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

APOV

I stand frozen in front of the mirror. Christian sounds really pissed right now, and I am still not looking at him.

"I'll ask again, what the fuck are you wearing." He says in a low, menacing voice.

I take a deep breath and I mentally prepare myself. "A dress." I say confidently.

He comes deeper into the room until he is right next to me. I decide to finally look at him, and damn, what a bad idea that was.. Christian has a tense jaw and his lips are formed into a thin line. He glares at me with fiery gray eyes that bore into my head.

"A dress?" He repeats with a venomous voice.

I nod. "Yes, it's the dress I am going to wear tonight. What do you think?" I say casually. I do a small little pose so he can look.

It takes a few minutes before he answer, but when he does, I can hear the fury in his voice. "Over. My. Dead. Body. You are NOT wearing that dress!" He hissesIvvv

I scowl at him. "I'll wear whatever I want." _No way is he telling me what to wear._

"No you will not, for fuck sakes Ana, this barely covers your ass!" He snaps. "I am not allowing you to wear this, I FORBID you to!"

I look back at him in shock. I get right in his face. "I don't give a shit what you say, I AM going to wear this dress. I like it." I cross my hands over my chest. "And you cannot forbid me-.."

He cuts me off. "I can do whatever I want! You're mine and I am not letting you walk out of here in that shred of a dress. Now go get dressed into something else!"

I narrow my eyes at him. "No."

He looks at me incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not changing because you don't like it. It's my body and i'll wear whatever the hell I want." I say petulantly.

"Oh I like the dress Anastasia, but I don't want anyone else to see what is mines." He says sternly. That was a surprisingly calm sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me, but girls flaunt themselves at you regardless of what you wear. I am not going not going to change because you feel a little uncomfortable with this or because you feel the need to control every damn thing. I am _not_ your sub Christian and I never will be, so don't think you can control me because I am the one person who will not obey you." I tell him with full confidence in my voice.

I know I originally got the dress because of Kate, but this is different. I really like this dress and it feels liberating to step out of my comfort zone every now and then. If I really didn't want to wear this, I wouldn't have. I am not wearing it because of Kate, and I am not changing because of Christian. I am wearing because I am Ana Steele and I can wear whatever the hell I want.

Christian doesn't look happy about this at all. "I want to spank this shit out of you." He whispers.

I contemplate what I should respond with for a moment, but I don't say anything. I simply shrug, grab my coat and walk out of the room, making my way downstairs.

"Damn banana!" Elliot says as I enter the living room. "You have legs for miles!" He exclaims. I giggle.

"Thanks Elliot." I say. I notice Kate looking at me with shock and narrowed eyes. Mia and Ethan are smiling at me, but Matty looks.. angry?

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asks incredulously. Oh god, not him too.

"I'm wearing a dress Matty, and I am going to wear it to the club. So you can stop any lecture you plan on giving me." I say to him with narrowed eyes.

He does respond, but he slightly glares at me. _Jeez! What is up with the men tonight!_

* * *

We arrive at the club in no time and I am actually surprised Christian still came. When we enter, I hand the coat check person my coat and he hands me a ticket. I notice Christian visibly tense at this.

We are lead to the VIP section of the club and are seated. The waiter comes to take our order and Christian orders champagne and beer.

Since I have turned 21, I haven't been to any clubs. I always felt too self conscious to do so, but now I am not. I really like this club. They place plays some pretty good music and the lights are bright and blinding, but I don't care. The dance floor is filled with not too many people and there is bar surrounded my many different people.

The waiter bring us our drinks and I take a glass of champagne. I don't drink too much, but this is good. In the corner of my eyes I see Christian staring at me.

Suddenly the song changes into something fast beat.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Mia squeals over the loud music. She stands and pulls my arm to make me stand. "Lets dance!"

Before I can answer, she is already leading me to the dance floor. I turn around and I see an angry Christian glaring in our direction.

I continue following Mia until we are there. Mia begins moving her hips to the rhythm of the music, while I just stand there awkwardly. Mia motions for me to dance, and I begin mimicking her. Soon, I am just swaying my body to the beat of the music. The song changes to a Enrique Iglesias song and the dance floor instantly becomes more crowded. _I love this song!_

I move around the dance floor, swaying in my own little world. Soon, I feel hands around my waist. I turn around and I see Christian glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He isn't screaming, but his voice is heard over the loud music.

"Dancing!" I shout. "Dance with me?"

He looks at me impassively, but gives me a curt nod. _Yay!_

I take Christian by his hand and lead him deeper into the crowed. I hold on to one of Christian's hands and I begin dancing. Soon enough, Christian moves his own body to the rhythm of the music. And I must say, Christian is a great dancer. With such swiftness and grace, he moves his delectable body around the dance floor. And if i'm not mistaken, I notice a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. I am glad he is dancing and not sulking around like a child. Whatever annoyance I had towards him disappears. It's good to seem him act his age for once.

Christian brings his body to mine, my back to his front. I feel rock hard erection press into my back and I gasp. Of course he can't hear my gasp because of the music.

His moves his mouth to my ear. "I want you so bad. I want to spank you." He says in a low and seductive voice. Again, I gasp. His words shoot right down to my libido and I instantly become wet.

I turn to face him and I bring myself closer to him. "When we get back, I might let you have your way with me." I say with a wink. Christian smirks in response.

I look over to my side and I notice Elliot and Kate dancing not to far from also. I also see Matty and Mia dancing. He looks at me and I grin at him. He returns the smile.

* * *

We remained at the club for a few more hours, but it soon got late. We all made our way to the car and in no time we are on our way to the house. I sit with Christian in the very back of the car. My hand is in his, and my head is rested on his shoulder. Clubbing is more tiring than I thought.

Soon enough, we make it to the house. All of us make our way inside and we retreat into out bedrooms. As I enter our room, I go to sit on the bed so I can take of my feet-breaking shoes. Christian quietly closes the door and comes to kneel in front of me. He takes off my shoes and massages my sore feet. I moan in response.

"That feel good baby?" He asks. I moan again and he grins. "Are you tired baby?"

"A little." I say. "You?"

"I want you." He says, ignoring my question. He eyes grow darker with lust and hunger. I nod.

In moments, Christian is standing in front of me and is beginning to take off my clothes. The dress didn't require a bra, so I am only in my panties.

"You're very naughty Miss Steele." He says in a low voice. Before I even realize it, I am laying in Christian's lap in spanking position. He lowers my panties and gently rubs my ass. Well, I didn't think he was going to do this tonight.

"Why are you being spanked?" He asks in a powerful voice. I hesitate for a minute and he spanks me hard on my ass.

"Ahh" I squeak.

"Don't make me ask you again Anastasia." He says. _Shit, he used my full name, he's mad._

"I don't know…" I drift off. Another slap. "Ow!"

He stokes my ass with his hand. "You disobeyed me." He states.

"Christian, I'm not-.." Another smack. "Ouch!"

"You will address me properly Anastasia." He says. I don't respond. "I am going to spank you 10 times." He says. I gasp audibly.

"No way in hell-.." He interrupts me with another loud smack.

"15!" He snaps. I try getting out of his hold, but he is too strong. "Oh no Miss Steele, I am going to do this. All night you have been taunting me with that shred of fabric you call a dress."

"Christian, I don't want-.." Cut off, again.

"Silence!" He says with such authority in his voice. This time, I remain quiet. I'll let him do this because I know he needs control, I want to give him what he needs. So i'll suck it up and be a good girlfriend.

He begins to spank me, and with each swat, it becomes more and more painful. The entire time I lay there, thinking about why he is doing this. He needs control, but I don't want this. This isn't fair, I should be able to wear whatever without being punished. I understand his needs, but I have my own. I tried to endure this, but I can't. My ass is starting to get sore around around number 6, and I really can't take it in anymore. 7… 8… 9… 10...

"Red!" I screech. "Red red red red!"

Christian immediately stops, his hand frozen in mid-air. I immediately get off of him and I pull my panties up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yell at him. He looks shocked.

"Ana, you disobeyed me, you had to be punish-.." I cut him off.

"I didn't disobey you at all! I can do whatever I want and I DON'T obey you! Never mistake me for one of your sub's because I am not. I am your GIRLFRIEND." I nearly scream. I go to the closet and grab a set of pajamas's for myself. I put them on and go to the bathroom.

I begin brushing my teeth and once I am done, I get curious. I pull my pants and panties down so I can get a better look at my behind. It is completely red and very sore. I am sure it will bruise tomorrow.

"Let me put some cream on it for you." Christian says from behind.

"No!" I turn to him quickly and scowl. "Don't fucking touch me." I hiss. He face pales at my words.

"Ana, I am sorry-.."

"I don't want your apologies! What the fuck Christian. Why would you do that even when I told you to stop, why? I didn't deserve to be punished! What you did was nothing short of a beating!" I yell.

He gasps audibly and his eyes widen in shock. "Ana, no. Please don't say that." He pleads.

"That's what it was Christian. I told you to stop, and you continued any way." My voice cracks at the end. I rush out of the bedroom and I grab my pillow from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks nervously. I turn to face him and I met with his sad and pained facial expression.

"I am not sleeping in here with you." I say with all the confidence I can muster. Christian looks so lost.

"Ana, please." He pleads. He looks like he could cry at any moment. I feel a pang of sadness for him, but I ignore it.

"No Christian." I say. I begin making my way to the door, but I am stopped by Christian's voice.

"Ana, please don't. I am so sorry. I- I didn't-.." His voice cracks. I feel like I could cry at the sound of his voice.

I ignore him again and continue out of the room. I make my way downstairs, towards the fireplace. There are more guest rooms that I could sleep in, but I want to sleep by the fireplace. I put my pillow down and I lay in font of the fireplace. I lay there for what seems like forever before, letting the tears roll down my face, before I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**What should happen next? What do you think? **

**Thanks for reading, xoxo.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you so much for the reviews and messages! I have noticed that a few of you are confused as to what happened. So if there is any ****confusion or questions, please message me so I can clear things up.**

**Millarca666: Your comment was spot on, and I actually laughed out loud to your comment, Haha.**

**Pks9704: Yes, Christian has spanked Ana before, but the previous time was for ****pleasure, this time was different.**

**peachesgo: 100% agree (:**

**eminshall07: No drifting, I am a firm Christian and Ana believer.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

CPOV

What the hell have I done? Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I pace around the room, not knowing what to do. Should I go after her? Should I leave her alone? I need to speak with Flynn.

I get my cell phone and quickly dial his number.

"Hello?" Says a groggy voice.

"Flynn! I need your help!" I say desperately into the phone.

"Christian? I must say this is a surprising call from you, and a late one at that." He says, still sounding sleepy. He's right, it is almost 2am in Seattle.

"Please Flynn, I know it's late, but it's an emergency." I tell him.

I hear some ruffling in the background. "Okay Christian, what's wrong?"

I come right out with it. "I punished Anastasia."

"Why?"

I sigh. "We were all going clubbing tonight and she was wearing this dress, well if you can call it that. The dress barely covered her! I told her to take it off, but she said she wouldn't. I got so angry with her. When we came back home, I punished her… Without her complete consent. Oh god!" I am so mad at myself. How could I do this? I was doing so good and now I just fucked it all up! Ana is going to hate me forever.

"Christian, I need you to take a few calming breathes." He instructs. I comply. "Now Christian, I understand this relationship is new for you, but it's not right to treat Ana like a sub when she is in fact your girlfriend. You need to understand that Ana will not submit to you, she will not always listen to you, but I am guessing that is one of the reasons you love her." He tell me, and of course he is right.

Ana's smart mouth and stubbornness is one of the things I love about her.

Flynn continues. "I understand that you got angry. Christian, in all the years I have known you, and the years you have been a Dom, you have never done something without someone's consent. Why did you now?"

I freeze. Why did I?

"I don't know Flynn. I really don't. I was so mad, so so mad. I didn't want her to go out like that. I didn't want anyone to see what is mine. She could have just changed the damn dress, but she is so stubborn. And yes, I love that about her. I love her smart mouth and her fiery spirit. It's what drew me to her. But I fucked that all up Flynn, I fucked up everything. I don't know why I did it, I wanted her to never do that again. So I thought if I punished her, that she wouldn't do that again, but it's not like that." I have never been more scared in my life. I could loose my Ana and it is all my fault.

"Christian, you have to realize that what you have done is the way you would deal with things before... with your subs. Ana isn't your sub, therefore you cannot punish her and expect the same result that you have gotten from your previous sub's. You should have delth with this differently. Now, I don't know what is going through Ana's mind right now, however, you both are more then welcome to come and we can all discuss this rationally." He concludes.

Shit, what am I going to do?

* * *

APOV

I wake to the sound of a voice and someone shaking my shoulder.

"Annie." I think I hear Matty's voice. "Annie, wake up."

I finally open my eyes and I see a confused looking Matty.

"Morning." I whisper.

He cracks a smile. "What are you doing here?" He questions. I shrug, not wanting to give him an answer.

Behind him, I see a smirking Kate. And she does something that really makes my blood boil. She laughs.

I launch up to my feet and go in front of her. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" I snap.

She laughs again. "You and Mr. CEO had a fight, didn't you?"

It clicks. She did this. She said that comment about the dress just to get me to wear it. She knew Christian would get angry.

In moment of pure anger, I lose it. I jump for her and knock her to the ground, with me on top of her.

"You bitch! What the hell is your problem!" I scream. I slap her across the face with all my power.

"Get off me!" She grabs a handful of my hair and pulls it hard.

"AHHH!" I yell. I grab the hand she is using to pull my hair and twist it, forcing her to let go. I get to my feet and pick Kate up by her hair.

"What the hell Ana, let go!" At this point, everyone in the house has come in the living room to see this. In the corner of my eye I see a concerned looking Christian.

I look at Kate. "Why did you do it?" I ask.

"What-.." I pull her hair. "AHH! Stop, that hurts!"

"You knew by that comment, that I would wear the dress and that Christian would be angry with that. You did this on purpose, you asshole!" She pulls away from me, making me release her hair.

She snickers. "I didn't make you do anything. Your whore-self did that on your own." She smirks.

I try launching at her so I can beat the shit out of her, but Matty grabs me.

"Let go Matty!" I scream.

He turns me around and looks at me. "Ana, don't. Kate is jealous, she always has been jealous of you." He gives her a stern looking before looking back at me again. "Forget her." He says, as if that is the answer to all my problems.

"Jealous of her, please." I hear Kate mumble. I ignore her, but someone else doesn't.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I hear Christian yell at this top of his lungs. I don't look at him, but I am sure he looks livid.

I don't look at anyone, I can't. I can feel the tears rapidly falling down my face. This is all so fucked up. I got beat by my boyfriend, and now I find out that my ex-bestfriend, who was like a sister to me, tried to come between Christian and I, and she probably hates me.

"Annie?" Matty says, concern written all over his face. "You okay?"

I shake my head. "I'm not okay Matty."

"Ana, don't let Kate get to you. She is envious of you. Just forget her." He tells me.

"How?" My voice cracks. "How can I? I have know her for about four years, and she was like a sister to me. I told her everything and I trusted her with my life. How can I just forget that? I don't get why she is acting like this." I sob.

In a sudden moment, anger comes across Matty's face. He walks past me and I turn around to follow him with my eyes. He halts right in front of Kate.

"What the fuck is your problem Kavanagh?!" He screams at her. Everyone in the room is shocked by this, including me.

"What the hell are you talking about Steele?" She replies icily.

"I mean, why are you treating Ana like this? Are you so jealous and bored with your own life that you have to try and control Ana's?" He says.

Kate laughs. "Why would I be jealous of Ana?"

"Maybe because you are nothing like her, and you will never be. Ana is kind and selfless, and you are neither. She is one of the greatest people I know, and she has a big heart. You're nothing like here. You're manipulative and a bitch-.."

"Watch your mouth man, that's my sister!" Ethan interrupts.

"No you watch your fucking mouth!" He bellows. Matty then points to me. "That is MY sister, who is being treated like shit by your sister."

"Well your fucking sister attacked Kate." Ethan says, eyeing me quickly before returning his glare back to Matty. In the midst of this, the Grey children stand there with wide eyes.

"Because Kate has been nothing but a bitch to Ana lately. She has done something to interfere with Ana and Christian's relationship, so don't you fucking dare justify her actions." Matty responds.

Ethan turns to Kate. "Is that true?" She doesn't respond. "Kate!"

"I didn't force Ana to do anything." Kate says in defense. Christian gazes at me, but I don't look back.

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I am the one who wore the fucking dress. The fucking dress that made my boyfriend so mad that he punished me. Even so, Christian is in the wrong. He shouldn't have punished me.

"Enough." Christian cuts in. "Kate, I let you come here, even though you invited yourself, because Elliot asked me to. But you have been nothing but trouble and stress. You need to leave."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't want to be here anyway."

"Then why did you come?!" Matty exclaims. Kate doesn't respond, she walks away.

For the next moment, no one moves are does anything. Elliot is the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Ana, I don't know what has gotten into her." He says apologetically. I give him a weak smile and a nod. And with that, he exits the room.

Christian is the next to speak. He moves towards me.

"Ana, may I speak with you?" He asks. I give him a slight nod. _This is going to be fun._

Christian walks to our bedroom, with me on his trail. Once there, I take a seat on the bed while Christian closes the door. He walks deeper into the room, stopping at the bed. He doesn't sit down.

"Ana, I am so sorry." I look up at his pained expression.

"Why?" I manage to choke out.

"Why am I sorry?" He asks with furrowed brows.

I sigh. "Why did you do it?"

He sighs as well. "I was so mad at you Ana, I didn't know what to do. With my subs, this is how I handled things-.."

I interrupt him. "I'm not your sub Christian." I say angrily.

"I know. I know that." He pauses for a moment, thinking about what he should say next. "I haven't done this relationship thing before, so there are somethings I don't know. Like I don't know what I should have done last night."

"Just because you don't know shit about relationships doesn't mean it is okay to beat people. In any relationship, it's not okay to do that without consent." I reply back. Christian's face pales at my words.

"Ana, I know that was wrong of me. I am so sorry. I will do whatever to make you forgive me. I don't expect you to do so now, or even soon, but is there a chance for us?" He asks anxiously. He gazes at me, nervously fidgeting with his hands. I have never seen Christian look so scared before.

Is there? Can I forgive him for what he did?

I sigh. "Christian, I honestly don't know." I say.

He looks disappointed with my answer. "Would you like to see my therapist?" He asks.

"What?" I ask quizzically.

"To work out our issues." He elaborates.

I think for a moment. "Yeah, okay." I agree. "Christian?"

"Yes?" He says with hopeful eyes.

"I know you brought me here to de-stress, but after everything that has happened, I just want to go home." I say.

He doesn't look happy about this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everyone else doesn't have to leave, but I want to." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll arrange for the jet." He says sadly.

"I'm going to stay with Matty for a few days." I say impassively.

"What?" He asks with pained eyes. "Why?"

I sigh. "I just need some space.. To think."

* * *

**Thoughts? Please Review, xoxo.**


	47. Chapter 47

**First:**

**Guest- Comments like the one you posted seriously piss me off. I don't know what your ****definition of abuse is, but if someone is telling you to stop something, you stop. Why is it that in Dom/Sub relationships there is a safe word? So you can tell the person when to stop. Ana told Christian to stop before he even started to spank her, and he didn't listen. It DOES NOT matter whether he used his hand or an item, he still hit her without her full consent.**

**And what really annoys the crap out of me is the stupidity of your comment. OF COURSE my writing isn't going to be the best. It is a fan fiction website, so I hope that no one expects me to be a New York Times Bestseller. Heck, I don't expect it. This is my first story, and I am proud with what I have so far. If my 'scenario is weak' and my drama in the story isn't good, then don't read my story. Go do something more useful with your time, I really don't care. But keep your negativity to yourself.**

**Okay now:**

**Hello everyone (: A few of you have asked me to write something from the POV of Elliot, so that is what the first part is. I have to say, I am not a big fan of writing in any other character's POV, I feel like it is too much. But since I got numerous PM's, I thought why not? I'm not sure if I will write more of other's POV, but you never know.**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

EPOV

I quickly walk into the room Kate just went to, I need to know what the fuck her problem is. Why is she behaving like this?

I enter the room and notice Kate packing her things.

"What are you doing?' I ask.

"What does it look like? I'm packing." She says without even looking in my direction.

"No, I mean what are you doing to Ana? Is it true what Matty said? Have you been interfering with Christian and Ana's relationship?" I ask sharply.

She looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Oh, so now you're on Ana's side." She says angrily.

"Kate, I did not say-.." She interrupts me.

"Oh poor sweet little Ana, she is so nice and innocent, she would never harm a fly." She says mockingly. "Can no one take my feelings into account?!" She exclaims.

I take a few steps closer to her. "Kate, I am not on anyone's side. But what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, why does everyone have to side with her. She attacked me you know." She says.

"But you did start it Kate. Ever since Ana told you about her moving in with Christian, you have been acting strange. Why would you treat Ana like this? She is your best friend."

"WAS my best friend. She rather be with Christian, so let her go be a little whore. I bet she's only with him because of his money." She huffs.

Now this makes me angry. My brother may be rough around the edges, but he is a great person. And in the short time I have known Ana, I know that she wouldn't be with anyone just because of their success.

"What the fuck Kate!" Her eyes widen in shock. "Do you seriously think Ana needs Christian's money? She has her own goddam money. They are together because they love each other Kate. Ana has brought out a piece of Christian that is happier. Did you know that Christian called me the other day, making plans with me to go hiking?" She shakes her head. "Well he did. For the first time in forever, I feel like I have a real brother. And it is because of Ana-.."

"See, that's what I mean! Everyone praises Ana like she is some goddess!" She nearly screams.

"So what Matty was saying is true, you are jealous." I state.

She shoots daggers in my direction. "No, I just don't like how everyone thinks she is some magical fucking creature." She murmurs. I roll my eyes. _She is jealous._

I sigh. "Kate, I really care for you, but if you mess with my family, then we can't be together." I say tightly.

It's quiet for a moment. "So you choose her?" She whispers.

"I choose my family." And with that, I walk out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Back to our favorite couple (;**

* * *

APOV

Christian arranges for the jet to come and take us all back home to Seattle. I told everyone that they didn't need to come, but they wouldn't have it. The plane ride home was a very awkward one. I sat as far away from Kate as possible. Thankfully, Matty sat near me the entire time.

When the plane landed, Christian asked me if I was sure about going to Matty's. I told him yes, but that I would need to go back some clothes for a few days. Right now, Christian, Matty and I are on our way to Escala. The car is filled with much tension as we get closer to Escala.

"So, what should we do tomorrow Annie?" Matty asks, trying to make it a little less tense.

Before I can use a brain-to-mouth filter, I say, "Tomorrow is Christian's birth-.." I stop myself. I warily look at Christian.

Christian's expression is emotionless. He looks like he hasn't even heard what Matty and I have said. His eyes are looking out the window, sadness filled in them. My heart breaks for him.

Of course I want to celebrate his birthday with him, but too much has happened in the past couple of days. But still..

"Christian?" No response. "Christian." I say louder.

He quickly snaps his head towards me, allowing me to see the anguish written all over his face.

"Yes?" He says in a sad, but controlled voice.

"Do you want to go see your therapist tomorrow?" I ask.

Christian''s face immediately relaxes. I even see a ghost of a grin appearing on his mouth.

"Yes, I will arrange for it. How does 9 sound?" He asks.

"That's fine."

* * *

CPOV

I couldn't sleep last night, not without Ana.

When she packed a bag to go to her brother's apartment, I was filled with dread. I understand that she needs some space, I really do, but I don't like not having Ana here. Ana is my lifeline, and I will do whatever it takes for however long for her to forgive me.

As soon as I woke up this morning, from what little sleep I got, I jumped out of bed. Ana is going to meet me at Flynn's at 9 and I am more than eager to see her. After I shower and shave, I head into the kitchen for coffee. As I am walking there, I am looking at some emails. I notice one from Ana and I immediately open it.

* * *

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Good morning**

**Date: June 18, 2011 7:51AM**

**To: Christian Grey**

Happy birthday Christian.

Ana

I smile. I reply back within seconds.

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Good morning**

**Date: June 18, 2011 8:12AM**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

Thank you baby. You have already made my day better.

I'll see you at 9, is that correct?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Good morning**

**Date: June 18, 2011 8:16AM**

**To: Christian Grey**

Yes.

Ana

I frown a little at her email. _One word?_

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Good morning**

**Date: June 18, 2011 8:18AM**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

Okay baby, I will see you soon.

I love you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I wait for what seems like an eternity, but no reply. I guess I shouldn't have expected one. Hell, I am surprised she emailed me in the first place.

After a quiet and lonely breakfast, I have Taylor drive me to Flynn's. On the ride there, all I think about is Ana. If I loose her, my life would have many more lonely meals. My life would be dark and sad without her. I don't know how to function without her. I love the way she crinkles her nose when she is frustrated or confused. I love how she fidgets and bites her lip when she is nervous. I love her smart mouth and sarcastic comebacks. I love her heart. Her heart, filled with so much love and generosity. Ana could not even know a person, but she can still care for them regardless. And she loves and cares about ME. And what did I do? I hurt her.

Soon enough, we have arrived to Flynn's. I step out of the car and make my way over to the doors. Bringing myself inside, I am met with the receptionist. I don't see Ana here, but I am early after all. I tell the receptionist to tell Flynn that I am here. She soon lets me know that he is waiting for me.

I head over to his door and open it. I am immediately shocked when I see that Ana is already there, and she is talking to Flynn.

"Christian." Flynn greets. "Come on in, take a seat."

I make my way over to the couch. As I am walking there, I gaze at Ana. She looks at me for the shortest time, her face revealing nothing, before she looks back to Flynn. I take a seat on the same couch as Ana, but I make sure to leave some distance between us, no matter how much it pains to do so.

I turn towards her. "Good morning Ana." I say softly.

She looks right back at me, her powdery blue eyes looking into my dark soul. "Good morning Christian." She says in the most angelic voice. "Happy birthday."

I slightly smile. "Thank you." She turns her attention back to Flynn, as do I.

"Yes, happy birthday Christian." He says. I nod. "Now, lets get started shall we?"

Both Ana and I nod simultaneously, but neither of us speak.

"Why don't we start with why you two are here?" Flynn speaks out.

I begin. "I did something I shouldn't have." From the corner of my eye, I notice Ana look at me for a split second.

"Continue." Flynn says, writing something down on his notepad.

I sigh. "Ana wore a dress that was way to short. When I asked her to change-.." I get cut off.

"You didn't _ask_ me to change, you _demanded _I not wear it. If I remember correctly, you said, 'I am not allowing you to wear this, I forbid you to'. I don't think that is considered as you asking." Ana says sharply. Before I can respond, Flynn speaks.

"Does that bother you?" Flynn asks Ana, looking at her firmly.

"Of course it does!" Ana exclaims. She takes a deep breath before she continues. "I know that I wore that dress out of spite, and for all the wrong reasons, but I don't like being told what to do."

"Out of spite?" Flynn questions.

"Yes." Ana says. "Kate, my used-to-be best friend, said that I would never wear a dress like that because I am too much of a prude. And I will admit, I did wear the dress because of what she said, and I know I was wrong for doing so. Even so, what Christian did wasn't right either."

Flynn glances my way before looking back at Ana. "And what did Christian do?"

* * *

APOV

"He punished me." I say. Dr. Flynn doesn't even look surprised by this. I am pretty sure that Christian filled him in already. "Without consent."

"Christian, why did you do that to Ana?" Dr. Flynn asks. I look towards Christian, I want to hear what he has to say.

"I know that my lack of knowledge about relationships isn't an excuse." He gazes at me. "I never had someone in my life who didn't do what I say. Whatever I say goes, but it's different with you. You don't do whatever I say, and I love that about you. You put me in my place when I am being a asshole, and you use that smart mouth of yours." He smiles. "I dealt with the situation the way I would with a sub. And I know you are not a sub, you're my girlfriend. But at the time, it was all I knew to do. It was the only thing I thought would work."

I stay silent, letting his words soak in.

"What are you thinking about Ana?" Dr. Flynn asks. Christian glances at me.

"I know that I wore the dress for all the wrong reasons, and for that I apologize. Regardless, thats not a good reason to do something like that to me." I look at Christian, then back to Dr. Flynn. "But I do understand what Christian is saying. From the moment this relationship began, I knew there would be some bumps along the road.

"I love Christian." I say, turning back towards Christian. "I do love you, so much. I don't think I have ever loved anyone more in my life." Christian's blazing gray eyes look into my blue ones. "But I don't like what happened. I get why you wanted to punish me, but why didn't you stop when I told you to? Or when I tried getting out of your hold? Why?" My voice cracks. Christian looks defeated.

"Ana." My eyes become glassy. "I know what I did was wrong, believe me I do. I was so mad that I wasn't thinking properly. I hurt the only person in the world I truly love and care about. I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, but please don't hate me." He says with pained eyes.

"I don't hate you." I whisper. I don't say any more. My mind is jumbled up with so many thoughts.

"Ana, Christian, how do you feel?" Dr. Flynn asks. "One word."

"Angry." Christian says.

"Why angry Christian?" Dr. Flynn asks.

"With myself. For hurting Ana." He says.

Flynn looks at me. "Ana?"

"Confused." I say.

"Confused about what?" Dr. Flynn asks. Christian gazes at me, studying me.

"Well Dr. Flynn-.."

"Please, call me John." He says.

"Okay John. I am confused because I don't know what to do. I know that Christian did this because this is the only way he knew how to handle things, but I don't like it. What if in the future I do something Christian doesn't like, what is he going to do then? Punish me?" I say.

"I will never hurt you again Ana." Christian vows.

"But how do I know you won't?" I ask.

Christian frowns at me. "You don't trust me?"

"Don't put words into my mouth Christian, I didn't say that. I trust you with my life. But you said it yourself, you weren't thinking properly. What if I do something that will totally piss you off, and I am pretty sure I will. What if you're not thinking properly and you do it again. How do I know you won't treat me like your sub, and punish me when I don't do what you say?"

Christian doesn't respond. I don't think he knows the answer either.

Dr. Flynn writes in his notepad before he speaks. "I believe that you two need to really think about things. Think about your relationship with each other, think about what has happened, and think about how much you love and care for one another. I would like to see you both in a couple of days. In that couple of days, I would you both to write down all the things you like about each other, as well of the things you don't like. When we meet again, we will be discussing the things you have written." Both Christian and I nod. "I will see you both soon." We both say our farewells.

Christian and I make our way out of the room, and outside of the office. As we go outside, I see the SUV with Taylor standing next to it.

"Hello Taylor." I say.

"Miss Steele." He nods. I notice Matty is parked in front of the SUV, looking over at me. I give him a small wave.

"Ana." Christian says, making me look at him. "I know that we aren't on good terms right now, but my family is having a dinner for my birthday tonight. You are more than welcome to come, and I would be really happy if you did." He tells me, silently pleading me with his eyes.

I sigh. "I don't know Christian…" I drift off. Christian face looks so hurt. My heart breaks for him.

"Maybe just for a little." I say. Christian face lights up like a Christmas tree. "But only if I can bring Matty."

"Yes, of course." Christian's smile is beautiful. It warms my heart to see him smile like this. "Dinner is at 7."

"Okay." I say. "I'll see you then." I walk off towards Matty's car.

As soon as I am seated in the passenger seat, Matty takes off.

"How was it?" He asks me.

"Intense." I reply.

He nods. "Brunch?"

I smile. "Sure."

"Cool. So what are we doing tonight?" He asks.

"Going to the Grey's." I say, reaching for the radio.

"What?" He asks quizzically.

"Christian's birthday dinner. I told him we would go." Matty looks uneasy. "You'll get to see Mia again." I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows at him.

He smirks at me. "Grey's tonight it is." And with that, Matty and I drive off, blasting the radio to some JLo.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading, xoxo.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the kind reviews, reading such awesome reviews is amazing. I apologize for not posting sooner, school has honestly been kicking my ass. Hopefully ****you all like this chapter. PM me if you have any questions, comments, requests.. Anything (:**

**izlovezvampires: Thank you so much for your kind words. To be honest, it's comments like yours that motivate me and keep me going, so thank you (: And I am glad you liked the chapter.. I liked writing it.**

**sweetsub75: I am really glad you liked Elliot's POV. It was a little different, writing it in a different POV, but I did try. I think I may possibly write others POV's in the future, especially if requested. Thank you for your comment, it instantly brought a smile to my face (:**

**Guest: "Poor Christian is having a crappy birthday, did Ana even get him a present lol" I don't think I have ever laughed so hard to a comment, LOL.**

**Guest: "I don't understand why the majority…" I completely, 100% agree with you. He did spank her without consent, so I completely get why Ana is not going to be so forgiving. If this ever happened to me, I wouldn't forgive the person easily either. I think being able to forgive someone shows how much of a strong person you are, and if Ana can forgive Christian, she is definitely strong.**

**Guest: "This is the first time I review…" Haha, two days? Wow. Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting for too long. I really appreciate that you like this story and love this Ana. Thank you so much for your comment, it really brightened up my day (:**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

CPOV

It is 6:45, and I am anxiously sitting in the living room with my family. Ana will be here soon.

The day has painfully dragged by, and all that has gotten me through it is the thought of Ana coming over.

I don't like to celebrate my birthday. My family normally just invites family over and a few close friends. Every year, Mia begs to throw me a party, but I decline. My parents, siblings, my grandparent and Mr. and Mrs. Steele are here. Right now, I have never been so excited for a family dinner.

Ana has been on my mind all day. I could barely focus at work. Ana and her brother will be walking through that door at any moment, and I cannot wait.

"Damn bro, chill." Elliot interrupts me from my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"I mean," He motions over to the door. "You're eyes are going to burst from how hard you staring at the door. Ana will be her soon, jeez." He rolls his eyes. I glare at him.

"Fuck off Lelliot." I grumble. Elliot snickers.

"Christian, language." My mother admonishes me.

"Yes mother." Even at 26, my mom can still make me feel like a child.

"Yes Christian, watch you language." Elliot has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

I nearly growl. Elliot laughs. "I'm kidding bro. It's you're birthday, of course I gonna mess with you."

Just then his phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?" He says into the phone.

"Yes Kate, I am at my parents house." _She better not come._

"No Kate, that is not a good idea." Elliot says. "Kate, I got to go bye." He hangs up with a sigh.

"Elliot, Kate better not-.."

"She's not coming. I told her that, after what happened in Aspen, it would be best if she didn't come." He says. I can tell there is more to the story by the tone of his voice.

"What is it Elliot?" I ask him.

"I don't know bro, it's Kate. I just don't like her attitude lately."

For the first time in my life, I place a hand on Elliot's shoulder. He looks surprised by this, and hell, so am I.

"It'll get better Elliot." I say reassuringly.

He grins. "Thanks bro. So when did you have in mind to go hiking?" And with that, we begin a conversation.

When I was younger, I wasn't that close to Elliot, or my family at all. I know I am probably the worst son and brother there is. But ever since Ana, I want to do stuff with my family. I can tell that Elliot does too because he is really excited. He is shocked that I am actually talking to him, or anyone. But, it is the Ana effect.

I know I have a lot of forgiveness to earn from here. And I will.

"Ana banana!" Elliot exclaims. I turn back to the door and there she is.. Ana. _My Ana._

* * *

APOV

After brunch, Matty and I went for some ice cream. We then went to the park where we used to play when we were younger.

Matty and I were really close as kids, and over the years we have just become more closer. Matty knows everything about me, and I know everything about him. We both have pains in our past. Not many people, except our parents, know about mines and Matty's past.

When Matty was a born, he was given up for adoption. His mother was a teenager and she couldn't take care of Matty. Matty has no knowledge of his biological family. EVen though Matty doesn't talk about it, I know that he is really hurt and curious about his biological parents. I mean, what kid wouldn't want to know their parents?

I have tried talking him to looking for them, but he won't. He says that I am his family, as well as our parents and grandparents of course, and that we are everything he needs. I understand that, but I can see how much this effects Matty.

Matty was moved from foster home to foster home. Eventaully, he came to live with Morton's when he was 16. And well, thats where we met. Even though we lived in that awful house, we still prevailed. We helped each other out and we were each other's saviors.

Matty's past holds a lot of question with no answers. Even though he disagree's, Matty has had a tougher past than me. I know he does. I know who my biological family was, and I will never forget them. I feel that, since Matty doesn't know much of his past, it puts an effect on him. Matty is so kind and patient, and I trust him with my life. I'll always have his back.

"Annie, hellooo?" Matty breaks me from my thoughts. He waves his hand in front of me. "Are you there?"

I grin and swat his hand away. "Yes, I was just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and eat your ice cream. It's melting." He says.

I grab a few napkin from my purse to clean off the ice cream and I continue eating. When we're finished with our ice cream, we go over to the playground. Matty and I play just like when we were little. We are going down the slides and going on the monkey bars. I push Matty on the swing because, apparently, he is too lazy to push me.

I am sure we are a site for everyone at the park. To grown adults playing like little kids on the playground. But I don't care.

When we are tired from playing, Matty and I go to lay down on the grass.

"I think I am getting old Annie." He says breathlessly. I laugh aloud.

"Or you're just getting fat." I giggle. "Time to lay off the red velvet cookies."

Matty's face becomes serious. "No way am I every giving up red velvet cookies." He says petulantly.

I giggle. "Okaaay Matty. How about we go make some now?"

His eyes light up. "Yes!"

The remainder of the day, Matty and I spend it baking and hanging out. I am pretty sure Matty ate his weight in cookies.

* * *

Matty parks the car into the Grey's driveway.

Well this is it, I am going to see Christian again. In the last couple hours, I've been a little nervous. Christian and I aren't on the best terns right now, so it might be a bit weird. I wonder if he has told his family… I guess i'll find out.

Matty and I walk to the door and we knock on the door. The housekeeper opens and immediately leads us to the living room. My eyes automatically fall onto Christian.

Elliot notices me an grins. "Ana banana!"

Christian immediately turns around and I am met with intense gray eyes. He stands and makes is way over to me within seconds.

"Ana." He says softly. "You came." He presents a breathtaking smile.

I smile in return. "Yes, I said I would."

"Ana dear, how are you?" Grace comes over to me and envelops me into a hug.

"I am good Grace, and yourself?" I ask.

"Good dear." She turns towards Matty. "And you must be Mathew." Carrick makes is way over to us as well.

"Ray has told us much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Carrick says.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. You have a lovely home." Matty says politely.

Before I can think, I am squeezed into a bear hug by Elliot.

"Hey banana." He grins.

"Elliot put me down." He does. I look around the room to see if Kate came.

"She's not here." Eliiot says knowingly.

"Oh." Is all I say. Well thats a relief.

"Well lets not all keep standing. Get comfortable and Gretchen will bring some drinks. Dinner will be ready soon." Grace announces.

I take a seat on the couch, but as soon as I sit, I am pulled up to my feet again by Mia.

"Ana!" She squeals.

"Hey Mia." I say sweetly. "You look great."

"You look amazing too Ana." She says. "We have to go shopping again soon!"

I smile weakly. "Oh yes, for sure." _Maybe._

Matty walks over to us. "Hello Mia." He says smoothly.

Mia blushes automatically. "Hi Mathew." She says shyly.

This is so cute, watching Mia and my brother.

I move over to the other couch to let Mia and Matty talk. Christian sits right next to me and Elliot is on my other side.

"Ana, these are my grandparents." Christian says. He gestures over to a lovely old couple.

I smile. "It's nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan."

"It's nice to meet you as well Ana. Your parents have been talking about you non-stop. And Christian has been sitting anxiously, waiting for you arrival." Mrs. Trevelyan says.

I look towards Christian and he actually looks embarrassed. I smile widely.

I don't know what made me, but I lean over Christian and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He looks shocked.

I turn back to his grandparents and we begin conversing about younger Christian.

* * *

CPOV

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready." My father announces

For the last 20 minutes, my grandparents, Ana and I have been talking. Ana and my grandparents are really getting along, which makes me really happy.

When Ana kissed me on the cheek, I was surprised, but it felt amazing. I crave Ana, always.

"Come on Christian." Ana says, pulling my hand. I stand and we walk together to the table.

I take the seat next to Ana. My mother and father are at the head of the table. Mr. Steele and my grandfather are sitting next to my dad. Mrs. Steele and my grandmother are sitting next to my mom. Elliot, Ana and I sit on one side of the table, with Ana in the middle. Mia and Ana's brother are on the other side. I notice a open plate setting.

"Is someone else coming?" Elliot asks, reading my mind.

Before my mother can answer, she is interrupted by our guest.

"I'm here. Sorry I am late everyone." In comes in Elena. She strides into the room and takes a seat across from us. Everyone greets her, expect Ana and I.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Ana visibly tense up.

"Happy birthday Christian." Elena says in an icy voice. I notice her smirking at Ana. It is taking all my self control not to drag her out of here.

"It is a happy birthday when I have Ana." I say with a harsh tone to my voice. I give Ana a quick peck on the cheek.

Ana doesn't even look fazed by the kiss. She is shooting daggers at Elena with her eyes.

* * *

APOV

I am sitting at the table with the wicked witch herself sitting right across from me. Elena is pissing me off by being here and she knows it.

"So Anastasia, I heard someone broke into one of your restaurants. Have you found the culprit?" She asks with fake sweetness to her voice.

I have had it.

"What the hell are you doing here Elena?" I say harshly. Everyone at the table stops eating and stares at Elena and I.

"I am here to celebrate Christian's birthday of course." She smirks. I feel Christian's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I shrug it off.

"You aren't welcome here." I say angrily.

"Ana!" My mother admonishes. I ignore her.

"I don't know why you would say such things Anastasia, but Grace invited me." She says smugly.

I scoff. "Would Grace invite you if she knew-.." I stop myself.

I can't tell Grace, or anyone about Elena and Christian. It's his secret, not mine. As much as I want to call this pedophile out, I can't do that. Christian has to.

"If I knew what?" Grace questions. Elena squirms in her seat. I can feel Christian tense besides me.

I wish I could just tell everyone.

I sigh. "Nothing." I shake my head. Everyone else goes back to dinner, but Grace doesn't look completely convinced.

The table erupts with conversation, meanwhile, I stay quiet and avoid eye contact.

Soon, everyone finishes dinner and goes to the living room for coffee or tea, and desert. I make my way to Christian's bedroom. I take a seat on the bed.

I feel so out of touch with myself. Christian and I aren't doing the best right now, Elena is an annoying piece of shit and Dylan is out there trying to 'get me back'. I have to work on mines and Christian's relationship, I have a remodel for my restaurant, I have the whole Kate situation.. and I am really overwhelmed.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. Christian walks in.

"Ana?" Christian says.

"Yeah?"

He walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"I didn't know she was coming." He says apologetically.

I shrug and sigh. Christian puts his hand on my cheek and gently strokes it.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I furrow my brows. "For what?"

"For making your life more difficult." He says sadly. I can see the pain written all over his face.

"You don't." The words automatically fly out of my mouth. "You make me happy… most of the time." I say, still not forgetting what happened in Aspen. I don't think I can ever forget.

Christian pulls me into his embrace. "I love you."

I breath in his heavenly scent. "I love you too." I can feel his body relax against mine.

"Thank god you still love me." He says in relief.

"Always." I whisper.

* * *

After a few minutes, Christian and I make our way back into the living room. I immediately notice Elena isn't there.

Christian must notice too because he says, "Did Elena leave?"

"Yes, she had some issue with one of her salons." Grace says.

Suddenly, Christian's phone rings.

"Grey." He says briskly into the phone.

"What?!" Christian's tone of voice makes me look at him questioningly.

"How did it happen? Who did this?" He asks. Christian doesn't look too happy.

"Keep me informed." He hangs up.

"What happened?" I ask. Everyone in the room looks curious too.

Christian looks hesitant. "Ana…" He drifts off.

He grabs onto my shoulders and looks at me intently. He looks worried.

"Just tell me." I say.

"Ana." He pauses. "Dylan was murdered."

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Thank you for reading, xoxo.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello everyone. I apologize for the long delay. I've been extremely busy with school and family issues. Hopefully the next update won't take this long because I don't like to keep you guys waiting for too long. Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me. As always, PM if you want to say anything, and enjoy (:**

* * *

APOV

My mind is racing with so many questions. I can't even fully process what Christian just said. _Who would kill Dylan? And why?_

"Do the police know who did it?" I hear the words come out of my mouth.

Christian look at me with worry written all over his face. "They don't. I didn't get much information, all I know is that he was found dead at his apartment."

"Oh." Is all I say. I still can't believe it.

The accident, the restaurant.. This is all way beyond Dylan. Some is out there, are they really trying to fuck with me. Suddenly, a thought occurs.

"Could it be Elena?" I whisper so only Christian can hear.

Christian is in thought for a moment. "I don't know Ana, it could be." He sighs. He runs his hands through his hair several times. I don't say anything.

"Will you come home?" Christian asks like a lost child. His lips almost pouting and his face is tight.

"Christian…" I frown.

"Please. We don't have to be around each other. I'll give you all the space you want. It is your place to and I want you to be there." He pleads with his eyes. "And I can keep you safe there." He adds.

It feels like an eternity before I answer.

"Okay." I am immediately swept off my feet and I am now in Christian's embrace.

"Thank you Ana." He whispers in my ear.

* * *

CPOV

After staying at my parents for a little while longer, Ana and I finally left to go home. _Our home, together._

I am so fucking happy that Ana agreed to coming back. I know it was only a day, but fuck what a long day it was.

Right now, Ana and I are sitting in the back seat of the SUV. She has been quiet the entire ride and she hasn't looked at me once.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask softly. She finally looks up at me.

There is no emotion on her face. Her eyes aren't shining like they usually do. She looks tired.

"I'm okay." She says, then turns her head back to the window.

The remainder of the ride is silent. When we make it to Escala, I go to open her door and help her out, but I notice she has fallen asleep. I gently lift her in my arms, bridal style, and careful walk over to the elevator. As the elevator takes us up, I look over Ana. Asleep, awake, cranky, sad, angry, happy.. no matter what, she is always beautiful.

I gently walk to our room and I place her on the bed. I remove her clothes and put on one of my shirts on her, without waking her up. As I leave, I feel her hand reach for me.

"Stay." She says with eyes closed and a sleepy voice.

"Okay." I whisper with an enormous smile on my face.

I quickly strip into my boxers and I join Ana in bed. My arm wraps around her and I pull her closer to me. Her sweet aroma is pure bliss. I love holding Ana close to me.. My Ana. We both drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I notice that my body is wrapped around Ana's. I thought I was dreaming her, but I am so happy that I didn't.

"So, you're finally awake huh?" Ana says, her eyes still closed, but a small smile on her lips.

"How could you tell?" I ask.

"Your breathing changed." She opens her ocean blue eyes that make my breath hitch.

I grin. "Well, aren't you observant." I point out. She doesn't say anything, she just nods.

"This feels amazing." I tell her.

Her eyes find mine immediately. "What?"

"Being here with you." I say honestly.

Her face conveys into multiple emotions. "Yeah…" She drifts off.

I can guess what she is thinking about. She is thinking about all the bullshit that happened in Aspen. What I did to her.

We have our second appointment with Flynn tomorrow, and thank god. We need it. I need to do whatever it takes to make Ana forgive me.

"So what are your plans today?" Ana asks.

I pause for a moment. "Well, I need to speak with Taylor about some things. Other than that, I have nothing else planned. And yourself?"

"I actually have some work to do with my restaurants. I'm starting the remodel for Amelia's tomorrow so I have to get things prepared."

"I see." I say aloofly.

"I also have a meeting with another one of my managers, but that meeting is around noon. I have nothing planned for the rest of the day. I know we are going to see Flynn tomorrow so I need to begin working on my list." She concludes.

"Yes, I do too." I tell her. Ana simply nods.

We are both quiet for a moment, letting our thoughts consume us.

Ana breaks the silence. "Well, I need to start getting ready. I'm going to hop in the shower." She says. She jumps out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. When I hear the door close, I let out a sigh.

I would do anything to make mines and Ana's relationship go back to normal.

* * *

APOV

After showering, I get out of the bathroom and begin dressing. Christian isn't in the room, I am pretty sure he is in his study talking to Taylor. I know Christian will have a million questions about who murdered Dylan. I have a numerous amount of questions myself.

After getting myself dressed, I make my way over to the kitchen. As I am walking, I hear loud voices echoing throughout the room. When I finally reach the living room, I stop in my tracks.

Christian and Kate are standing there, looking more murderous than ever. They don't notice me.

"You need to leave." Christian tells her with much authority in his voice.

"I need to speak with-.." Christian cuts her off.

"She doesn't want to speak with you." He says angrily.

"What are you doing here?" I say, surprising them both. Both of them turn to look at me.

"Ana, I need to speak with you." Kate says quietly.

I walk until I am standing in front over her. "What could you possibly want to say to me?" I say somewhat harshly. I really don't know why she would even show up here.

"Ana, I know we aren't on good terms, but this is important." She tells me.

"What could be so important?!" I say, irritated.

"It's about… Dylan." She says with hesitation.

"What?" I ask quizzically. She warily looks over to Christian. "Just say it Kate."

She sighs. "I saw him yesterday." She nearly whispers.

"Okay…" I say, still confused. I look at Christian, then back to Kate.

"I was on my way to the spa when I saw him. He was walking with some man I didn't recognize. They looked like they were arguing. When Dylan saw me, he rushed over to me. He told me to make sure you're kept safe." Kate says.

"Wha-.." I'm cut off.

"I don't know Ana. I know that we're not friends anymore, but I still care for you. Dylan sounded desperate and scared. And well, now he is dead. I just felt I had to tell you." For some reason, I feel like I can't trust her completely. My gut is telling me that she is lying, but what do I know?

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." I say. She gives me a small nod.

* * *

After Kate left, Christian went back to his study to do some work.

I know that there is something going on. Let's look at the facts: 1- Dylan was murdered yesterday. 2- The troll left Christian's birthday early, and then we soon found out Dylan was killed. Thus, making Elena a suspect. 3- Kate. Her 'warning' seemed not genuine at all. I feel like there's something more with her. Also, she said that some guy was with Dylan. What guy?

I am pacing the kitchen like a mad women, thinking about all of this. I need to get to my meeting soon. But first I need to make breakfast. Mrs. Jones isn't here because it's sunday, so I have to make something. I'm pretty sure Christian hasn't eaten either. I'll send him an email.

* * *

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Breakfast**

**Date: June 19, 2011 9:14AM**

**To: Christian Grey**

What would you like for breakfast?

Ana

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Breakfast**

**Date: June 19, 2011 9:16AM**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

Whatever you want baby.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Breakfast**

**Date: June 19, 2011 9:18AM**

**To: Christian Grey**

Pancakes, bacon and eggs?

Ana

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Breakfast**

**Date: June 19, 2011 9:19AM**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

Sounds good baby. I'll be there shortly.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I begin making the pancake batter and getting everything else prepared. As I am cooking, my mind is on Dylan. Dylan is dead. It's hard to digest information like that. The strangest thing is that I don't feel sad. I know I should feel a little bit sad, but I don't. Can you blame me though? Dylan was stirring up some crazy shit.

And what about Elena, that fucking evil piece of plastic. I bet she is behind all of this. She is nothing but a pedophile.

"Ahh!" I scream when I feel hands touching me. I turn around and, without looking, kick whoever is touching me.

"Fuck!" I hear Christian scream. I look to the ground.

Oh my god. Christian is on the floor, in pain, holding his manhood.

I get to my knees besides him. "Christian, I am so sorry. I didn't see you and you startled me." I say quickly.

Christian doesn't answer, he just groans.

"Christian?" I try to get closer to him, but he waves me off.

"It's okay." He says in a strained voice.

"It's not okay!" I somewhat panic. "Did it.. break?" Can you even break that?

"Break?" Christian roars with laughter, but quickly stops once the pain submerges again. He is now groaning louder.

I get to my feet and rush over to the fridge. I grab some frozen peas from the freezer and return back to Christian.

I show him the bag and where I intend to put it. "Here, this should help." I place it on him.

Christian looks at me quizzically. He also looks amused as hell.

"You're putting frozen peas on my testicles?" He says, smirking.

"Yeah…" Christian chuckles and shakes his head. He removes the peas.

I stand and reach my hand out for his. He grabs my hand and I help him to his feet.

"Does it still hurt?" I ask cautiously.

"Still sore. You have a very strong kick." He is actually smiling. Wow, I need to kick him in his balls more often if it's going to make him smile like this.

I grin. "Breakfast is nearly ready, why don't you take a seat." Christian nods and takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

I finish up making breakfast and I plate out food. I set it down on the breakfast bar, and I get Christian some coffee and me some tea. Once I am seated, we dig in. We eat mainly in silence, stealing glances from time to time.

"I spoke with Taylor." Christian says, breaking the silence.

"Oh?"

"He thinks that the person who did this is the same man who was at the auction." He informs me.

"But do you know who he is?" I ask.

"No, we haven't found out yet."

"Then how could it be him? You don't even know who that man was?" I say with furrowed brows.

Christian stares at me for a moment. "The person who vandalized your restaurant was a male. Taylor believe they are the same person. Now, he is just guessing, we don't know anything for sure. But I am having my security find out more. In the mean time, there will be more-.." I cut him off.

"More security, yeah yeah." I huff.

Christian looks at me sadly. "It's for your safety."

I sigh. "I know." I look down. "I hate all of this. It's all so overwhelming."

Christian grabs my chin, making me look at him. "I'll always protect you Ana." He vows. I nod.

I stay frozen like this for a moment, letting the warmth from his hand radiate throughout my body. I pull away.

I get up from my seat and take our empty plates to the sink.

I look back at Christian. "I need to go to my restaurant soon."

He looks at me with loving gray eyes. "Okay. I'll have Sawyer get the car ready for you." I nod.

Christian makes his way over to me and pulls me into his embrace. His face is in my hair and my head is pressed to his chest.

I wish I could stay in his arms all day, but I can't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, xoxo.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello everyone! Oh my gosh, I am very sorry for this extremely late ****upstate. In the past few weeks, I have been busy with school, family issue, and my uncles wedding, which was on friday. I haven't been able to write properly in a while. I am back now, and hopefully I will have more frequent updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

CPOV

Ana left not too long ago for her meeting. And I have been stuck in my study working, or at least trying to work, thinking of who could have killed Dylan. _Who is behind all of this?_

I know that no matter what, I must protect Ana. Ana is my everything.

There is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. Taylor swiftly walks into the room.

"Sir, Detective Clark has arrived." He informs me. I give him a curt nod and motion for him to bring in the Detective. Within seconds, Clark is in my study.

"Hello Mr. Grey." He greets as he walks over to my desk.

"Clark." I say. I gesture to sit in the chair in front of my desk. "Have you found anything?"

"Actually sir, we have." He says. This gets me attention immediately.

"What have you found?"

Clark looks at me square in the eyes. "Our men did a search of Mr. Cole's apartment. In his room were some hand written letters. These letters seemed very strange. We did a finger print search, but we could only find partials."

"What did these letters say?" I question.

"We couldn't make any sense of it." Clark tells me. "They sounded like they could have been from a girlfriend. We asked his neighbor if he ever saw anything strange, but he denied. He said he didn't know Mr. Cole that well."

"I see.." I drift off. I need to get Taylor to speak with everyone in the damn building. I'll have welch check on the cameras.

"There was a note for Miss Steele as well." He says.

"What!" I nearly scream. "I need to see it immediately." I say with much authority to my voice.

Clark looks hesitant. "Mr. Grey…" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Ana is my girlfriend and I will always protect her. I need to see the note." I tell him sternly.

Clark looks at me for some time before he sighs. He hands me the note, which is contained in a plastic bag.

I take it and read it immediately.

* * *

_Ana_  
_It's been awhile hasn't it?_  
_I will find you soon, and I will make you pay for ruining everything._  
_You can't hide behind your rich CEO boyfriend, he will be taken care of too._  
_See you soon._

* * *

I nearly loose it once I read the note.

"Taylor!" I yell. Taylor is in the room in seconds. "Get surveillance outside of Dylan's apartment. Have Welch look into the CCTV's and everyone Dylan has been in contact with in the last few weeks."

"Yes sir." He nods and exits the room.

"Mr. Grey, we have already tried to-.." I cut Clark off.

"Well now I am going to try." I say. _I will find this fucker._

* * *

APOV

"I want this wall taken down so there can be more room in the restaurant." I tell Jake, Elliot's employee.

"Yes ma'am." He says. "Elliot said that you wanted to make the restaurant have a different look?"

"Yes, I figured, with everything that happened, why not? A new look." I smile.

"I am sure between you and Elliot, this place will look great." He says kindly.

"Thank you, I am hoping it will." I say. He gives me a nod and steps out.

I have been nonstop working, directing people what to do, meetings, talking with employee's. The remodel is starting tomorrow, but Elliot is having them clear the place out before we start.

It's about 2 in the afternoon and I am ready to go home. Rob is coming in soon to stay with the crew.

I still need to write my list for the session tomorrow. I wonder if Christian has started his?

SUddenly, my phone rings. It's Jose.

"Hey Jose." I say into the phone.

"Hey Ana, how are you?" He says.

"I am good, and yourself?"

"Good good. Listen, I heard that your restaurant was vandalized, and I am really sorry. I wish I knew sooner. I know that you have a lot of things on your plate, so don't worry about catering for me." He tells me.

"Oh, honestly Jose, it's okay. I have already put in the order for everything, so don't worry about my plate."

"You sure Ana? I don't want to be a bother.."

I smile. "It's no bother at all."

* * *

After staying for a little longer, Rob soon arrives. I leave shortly after.

Sawyer is in the driver's seat, Reynolds is in the passenger seat, and Ryan is sitting in the back with me. Honestly, this much security is ridiculous, but I won't argue with Christian.

I can't wait to get home.

The next 20 minutes in the car is silent. I am playing angry birds on my phone the entire time. When we finally reach Escala, I jump out of the car with Ryan and Reynolds walking me to the elevator. Ryan enters the elevator with me and we both descend up. The elevator stops and the door opens, revealing an anxious looking Christian.

"Hi-.." Before I can speak more, Christian pulls me towards him and hugs me very tightly.

"I missed you." His words warm my heart.

"I missed you too." I say contently.

When Christian finally releases me, his loving gray eyes stare at me for what seems like forever. Eventually, he leads me to the living room, where we both take a seat on the couch. He grasps my hands in his.

"How was your day baby?" He asks, genuinely interested.

I slightly smile. "It was good. We're starting the remodel tomorrow so that's good. I owe Elliot big time."

"I'm sure he is glad to help." Christian tells me.

I nod. "How was your day? Did you speak to Taylor?" I ask.

"Yes, I did." He says curtly. I furrow my eyebrows.

"And?.."

"Clark came by." He informs me.

"Oh what did he want?"

"Just that his men are looking into Dylan's apartment." He pauses. "Also, there was a note for you." He says cautiously.

I freeze. "What note? From who?"

"It was anonymous." Christian says while gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"What did it say?" I ask. Christian is silent. I know he doesn't want me to worry, but I have to know.

"Christian." I look deeply into his gray eyes. "Please. What did the note say?" I plead with my eyes.

He eventually sighs. "Whoever wrote it said that they will make you pay, and that I can't protect you, which is not true. Because I will keep you safe Ana, always."

What the.. My mind runs wild. Who could it be? And what are they going to do?

"Okay." Is all I say.

* * *

CPOV

"Okay?" I question. "You know nothing will happen to you, right Ana? I would die before I ever let anything happen to you." I tell her reassuringly. I grab her face in between my hands and make her look at me. Her shining blue eyes look into mine.

"I love you." I whisper. Ana closes her eyes and rubs my forearms with her hand.

"I love you too." She says. Hearing her say that is like breath fresh air.

She untangles herself from me and stands abruptly. I frown in response.

"I'm going to take a bath." She says. I nod, and with that she heads to our room.

I wish I could take a bath with her, and have her perfect body pressed against mines. I would do anything to have things go back to normal.

* * *

APOV

The next day I wake up in bed alone.

After my bath, Christian and I had a extremely quiet dinner. We heated up some food that Mrs. Jones left us. After we ate, we both went our separate ways. I went to the living room to do my list for our session, and I am pretty sure Christian did the same. I must have fallen asleep and Christian must have carried me to bed because I don't remember going to bed.

When Christian told me about the note that was left for me, I was too shocked. I couldn't even think properly. Who is doing all of this? I know that Christian was worried about me last night, but heck, I'm worried about me.

I look around the room and I wonder were Christian could be. It's about 8:00AM and we have our appointment soon.

Last night I made my list about Christian, writing down the things I like and disliked about him. Hopefully this session with Dr. Flynn will be good for us.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I then to mines and Christian's closet and pick something to wear. It's pretty cold today so I am thinking a long sweater, legging, and boots. Once dressed, I go towards the kitchen. My eyes immediately go to Christian, who is sitting at the breakfast bar eating a his breakfast.

"Good morning Ana, what can I get you?" Gail asks as I approach the breakfast bar. I notice Christian immediately look my way and smile widely.

He is wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. His hair is slightly wet and his copper hair is fanning his forehead. His eyes are luminescent. He truly is a vision.

I take my seat next to Christian. "Whatever you have prepared will be fine." I tell Gail with a smile. She smiles at me warmly.

"Good morning." I say to Christian, who is reading the newspaper with one hand, and feeding himself with the other.

He puts the paper down and looks over to me. "Good morning Ana." He is grinning at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, and yourself?" I say automatically, in a distant voice. Christian frowns. _I am such a bitch._

"I slept fine." Christian says in a sad tone. He goes back to his paper.

Soon, Gail brings my breakfast and I begin eating. The rest of breakfast is awkward and quiet.

* * *

Christian and I are sitting in back of the SUV, on our way to our appointment. I am fidgeting with my hands, looking out the window.

I am nervous as fuck. It is nerve-recking to find out what your boyfriend likes and doesn't like about you. And it's making me anxious to find out if we can help our relationship. _What if we can't?_

I feel a strong hand grasp mines. My eyes look up and are met with gray ones.

"Are you okay baby?" Christian asks me with concern.

I try my best to smile. "Yeah, just a little nervous." I say.

Christian seems to be skeptical, but he nods to my answer.

When we arrive, Christian, like always, opens my door before I can. I give him a thankful nod and walk past him to the office. Christian is by my side in seconds. Together we go to Dr. Flynn's office.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." The receptionist greets us.

"Good morning." Christian and I say in unison.

"The Doctor is ready for you." She motions to the door.

Christian and I make our way to the room. Christian opens the door for me, allowing me to go first. We walk in and we are greeted by Dr. Flynn.

"Ana, Christian, it's lovely to see you both." He smiles warmly. He reaches for my hand and gives it a small shake.

I smile. "It's nice to see you too."

"Flynn." Are Christian's only words. He simply nods his head. Christian and I both take our seats. We both sit on the same couch, but there is a space in between us. Dr. Flynn takes a seat in front of us. I notice Dr. Flynn look at our seating arrangement, and the write something down on his pad.

"Lets get started shall we?" Dr. Flynn says. Both Christian and I nod. "How have the two of you been doing?"

Both of us are silent. Dr. Flynn writes something down.

I clear my throat. Dr. Flynn and Christian look at me. "We're a bit better than before, but…" I look at Christian briefly. "We still need some fixing." I say.

Dr. Flynn looks at me, but then turn to Christian. "I see… Christian?" Dr. Flynn says.

Christian sits straighter in his seat. "I agree with Ana. We have been bester than the last time you saw us, but things could be better." He says slightly sadly.

"Are you two talking with each other more?" Dr. Flynn asks.

"Yes." We both answer.

"Good." Flynn writes something down on his pad.

"Although Ana and I haven't been our best in the last few days, I just want to say that I will do anything to make this relationship right again." Christian states.

I stare at him and he stares back at me for what seems like forever. I want this to work. I don't want one bump on the road to break us apart. I love Christian so much it hurts.

Dr. Flynn nods. "Have you both written your lists?"

"Yes." Christian tells him. I just nod.

"Christian, will you please read your list first?" Dr. Flynn asks. Christian nods and I bite my lip nervously.

Christian takes out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. He begins reading. "I love that Ana is the most passionate and loving person I have ever met. Ana will do almost anything to help anyone out and she will always defend her loved ones. I love Ana because she is smart and beautiful, inside and out. I love her smart mouth." Christian chuckles and I smile. "I love Ana because she is not like every other girl, she is her own unique person. Ana's smile can bring instant joy to anyone, and her eyes can read anyones soul. Ana is an angel, my angel. Ana has saved me from myself and has taught me to love. She gave me a heart I didn't think I had. If I don't have Ana, then I don't have anything." Christian looks at me with blazing gray eyes. I am smiling widely.

Christian smirks. "The only negative thing is that she has no regard for her safety whatsoever."

I actually laugh out loud. Of course Christian would mention my safety. Christian and Dr. Flynn both smile.

Dr. Flynn looks at me. "Your list?" I nod. I take my list out of my purse.

"I'll start with the dislikes. I don't like how Christian is too over controlling. Sometimes I feel some of the things he does is ridiculous." I look at Christian with a raised brow. "When I first met Christian, I thought he was the biggest asshole ever, and he still is sometimes."

Christian looks somewhat nervous. I continue.

"I love how Christian is the smartest person I know. Christian can succeed in anything he puts his mind to. I mean, he is a very successful man today, and he did that all on his own." I smile warmly at Christian. "Even though Christian doesn't know this, he was always capable of love. When Christian loves something or someone, he loves them to death. I love how Christian makes me feel so beautiful and loved all the time. I never thought I would love someone as much as I love Christian. He brings out the best in me. I love how Christian will doing anything to protect his loved one. I am sure that if my parents were here, they would have loved you." I say the last part directly to Christian, with tears filling my eyes.

Christian smiles at me broadly. I scoot closer to him and wrap myself around him. His arms wrap around me.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too."

I look up at Dr. Flynn and he is smiling at us. "I thought we would do more in this session, but it seems you two are ready to leave." I nod. "I'll see you both soon." Dr. Flynn leaves the room.

I look up at Christian. "Can we go home?"

He smiles down at me. "Of course baby."


End file.
